Game Pieces
by Red Dog Krim
Summary: ***COMPLETED*** Cloud Strife's cadet life is turned upside down by the late entrance of a new cadet two months before the SOLDIER exams. Who is this strange boy? How did he get accepted at such a late time? Why does he insist on making so many enemies? OC and Cloud are the Main Characters...
1. Chapter One - Late()Arrival

**AN:** Hello all who are reading this. Please enjoy, and if you feel like it leave a reveiw. I do not filter them... so try to keep it cleam at the very least.

This is actually the second incarnation of this story. the first made it through Ch. 4... then I moved it aside to work on this one. I should update 1-2 times a week. Sundays and Wednesdays.

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix owns FFVII. To all who claim they own FFVII... Square sends the Jenova witness people to your door... they aren't as pleasant and easily ignored as the others with a similar name.

Chapter One

Late/Arrival

Day: Sixty Seven

A cool breeze blew through the cold city in the early morning hours. The suns cream colors were just beginning to wash the sky of its black veil. If one listened the sound of a multitude of pounding feet could be heard from almost 100 yards away. The large group of cadets could be seen jogging around the large track.

"HURRY IT UP! IF I DON'T SEE ALL OF YOU CROSS THIS LINE IN THE NEXT MINUTE YOU'RE ALL GETTING ANOTHER LAP!" the voice of their drill instructor and Cloud glanced that direction. He was nearly at the back of the line. He had to make sure he wasn't last, but his breath was already all gone and his lungs were screaming.

A few of the cadets passed him and he strained as his body screamed to stop he couldn't be last. He MUST NOT be last! However, no matter how hard he tried more people kept passing him and he knew he was almost out of stragglers. His shorter legs were making him lose again.

"TEN!" the drill instructor started to count down one by one. There was no way he was going to make it. He had to try harder! But when

the Drill instructor reached one he still wasn't there. When he finally crossed the line he stopped and took in gulps of air. His lungs must have been completely empty after that last burst.

"STRIFE! You're last again!" the drill instructor exclaimed aloud so ALL could hear it. "And since you deem it unnecessary to be on time then everybody gets another lap!" Cloud stood there bent over gulping in air as everyone around him shot hate filled glares his way. "I SAID MOVE IT!" the voice of the drill instructor and everyone started to move again.

He still didn't have his breath back when he took off at a jog with the rest. The group enclosed around him and he felt a punch to his side, "Don't think that's the end of it Strife." The small amount of air he had managed to get during the break escaped his lungs in one go.

The group that had encased him slowly moved ahead as insults were thrown his way. He fell behind bit by bit, but he wasn't going to stop. No matter what he had to keep going and finish. The last mile around the track was excruciating as he fell farther and farther behind the larger group and all subsequent splinter groups.

When he finally crossed the line it was already time for his first class. He would be late… again. The morning run had progressively gotten longer and longer as time went by. He would probably be fine with the six laps they had run the first week. The current thirty-two laps was beyond long, not to mention time consuming. They were out here running before the first rays of the sun could even be seen.

"HURRY IT UP STRIFE!" their drill instructor Quar shouted, and not for the first time Cloud wondered just how the man didn't have hoarse voice every day with all the yelling and screaming.

"Yes Sir!" was his reply as his tired feet reluctantly moved toward the lockers then to his first class. Military Tactics was a boring one, and most people fell asleep after the first half hour. His seat as he moved into it was near the back of the room and he had a spare on all sides. People tended to avoid sitting next to him, something about his weakness being infectious. This meant that he was effectively cut off from the rest of the class by a desk in every direction. And of course it helped the Tactics instructor to single him out as he caught the man's eye far too often.

There was, however a difference this time. There sitting in the desk directly to his right was a cadet he had never seen. The cadet was around his age, with Snowy white messy hair that fell to just above the shoulders, and pale feminine features. He wasn't aware that they let females into this cadet program, and it was also strange he hadn't seen the girl before. His male eyes went for her chest to find it flat not that you could tell much from the loose fitting cadet uniform she wore.

All of those around them were casting furtive glances her way as if she were some monster on display at one of those traveling shows. She was relatively reclined in her chair with her hands behind her head and eyes closed. Was she… sleeping? The girl, no wait… was she a boy? If you actually looked closely the feminine features had a distinct masculine edge. "Ahhehhem." The instructor cleared his throat, "Mr. Strife, if you are quite finished staring at Cadet Ariolus then I would appreciate it if you would take your seat."

Sniggers erupted around him and his face turned slightly red. The boy… yes it was a boy opened the left eye and peered at him. It was an amazingly deep blue so much so that it felt like he could fall right into and drown. That was… rather unnerving and he shifted his gaze away and took his seat. "Thank You Mr. Strife. Now as I was saying…" the instructor droned on, but Cloud found himself not paying attention and rather was casting the odd glance at the new arrival to his right.

The boy seemed to be asleep through the whole class, and the instructor never said a word. Cloud was glad though if the other cadet had been awake he wouldn't have been able to observe him as he did. He was an enigma to Cloud and one he couldn't figure out, but one he found himself drawn to. Suddenly the boy's rather small hand moved up into the air with three fingers raised as if for cloud to see alone. The first one fell, then the second, and finally the third. As if on cue the teachers PHS on his desk announced the end of the class.

"Right that's the end of it then. You all know the drill you are expected at the next class in ten minutes. Strife, try not to be late there too!" His attention was snapped from the oddity that he had just witnessed.

"Yes Sir." He stated with a nod toward the instructor. The man stared at him then shifted his hard gaze to Clouds right. The new boy?

"And you… Cadet Ariolus, I expect you to remain awake throughout my next class." The boy merely threw a casual salute and made his way to and through the door. A quick glance around the room showed it to be emptying so Cloud followed suit. After hurrying out into the hallway he peered to the left and right searching for the new boy, but he was gone. Clouds heart sank at this… and he was still unsure as to why. But the snow haired boy pulled at his mind still.

His next class was a blur until he managed to blot the boy out with subject material. The lack of the boy's presence was what let him finally be rid of the new cadet. Why did they have one now anyways? Wasn't it only two months till the SOLDIER's 'exams'? What chance did the feminine boy have of getting in? Hell, Clouds own chances were miniscule as it stood as well. What was it that drew Cloud's gaze as it did, and what was that at the end of the class? Nothing but question upon question.

Lunch was next, and the first break of the day. He dreaded lunch for more reasons than the disgusting super nutritional food that ShinRa provided their cadets. He had heard the spill as they all had about the food being best for their training. Cloud hurriedly grabbed his tray and headed out of the mess hall. The instructors remark from that morning had been haunting him every time he wasn't in class by jeers from his fellow cadets. He wasn't about to stay there and be harassed as he had on the walks between class's.

A bench with a small view of the city was his spot, and one most people steered away from… thankfully. It was hidden behind a small outcropping of the Academy building, and he had come upon it during his second week while escaping the torments of his fellow cadets and future SOLDIER hopefuls. His expressing that he aspired to be like his Idol Sephiroth had been what tipped so many against him. To this day he still hadn't figured out the exact reason it had done so.

Before he ever got to his spot a familiar voice and one he dearly wished not to hear reached his ears. "Hey hey hey, scrawny, where you going?" he stopped. It was best to NOT make a break for his secret spot. It wouldn't be prudent to lose his one place of solace.

A quick glance around told him he was cornered with only his destination and the way he came from. There was no making it past the others with the food he carried, and one of the group was the fifth fastest cadet in the academy right now. His lack of ability to do anything other than respond grated against his nerves, but… he was used to this at the very least.

"To… eat," was his response as they stopped in front of him. It wasn't what they were looking for.

The front man was named Salvis and he was the head of the group this particular group… this was not the first time a scenario such as this had played out. Salvis was on the fast track and was near the top of their class of cadets. While Cloud… well he was in the bottom eight of their whole class. The Academy put heavy emphasis on the physical classes and they counted toward a large portion of your grade. Clouds WORST subject was weapons training. Heck even the morning run was graded to some degree.

"I told you we'd get you back for making us run extra this morning." There was a smirk on his face which meant cloud was in for some form of pain like the kidney shot during the run. A small pebble hit the boy in the face taking everyone aback. Salvis glared at everything around them like that would force whoever it was to show themselves.

Another fell from above this time a bit bigger and hit

the leader of the group in the head. "Graaahhh Who is that?" another one… then another. He swatted the last away from himself and a few moments later the sound of a door closing reached them. It was back towards the mess hall and Salvis glared at him. "We'll be back for you later Strife." With a quick wave the overtly tall boy and his group sprinted in the direction their attacker had obviously fled.

Cloud exhaled slowly… saved by a random person out for Salvis. It was no surprise he had a lot of 'enemies' at the Academy, and most seemed to be aiming to take him down a notch in the rankings. With the chance of his place of solitude being discovered near zero he finally headed that way.

As he rounded the corner he noticed a figure was lying on his bench hands behind his head and eyes closed. A slight breeze ruffled the boys snowy hair and Clouds mind immediately registered who it was. His feet pulled by curiosity more than anything brought him alongside the intruder of his personal space. Should he say something? He WAS taking up the whole bench and Cloud preferred not to sit on the ground and eat if at all possible.

"Umm… Excuse me?" Cloud spoke up. Was the boy sleeping? After a few moments of no response he tried again, "H… hello?"

"Hi," was the reply. The boy's voice was masculine at least, but not in such a deep way that it seemed odd coming from the body lying before him.

"Can I sit here?" Cloud asked as the wind picked up again. The breeze blew at the untamed white hair that stuck up at odd angles… bed hair? Was he really one to point out oddities in peoples hair styles?

"Yeah… the ground is nice." Wait what? He… really wanted Cloud to sit on the ground?

"Umm if you just-" he started and the boy cut him off.

"Don't want to." Clouds head screamed that the new cadet was selfish as he stared at the boy's face. Time ticked by slowly, and after nearly a minute of rattling the thought of asking the boy to move again around in his head he moved to sit on the ground.

A sigh escaped the lips of the boy behind him as Cloud crouched down, causing him to turn and look. The boy was sitting up and staring at him with those engulfing blue eyes. "You see there… There you should have said something more; but you went pacifist and accepted what I said to do."

He was… confused. Had the boy wanted them to argue? "I don't…" Cloud started as the boy tossed a pebble off the ledge and down onto any unsuspecting victim nearly thirty feet below. Then another… and another he had a handful of them. "You… it was you throwing pebbles at Salvis."

The boy quirked one of his fine white eyebrows drawing more attention to his eyes that Cloud found himself focusing on. "I don't, uhh… follow yah."

Was he being coy? He was surely the one throwing the pebbles at Salvis. Who else… no… the door had closed back toward the mess hall. Perhaps it wasn't the enthralling boy before him. He must have merely jumped to conclusions. "Never… never mind." Cloud said moving back to his feet from the crouching position he had taken in order to sit on the ground.

The boy moved over and let him sit to eat. "That stuff smells worse than old wet dog."

Cloud turned to him spoon of a red goop in hand. Did it? He hadn't noticed, but perhaps he merely had grown accustomed to the smell after all these months. "I… couldn't tell." Was his reply.

"Of course, or you wouldn't get it anywhere near your mouth." The boy wrinkled his nose and stood up. "Well that's it for me. Can't take a nap here with two people, or that smell" A nap… right now? What about lunch? Perhaps the boy wasn't aware of the length of time between meals. Besides… he looked to be about Clouds height. His mother used to say that if he ate right he would grow taller… that had yet to happen. He was only 5'5 and no matter what he did he didn't seem to be growing. Wasn't the odd cadet effected by the same thing? There were far too many questions to be asked. Should he do it now?

The boy's hand threw the rest of the pebbles over the edge and like a swarm of bees they descended to the ground below. "Don't let people like them push you around too much." Were the last words of the boy as he rounded the corner and out of Clouds sight one more. It took him a few minutes before he realized just what the boy had been speaking of. So he WAS the person who had been throwing pebbles.

Cloud spent the remainder of his lunch thinking about the boy again as he wolfed down the 'super nutritious' food. His next class was again without the boy. Perhaps they had chosen three separate classes. There weren't THAT many people there right. What were the odds of that?

When weapons training rolled around he was ready for the only part of the day he liked. It wasn't like he was any good at this one either, but it was one of his main reasons for being there. Weapons Training class's had 'SOLDIER Scouts' visiting. They pulled a few ahead of time if they were 'approved'. Not many cases of that, but one stood out in everyone's mind. The name Zack Fair from a few years prior was pulled by a First named Angeal Hewley.

The locker room was packed out as he caught sight everyone changing at once. Some were in a hurry and others took their time. A small crowd was gathered near his locker and he wasn't sure of the reason. As he approached voices reached his ears. "I'm telling you he's way to girly to be a man. I just want to be sure of it like we did with Strife."

When Cloud was beside his locker he saw the crowd was surrounding a rather feminine boy with snowy white hair. The new cadet again? Cloud looked over the boy who had yet to get undressed in the slightest. He seemed to be… mad, and Cloud could tell from various things… the glare, the clenched fist and finally… his tone as the boy spoke. "And you're way too hairy, muscular, and large to be anything aside from a Gorilla impersonating a human." The boy's words bit back.

Cloud was too busy watching like the rest of the crowd and not getting changed, "What was that little girl?" the 'Gorilla' replied.

"You heard me monkey man. Go get changed away from me now or I won't let you eat you're banana's." the small boy motioned to the larger one. He had to be at least twice the boy's size in every way. Was he suicidal? The target of the new cadet's words was a known figure and one that would probably get into SOLDIER when the exams rolled around. Contrary to appearance he was near the top not just for his strength, but also his intelligence.

Cloud watched as a massive fist clenched and the man turned to those around him. He was being insulted in front of his peers by some newbie to the academy; now… after his dominance had already been established! The rage was slowly building in the air around the giant cadet. He half expected to see sparks fly.

To his astonishment it was a fist that flew instead. The Mountain was trying to crush the little bird that flew around it. With little movement on the new cadets part the fist whizzed right by the head it was aimed at and slammed into a metal locker. The door bent a little and the boy stared the mountain back in its eyes. "Are we done here?"

"For now…" was the Mountains reply. As the man turned around a smirk crossed the new cadet's face. Had he instigated the fight from the beginning? He was obviously a little insane. Cloud would have to stay away from him it seemed. If he could that is... The boy drew his gaze at all times including now as he changed. Then again it seemed to have that effect on everyone else in the locker room as well.

The messy haired boy didn't look back as he started. When he had the top layer off his voice rang out through the room. "Do I need to strip down all the way or are you all satisfied now?" a quick turn revealed a flat chest that could only be described as male. Cloud found his eyes crawling over the figure picking it apart. Muscles were basically nonexistent and his skin both under his clothes and everywhere else that could be seen was an unblemished pale color. Clouds mind raced as he tried to find an answer that would solve the puzzles the boy kept throwing his way.

"Ok? Good then." The new cadet turned around to finish getting dressed. Their eyes met and cloud froze… he had been staring like the others yet the boy merely smirked then finished changing. It wasn't long before Cloud was working up a sweat with an overtly large sword. He was… terrible at it and everyone around him knew it. Instructors had given up on him long ago to move on to more promising students. He, however, was adamant that the sword was his weapon. It was a SOLDIER weapon and he WAS going to be in SOLDIER… he just… had to get his scores up… a lot.

Of course you didn't always make SOLDIER… most didn't and for that the last hour was always related to basic Infantrymen gear. From machine guns, to small arms, and hand to hand they were to be prepared for their eventual failure so to speak.

When it was all said and done he was dragging himself back to his room… the day had been far too long. It was only 8:30 and he still had an hour and a half till lockdown, but he was tired. His plan was simple to use the small bathroom in his room then go to sleep. Perhaps if he got more then the next day would be better. It helped that he had a double room alone, though that just meant he hadn't gotten that 'friend' that most did. It could be worse he supposed he could be in a room with Valen or as he was recently dubbed 'Gorilla'.

He arrived at his room to find the door unlocked… odd, he had locked it when he left. Well there wasn't much to worry about right? The halls had cameras so if anything of his was gone he could just report it. It happened very rarely, and meant immediate expulsion if caught.

The sight before him when he opened the door was… unexpected. How should he react to this? There in his room was another person. The second bed had three bags piled on it and seemed to be a bit messy. What was most disturbing was the form Cloud saw on his bed. A pale messy white haired figure was laying there with eyes closed obviously in a deep dream. His clothes were the typical white tank top and shorts that fell halfway up the thighs that they were all given when entering the academy.

_'How… should I handle this?'_ Was what Cloud was wondering, and no ideas came to mind. A quick glance at the name plate outside his room showed that the boy was indeed in the right room. '_Fayt Ariolus… that's a strange name_.' He shut the door behind him rather loudly hoping that was enough to wake the sleeping cadet. It… was not.

He was standing beside the bed staring down in silence. Should he wake Fayt or merely take the other bed? It wasn't like there was THAT much of a difference, but he didn't like the positioning and had decided on the one that Fayt currently occupied. "Ex… excuse me," Cloud spoke in a normal voice his hands fidgeting at his side.

"Hello." Louder this time and the boy stirred slightly. "HELLO!" this time he yelled it aloud in the small room. The other boy sat up his half lidded eyes casting glances around the room as if confused. When they landed on Cloud he stared at him for a minute… as if even more confused. "That's… my… bed." He said with a tone much lower than it had been before.

"Really? I was wondering why it smelled like someone." The cadet lay the pillow down on his legs that he had been holding to his chest and moved to the side of the bed. "I thought they just didn't clean the things often." The boy wobbled to his feet and handed Cloud his pillow.

To confound cloud even more he merely walked past him and laid on the cluttered bed. A small spot was all he needed apparently as he curled into a ball and closed his eyes again. That was it? N… nothing else? Clouds eyes shut in confusion, his new roommate Fayt was definitely odd. The PHS at his side started to beep incessantly and he realized it was 9:00… had it already been that long? He needed to sleep and prepare for the next day. Hopefully it would be less eventful.


	2. Chapter Two - New Days()New Foes

AN: As stated every Sunday and Wednesday... so the first one was posted a day later than I had originally planned. Here is the new chapter enjoy, and if you feel the urge to do so then please review.

Disclaimer: *fancy/funny/odd diclaimer about me not owning FFVII goes here*

Chapter Two

New Days/New Foe's

Day: Sixty Eight

The sudden drop in temperature that night had caused frost to cover the training grounds. It was an eerie sight to behold as the icy grass glistened in the moonlight that would vanish in the next half hour. The first glimmers of the rising sun could be seen off in the distance and would soon wash the sky in blue once more. The pounding of feet echoed around him completely out of sync. He was short… shortest in the class well Maybe Strife was the shortest, but not by enough to make a difference. Besides that spiky blonde hair made him nearly a foot taller.

Fayt's morning thus far had been horrible. Blondie had woken him at the god awful time of 5:40AM. Why… why would he wake that early? There hadn't been nearly enough time for sleep. He was going to have to catch up on it during that boring tactics class once again. It was alright… the instructor had one of those nasally droning voices. Frankly he was surprised that anyone stayed awake in there.

The wake up hadn't been a pleasant one either. He was having a good dream… it was beyond a rarity. Cloud had shaken him awake while claiming, "no matter how much I tried to wake you up with words you just wouldn't wake up." Well what had he expected AT THAT TIME OF THE MORNING! His roommate AKA Blondie had stated that if he didn't at least eat breakfast he wouldn't last the whole day. If only he had been able to find a loophole that would allow him to keep sleeping; he wouldn't have had to brush the sleep from his eyes and crawl from the bed.

Their first stop was the mess hall. The food if you could call it that, tasted horrible. Well actually… it had tasted worse than horrible. How Blondie managed to wolf the stuff down then keep it there Fayt couldn't be sure. As for himself he only ate about a quarter of what was given. The rest went where it probably came from… the trash can. This was much to Blondie's dismay, but of course he had to guess that from the others eyes alone. Eyes that were following him a bit too much, and it was creepy.

His roommate was not much of one for conversation. Something Fayt was fine with in most cases. This, however, was not one of those cases. He was going to have to break that stupid shell the blonde had built around himself. Or if nothing else worm his way inside there. The disturbing image of he and Cloud crammed into a small shell together flashed through his mind, but he quickly shook away.

Now he found himself surrounded by what felt like mostly giants that stood nearly a foot and in some cases a full foot taller than him. Damn giants… if he could only take a few inches for himself… they had enough to spare… maybe a centimeter from each and he could get to six foot even. Their pace was light and easy enough to keep up with. Yet… there near the back of the group was his silent roommate. The blonde was panting heavily and they were only twenty laps in.

Really? The other cadet had been here for nearly a year now, he should be putting more effort in. It was only a eight mile jog. If he chalked it up to short legs then why was Fayt not having any real problems? So… the decision to find out why was an easy one and he dropped back beside Blondie. A quick glance leant credit to the fact the boy was at least concentrating on what was before him. He was panting like a horse though… it was rather funny, and Fayt had to stifle a laugh at the boy's plight.

"Hey Blondie," were his first words. Cloud turned to him with an exhausted face and Fayt felt a bit bad for his previous near action. The boy didn't respond to him which meant he was trying to keep what little breath he had in his body. "You aren't breathing right. That's why you are having such a hard time." He paused for a moment and looked around. Why hadn't anyone at least TOLD him? Well maybe there were a few others like Cloud here.

The cadet life at the academy seemed to be relatively cut throat from what he had learned in a single day. Not that he could really blame them all for competing for the few selections to SOLDIER from the Academy. It was what the majority of them aspired to become at some point in their lives. And that aspiration had led them to this spot, this track, this FREAKING HOUR! "Look… just mimic my breathing. Like this." He said and made a demonstration.

As if to spite the both of them Clouds 'friend' from the day before dropped back from near the front. His presence caused Fayt's roommate obvious discomfort; which meant as he had suspected that this was one of the major worries Blondie dealt with on a daily basis. An inward sigh was followed by the thoughts, _'Torment from a peer… just what I needed.'_

"Hahaha," the boy was one of the half a foot taller's than Fayt so he was a semi giant. Semi Gaint laughed at what Fayt could only guess. Perhaps it had something to do with the incident leading to the event he had interceded in the day before. "You're doing pretty good today Strife." Hmm? Where was this going? "I mean you haven't eaten dust once this morning. Perhaps you ARE getting better." Nope… the sarcastic tone gave the semi giants actions away. Encouragement was FAR from his reason for visiting their quaint section of the line.

Fayt moved away from Cloud falling back as the boy kept egging at the blonde. How to go about this? It was a BIG question. If nothing else he would only bring the annoying wrath upon himself, and as much fun as THAT sounded like it would only be bothersome. "Hey Where you going girl?" was the boys next words.

He said WHAT now? Rage flooded through Fayt's entire being. He wasn't in control of his looks, and he was far from letting some semi giant idiot talk about it. "You know… I dropped back away from you the first time to escape you're horrid smell. You… do know they allow you to shower here after workouts right? Since you followed me I was trying to escape it once again. Please stay there so I can get at least a small reprieve from it."

Anger flashed through the hazel eyes of the semi giant and he made a move, thus proving he wasn't exactly one for patience. From the previously noted actions such a thing was expected and a smirk played across Fayt's lips as he saw the desired results unfold. The boy was on him in a moment and Fayt dodged to the side abruptly tripping the semi giant up and causing the boy to hit the metal floor plate. "Aiiyaa you should be more careful!" he shouted back as the boy was stepped on and tripped a few more with by the sudden fall. It… had to be pretty painful.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" the shouting of the Drill instructor form behind the group. The man had been tailing them naturally, if nothing else but to keep stragglers going. He seems to have come across the newly fallen semi giant. "STOP!" the group halted rather quickly a lot of people out of breath. Fayt himself had to admit that it he was there as well. At least… he wasn't nearly as far gone as Blondie was though.

"WHAT IS THIS?" he pointed at the fallen semi giant laying next to him. Right there with the hazel boy were a few… other casualties. He hadn't wanted that to happen, but it wasn't like he was going to regret it.

Since he caused it he was going to come forward and confess. "He tripped sir. He looked pretty tired beforehand." Well… it WAS the truth, he had tripped over Fayt's foot, and the run had tired out everyone there. The Man… Quar? Right that was his name… as dumb a name as it was.

"You're that new recruit… Fayt Ariolus. You witnessed the incident then?" the man asked… well it may have been phrased as a question, but it was more along the lines of a demand.

"Yes Sir, I did." His responses would be easy. He just had to make the man believe him. It wasn't like the semi giant was going to rat him out. After all that would mean he got taken down by the 'girl'. Everything would fall into place he was sure.

"That's not what I saw Sir!" A voice he recognized came from behind him… Gorilla, great. He had forgotten about the vendetta from yesterday. How was he going to escape from this one? He obviously would have more clout than a newbie. "Cadet Ariolus tripped him Sir."

The drill instructor was glaring at him, and Fayt could feel the eyes of many people on his back… or was that the sun coming up? His breath puffed out before him in a shower of moisture. It looked a lot like smoke. Quar's gaze turned upon the semi giant who was moving to get on his feet. There was a footprint on his face and Fayt was laughing uproariously inside himself… which meant he was… mostly in control.

"Is that true Ariolus, Reth?" The two of them answered in unison.

"No Sir," he looked between the two… if that drill instructor glare could be considered a mere 'look'. His gaze then fell onto the Gorilla. He was silent for at least a minute while everyone standing there was catching their breath. "Get back to it then!" he nearly shouted. The group hastily started back up for the remainder of the run.

"Hey," he said as the semi giant caught up to them. "You uhh… got a little something." Fayt's hand moved up and rubbed at the left side of his face then smiled coyly. His new pace hastily jumped him to nearly the front of the line. Both gorilla and semi giant were behind him. Was he having too much fun here?

After everything was said and done he found himself cornered by his locker once more, a small group of boys around him. Semi giant was their leader which meant this was the lot from the day before with Blondie. Where was Blondie anyways? He hadn't seen him since that instance on the track. "Think you're pretty funny don't you **girl**" the boy said putting a LOT of emphasis on the girl part. Fayt's teeth gritted as he bit back the urge to do something dramatically violent. He wasn't THAT hot headed… maybe. Fayt cocked an eyebrow at the man and stayed silent for a few moments in order to come up with something to say back.

"Come on Shoe Face. I told you, I'm not into you that way." That smile was played across his lips that showed he was joking… not that 'Shoe Face' seemed to notice. He took a step back confusion, then rage, and then more confusion on his face. Hadn't expected that one had he?

"What did you say you scrawny little..." the semi giant bit off his own words and that glare returned. Narrow hazel eyes didn't leave Fayt's cerulean ones. "You know what… I'll find you when you're alone."

Fayt's mouth dropped open in mock horror. His arms moved across his bare torso like he was hugging himself for protection. His face turned a practiced yet distinct shade of red. "It'll be my first time… please… be gentle." A flutter of his eyelashes and the boy went off. For the second time since his arrival a fist moved past his head and slammed into his metal locker.

Shoe face's face moved close to his and growled as he started to speak. His breath smelled like the mess hall food, which meant that it smelled like trash. "You know what-"

Fayt cut him off with a short feminine scream then, "Nooo! My first kiss is reserved for the one I love!" his eyes were looking at the locker room behind the small group. EVERYONE was watching the show, which meant… mission accomplished. Shoe Face slammed his fist back into the locker again and moved away from Fayt. That coy smile was still played across his lips as the man shoved someone from his path on the way out. "Are you… sure that's a good idea?" the voice of Cloud was there and he turned to see the blonde spiky haired boy standing beside him. He was fidgeting a bit.

"Of course I am," was Fayt's reply as he pulled on his shirt. It was chilly in the locker room even with all the others around them. Some were still looking at him and he laughed lightly. Yes… playing with Shoe face was sooo much fun. He would have to see how it affected the boy and his group. "Let's get to class Blondie." His hand clapped down on Clouds shoulder and he started that way.

The next class he held no recollection of whatsoever. Well… he remembered that the chairs were uncomfortable. The rest was all a blur of dreamless sleep until the sound of the instructors PHS went off. That was all… only an additional hour and a half… with a light sigh he drug himself from his seat. "Cadet Ariolus, this will be my second and last warning. Stop sleeping in my class." Fayt's hand raised to his head and threw a casual salute, "of course Sir."

The next two classes were similar. What were they again? Ahh right, mathematics that pertained to what they may need to know for geographical calculations… and Gaia's geography. Things they would need when they became SOLDIER's or the more common Infantrymen. Fayt didn't care for the first class, but the second was interesting enough to keep his attention… to a degree. He held no obligation to do well here. He wasn't here because he had wanted too. That Damn SOLDIER had forced him to come here, what a pain.

Lunch much like breakfast was horrible… naturally. He was actually starving, and they were serving that stupid trashcan food again. Fayt had found Blondie back on that secluded corner bench wolfing the stuff down, also again. "What… is this goo anyways? It doesn't look like real food." He brought a spoonful before his face. Green goop, red goop, and some bread with energy supplement water.

Cloud stopped eating beside him long enough to answer. "It's super nutritious food. That's why it tastes bad at first." At first he said… so you got used to trashcan taste? Fayt ate the bread and drank the water, but left the majority of the goop. Cloud stared at his food then at him. "It'll make you grow bigger…"

Fayt's teeth gritted at the obvious comment on his short stature. "You know…" his tone was grating. No… the boy was probably wolfing his down for just that reason. "Sometimes it's genetics that give you your height. No matter how good you eat you may not get bigger."

Cloud's face was confused as he replied, "Genetics?"

Right… he probably wouldn't know that. "It's… basically what makes you what you are. The fact you are a blonde comes from either your parents or grandparents. Though it can skip more generations than that and pop up at odd times." Fayt said setting the tray on the ground before them. He was done… no more nasty for him.

"So your parents had white hair then?" Clouds question froze Fayt's blood. _Touchy subject Blondie, touchy._

"No…" Fayt responded slowly. "My hair isn't like this due to genetics." He stared off into the distance remembering something he would prefer to forget. A man near 30 with sandy blonde hair, emerald green eyes, a rugged looking face with a slight beard, and slightly muscular frame was what he was 'looking' at. The cadet remained quiet beside him which he was thankful for. He must have been able to tell that Fayt preferred not to speak on the matter. So even if he didn't engage in many conversations that meant the boy could read atmosphere.

The PHS in his pants went off tolling that the lunch break was all but over. "Come on Blondie you need to get to class." Fayt picked the tray up and moved back towards the mess hall. Cloud was behind him the whole way to the mess hall, but after that they went their separate ways. The boy still didn't speak much to him after a single day, but at least he was getting somewhere… right? Maybe.

His next class held some interest as he learned about the many machines that the infantry would be using. From Sweepers to trucks they would learn to drive them all. Well… if you showed up near the beginning you would. As he was so late in the year it wasn't going to happen for him. Right now they were about halfway through the Sweeper section, and he already knew how to operate a vehicle on wheels. What a pain. If only he had been there for some of the other classes like the Flight section in the third half the year. Those who excelled there were given more instruction and would later fly the helicopters and operate the airships.

Such misfortune(TOMA!), and last was the weapons training. It was boring as well. He already could do a lot of the stuff they were teaching, he was a good shot, and he could use a single sword above proficiently. It was… best if he held back here though. He didn't want to draw any more attention to himself. He had been forced here. If he did bad enough then he would probably be able to get out of the program. Doubtful as that was.

Instead of paying attention he was looking at Cloud. His blonde roommate was doing horribly with both the blade and gun the day before. The boy had opted for the large broad sword that most SOLDIER's use, but without their strength he was performing worse than horribly. '_He has the desire, but not the ability then.'_

His shooting compared to his swordplay wasn't that bad, but he could still use some pointers. It was best to gather more information before stepping in to help him. His glance moved to the SOLDIER's third and second class that lined one wall staring at the cadets. Most seemed focused on seven areas. One of which was around Gorilla, and another one was around Shoe Face. The two were very good at what they did he would give them that much at least. It was the personality that needed work. (like he's one to talk)

So he would have to avoid those groups and keep closer to Cloud who was completely ignored. It had been… horrendous to see him swinging around a sword that was near as big as he was. There were the beginnings of technique there, but there was just no way his body could get it right. His foot work was abominable, but that could be due to the swords weight. Yeah… he would have to do something about that after a few more days. There was no way he was going to allow his roommate to flunk out THAT badly.

Last it was more trashcan food for dinner. Again it was really bad and Fayt decided to only eat the bare minimum. At least this time they had something other than that goop all over the plate. However, no matter how much you doctored trashcan food it was still trashcan food, and he left shortly before 7:00.

His previous day had constituted walking around the compound for an hour then going back to his room to sleep… in what he later discovered was the wrong bed. This night he was doing the same. If he was going to be stuck here he preferred to know the place a lot better.

The Academy had a lot of extra facilities that were unused during normal hours. ShinRa at least put forth the effort and gave extra time to cadets to attend 'classes' during those times. Materia was one that peaked his interest considerably. Those that showed some proficiency would probably be given high marks toward SOLDIER acceptance. He would have to make sure Blondie came here at least once…. Even IF the 'class' was way beyond packed. There was even a freaking line outside the door.

It was now just before 8:00 and that was far too late. He had gone too many hours without a nap. How had he managed this long? It was a miracle surely. The room was deserted when he arrived again. Seriously… what did Cloud do after dinner? He was going to have to follow him tomorrow and find out. Stalker Fayt mode was dangerous to all those that were targets.

His glance fell onto the bed to his left… Cloud's bed. And the one he had fallen asleep on last night. The smell of the boy lingered in the air even now. He remembered it from the night before it had been all over the bed. Fayt had thought at the time that it was leftovers from the last resident… not that it was Cloud's scent. At least it wasn't a bad smell, but he was never one to sniff other people.

His bags were still on the bed and in his tired mind he debated on whether he should remove them or just sleep around them. It HAD been cold and uncomfortable last night. He supposed he didn't have much a choice. If he wasn't putting everything away he would at least shove the bags under the bed till a later date. ShinRa supplied everything he would need to wear anyways.

There was the distinct call of the shower in the other room. A desire to feel water cascading down around him flooded his being. However, it was quickly overwhelmed by fatigue. With a sigh and drowsy eyes he went to work. Best to get sleep so he could be woken far too early the next morning as well.

That night he had been awoken by Clouds entrance, or rather by the closing door. The pillow he had somehow managed to work its way from under his head to in his arms clutched to his chest…. Odd. He only opened his eyes to the bare minimum for sight. Luckily he could see in the dark to a degree after all this time asleep. The light peering under the door was the only illumination provided to the room. Cloud tripped over something Fayt had left on the floor and nearly fell to meet it. He had to stifle a sleepy snigger and pretend he was asleep as his roommate turned to look his way.

He was considerate enough to keep silent as the blonde seemed to think he was asleep. The coy smile was played across Fayt's face buried halfway by the pillow. He watched as the boy stared at him… creepy. Did he stare at him while he slept? He hadn't been aware Cloud was THAT kind of guy… no maybe it was Fayt's appearance. God knows he got nothing but stares from both sex's all the time.

The image of women crowding around him calling him cute and pinching at his face flooded his mind as he closed his eyes. It was quickly replaced by the image of men doing much the same… the only difference was where their hands were going. Ugg both were horrible memories… absolutely horrible. Sleep began to take him as he lay there hoping to find some new images for his inner thoughts to dwell on. The image of a brown robed woman with a sash across her eyes was the last thing in his mind. As he drifted off completely the image invoked a warm feeling inside him. '_Master…'_

_SEPERATESEPERATESEPERATESEPE RATESEPERATESEPERATESEPERATE SEPERATESEPERATE_

_AN: _

_To Skiestrife: Yeah he does seem a bit more timid than I had originally planned. I'm glad you like Fayt, I was afraid people wouldn't. _


	3. Chapter Three - Friends()Choices

_**AN:**_ Hello Anyone who's reading this. This is the third chapter... I know... you didn't realize that without me telling you.

I am completely open to all ideas and suggestions to further the plot. I'm sure I can add most of them in at some point. I am only one person and my ideas can only come from so few sources.

There is a new section at the bottom where I will reply to all reviews and PM's.

**Remember I am always open to any type of reveiw as long as you keep it clean. No trash talking myself or insulting random members of my family... feel free to trash the story. If nothing else it gives me something to work on. After all how could I improve if I don't know I totally screw something up.)**

Space...

_**Disclaimer:**_ Square Enix owns FFVII. In an alternate reality someone other than Square Enix owns FFVII. In that reality they have remade FFVII for the PS3 and it was very good.

Space...

Chapter Three

Friends/Choices

Day: Seventy One

The room was dark, but there was the small amount of light that flooded from the hallway at this time of the morning. Some would call it habit that Cloud was awake right now. He could feel his hair tips brushing against the bed frame even now. His pillow was nowhere to be found. The blanket was tied around him in odd ways showing the usual that he had tossed a lot in his sleep. His mother had claimed it was a good thing, that it showed he was energetic. Cloud wasn't so sure of all that, but his mother at the time had been very convincing.

A quick glance around the room showed that his pillow was actually in the clutches of his roommate… again. How the boy seemed to get the thing without waking him, and WHY he did so Cloud had not been able to figure out. Looking at the clock again showed it was only ten minutes since his last viewing. 5:15 AM WAS early, or had been at one time for him. Nearly a year later now, and it was his only time to wake up.

He tossed the blanket off of him after a momentary struggle and it hit the wall. His destination was the other bed. He wanted his pillow back, and his roommate wasn't keeping it. The other boy was curled up in that ball clutching the pillow to his chest and face. It was his usual appearance when Cloud moved to wake him up in the morning. That messy white hair was attached to Fayt's own pillow and a faint smile was spread across his sleeping face. With this little light the boy resembled a girl more than ever again even though Cloud knew full well that he wasn't.

He reached for his pillow and after the first tug the boy tightened his grip while mumbling in his sleep. It was the same routine as the first three times this had happened. A second yank and the pillow slipped halfway from the snow haired boy's grasp. Those deep blue eyes slid halfway open and glanced around the room till they landed on him.

"Blondie? What's going on?" Cloud dealt with the nickname and had actually grown to like it a little; after all he had been given much worse over the years. At least Fayt didn't seem to be lost when he woke up anymore. The first two days were kind of strange as if the boy expected to be anywhere but there.

"You have my pillow again." Cloud stated not hashing his words with the snow haired boy.

"I what?" the boy glanced down to what his arms were clutching and he let go. "Right… Sorry."

"Thank you," was his reply as he took the pillow and moved back to his bed. He was wide awake and even with the pillow he doubted he would manage to get any sleep now. With a slight sigh he headed for the tiny bathroom they were allotted. He supposed now was as good a time as any to start the day.

Cold water splashed his face as he tried to force the remaining sleep from his eyes. It was enough and he stared into the light blue eyes of his reflection in the mirror. They were big eyes with eyelashes that were long and 'fluttery'. Before his snow haired friend had come along he had been the 'girl' of the academy program. His slightly pale features and thin lithe frame all but screamed thus. As if to show this fact off his mother had once put a dress on him when he was younger. Six years later on the day he left for SOLDIER training he still hadn't lived that down.

There was no need to attempt his hair, he had learned long ago that wet, dry, or with gel it was impossible to control. The hand towel next to the sink dried his face of what few rivulets of water remained. It was left lying on the sink as he turned and walked through the small door that lead back into his room.

Fayt sat there on his bed thin pale arms stretched high into the air. A light yawn left the boys mouth revealing teeth near as white as his hair. "We gonna be late?" the boy asked obviously still groggy from sleep. Cloud caught himself staring at the new cadet again, but this time before Fayt himself noticed.

The light from under the door bounced off of something near Fayt's chest. The shine drew his attention to the one thing the boy never let out of his possession. When he first caught the boy sleeping with it on he passed on knowledge his mother had to him. It's dangerous it was to sleep with things around your neck, but his roommate hadn't listened or hadn't cared. The strangest part was what the necklace held dangling near the end. Two black crystalline gems with blue swirls which Cloud thought were unrefined Materia. There had been an inquiry about the strange necklace one. Fayt had deftly side stepped the question by saying that they were a gift from someone he had once known, and that he didn't want to talk about it.

"No… it's Friday so it's a free day." He stopped after speaking and thought on it. Fayt was new so he probably didn't understand what the 'free' day actually was. "So the whole day is like we do between dinner and lights out."

"Then why are you awake? Sleeping is the best thing to do in your free time." Fayt asked and stated. Cloud was already starting to change into his cadet uniform while the boy's half lidded eyes were still focused on him.

Cloud replied after a few moments of thought, "I always wake up at this time."

"Right, but… where are you going at this time of the morning on your only free day?" the boy was nosy wasn't he, but that was something Cloud had grown accustomed to over the last few days. He seemed to always be around when Cloud wasn't in class. His persistence was slowly working past Cloud's 'people don't actually like me' defense.

"I'm going to the Materia room. It's deserted right now aside from the instructor." Clouds words seemed to have been oddly comical because for some reason the boy had one of those smiles on his lips. Those smiles that whenever noticed always sent shivers down his spine. He never knew what the boy was thinking when he smiled like that.

"Ok then, I'm coming with you!" The Materia room was probably new to the boy. It had a maximum occupancy and was beyond hard to get into. Infantrymen didn't NEED to know how to use Materia so ShinRa didn't put much effort into teaching them. They would learn more if they were inducted into SOLDIER.

The boy jumped out of bed and started to throw his cadets uniform on. The light blue uniform seemed oddly fitting when his roommate wore it. After a tug pulled the top layered shirt down Clouds eyes landed on Fayt's hair. It wasn't the first time he thought of how unruly the boys hair was... it wasn't spiky like his... it was just... different. The other boy glanced at him as if he had felt Clouds eyes on him. "I told you before Blondie, staring is rather creepy when you do it to another guy." Which only made Cloud think again, '_what does that make it when you stare at a girl?_'

"Let's go, let's go." The boy was actually happy for the first time that Cloud had seen. He didn't wear that mischievous smile that so often graced those delicate features, that wasn't being happy.

Fayt's hand grasped his own and the boy literally drug him from of the room. The sound of the door's auto lock reached his ears as they moved away. The direction they were headed was correct; which meant that the snow haired youth had been past the Materia room more than once since his arrival.

On the way they passed the weight room which Cloud would be visiting later. He did so at least this one time a week. It was difficult to find a spotter in there since the majority of other cadets avoided him. He couldn't exactly lift any real amount without one… safely anyways. Perhaps Fayt would come with him now that he was here?

The next few rooms were class rooms, and Fayt finally let go of his hand leaving a chill to settle in where it had once resided. The boy was all but sprinting in that direction. "We don't have to run Fayt!" Cloud said as they passed yet another room. "It's early enough that no one's there yet."

However, his roommate showed no sign of letting up and finished strong nearly passing the door altogether. The glass showed an all but vacant room, it's only occupants were training dummies, the form of the instructor, and a large table. Cloud reached for the handle, but Fayt's hand beat his there and pulled the door open or all but slammed it open rather. The other boy allowed him in first with an exaggerated motion. Once through he felt Fayt follow him in. The distinct sound of the door 'shock' letting it close slowly was the only noise other than boots that echoed in the large metallic room.

A wizened looking man stood near the front in the loose fitting red Instructors clothing. His handlebar moustache was as grey as the hair on his head. The instructor known as Mr. Graves raised his head and squinted through the glasses on his face as they entered and headed his way. "Ahh Mr. Strife, though not unprecedented it is still a bit odd for you to be here this early in the morning. Trouble sleeping perhaps?"

The man's gaze shifted to Fayt standing beside Cloud and he looked a bit confused. "You also seem to have brought someone with you." Cloud was here every Friday morning, but was usually here at about 6:00. He didn't even have to search his memories to know this was his first time here with someone.

"Yes Sir," Cloud nodded and gestured to Fayt. "This is my roommate Fayt Ariolus." The man's dark eyes narrowed and focused on the boy beside him who in turn was staring right back at the man. Did he already know Fayt? Had his roommate been here in just the few days since his arrival?

A smile cracked the instructor's lips as he spoke, "So you're that troublemaker I've been hearing so much about then." Cloud watched as his white haired roommate smiled that mischievous smile of his right back at Mr. Graves. "That one that a lot of the cadets still think is a girl." The smile Fayt had just adopted disappeared from his face and the instructor laughed heartily. "It's fine. You seem to be doing well enough, even with everything as it stands now." The man stopped speaking again a serious look replaced the joyous one. "You should be more cautious with what enemies you gain at the academy if you plan to enter SOLDIER boy."

It was good advice, and some Cloud wished he had learned earlier. Fayt Humphed and took a few steps forward seeming to ignore the instructors words all together. "So how does this work?"

Clouds throat cleared as he jumped into the conversation to explain. "He gives us a bangle with Materia and we practice using them. If we need help he walks us through any problems or questions we have."

"It helps us get stronger Materia for SOLDIER members… when things don't go wrong," the man chimed in. Cloud had heard of these cases before now. Apparently Materia had a limit on usage, and some cadets got over zealous. There hadn't been one yet this year, but the prior year had resulted in a cadets death when a fire had 'overloaded'.

perspectivechangeperspective changeperspectivechangepersp ectivechange

Fayt stared at the old geezer before him. He was the instructor for Materia? He looked older than the father of the inventor of Materia... AKA older than dirt. "My name is Artus Graves." Old Man Dirt said and Fayt cataloged it in his head with the other instructors.

'_Yeah… he looks like he's about to BE in a grave.' _"I'm the instructor for Materia that ShinRa supplies to cadets, Mr. Ariolus. Now since Mr. Strife is already used to using Materia he will go ahead and get started. I'll have to show you the basics." An old gnarled hand motioned him over to a table full of bangles with three glowing green orbs inserted.

Cloud already had one on and was over practicing while Fayt continued to look them all over. They were so… shiny and… reflecty. _'Concentrate moron. Don't be drawn in like some child is to candy.'_ "So… where do we start?" He asked while turning to face Old Man Dirt.

The instructor looked him over again with an odd gleam in his dark eyes… '_creepy old bastard_.' Then the man's gaze moved to Cloud behind him. "So you're friends with the Strife boy then?" Great… he was going to have to put up with pushy old man talk about Cloud now. Couldn't the man see he wanted to get started?

"Yeah, he's my roommate, and we sort of hit it off." He replied exaggerating a bit. He still felt like Cloud was keeping him at arm's length; though he had STARTED to let him in after the five days he'd been here.

"Good the boy needs someone." The man's gaze never left Clouds back. "He doesn't seem to be doing well, and even with his adept ability using Materia I don't think he'll make it." The man finally looked back to Fayt with those old man eyes of his. "I want you to help him when you can like the friends I am sure you are becoming. Even if some of the other instructors don't know who recommended yo-,"

Fayt cut the man off with a hand and words. "Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. I'm here to learn how to use Materia. I'll help Blondie as best I can everywhere else. So settle down old man and tell me what to do here." Old Man Dirt stared at him for a few moments obviously thinking on something then nodded.

"Alright then here's how this works-" the old man started.

It took Fayt nearly an hour to figure out just how to tap into this source everyone had called MP. It was a complete pain in the rear. The first fifteen minutes had consisted of Fayt and Old Man Dirt arguing over the similarities between MP and what Fayt called Ki. The old man insisted that the two were nothing alike even though he didn't know what it was. How did he know it was different if he didn't even know what it was? Stubborn old men… they reminded him of someone he didn't want to think about and thus grated on his nerves.

Before long he had managed to 'tap into' this source of energy he had never known existed and was channeling MP through the armband. The thing seemed to serve as a focus of sorts to move the MP from his body and into the Materia which then activated. It was really thrilling throwing fireballs around like that… even IF they were puny ones. When people started to file in they finished off and left for the day it was best to leave things there apparently. Over all it had been interesting, and old man dirt had been astounded at Fayt's aptitude. The exact comment escaped him, but it didn't matter they were done here. Apparently Blondie was rather shy of the fact he was a stunning Materia handler so others watching wasn't going to happen.

The food was just as horrible that day as he suspected it would be. Why would the food taste better on their one off day? It would make no sense right? Well Fayt had been hoping for THAT much at least. He had convinced Blondie over breakfast to show him around more. Walking around the Academy hadn't provided near the insight he wanted. It probably had something to do with the fact he only allotted an hour to the task at the end of the day. Sleep was more important to him.

Their tour of the Academy was a light hearted one. He at least got a few smiles out of Blondie with jokes and an impersonation of Shoe Face. Cloud showed him where his other three classes were, but the rest of their stops were seemingly random. He was in two of the same classes as Fayt the Mathematics and geographical class's that it seemed they all had to take. The only difference was the time's they took them.

Even though Fayt held no plans of eating, when lunch rolled around they headed for the mess hall. As they neared the evil place a bad feeling consumed Fayt. It wasn't one attributed to the impending horrid taste of the trashcan food either… More like one of those 'bad things are about to happen' feelings. He was on immediate alert though Cloud to his right seemed oblivious. The source became clear in less than a minute. He rounded a corner and came face to chest with Shoe Face. Yes… he would have liked it to have been face to face, but that's as high up as he reached on the other cadet.

"Well well, looks like we ran into Strife and his girlfriend on their date." Shoe face looked around them to ascertain something, perhaps that they were alone. "You know Girl I've had nothing but annoyances since that time in the locker room. We really do need to take you down off that high horse of yours. Maybe a good rub around in the mud will teach you to be subservient to future SOLDIER members like you should be."

"I'm sorry Shoe Face, I wasn't aware they allowed no talent molesters into SOLDIER now a days. The war in Wutai must REALLY be lowering their standards. I mean what comes after you anyways? A mako enhanced chicken? At least when it dies you could eat it, but with you..." The man didn't like the nickname Fayt had attributed to him in the least; especially since he used it ALL the time. His real name was… Salvis was his name… he thought. Shoe Face was much more memorable.

"Fayt that's not a good idea," whispered Cloud from behind him. Fayt ignored the boy and stared up into Shoe Face's hazel eyes.

"Get out of here Strife. We have a new play thing, your services are no longer required." The sound of shoes behind him never came. Cloud apparently refused to comply to the semi giants demands.

"It's fine Blondie. Go on. I can handle this." The odds were stacked against him… heavily, and still he didn't hear the sound of Cloud leaving.

"I won't leave you here alone." The boy seemed adamant. On the inside Fayt was smiling. When had he gotten close enough to Blondie that he was willing to take a beating there with him? Shoe Faces group burst into laughter at this comment. He didn't recall saying something funny. Perhaps the food from the mess hall had other effects besides horrible breath…

Shoe Face was first to stop and glared at Cloud behind him. "You heard the girl Strife, get going." He made an odd face and finished with, "She can take care of herself." He was a pain… Fayt was looking forward to kicking his butt from here to the mess hall two hundred foot down three halls.

"Go on Cloud." He said using his roommates first name like some form of encouragement. If nothing else the boy could get some help… not that Fayt thought for a minute they would get there in time to stop whatever Shoe Face had in store for him. He wasn't so stupid as to do this alone without a plan of some form previously formulated.

He had seen all of their fighting abilities during the hand to hand part of the 'weapons training' class. Shoe Face was good. His 'friends' were also… ok. Fayt wasn't really sure why they even followed the boy. If he did he could probably try to go at them with words… not that many of them probably understood basic human language. Unfortunately he had only been here five days and the knowledge required escaped him. What a pain.

The sound of Blondie finally leaving slowly reached his ears. "I'll be back soon." He said and Fayt could FEEL the steel in his voice. The determination in the boy's voice gave him some form of hope that he may actually make it back before things got too bad.

"Right right." Fayt said loud enough for Blondie to hear and waved to him without turning from Shoe Face. When the sound of Cloud leaving could no longer be heard bouncing down the metal hallway walls Fayt spoke again. "So… how's this going to go down? You and me? Or all of you and me?" Shoe face smirked.

"You already know the answer to that. And don't worry we won't be here when Strife gets back with an instructor." Fayt's Coy smile spread across his lips.

"Come now Shoe Face… You don't REALLY think that I'll make it that easy for you do you?"

Perspectivechangeperspective changeperspectivechangepersp ectivechange

Cloud was sprinting back to the Materia room. He had to get help for Fayt. Salvis and his group were going to beat the hell out of him. He had been subject to more than one of those beatings since he arrived at the start of the year, and he wasn't going to let the snow haired boy suffer the same.

He was lucky that they had been near the only instructor that Cloud could trust to try to stop the illegal fight. His feet skidded to a halt outside the Materia room his lungs heaving for air. The door shock was over powered as he slammed the door open. The singular act drew the attention of most in the room as he panted out why he had come. "Instructor Graves… Fayt… needs help. It's… Salvis." The man stared at him for a few moments. Moments they didn't have time for. Cloud was sure that right then Fayt was already getting it.

"Right then. Everyone stops until I return understood? Mr. Gresh make sure no one does anything." Cloud's focus shifted to the one Fayt called Gorilla. He was also someone Fayt had angered previously. Would he come for the boy as well? If so he may do it after Fayt had already been beaten by Salvis. Being hit where bruises had already developed was a horrible feeling.

The older man followed Cloud at a light jog even though he wished the instructor would move a lot faster. Fayt was surely laying on the ground right then. The white haired boy's face flashed through Cloud's mind followed by a fabricated image of it beaten black, blue, red, and swollen. He couldn't stand the gruesome thought and shook it from his head. "Don't worry Strife. I'm sure he's doing fine." The Materia instructor said from behind him. Fine? The instructor had never seen Fayt in the Weapons classes.

Fayt was right there around the lower middle of the class from what the instructors had said. Salvis was in the top twenty of nearly 100 students. How could he possibly be… they rounded a corner and Cloud's train of thought stopped. He was helpless to keep the shocked expression from his face.

Fayt sat there with a bloody lip and a bruise on his left cheek. The snow haired boy was propped against a wall breathing slow breaths as if concentrating on something else. He was sure to have more than just that under his clothes, but that wasn't the odd thing. Lying around him were three groaning bodies. The white haired boy spit some blood out onto one of the prone forms. "Took you a while Blondie."

"What?" Cloud took a second look at everything before him. Salvis was there on the floor surrounded by two of his friends. Another two of them however were oddly missing from the scene.

"I told you I could handle this." Fayt said as he pushed himself up the wall with his back. Flashes of pain flittered across the snow haired boy's face. "Then again…" his roommate paused and winced holding his hand against his right side. "It could have gone better too."

"Mr. Ariolus." Instructor Graves interrupted while stepping out in front of Cloud. "Mind explaining how things became like this?" His tone was serious in a way Cloud had not yet heard. The shock must be doing things to his mind. Perhaps the instructor was stunned as well.

"They attacked, and I defended myself." Fayt countered and the man continued to stare. It was unfortunate Cloud could not see his face to check the reactions.

"I… believe I'll need a more in depth explanation than that Mr. Ariolus." Instructor graves said moving forward to get the prone boys up and probably started toward the infirmary.

Fayt stared at the older man that pained look still on his face as he pushed off the wall. "Yeah…" He winced again as he limped forward. "I figured you might. Mind if we do it somewhere else though?" Cloud rushed to his friend's aid and looped his arm under the white haired boys shoulder helping support him.

Fayt grunted a little, "Thanks Blondie, but try to be a bit more careful. That's a sore spot too."

"R… Right." He said trying to decide if that meant he should loosen his grip around Fayt or not.

The sound of multiple boots reached their ears as a new group moved their way. MP uniforms were amongst that of two cadets. That explained Salvis's missing friends. From what Cloud could see they didn't seem so well off either. "Heh." His roommate started. "No one gets off without at least one shot." Clouds gaze turned to look at Fayt who was looking at him. His face was a little too close... "Remember that next time they come for you and I'm not around." The boy paused and looked back at those who were approaching. "Because…" his friend paused a different sort of pain spread across his features. "I won't always be able to be there." His voice was… sad. Why?

Space...

Space...

_**REVEIWS:**_


	4. Chapter Four - Who()Where

AN: hello and a new chapter. I recall saying in the first chapter that I would post on Sundays and Wednesdays... that is not goign to happen it seems. I will post when I finish a chapter. that appears to be around every three to five days. (Depending on the only other story I write).

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII Square Enix does... actually I don't even own the game anymore. (depression)

Chapter Four

Who are you? Where are you from?

Day: Seventy Three

Overhead a blazing afternoon sun beat down on the metallic ShinRa base town. The dingy smell of rotten consumables in a nearby alleyway was masked by the overpowering scent of the sea. The sound of waves crashing far below could faintly be heard over the din of a small crowd. Two figures remained apart and ever watchful through their sunglasses. The first a female with long dark hair and a silent aura; the second a young male with short neatly combed blonde hair and a refined air about him.

"Nunchuk," the female said glancing slightly toward her colleague. "Are you quite finished?" she was tired. Tired of standing here observing a crowd pointlessly when there were things that needed doing. No one approached them out of fear or respect. She had once been told that she gave off an aura that screamed 'stay back'. The 'boy' beside her was staring off into space, the remnants of an ice cream cone in one hand.

A light sigh escaped his lips. Even THAT sounded dignified. "Yeah, alright." He said lazily tossing the remnants of the cone into a nearby trash can while stepping away from the wall. '_Finally,_' passed quietly through her mind. They had wasted quite enough time in this single spot. The two weren't here for such a mundane task as eating ice cream.

Their next destination was to lead them to the missing piece of the odd puzzle that lay before them. Martial pushed herself off the wall and dusted the sides of her suit. When she had first donned the thing years ago at the request of Veld it had been cumbersome and restricted her movements. However, after all this time it was more like her skin and she felt naked while wearing anything else.

"So next is the woman right?" came the voice of Nunchuk from behind her. The boy was excited for some reason and it shrugged off that odd refined air he always had about him. The investigation had run cold until a missing persons notice had crossed the Desk of their superior.

They were already two houses down when the boy had decided that it was best for them to stop for ice cream. The… stupidity of his behavior was disgraceful, but she had been ordered here with him. "That's why we're here. " She stopped before the quaint house in the city proper. It was the same reddish metallic as every other building. The difference was the veritable forest of painted flowers that decorated the majority of its front face. If this had been on the main street then the owner would have not been able to mar the building as it had been.

The artist was quite good at what they did she would allow them that much at least. A single leather gloved hand reached up and rapped on the metal door. The boy behind her was silent at least as she listened for the footfalls that would signal the approach of the house's occupant.

After more than a minute it became apparent that the sound would never come, and her gaze turned back to Nunchuk. "Should we come back later?" the boy asked as if there was ever really any doubt. No… they would go into the house while its occupant wasn't there. Evidence didn't always have to come 'straight from the chocobo's mouth' so to say.

She opened her mouth then shut it and turned back to the door as it opened slowly and with a very obvious creak. Never a footfall had been heard, and that was odd. An older woman probably in her early fifties opened the door. A faint smile spread across her face as she asked, "Yes, Can I help you?"

Martial took everything in about the woman immediately. Glasses, white curly permed hair, makeup… a little heavy, wrinkles of age, older dark colored clothes - wrinkled, quad walker, socks but no shoes. A smile spread across her face as she took on one of many personas. "Yes ma'am." Her accent reflected someone from the town of Gongaga across the ocean. A gloved hand moved up and pulled the sunglasses off her face revealing dark grey eyes. "My name is Martha and this is Naru," she said happily motioning to the smiling silent blonde beside her. "I was told that this is where I could find the parent of the boy who disappeared recently."

"Ohh, do you have news on him?" The woman's face seemed sad yet flitters of hope sparkled behind her eyes.

"I am sorry Ma'am." The flitters disappeared leaving only the sadness. "We are with a company that helps find missing persons. Your boy's file crossed our desk and we were sent out to talk to you." She said the smile never faltering from her face. The woman reacted in the way anticipated. Elation, happiness, and hope all expected emotions. "We were dispatched to gather more information, or perhaps a picture, anything that could help us identify and locate the boy much faster."

"I believe I have one yes. Please, please come inside." The woman motioned barely containing an apparent sudden wave of elation. A slow hobble with the assistance of the Quad walker took the woman back farther into the house. "I will look for the picture. Do you want something while you wait? Tea perhaps?" the woman questioned as Nunchuk followed the both of them inside.

"No Ma'am that will be quite alright." She said immediately taking note of their surroundings. Flower paintings hung all over the walls, a small lit fireplace held back the cold of the outside world, a couch and chair of older cloth design, a small TV – turned off, a few wooden tables with flowery designs carved all over, the slight hint of mildew hung in the air, finally two more light metal doors and one window.

"Very well then, I will go and get that picture." The woman said while disappearing into the kitchen.

"See anything off?" Nunchuk asked from behind her in a whispered tone. Her hand tweaked and twisted making slight almost unnoticeable signs. '**_All clear, no problems detected, remain alert,_**' and the boy remained silent. Not another word was spoken until the woman reemerged a few moments later.

A light laugh resounded through the metallic room, "You know he didn't like to have his picture taken. It's rather funny how I came about this one." She said as she arrived and handed it to Martial. "You see there was a tourist in town and he caught my Fayt off guard." She laughed again as that smile on her face faltered. When the woman turned away a sniffle reached Martial's ears.

She stared at the picture intently taking in everything. Unruly white hair, pale doll like unblemished skin, feminine facial features, slight build, black Wutainese looking clothing, violet almost pinkish eyes, angry look, and a single hand that had moved up to block the shot as best as possible. In the background was the Junon Cannon gleaming in the midday sunlight.

"You reported a lost boy?" she asked puzzled by what she saw. There were slight sharp masculine features to the figure, but it looked like a young girl maybe fourteen or fifteen.

The woman laughed as she took a pained seat on the couch. "Yes, he was very particular about that. When we first met he was angered when I called him a girl." Puzzling wasn't this woman the subjects parent or grandparent.

"I apologize, but you said 'first met'." She queried. The blonde which had once stood beside her had walked over toward the fireplace. His gaze carried lazily yet watchfully out the window.

"Yes," the sadness returned to her face. "My boy… Arlan died during the war before he could meet anyone. My Fayt showed up collapsed on my doorstep nearly two months ago now. It was night time you see, and I heard something scuffling and groaning outside my door. When I checked to see what it could possibly be, he was lying there scantily clad and injured. It looked like he had gotten into a fight with one of the local gangs and lost." The old woman smiled her wrinkles increasing. "That was the night I adopted him. Not officially of course, but I was trying to."

That explained a few things at least, but left many open. "Do you mind if I take a photo of this?" She asked holding the picture and her PHS up.

"Ohh no dear, please go ahead." She said and waved slightly with an open hand. Martial noted the position of Nunchuk had changed once more. He now stood behind the woman near one of the other doors in the room.

"Thank you," she said as she took the photo and messaged it back to their leader Tseng.

"Do you…" The voice of the old woman started. Sadness and a trickling of hope tinged the voice once more. "Do you think you will be able to find him soon? I worry every day for his safety. He was always very bad about making people angry. I fear he may have gotten into some horrible accident like that one near the bar the day before he disappeared."

"Do not worry ma'am I'm sure he's fine." Martial said as the PHS signaled a reply to her previous message. Only a single word was present on the screen 'Silence.' She looked up to the woman then back down at her phone. Her reply was short and straight to the point 'Understood.'

When she was done she looked back up at the woman. "That was a message from Headquarters." Nunchuk turned and looked her way. "They said the photo was being circulated through all of our branches. We should know something in the next few days." Relief of a sort passed through the woman's features.

"Do you know anything else? Did he mention as to where he came from or his parents whereabouts? Anything at all that may help us locate him." She said as she stepped towards the woman arms open in a slightly pleading manner.

"No, no he was always too secretive about everything. I felt…" The old woman paused as a tear streamed down her cheek. "He may be opening up to me soon, but he vanished leaving his things in his room."

Her fingers and hand moved giving Nunchuk the appropriate signal. '**_Silence._**'

The boy looked at her aghast from behind the old woman whose name they still did not know. He seemed hesitant in reacting to the order reflecting his soft disposition. '**_Do it,_**' the next command.

Another brief pause as the boy looked down at the older woman from behind. '**_Understood,_**' was finally received via hand signal. The same hand disappeared into his suit reappearing a few moments later a silenced gun in hand.

"Very well then Miss. We will leave it there today. Once we know something we will contact you again. I'm sure it won't be too long before you are reunited with him. He has a very memorable face." Martial said that fake smile spreading her features apart once more.

Another tear fell down the older womans cheek though this one obviously caused from happiness rather than grief. The gunshot was hardly heard in the small room; the sound of the woman falling over on the couch nonexistent.

There was one last place to check before finishing things off. The woman had said the boy left all his belongings behind in his room, and the apartment complex had at most three bedrooms. After that the last part was simple. Trash the house and leave the back door open. Take a few things of value with them and make it seem like a robbery then vanish like they had never been.

It was sad to have had to kill the woman, but she was close to whatever was going on without knowing. In a twisted sense they may have prevented something worse from happening to her. At least she could die peacefully thinking her boy Fayt was coming home soon. "Let's hurry this up." She said and pushed over a lamp sitting on one of the ornately flower carved wooden side tables. A resounding crash was their 'start' to the next and last ten minutes of the assignment.

**O**

The reddening sky cast its gaze down onto the industrial city of Midgar. Rays even managed to penetrate past dark grey curtains into a lone office high up on ShinRa tower. A single black suit clad figure stood pacing in the hardly lit room. His silky shining black hair was tied halfway up the back of his head to form a ponytail. His skin held a tint that only those of Wutainese origins had. His eyes wore the look of a tired and worn man. A man who hadn't seen much sleep as of late, and seemed to skip nights all together on a regular basis.

Tseng's gaze though he was pacing remained true to the two files located on his desk. One held the picture of a bored looking feminine boy with white unruly hair and deep blue eyes paper clipped to the top. The label on the file read 'Cadet - Fayt Ariolus'. The second file held a newly printed picture of a nearly identical boy with violet almost pinkish eyes. The files label read 'Junon Incident'.

A single hand rubbed his temples as he moved to the overtly plush black rolling chair that sat behind the desk. A chair he had woken in more than once after long nights as this one would prove to no doubt be. The files before him lay closed for the moment and were recently delivered. Their half known contents soon to be picked over by a fine tooth comb.

The boy in question SEEMED to be one and the same. His shift in eye color was currently unexplainable with contacts being an impossibility. Puzzles were easy for Tseng and this one would be hardly a challenge should the information required be present.

His first was the Cadet's file, and as he opened it he was greeted by red lettering. 'Physical capacity mediocre, martial skill mediocre, entrance test scores below average, rebellious, disrespectful.' Intriguing… and at the same time odd. Someone high up in ShinRa had pushed the boy into the program then covered their tracks brilliantly. Tseng was having a hard time getting information, and every lead he traced met will an impossibly thick concrete and metal wall. It was… annoying. Not knowing anything was grating on his nerves and the lack of sleep wasn't helping. A simple abduction could solve problems, but whoever had the boy installed into the program had enough pull to hold back the command should it be executed.

His continued reading revealed more of interest. 'Re-evaluation of abilities required. Recent events in academy bring suspicion to validity of previous assessment. Angered easily, angers others easily, single companion – roommate Cloud Strife.' After that it gave a small diction on the file relating to the Strife boy.

There was nothing remarkable aside from his town of origin. Nibelheim was a reactor town and heavy in Natural Mako. His body held a miniscule amount as did all those from towns with enormous amounts in the soil and water. The boy was weak, shy, and apparently bullied constantly by his peers. His eventual failure was guaranteed. He would be pushed into the infantrymen or sent home with nothing to his name… a failure. There were few cases of the later.

Cadet Ariolus was a slight enigma… one that would be flushed out by the additional file on his desk. A file he had seen far more than once since the event's occurrence three weeks prior. The file itself was thick with many colored tabs running down the side. He opened it slowly trained fingers meticulously separating the many sections. Three sections held profiles and pictures on the three Third Class SOLDIER's involved in the incident.

Another one held a compilation of descriptions on the other persons involved. The few hour old photo of the violet eyed boy from the cover was paper clipped to his section. Next to that sat the section of witness testimonies and their photos. The section held pages ranging from descriptions of the boy to everything leading up to the event itself.

With all of the evidence laid before him Tseng closed his eyes as waves of pictures coalesced into a rendering of the scene.

**Movie Time Movie Time Movie Time Movie Time**

The dimly lit bar was filled with smoke from its occupants. The age and type of people who currently resided there varied. The bar was close enough to the barracks to hold a majority of military personnel, and of those only four were in SOLDIER. Three of them (Havlin, Sears, Matlock) sat in a close circle laughing uproariously. The other was one of the few First Class's in ShinRa's ranks. All wore their uniforms, but none wore the HUD containing Helmet. Smatterings of other insignificant townspeople were present talking in hushed voices.

The scene was disrupted by what had once been a faceless figure's entrance to the bar last time Tseng 'visited'. Only a few turned to look up as the feminine boy walked towards the counter. One of the Third Class's pointed his direction and the group burst into laughter once again. Another of the men shook his head as the other two coerced him into an action that would prove idiotic. "Do it, do it you coward."

SOLDIER Third Class Matlock finally got to his feet and walked towards the bar which the boy had taken a seat at. His brazen and idiotic phrase, "Hey baby girl, you don't look like you're old enough to be in here."

The glass which the boy had recently taken shook silently as his knuckles whitened from the grip. "Buzz off moron," was the boy's seemingly calm response.

The third turned to look at his friends and both snickered while waving for him to continue. He was obviously the most drunk of the group as he turned back to the boy to try once again. "Come on don't be that way. You wanna come drink with a few SOLDIER's?" the boys other pale and seemingly delicate hand clenched tightly into a fist up on the bar.

"Not interested." The boy remained calm only in voice.

"Come on," The man started while placing a firm muscular hand on the boys shoulder. It was immediately shrugged off as the boy turned sending an icy violet stare at the offending man.

He all but growled out the next phrase. "I said back the Fuck off, or has all that Mako in your system made you deaf to go with the dumb?" Matlock was obviously taken aback by the comment. The boy's loud tone had ceased all conversation in the bar and people were casting furtive glances his way.

The man had his pride hurt apparently as an indignified look crossed his face. "Are you insulting SOLDIER?" the man seemed drunkenly angry. Some of the patrons went back to drowning in their alcohol while others seemed to intensify their stares.

"You see, there you go proving the previous statement. Do I need to keep going or have my words finally passed through the stupidity blocking your ears?" The boy was… idiotic to insult a drunk SOLDIER. There was a very good reason that people were glad that SOLDIER members eventually ceased having the ability to get drunk. Third Class SOLDIER's may be weaker than their two upper classmen, but they were still stronger and faster than your above average human.

Matlock's hands flashed out at inhuman speeds and picked the boy up by his shirt with more than ease. The normal reaction of fear never replaced that icy violet glare. "Losing your cool SOLDIER?" the boy asked mockingly his death wish apparent.

"Put the boy down Third." The First Class finally spoke causing Matlock to turn his way. A Mako filled gaze peered right back. "Do NOT make me say it again boy." The older First class SOLDIER's name was Korlias and clearly not drunk. First Class's would have to imbibe enough alcohol to kill themselves if they hoped to feel the least bit phased. His reason for being there was 'It's a habit'.

Matlock looked between the glaring boy and Korlias one last time then rather unceremoniously dropped the boy who landed his rear on the ground. "And by the way, you've had too much if you can't see that's a boy." The first said as he turned back to the bar.

The Violet eyed boy looked around his glare piercing anyone who was still watching the scene. A brief straightening of his shirt and he turned to Korlias, his caring for the presence of the befuddled Matlock and friends all but gone. "Thanks." He ground out.

Korlias only smirked and continued to drink. After finishing the beverage a few minutes later the boy left with no problems. Or rather there weren't any until the three Third Class's followed him out. The first merely glanced after them and continued to drink his alcohol. 'The boy had brought it upon himself in a way' had been his explanation of not intervening further.

Several sudden shouts, cries of pain, and thuds later the first was on his feet and running out the door. The scene that greeted him was… completely unexpected. There lying around the boy's feet were the groaning and silent forms of the three Third Class SOLDIER's. The man's gaze moved to the boy who stared directly at him. Some sort of fear petrified him as he stared into the boy's eyes. The boy's violet eyes put off a defined burning glow that seemed to light up his blood covered face.

He was panting and obviously had taken more than one hard blow, but he was the one standing while the members of SOLDIER lay at his feet. A hand moved up and wiped some of the blood from his face then he merely turned and started to walk away. The First stood frozen to his spot for a few moments before crying out. "Hold on Boy!" his hand moved up and the child bolted.

The man's gaze looked down then back up at the fleeing form to see he had made it quite a ways. "Damnit," was the sole word that left his lips as he took off in chase.

**Movie End Movie End Movie End Movie End Movie End**

Tseng's eyes slowly opened to be greeted by the darkness of the room around him. The once setting sun had finally passed under cover of the black veil known as night. His single lamp cast ominous shadows throughout the room. His viewing hadn't shed any more real insight on the accident, but putting a face to the object that currently consumed his time was a good feeling.

His right hand moved up and rubbed at his temple as he glanced between the two files. If memory served then Cadet Ariolus had recently been subjected to similar circumstances. The difference was of course the level of opponents. Ariolus hadn't made it out as obviously unscathed either. Apparently he was going to carry the many bruises that dotted his body for a week or so.

As much as he wanted to be finished and close the 'case', further information would be required. Since he had exhausted all avenues in Junon he would have to pursue them closer to home. The academy held a promising cadet that had shown initiative, Turk qualities, and a penchant for stupidly dangerous things.

He had already been throwing the boys recruitment around in his head for months. If he decided to do so then the boy could be his eyes on the inside. Of course he already had those, but they were not the kind he needed.

The war inside Tseng's head raged for a half hour on his options in the matter before he finally made his decision. The small button by a speaker on his desk was pressed down as he started to speak. "Bring me the file on candidate twenty seven."

A brief silence was followed by, "Yes sir." He wanted answers and if it meant pulling someone in that he had already been likely to, then all the better. Tseng pushed the plush black chair back away from the desk and stood. His graceful walk carried him to the window and he gazed at the city lights below.

The city was full of people both good and bad, rich and poor, old and young, beautiful and ugly, lively and far past the brink of despair. Through all of that a web of information flowed. It flowed like water from a faucet, and he was the cup that caught everything. This single incident would NOT prove to be the drop that went over the side.

Spacing...

Spaceing...

_**Reveiwers:**_

Not a single one... *walks off broken hearted.*


	5. Chapter Five - Dreams()Nightmares

_**AN: **_Well I enjoyed writing this chapter if nothing else. So if you enjoy reading it then that's good too. Shortest chapter so far at only 3700 words.

I am completely open to all ideas and suggestions to further the plot. I'm sure I can add most of them in at some point. I am only one person and my ideas can only come from so few sources.

**Remember I am always open to any type of reveiw as long as you keep it clean. No trash talking myself or insulting random members of my family... feel free to trash the story. If nothing else it gives me something to work on. After all how could I improve if I don't know I totally screw something up.**

Space...

_**Disclaimer: **_Witty Disclaimer about Not Owning FFVII goes here.

Space...

**Chapter Five**

**Dreams made of Nightmares**

**Day: Seventy Four**

Space...

Space...

A dimly lit odd looking tan metal hallway stretched out into what appeared to be infinity. There were only doors every few hundred feet. However, without any form of way to open them they may as well be a part of the strange walls. The ceiling was a dark grey that appeared to swirl in the dim light. The entire floor was covered in black carpet with golden traces running all over that muffled his footsteps.

When he first 'awoke' he had started to run around like a mad man in the new place searching for a way out. Anyway out, but none had presented itself and so he now went at a steady and lazy pace. The strange hallway was perpetually moving in one direction from what he could tell. Since there was no possible way he wouldn't have reached some new point by now this had to be a dream. A strange dream, but a dream none the less.

It could be worse he had experienced much worse dreams. Dreams that made him remember things, places, or people he had known. Dreams that made him beg for a nightmare to take it all away. Living in the past was never something he desired, and if he had his choice he would forget as much as he could.

However, he held sway under an unkind mistress known as fate. The awkwardness of the thought had once made him cringe. That fate could hold sway over Fayt… it was laughable. He would like to drop the name, take a new identity, but the ghosts of his past always hounded him calling his name in the darkest of times, places, or events.

He could only plead with the invisible force that drug him to where it pleased that this was not one of those dreams that had him begging for a nightmare. At least with the nightmare he could forget, and usually did within an hour or so no matter how terrifying it had been.

So he lazily strolled down the hallway hoping the dream would come to a close. He passed his time by playing the 'don't step on the golden lines' game. It wasn't always east, and he found himself leaping to spots a few feet ahead on more than one occasion. When that grew boring he increased the pace and thus the difficulty.

Only when his jumping distance had shortened greatly did he realize something was off. A small tanned hand reached up to scratch at his forehead, and stopped. He glared at the foreign thing. No… it wasn't as foreign as he wanted it to be. He recognized the hand, and with recognition came more changes. His clothes which had once been the Cadet uniform had changed to a set of tan clothes with brown leather adornments and boots. He recognized this… it wasn't something he liked to remember.

There were many reasons for this. The main and most prominent was that with recognition came… Ghosts.

"Hello Fayt," the motherly voice from behind him sent a painful lump to his throat and the onset of tears to his deep blue eyes. No… no, no, no, no not again! He didn't want to be here. He had to get away as fast as his shortened legs could take him. A strand of black hair fell into his face as he started to run. He WOULD get away. Away from this place… these memories… this ghost.

However, no matter how fast he ran the brief footfalls and voice followed. "Fayt? Where are you going?" The motherly voice seemed to be cheerful… happy… calming… soothing. It made him want to turn and run back. Back to the woman he had once known so closely, and loved so deeply. Leap into her arms and let her hug him as she had done so often when he was this young. What seemed a lifetime ago…

But he couldn't he had to escape. The lump in his throat was making it hard to breathe as the woman's voice became less cheerful, less calming, less soothing. It took on a frightened tone, a desperate tone. "Fayt? Where are you going? Don't run away Fayt. Come back… please don't leave me." NO! She wasn't real; his Master was… she was…

The distinct sound of a metallic blade piercing flesh made him screech to a halt. His eyes wide with fright he hadn't known was there allowed tears to stream down his cheeks freely. His small hands, arms, legs, body all of it trembled with sudden unshakeable fear. No… He couldn't turn around. Stop… Don't. His body wasn't listening. Why was he turning around? STOP! WHY WOULDN'T IT STOP?!

The lump in his throat let out a fearful and horrifyingly sad cry as he saw what he had wished not too see. She stood there his master, the figure that had been a loving, protecting, caring, scolding, scathing, warning, loving, strict, easy, Mother to him when there was no one else. From her chest protruded the hilt of a black blade. A trail of blood dribbled from her lips, and stained her clothing around the wound. His head shook in horror, sadness, loneliness, defeat, why was he seeing this? Why? He didn't want to see this. Why didn't he just wake up? Why couldn't he just move on from here?

A small hand reached up towards his Master who stared at him with a face full of questions, pain, sadness, and love. Her next words tore him apart as if he were a scrap of paper being pushed through an all too complex shredder. "Why Fayt?"

No… He didn't…. It wasn't… NO! His eyes slammed shut cutting off the stream of tears. No more! No more! His hands clamped down over his ears to block off anything else she was going to say, but it didn't help in the least, her voice reverberated into his head. "Why Fayt? Why?"

And finally the world was Silent of anything that wasn't coming from him. Horrified near hyperventilated panting reached his ears; and it took him a few moments to realize it was his own. Eyes cracked open slightly to reveal an open black expanse dotted with small lights in every direction. A wary glance at anything and everything showed he was back to being older, though his hair was still black, and his skin held a tan if not a lightened one. A raven lock fell into his eyes as he looked down at what he wore. His mind pleaded for it to be the cadets uniform he had started in… Were he only so lucky.

His body was completely covered in black leather, an outfit he was all too familiar with. No… he didn't want to be here either. Send him back! Back to the waking world! Back to where Blondie and his classes were. He had… had to get to them didn't he? So wake… wake up already. Why didn't he just wake up?

"You seem frightened Fayt." A low sultry female voice reached his ears from behind. This time he spun around to see her. The tangle of seemingly never combed black hair above her head was only one of many clues to who she was. HE DIDN'T WANT TO SEE HER EITHER!

"No… Rev… I didn't…" he started his tone laced with pleading.

"You let me fall Fayt… you could have stopped it, but you didn't. Now you are gone to somewhere I can't find you." She stopped her Violet eyes stared at him in an unbreakable gaze. "Where did you go Fayt?"

"I can't… I couldn't," he pleaded. She had to understand. She had to.

Another voice resounded from his right. He whirled to see a very tall boy who looked nothing but a man. Blonde short cropped hair rested on his head and he smiled ruefully. "Why did you let her kill me Fayt… you could have stopped her. I thought you were my friend…"

"No… Alek… I… I didn't Want…" he pleaded as he fought back tears.

"You allowed her to kill me… you wanted it." The man paused, his deep tone laced with grief. "You… would have killed me if you were given the chance... wouldn't you?"

His half crazed blue eyes stared at the man as his head shook tears streaming anew. "Alek… I, I didn't. I wouldn't."

"You left me Fayt," No… No not her too. He slowly turned to face a girl behind him. As she spoke her face slowly aged from a girl's to that of a woman's the pale almost white hair tied back into a bun behind her head. "You left… us. I needed you're help, but you abandoned me. You abandoned all of us."

"Mee… I didn't… I wouldn't…" he started before she angrily cut him off.

"You LEFT ME TO DIE! YOU ABNDONED ALL OF US!" she was seething and he backed away as she slowly stomped his direction.

"You let me fall." A voice from behind him and he whirled around to see Rev getting closer.

"You let her kill me." His franticly wild gaze swung to see Alek coming his way as well with that sad look on his face.

"YOU ABANDONED ME!" Mee screamed from her slowly nearing position. He… he was trapped. They were coming. He was going to be swallowed by their words and feelings. Each raised a hand and he whirled in circles seeking in vain any outlet. He had to find a way out. He had to get away from them.

All three kept repeating their words as he desperately searched. His hands clamped down over his ears as their words became so loud it hurt. He was panting again as each hand moved up as if to grasp at him and he crouched down eyes clamped shut head down to his chest in his mind screaming for it to stop. For them to stop! To leave him alone! It wasn't his fault!

Why couldn't he just have nightmares like normal people? Why was he haunted by all these phantoms? Their questions? Their demands? He had told the ghosts before his reasons, but they never listened! Why didn't they listen? He was afraid… so afraid of their gazes he felt his heart was going to leap from his chest.

Then it was over… he felt the grass by his face, smelled the scent of flowers and nature. A light breeze kissed his face. He didn't want to open his eyes. It would just be another ghost. Something he had seen…. Someone he had wronged in a way he held no control over. He could not stop fate's cruel hand from enacting the plan she meticulously weaved for all of them. It wasn't in his ability!

His eyes stayed clamped shut. He wasn't going to open them until he was back in his room clutching at Blondie's pillow like he always seemed to do in his sleep. Blondie… why hadn't he woken him up yet? If… if he woke him then he wouldn't have to be here… here with these phantoms, in this dream worse than any nightmare.

"Are… are you alright?" No… no, no, no, no Wake up. Wake up WHY COULDN'T HE JUST WAKE UP?

"Of course he's alright he's just being a coward is all. Moron, Idiot, Loser." The image of the twins flashed through his mind. Young, blonde, petite, one caring and shy while the other was strict and outspoken.

"It's not his fault. I'm sure he has a very good reason for-," the first started and was cut off.

"For being an incompetent, weak willed fool." The second chimed.

"He's not-," the first again. No… shut up. Don't speak. Just leave him be! Let him awaken and be free from this place once more!

"He left us Alicia. Abandoned us to fate's designs," the outspoken Maria.

"I'm sure he was-," the shy one Alicia once again. She knew… she understood right? It wasn't his fault. He hadn't wanted to leave. It was time for him to go. He was sure they were fine wherever they were. The lump was still in his throat cutting his oxygen back. It was hard to breath… so hard to breath.

"You abandoned us Fayt… you could have stayed and helped. Instead you left. It's your fault we died later." She wouldn't shut up. Why wouldn't she shut up? It wasn't true… it was all speculation of his mind. But why! Why when she said it did it feel like it was so true? Like he left them to die? Images of the two of them dead in pools of their own blood along with the others who had been with them reached his mind's eye.

His throat it hurt… it hurt so bad. But… the voices, they were gone. Silence was finally his and he sat there crying in his sleep. The phantoms were finally gone. The ghosts of his past, of friends betrayed, people he could not save… all of them. But his throat it… it still hurt so even now.

An eye slowly cracked open to reveal another familiar scene. He was in a dark brick room. Water dripped from the ceiling, and a bed sat off to one side. A small wooden table and chair sat next to him and held a glass of water. It was someone's home, but no normal person made such a place their abode.

This place was… another he wished to not visit, and one much newer… he… he shouldn't be here. No, anywhere but here. Take him… take him back to the previous places. Let him be hounded by the ghosts that he feared. Anything but this one place, he wanted to get away and started to run. His stopped suddenly with the clink of chains before taking even a full step. Butterfly's of fear spread from his stomach and consumed his whole body. There was no sadness here… only a deep and complete hopeless dread.

"Hello Fayt," a voice came from his left and he turned to see no one there. He had to get away… get out before that voice materialized into the form he knew. He couldn't see that man now. He had to leave… panic shook his mind ajar and he fought against the chains with all his strength.

The voice came from his right this time, and much closer. Too close. "Hello… my queen." His fearful gaze flew to greet the voices origin, but it wasn't there either. _'Must escape, must get free,' _continued to echo through his mind as he fought harder against his restraints. The sudden lack of oxygen told him the pain in his throat was the infernal collar, but he couldn't back down now. He had to leave. Had to escape.

The world started to blur and his fight weakened. The lack of oxygen was getting to him even in his dream. He fell forward… he could feel it the restraints were gone. Something… no someone caught him. He looked up to a smiling face. The muscular man was in his early forties with a dark black peppered beard and full head of coifed hair.

"You came to me…" the voice from before.

Fear took hold once more and he recoiled the stumbled away falling back into the wall. "Now Fayt, that's no way to treat me after everything we've been through." The man said a smile spreading across that vile face as he took a step closer.

Panic induced words fell from his lips, "Back… get." Everything was still lopsided and he was hoarse from… from what? He wasn't sure anymore. The only thing in his mind was getting away from that man. He turned and stumbled back into the wall looking for anything that would allow him out. There had to be something. He had to escape. Had to get away.

A hand fell onto his shoulder and hot breath reached his ear. A light whisper almost nonexistent, "You can't escape me Fayt." He whirled around and swung an uneasy fist out at whatever happened to be there.

He looked around through wide frightened eyes at his surroundings. He… he was back in the barracks, but … but he couldn't stop shaking. He was there… that man was there. He wasn't going to let him go. There was no way out… no escape…

Space...

**_Change of Viewpoint Change of Viewpoint_**

Space...

Cloud had been trying. He wanted to help Fayt, to wake him from whatever he was so obviously scared of. The nightmare must be horrible to induce THAT kind display from his friend. The snow haired boy had been thrashing about on his bed whimpering, crying, and letting out the occasional scream for over an hour.

When he first moved to help Fayt the boy had all but thrown him off in some frantic delirium. He was covered in sweat like he had just run a marathon, and Cloud couldn't get a proper hold to try and wake the boy.

After another three attempts and new bumps that would later become bruises he finally got some semblance of control and grip over the flailing cadet. Through the struggle he managed to say something into Fayt's ear. While it finally woke the boy he had been greeted with a fist to his face that sent him sprawling back onto the floor a fifth time. Fayt sat there on the bed panting heavily to go with that marathon sweat he had. His deep blue eyes were so wide and laced with fear. Nightmares didn't usually get this bad right?

"Fayt," Cloud said as he got to his feet. The boy's wild eyes locked onto him and didn't budge. "It's me… Cloud." Did he really need to say that? A few steps closer and he reached a hand out to his friend who was obviously not calming down. The pillow in the boy's grasp flashed out and knocked his hand away as the boy backed away.

"Stay… Stay back. You're not real. None of you are real!" Fayt's back reached the wall and he huddled into a fetal position clutching the new found pillow weapon back to his chest.

How was Cloud supposed to handle this? His friend must still be locked in that frenzied sleep. He had to wake him the rest of the way somehow. "You're not real… none of you are real. It's not my fault. Stay back… Don't touch me." Fayt said voice tinged with horror, desperation, and sadness.

His hand reached up once more and Fayt tired his hardest to move away from it. The wall to his friends obvious dismay blocked any chance of that happening. "Calm down Fayt…. I'm not gonna hurt-," Cloud said as he inched closer.

"NO! Stay back!" Somehow the boy's eyes widened even more so than before. Those deep blue's threatened to engulf Cloud in the images that surely flashed behind them.

"Fayt…" Cloud said taking on his best imitation of the soothing tone his mother had always used on him. The boy's eyes narrowed a little as fresh tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I didn't want to." Fayt said and cloud took another step forward placing his first knee slowly onto the bed.

"Wake up Fayt…" A hand slowly fell onto his roommates knee and the boy flinched. Realization seemed to spread across Fayt's facial features.

Fayt's voice was hoarse as he spoke. "Cloud…" Was it a question or statement? At least his friend seemed to realize it was him now. The snow haired boy's horror filled eyes seemed to close slowly as he blinked for from what Cloud could see the first time since his 'waking'. "I wouldn't leave you…. Alone, abandon you..."

What? What did that mean? Did it have something to do with the words he had spoken recently? "I know Fayt…" did he actually believe that or was he merely trying to sooth the fritzing out cadet before him? They had only known each other for a little more than a week. Trust like friendship was something built over time.

They sat… and sat as Fayt calmed slowly. Cloud had since moved up next to the snow haired boy and put his arm around his roommates shoulder. It was reassuring… he hoped. Close proximity to something real… corporeal not brought about by the nightmare.

When the Fayt was finally placid enough Cloud turned his gaze to look at the boy beside him. "Are you alright now?" he asked.

"I will be… Sorry." Fayt said as he relinquished his firm grip on the pillow that had a few new puncture holes in it. "Thank you… for waking me up."

The snow haired boy was on the edge of the bed when Cloud finally spoke again. "Wanna talk about it?" It helped to talk about your problems. Bottling them up inside only sped you down the path of insanity. (Cloud… not bottling things up… that's insane!)

Fayt obviously stiffened as he croaked out a response. "No… I'm… fine." Fayt wasn't letting him in, he didn't trust him. It stung, and Cloud found himself looking down somberly as he felt the weight of the other boy leave the bed.

The sound of soft foot falls on the cold metal floor was followed by the click of the bathroom door opening. "It's… from my past." Cloud looked up as the boy moved through the door and hastily shut it behind him. He had learned something of his secretive roommate, but… the added information only brought up new questions. He wanted answers… wanted to know what could possibly scare him in his dreams from the past so much that he would behave that erratically.

He was going to find out… he would pry the information from his new found friend if he had to. It was for Fayt's own good. A free hand moved up and ran back through the blonde spikes on his head as a sigh escaped his lips. It had been a long morning and it was only just after 5:30.

Space...

Space...

**_Reveiwer Notes:_**

Still none. Alas... tiss a cruel world.


	6. Chapter Six - Friends()Enemies

**_AN:_** Chapter Six... Wow I am catching up to my other story, and haven't even progressed that much into this one. Hopefully things will move a bit more quickly (as far as plot goes) now. More characters will be introduced as we go along with the story. Next chapter we get to meet someone new!

I am completely open to all ideas and suggestions to further the plot. I'm sure I can add most of them in at some point. I am only one person and my ideas can only come from so few sources.

**Remember I am always open to any type of reveiw as long as you keep it clean. No trash talking myself or insulting random members of my family... feel free to trash the story. If nothing else it gives me something to work on. After all how could I improve if I don't know I totally screw something up.**

Space…

**_Disclaimer:_** Square Enix owns FFVII I do not.

Space…

**Chapter Six**

**Yesterdays Friends are Today's Enemies**

**Day: Seventy Four**

Space…

Space…

The small bathroom was still steamy from the recently running hot shower water. The pale thin figure of a boy stood in front of the mirror with hand removed steam creases. His white hair was already sticking up into an all too familiar uncontrollable fashion. Both hands reached up patting down the 'tufts' to a semblance of normal, but within a few seconds they were right back to where they had been. Even water didn't keep his hair under control. It was like the stuff had a mind of its own.

The deep blue eyes staring back at him held back the tide of everything he knew would spill to the surface eventually. Things he couldn't let anyone here know about. Things he could under no circumstances let Blondie know about. How long could he keep it under wraps for real? Would Cloud realize Fayt was hiding his entire past from him and press the issue? Blondie pressing any issue was a strange thought, and one that he couldn't wrap his mind around completely. The boy simply wasn't that type of person even IF Fayt was always telling him to be more outspoken. Would it be contradicting to tell his friend be assertive with others and not with him?

He was alright, he would be fine. That was only a dream; it held no real meaning. Just phantoms and memories that he wished to remain buried. He was fine… he needed to be calm and collected. The bruises on his face, side, arms, and legs were already putting him through enough hell. He didn't need psychological problems to go with all the bodily ones fate had thrown at him.

A sigh passed his lips as the mirror fogged back over in front of him. The moments following consisted of him pulling on the shirt and the stupidly short shorts they were given by ShinRa. When he was finished it was time to get to it. The day wouldn't wait for him to recover and get ready before ticking away.

Fayt opened the small door and stepped from the room. His greeting was that of a fully clothed Blondie sitting on his bed and apparently watching the door Fayt had walked out of. "Hey Hey, Blondie, waiting for me?" He asked burying all doubt, grief, and pain behind a happy voice and smile. His destination was the cadet's uniform the blonde had apparently laid out on his bed while he showered. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw the boy was continuing to stare at him. Had his dream made him put that much of a show? Maybe he was like a caged spectacle after all… even to Cloud now.

As far as the incident that happened a few days prior, the boy had only asked him about it once, and when Fayt balked the blonde had backed down. That time lead to his decision that his friend would most probably leave this matter alone similarly. He had revealed that the dream came from his past, and had then begged in his head for the boy to drop the matter. He wanted nothing else than to forget once more.

Cloud had even asked him for assistance with training seeing that he had defeated the group of bullies. Blondie didn't really need that much help actually. He had very good instincts, an excellent aptitude for blade wielding, and above average intelligence. In truth his only real problem was that his body couldn't keep up with the enormous sword he insisted on swinging around. Fayt had tried to talk him into using a different and smaller sword once before… that ended abruptly and with the curt reply from his friend of 'NO!'

The matter had something to do with the SOLDIER program, but Fayt hadn't been able to figure out WHAT exactly it was. He knew Blondie wanted in desperately, and Fayt had already been subjected to many conversations about the boy's devotion to his hero Sephiroth. It quite literally bordered on obsession, and may have a hint of something he wasn't about to pry into in there as well.

Fayt really didn't want in, heck if he'd had his way he'd already be long gone from here. You'll have to forgive him if he didn't want Mako or anything else they came up with injected into him. Thus he was more than holding back in all graded classes. If nothing else perhaps that bastard SOLDIER that had brought him in would consider his initial decision flawed. One could only hope.

He still hadn't told Cloud that he wasn't aiming for SOLDIER for fear of the possible repercussions. If the blonde hoped to make it then he would have to have a stunning performance in the SOLDIER Exam's a month from now. If only he could somehow have the boy's masterful use of Materia integrated then perhaps he would be able to pull it off. If not he was going to have to get him a lot stronger in order to wield that SOLDIER issue blade.

The days thus far since the Shoe Face beating had been easier on both him and Cloud. Well he was sure that Blondie's easier was only due to the fact that Fayt was almost always around him. Since that day all he'd gotten were glares from the Shoe Face group. They had all been denied the use of 'Cure Materia' for their wounds. The pain was supposed to be a lesson of some form. Stupid that the one who was attacked had to also take part in the 'lesson', and from what he had learned that was Quar's doing. Nice of him.

Misfortune still hovered over him even after that one event. The next day the Gorilla had approached him and set a date for his next confrontation. The whole thing seemed a bit old fashion for his taste, and of course Fayt couldn't just accept things with ease. Rather he'd only made the small mountain mad by telling him he wouldn't go on a date with him in front of a few of their fellow cadets.

There was only one day a week when cadets were allowed to have supervised matches with each other. It was the single day they had off a week, and theirs was set for exactly two weeks from his confrontation with Shoe Face. Perhaps the gorilla wanted to have a 'fair' fight, and if so then maybe someone was smiling down on him after all. The bruises and other possible injuries will have been healed by that time.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Cloud asked from in front of him as they jogged down the hallway. So… he wasn't just going to let it slide like he did the last time. Well, perhaps that just meant the boy was concerned for him. After only six days of being there were they really such close friends? Or was the boy just curious?

"Yeah… I'm sure Blondie." Fayt replied which echoed silently down the metallic hallways. His fellow Cadet let the issue drop once more, but Fayt held the suspicion it wasn't going to be the last time he was questioned.

Their arrival was punctuated mere moments later by the instructors PHS going off. "Glad to see you could make it to class on time Cadet's Ariolus and Strife… Now line up." Quar's gruff voice reached them from under one of those SOLDIER helmets. He appeared angry, but he had been so for the last few days.

"Yes Sir," they replied in unison while throwing up salutes. He had decided following protocol beat scrubbing bathrooms after his first time. Running laps was easy and if nothing else only helped him. The scrubbing was pointless, monotonous, and in some cases horribly disgusting.

Today would be the first day he put the 'help Cloud get into SOLDIER' plan into action. First order of business was to correct the boy's breathing. Truth be told he had great stamina, and that was probably due to the growing up in the thin air and mountainous terrain around Nibelheim. So with luck he could get Blondie up to maybe the halfway point if not farther. Drive and happenstance would only get you so far against people like the Gorilla who were naturally built for these types of things.

As they ran he forced thoughts his darker thoughts to the side and concentrated on helping Cloud keep his breathing correct. He was good… beyond good he picked it up within twenty minutes and kept going strong until the end. His final place stood somewhere in the middle. It was actually rather daunting that his friend caught onto things that quickly. Or perhaps he already knew in the back of his head, and Fayt had merely pushed him to it.

Once that part of the day was over they were on to the next class. Tactics was just as hard to stay awake in as it had been on the first day. Fayt had merely gotten smart about how he slept since then. After moving to the seat behind Blondie he was all but hidden from the Instructor by blonde spikes.

"We have another latecomer this year… as odd as that is." The instructor said holding his hand out to the boy next to him. Fayt's eye popped open just for a moment then closed. '_Ohh it's just Spades_.' It was nothing new the boy was just there. His eyes flew open and the chair clattered to the floor behind him as he rushed to his feet. Uncontrollable Shock was plastered across his face, and his mouth was hanging ajar slightly. Was this the reason for his dream? Some sort of premonition…

"Spades…" Fayt said aloud as his grip on the desk before him tightened till a wooden crack was heard throughout the room. The boy standing beside the instructor smiled. His tan skin was offset by dull dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes that stared out at what Fayt knew to be himself.

"Fayt how are you?" The boy replied cheerily to Fayt's slip of a name. Cheerily my Ass! The Pieces were already making their move! It was too early for that. How was he going to manage things now?

"Right, since you two know each other; perhaps you can sit next to cadet Ariolus and keep him awake through my class Cadet Spades." The instructor said and motioned the boy forward.

"I will gladly do so Sir." The newcomer said still in that happy tone and stepped his way. Fayt could feel himself glaring a hole through the boy and waiting for it to show up.

Fayt barely caught the instructor's command, "Mr. Ariolus if you would, take a seat please." With eyes that never left the newest member of their class he picked his chair back up and sat down slowly. There was no way Spades could do anything in the Academy at least right? Things were too structured to get away with whatever he was here for.

"You seem to be doing well Fayt." The boy said in that creepy cheerful voice. The dirty blonde had grown taller that was for sure. Fayt had to grudgingly accept the fact that the boy was now taller than him. It had been what… about six or seven years since the two of them had last seen each other. "Ahh you must be Cloud." The boy said holding his hand out in a friendly way. Fayt's hand moved like lightning and slapped the vile thing away.

"Don't you fucking touch him Spades." Blondie seemed confused, and Fayt knew that to only be natural under these odd circumstances. Spades was beyond simply dangerous for his roommate, and he wasn't about to let the boy anywhere near his friend.

"That's quite cold Fayt, we used to be friends." The boy replied amicably to his obvious hostility. It was like Fayt was the bad guy here.

"Yes, well, we both know why that ended don't we?" Fayt spat back with venom in his voice. An odd smile played across the newcomer's face which Fayt couldn't just ignore.

"Ahehem. I would appreciate it if you two carry on AFTER my class ends." The instructor said forcing Fayt from any further action.

He was on guard for the duration of the class. Spades had made constant gestures like he was going to reach out and touch Cloud. So Fayt's nerves were completely fried by the time the instructos PHS signaled for class's end. It was the first time he regretted not being in any other Class's with his roommate. There was no telling what could happen when he wasn't around to protect the boy.

Fayt was there when each of Clouds classes finished and would then follow him to the next. He could only grit his teeth and hold it in when he saw Spades smiling in one of Cloud's classrooms. How was he going to deal with this? It wasn't like he could just LEAVE Cloud alone with the missing piece.

When Lunch finally rolled around and Fayt met him again he found his hands patting his friend down to search for any possible oddities. He failed to hide the fear from his voice as he spoke, "You alright Blondie? Nothing feels weird right?"

"Other than what's happening right now… no… I'm fine. What's going on Fayt? You've been acting weird since that nightmare this morning, and Forlorn just seems to have intensified things farther." He'd called Spades by his first name… which could only mean they had talked during the one class they had together. Violent anger coursed through him which he beat back mentally with a stick. Cloud was beyond confused and Fayt was going to be grasping at straws on how to explain anything to him… without actually explaining anything to him.

He sighed in relief and threw an arm around his roommate. "It's… nothing. Just… keep away from that guy alright?" His words didn't seem to ease the boy's confusion, and Blondie shrugged Fayt's arm off then replied.

"No it's not 'nothing' Fayt. I'm concerned about you, and you just keep shrugging it off like I don't need to know." Fayt remained silent staring at his friend while letting the discarded arm fall to his side. There was a small crowd gathered around them both watching the spectacle unfold.

"Blondie," Fayt said and realized he allowed his emotions to leak into his voice. "I can't tell you why, or about anything from this morning, but please… please stay away from Spades." He was going to have to figure this out, but Cloud HAD to stay away from the new cadet in the meantime.

Cloud stared at him for what felt like forever. Those innocent light blue eyes were pleading with him to reveal all his secrets, to spill the proverbial beans, to confide in and trust him, but… he couldn't… there was no way he could. If he did it would merely put Blondie in the way of everything that was currently happening and worse even, everything that was going to happen soon.

A silent and heartbreakingly sad nod was the spiky headed cadet's only reply, and so Fayt forced a smile. "Good, now let's go eat some of that nasty food in the mess hall that you like so much. You must be starving since we skipped breakfast."

"Mind if I come?" Fayt's false smile vanished and he whirled to glare at the dirty blonde behind them.

"Yes actually. I do." Fayt said positioning himself between Cloud and the newcomer protectively. He wouldn't try anything here right? Right… there was no way.

The boy burst into laughter while pointing at him, something that Fayt didn't like at all. "Hahaha you should see yourself right now Fayt." After a few moments of more laughter a bigger crowd gathered to watch the new show. When the new cadet finally stopped and wiped mirthful tears from his eyes he spoke. "Don't worry I won't bite him."

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe you." Fayt replied after turning and lightly pushed Cloud ahead of him through the crowd. "You have your answer Spades. So buzz off."

It seemed that the first Piece would be persistent about this. He knew it wasn't going to be as easy as just telling Cloud to avoid him the new cadet. He was going to need the help of someone else to make sure Spades also stayed away from Cloud, but where was he going to get it? He'd made nothing but enemies since he arrived in this horrible place with its boring classes, disgusting food, and ugly old instructors. Hmm… perhaps he should start there. Old Man Dirt seemed to be at least a bit reliable and protective of the blonde. The problem was, how was he going to pop the big question to the old geezer?(heh yay for funny phrasing)

Change Perspective Change ****CLOUD**** Perspective Change Perspective

Cloud didn't like it. Fayt was hiding so much from him that he didn't know if what he knew of the boy was real. His roommate refused to speak about the dream and the new cadet that had just entered the academy even though he knew him. His attempt to get information from Forlorn had yielded more fruit… if not still very little.

Apparently they knew each other from a few years prior. He said that Fayt had helped him out of a tight spot, but the new cadet would reveal no more. Why couldn't he find anything out relating to his supposed friend? Didn't friends tell each other secrets that they didn't tell others?

The food on his tray would get cold before he got to the spot he and Fayt always ate at if he didn't move faster. The Mess Hall 'super nutritious food' tasted worse when it was cold. Fayt would probably make a remark on how it meant the almost dead food was fully dead then. That's why it tasted worse. A smile spread across Cloud's lips as he rounded the last corner.

The snow haired boy sat there staring off into the distance at the city of Midgar stretched out below them. His face was… sad and thoughtful at the same time. And Cloud was surprised he hadn't alerted the boy with his approach. Was Fayt really that deep in thought that he hadn't notice his approach?

Aside from when he was asleep his roommate always knew when someone was coming his way. His hearing must be really good, was clouds first thought on the matter. However, with the way the snow haired boy acted recently he wasn't so sure that was actually it.

Cloud had seen similar traits from mercenaries that hunted Monsters near Nibelheim. Even master Zangan had seemed to know when you were trying to sneak up on him. He and a few of the other kids had tried to catch the man off guard more than once in the years leading up to Clouds departure. No matter what they did it never worked.

"Fayt…" Cloud spoke up and the boy didn't turn his way. Since that didn't work he walked slowly over and said it again, "Fayt." The boy turned his way the sad look disappearing behind an obviously forced grin.

"Yeah?" was his only reply to which Cloud sighed inwardly. How was he going to get past that barrier?

Change Perspective Change ****FAYT**** Perspective Change Perspective

The remainder of the day went much the same as the beginning had; protect Blondie from the ever present Spades. The boy hadn't said a word to him since the lunch period which Fayt was more than glad for… what he wasn't glad for were those creepy eyes following their every move. He was going to have to wait to get to Old man Dirt later that afternoon and each second was dragging on tirelessly. Tirelessly because he hadn't been able to take a single nap yet that day, there was no way he would last at this rate.

Weapons training had consisted of he and Cloud side by side in their respective lines as usual, but he wasn't paying as much attention to Blondie as he would have liked. His gaze more often than not was on the form of Spades showing off near the front of the group with his specialty the Katana. The on looking Soldiers and Instructor looked beyond impressed. The boy didn't really know the meaning of the phrase 'hold back', something that had gotten Fayt into trouble on more than one previous occasion. His accuracy with a gun was horrendous, and that at least Fayt had to be thankful for. Unfortunately his hand to hand skills had improved as he showed by beating Shoe Face.

"He's really good." Cloud said panting beside him during the hand to hand practice they always paired up for.

"Yeah… he really is." Was Fayt's reply as he shifted his gaze from the newcomer and back to Blondie. He really should be paying more attention to what was right in front of him than that bastard. Cloud only had a month till the exams and he was going to need all of it. "You need to keep your form right though Blondie. Get it right." He said in a false stern tone.

After the training was over was the second trip to the locker room. A trip where he was forced to put up with Spades again the boy was staring in a rather creepy way. Not like Cloud always did; this was… nasty and made Fayt's skin crawl. It wasn't just briefly either, he'd felt it the whole time they were in there and as they left he noted that Spades was still not changed in the least.

After that he was able to leave Cloud alone… seemingly. He had stalked the boy to figure out where he went after the dinner for a few days. Sometimes he went to the weight room and after an invite Fayt had decided to go with him twice a week at the least. He was willing to sacrifice a bit of his sleep time for Blondie… just a bit though.

Other than that Cloud spent more time in the Mechanical division of the academy. Fayt hadn't a clue as to why the last one was there, but there had to be some reason Cloud wanted knowledge like that. Tonight Blondie was in the mechanical division. This gave Fayt time to relax a bit, and only a bit since he still had to keep an eye out for Spades. Half sleep was the worst kind.

When Blondie was finally in their room Fayt breathed a sigh of relief. Now it was time to see Old Man Dirt. The possible ally would ask questions he didn't want to answer, but if he could get him on his side then that would be all the better. There was just no way at all that he could get through the last month and a half without assistance of some form.

Space...

Space...

_**Reveiwers:**_

Mystery Guest: I'm glad you loved chapter three and hope you love more!


	7. Chapter Seven - He's a Red head Yo

**Chapter Seven**

**He's a Red Head Yo!**

**Day: Seventy Six**

Space…

Space…

The early Dawn light shone down on the track once again. Along with it came the ever familiar icy dew. Not that it had grass to stick to, but you could see it on windows, benches, or metallic objects. The puffing clouds of breath emanated from each cadets mouth in a light fog as they ran the usual early morning laps. Things had been far from easy since the arrival of the new cadet two days prior.

Fayt had not been able to take a single nap during the day. Nor had he been able to meet Old Man Dirt for fear that Cloud would be assaulted by Spades in his absence. His only choice was to wait it out until they went to the Materia Training Room two whole days from then. Two days… it was so long… how had he ever thought a day could be considered short?

Blondie was running beside him near the middle of the line. Shoe Face was there glaring at them again. He was around this section all the time, and it would have been comical to annoy him more if Fayt didn't have more pressing issues to deal with. Spades wasn't his current issue as the boy always liked to show off and be in the top four of the group. He was like that…

No his present issues were from the ever watchful blue green eyes. The popular cadet had been eyeing them since yesterday, and though he was only barely trying to hide the fact Fayt had noticed early on. After all the red head had never paid them any heed before. Reno was popular in the Program, at eighteenth place he was already a shoe in for SOLDIER. Not that that was truly his goal. He had made that plenty clear that morning when he had of all things spoken to Fayt. Of course Blondie had been getting his trashcan food from the waste disposal man… err food serving guy.

****Day seventy Five - Lunch****

"How's it going Yo?" came a strange voice from his right and Fayt turned to see someone who had been previously paying him no mind. Reno easily stood out just as much as he and Cloud did. Red hair, strange tattoo markings below his eyes, earrings that broke Cadet regulations, manner of speech, and blue green eyes that seemed read your every movement. He was a slum rat if you were to believe the rumors, and since the boy never denied them most people did.

Fayt stared at him silently, though he wished his gaze had never left Spades. There was no telling what that annoyance would do when he knew Fayt wasn't looking at him. Fayt's voice was bland and cut straight to the point. "Go away Reno." Not only did he not want to deal with the boy he had no time.

To Fayt's dismay the boy didn't leave… of course. "That's kind of harsh, why so unsocial yo?" Why did he say Yo so much? It was an annoying thing that he had noticed even with their complete unassociation. Which meant… he said it a lot.

"Why should you care… yo?" Fayt replied throwing that onto the end just hoping it irked the boy a bit.

It didn't, he seemed to only find it amusing and as a smile spread across his face he replied. "You know-" Fayt cut him off.

"Go flirt with someone else Reno." He said as his gaze landed back onto Cloud… still in line. Hurry up Cloud. Putting Reno off would only last so long before he ran out of snappy come backs that beat completely around the bush.

Reno sighed as he leaned against the wall "you really are a girl you know that?" Fayt clenched his teeth and kept his calm… mostly. He's trying to get to you.

"And you're just a Miscreant."

"Flutter lashes."

"Slum Rat."

"Frosty."

"Flighty Child."

"Runt."

"Monkey."

"Doll."

"Primpy."

"Pouty lips." Damnit, why did he keep referencing the things that annoyed Fayt? He was losing this battle and he could tell from Reno's smile he knew he was winning.

Fayt opened his mouth to keep going, but stopped. "Fine… I lose. What do you want Reno?" he asked as he moved his gaze to Spades. The boy happily waved at him… annoying. Why was he surrounded by annoyances?

"Just wanted to ask some questions before you got defensive yo." The red head stated that smile still on his face. Right of course he did, and Cloud had been pestering him for the last few days too. He needed a good cover story to stop all these damn questions. Why hadn't he thought of one yet?

"Fine Shoot." Fayt stated as the gaze focusing on Spades changed to a glare. The boy merely laughed and made a funny face back at him.

"So what brought you to the academy so late in the year?" Reno queried from beside him.

Fayt didn't reply for a bit letting it stew. Lie or not lie… "Pass."

"You..." The red head started then stopped and sighed lightly. "You can't pass on the question. It defeats the purpose of allowing me to ask it."

Fayt waited a few moments while chewing on the inside of his left cheek. "Fine ask a question then." Lies and horribly vague answers it was then.

"I already asked one and you haven't answered it yo." Yo again… he needed to finish this soon or the darn word might work its way into his own vocabulary. Hurry it up Blondie… just take the tray and move away.

"I was recommended, and then accepted." He stated nonchalantly.

"Who recommended you?" of course… the obvious next question.

"I don't know." He lied… and vaguely lied. It was a two fer.

"You know, you lie poorly." The boy stated and Fayt smiled.

"I know." He lied and pushed off the wall he was actually rather good at lying… the red head was that good apparently. Blondie was finally done and headed his way. "Later Reno."

"Hey I'm not-" the boy started before Fayt interrupted him again.

"You're better off not knowing. Do us both a favor and don't ask questions you don't actually want the answers too." With that and a backhand wave he briskly walked up to Blondie with a smile on his face.

"What were you and Reno talking about?" The cadet queried. Of course he had noticed the two of them talking. Why would he not… it would only be easier that way.

"He wanted to know how the fight with Shoe Face went down." Fayt lied… he did that too often to someone he considered a friend. He could only wrap the boy in a protective blanket of lies hoping it kept him safe from the biting cold truth that continued to creep closer.

****Return to Present****

He had managed to slip out of the questions then. However, that had merely gained him an observer. Was he really so interesting a case that people just HAD to watch him? His only choice was of course show the red head that he knew he was watching him.

With the cadets all around him he moved his hands moved up and pulled the sides of his eyes and mouth away while his tongue stuck out. Laughter reached his ears and he went back to running. Let him watch… he wasn't giving anything away. Not to Reno, Not to Cloud, not to anyone. He would finish this stupid program, leave ShinRa and never look back. Well… he would naturally think about this every time he used some product ShinRa made… Frak they made like everything. Maybe that would pass after a while as well.

**Change Perspective Change **Reno** Perspective Change Perspective**

Reno was still laughing in his head at the image of his target's face during that morning's laps. The tactics instructor was droning on and on about how to defeat a Malboro in a group. Frankly it was boring… and he found himself rather watching the snow haired cadet near the blonde one named Cloud.

His first attempt had yielded no results whatsoever. The boy was completely on guard the moment he had turned to face Reno the day before. It was like he knew he was there for an impromptu interrogation. However impossible that was. Their back and forth had been slightly fun. Especially as the kid noticed that he was losing.

He didn't really know what he was saying though, because Reno DID want the answers to the questions he had asked. That's why he had asked them! The phrase itself was rather annoying, but what was he to do? The kid was a dead end so far. His next source would have to be the roommate Cloud Strife. Truth be told it rather bothered him the way the blonde had been treated since the beginning of the program. BUT, he had grown up in the slums of Midgar and learned to fend for himself. He wasn't about to step in and offer the kid his help on a golden platter. Hell he'd never even SEEN a golden platter outside of the Don's place in the Sector 6 Slums. (Which he stole things from regularly)

Lastly his blue green eyes landed on the newest Cadet. It was odd gaining Fayt let alone Forlorn. From what he knew… which was a lot, the program rarely saw any additions at all. Anything after the second term ended was completely unheard of. Yet here were two newbies, and the newest was really good. In his short span of three days the instructors were already expecting him to push up into the top ten.

That of course meant that Reno was going to have to try harder to keep his place. No… no it really didn't. His goal was already achieved though he still couldn't really believe it. He was an official Turk and already had his first assignment. Well the assignment was a bit odd, but he wasn't going to question things. The white haired girly cadet WAS strange and if Tseng wanted information Reno would pull it out, even if he had to reach down the kid's throat.

Of course… he had seen it all coming. Tapping Tseng's office was a brilliant stroke, and his hiding spot was perfect. No one had even noticed the receiver, and the thing had been in place for three months(heh delusions). This meant he knew ALL about Fayt, and the other Fayt. The odds weren't completely impossible, but the likely hood that the two were twins was… really insignificant.

The newest Cadet was an enigma as well, though Tseng had yet to tell him to investigate the kid. He was a happy one, and seemed to cling to Fayt as much as possible. Since the snow haired kid didn't like the new cadet at all that was 'clung to from a distance'. He was definitely one of the sources that were going to be hit up. After all they had apparently known each other from before they entered the program. He just had to find out how far back that was.

After that class he first went to the moron that Fayt had gotten into a fight with on his fifth day there. The kid had a knack for making lots of enemies. He had two big ones Salvis and Valen. Other than that there were a whole slew of small fries that the kid had pissed off at one point or other. After he took down Salvis and two of his boy's though, none of the others had made a move. Smart of them, and completely out of character for the majority of the cadets in the program. There had been some large scale plan to jump the kid before the incident occurred that free day. The group planning it dissolved pretty much on the spot. It was actually rather comical.

"That little white haired bastard didn't move normally. He was stupidly fast, light on his feet, and his punches were precisely aimed. I… I think he was even holding back during the fight…" A shudder passed through Salvis's form as Reno watched. That was right he was right in the middle of his 'interrogation'.

"What da ya mean?" Reno quizzed.

"He…" The larger cadet paused his eyes staring off into nothingness. "Depending on where he hit you his punches seemed… weaker." Salvis had taken quite a few of the punches before going down. That is, if the report he had snuck into the academy's infirmary to read had been true.

So that lent further credit to the fact that the kid was holding back. The report that had been given to him on the kid's file was merely surmising such. It should have been obvious by now. The report had indicated the boy to be rather far back at around sixty to seventy eighth place in the overall ranking of 100 cadets. Yet he had somehow taken down the nineteenth place, thirty seventh, and forty fourth. Not to mention he landed good hits on the other two that had run from the fight. Yet even after all of that he still continued to operate poorly in the classes he attended. What was he hiding, and why was he doing so?

He had since left the cadet with the bruised ego behind. Salvis didn't really know anything outside of the fight he had been in. His next target for information would have to be the new cadet. The spiky one always had the target around him. Their exchange the first day the new cadet had arrived seemed to hint that he feared Forlorn would actually do something to blonde. Strange, and of need to be noted, the target was already protecting Cloud. Which meant, he was already attached to the kid somehow.

Ahh there was his target entering their next class. Good there were a few minutes to 'interrogate' the newest cadet. He approached in a friendly manner. It hadn't worked on Fayt, but it had on the moron Salvis, besides the kid seemed to have a cheerful disposition.

Grabbing a chair near where the new cadet was sitting he spun it around neatly with one hand then landed on it, hands resting crossed on the back. "How's it going Yo?" he asked a smirk on his face.

The kid turned to face him looking a bit confused, but quickly smiled cheerfully. "Hello, you're Reno right?"

"I am," He smiled back trying to come off as friendly. "You seem to know the white haired kid somehow." He laughed lightly and continued. "But he seems to avoid you. Why?" he acted genuinely interested.

The kid's cheerful face faltered then took on a rueful disposition. "We were friends about six years ago, But…" the kid paused and Reno watched as sadness welled up behind his eyes. "We… had a falling out when I joined my new group of friends. They don't get along much."

Well… that helped out somewhat. The kid didn't seem to hold back much. Perhaps his reach into the past would be easier than originally thought. "I'm… sorry to hear that, but why don't they get along? If you were so close then he shouldn't have come to be like he is just because of that right?" well… he had seen good friends kill each other in the slums when they joined rival gangs. Friends one day and bitterly hated enemies the next. Such things were too common for Reno to actually be saddening anymore.

"He claims that what they do is wrong, but… he was just brainwashed by…" The kid cut off of his reminiscing and stared up at him with a new found look. He seemed… on edge somehow. "It doesn't matter, and Stay away from him."

Reno allowed the confusion to show on his face naturally, "What?" He had literally turned on a gil.

"Don't look into things you don't need to know." The kid said then turned away. Well that hadn't gotten him too far. It had answered one question, but split off into at least ten more right off the top of his head. Tseng would probably have thirty or so. The kid whirled back to him again now glaring of all things. "And don't get near him, I mean it!" The kid said in a rather intimidating tone. Ok… so the kid was… threatening him?

"Not a problem…" He said and stood up hiding his emotions from view. He wasn't scared of the kid in the least, but he seemed to think Reno would be intimidated easily by a simple veiled threat. Foolish, and deluded. He had been beaten to near death on more than one occasion by not listening to REAL threats. Probably would have died too if he hadn't been cared for by the Honeybee's.

His next source walked in through the door. The spiky blonde hair barely blocked his view of the snow haired cadet behind him. _'Walking him to class ehh, such a cute couple._' Imagining the targets reaction if he should voice such was comical, and he allowed the mirth to spread across his features.

A light wave was given to the kid who if Reno was correct glared at him. His smile turned to a smirk and moved to sit down near the Spiky Blonde. "How's it going Yo?" He asked as he took a seat near Cloud and leaned back in his chair.

Cloud turned to look at him a bit inquisitively, as if asking in his head if Reno was talking to him. "Yes Spiky, I'm talking to you yo." He said with a smirk.

"I'm… fine." He said then stared. Not much of one for conversation. Well he could take advantage of that as well. Put a bit of pressure on the weak willed ones and they caved naturally. Well… that or they broke and lashed out violently. Which one did Cloud seem to be? Thus far it had to be the former rather than the later. He had never bit back at any of his antagonizers. However, that didn't necessarily make him weak willed, perhaps more in control of himself. Hmmm…

"Well that's good then," Reno said happily. Hey, mind if I ask ya 'bout your roommate?" Reno queried.

"I… don't mind," Cloud began. "But I'm not sure how much help I'll be."

"Why's that you two seem pretty close." Reno asked a bit confused. The two spent like… ALL of their time together, they were a borderline defacto couple. The only thing missing was the making out in public and walking hand in hand. What really went on behind the closed and locked door of their room? Wait… who would be Seme and who would be Uke? Maybe the blonde was like a Lion in the sheets, dominating the feminine one. Why was he thinking about this?

"Well, Fayt doesn't talk about himself, and I don't really ask." He didn't ask? Well maybe the two weren't all that close after all. Perhaps it was merely a physical relationship. No… he wasn't thinking about that.

"So what CAN you tell me yo?" he asked again.

Cloud seemed to think on this for a moment before replying, "He's really secretive, kind of paranoid, and antagonizes others regularly." The boy said nodding confidently. Right… well he already knew the first and last one. What did he have to be paranoid of? Forlorn taking Cloud away from him? Doubtful, but he was certainly wary around the kid.

"Not much then ehh, alright then thanks Yo." He said and turned around in the desk he had apparently stolen from the angry looking cadet sitting in his. Ehh ohh well he wasn't exactly attached to one seat or another.

But this left him with many missing pieces in an already intricate puzzle. It required further information. He could turn in a report on what he knew so far. Eck the paperwork was going to be an added hassle he hadn't accounted for previously. Add that to the stupid amount of assignments they already had form classes and it was going to be a big hassle.

Right… maybe he should go ahead and start formulating things in his head. What information should he pass on now? What information should he hold back until more became available? He was obviously going to have to tap the targets room. If nothing else it would solve the problem of their relationship and he could move onto more important matters.

Space…

Space…

**_AN:_** You know what would be funny? A 21 Jump Street X FFVII mix story… that would be hilarious. Not for me to write of course… I don't have the time for such frivolities… DON'T STARE AT ME! I REFUSE!

Please do not kill me Reno fangirls/guys… If you think I messed up Reno then I will do my best to alter him to meet… specifications in the future. Merely putting 'yo' at the end of some of his speaking parts does not equate to a good Reno. So if you have pointers please send a review or PM.

Not sure how many chapters will be from his PoV. Chances are not many large chapter portions after this one… we will see.

I know… it was shorter than I planned as well, but I'm going out of town for thanksgiving and didn't want to skip an entire chapter post date.

On another note I'll take a Poll through PM and review. I can continue to write chapters like I have and post them every four-five days, or I can post one chapter a week. The double a week will continue to be around 3500-4500 words. If I posted one a week the word count would go up to around 6500-8000... probably. I will leave it up to you readers... since I know I have at least 11 of you o.o.

Space…

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't Own FFVII if I did I would own a replica of Sephiroth's sword… because I can buy things like that I would be rich.

Space…

**_Reveiwers:_**

A: Not a one… *grumbles*


	8. Chapter Eight - Revelations

**Chapter Eight**

**Revelations**

**Day: Seventy Eight**

Space…

Space…

It was early… far too early for Fayt to be awake. Let alone showered, dressed, and walking down the halls alone. It had to be… 4:50 by now. Somehow he had managed wake up before Blondie. His only solace was that leaving the boy alone and asleep in his room would be fine. There was no way Spades would wake up this early in the morning. If nothing had changed… so Fayt hoped there was no way he would wake up this early, and notice Blondie alone walking toward the Materia room.

Corner after corner he walked through the metal halls. Damn this took too long! Why did the Materia room have to be so far away from his? Had it been this long when he and Blondie went the week before? No… this was probably the anticipation of finally having some assistance. He could only hope that the man would side with him. It was to help one of his students, and one he obviously felt some form of attachment to.

A stray lock of white hair fell down into his face and he angrily brushed it aside. One last corner and he would be there, thank god. Or rather he would have liked it to have been. When he turned the corner his body stopped mid stride. He didn't want to see that guy right now! What the hell was he doing here in this section of the ShinRa building? Hell what was he doing this far from the Wutai front?

After pulling back around the corner he was leaning against the wall holding in his breath waiting for the man to leave. He had to be silent lest the man's Mako enhanced ears catch the smallest of noises. Had he heard his approach? Seen him out of the corner of his eyes? Sensed his presence? Why was the man even here?

The man was speaking to someone… was that Old Man Dirt? "-Stopped by here last week with another cadet. The boy is rather interesting, and his adaptability was… extraordinary."

"Hmmm, so he is already doing good with Materia." The man's voice sent a slight shudder down Fayt's spine, and green eyes flashed before him as he closed his eyes. "Interesting."

"Why are you keeping quiet about him?" Old Man dirt asked.

Fayt could FEEL the smirk that presented itself across the lips of the man speaking with Old Man Dirt. "I have my reasons; keep me informed on his progress."

"Should I tell him you stopped by?"

"That will not be necessary." The man said then paused ominously? Did he know Fayt was hiding here? No… he would have said something by now, right?

"As always keep quiet about my involvement with him." The sound of the man's boots walking away greeted his ears and he let out the breath he had been holding all this time. His lungs screamed for the sweet oxygen they craved. He was panting heavily, but doing his best to remain silent until the sound was gone. Why had he been here? Damn that bastard! He had the gall to bring him into this god forsaken place, and now he was keeping tabs on him. _'Go back to your war and leave me be!'_

By the time the distinct sound of boots hitting metal faded completely Fayt had sufficiently caught his breath. He was free of the man yet. He wouldn't need him… His enemy would never entrust that dagger to Spades. His insurance plan was in place, and that was all he needed for assurance. So the man just needed to stay away from him unless things took a drastic turn for the worst.

Ever cautious, Fayt peered slowly around the corner to see that the hallway was indeed silent and empty. He slowly let out a sigh. No need to worry about that one at least… though the fact that Old Man Dirt was going to be spying on him was something he had not accounted for. Great… just another annoyance he would have to deal with. Why couldn't he get a real break?

Through the glass of the door he saw Old Man Dirt sitting in the sole chair present rubbing his forehead with a gnarled hand. The table beside him was loaded with Materia full bracelets. Did he really want to have this man keeping tabs on his progress? Yes… he would need the knowledge on Materia usage so it wasn't like he really had a choice.

Yet another sigh escaped his mouth as he pulled the door open. The familiar hiss of a shock slowed door pulled the old man's gaze from the floor. "Problems in paradise Old Man?"

The man's face was split with a sardonic smile. "Nothing I'm not used to boy. You're early."

Fayt stared off into the distance… at the wall for a few moments. Hesitation was gripping him… he would have to tell him, but at the same time… how much could he tell? How much should he tell? "I need your help with something, but for that… I'm gonna have to explain a few things."

The old man's eyes were instantaneously alert as he stroked his white moustache with two fingers. "Well… that's unexpected."

Fayt started forward, his destination the shining table of Materia. "You better stay seated then." Fayt closed his eyes while he kept walking… where to start? How much to say? How much truth needed bending?

"Let's start with what I need help with then." He stated making sure he had the old man's attention completely. "Due to his association with me Blondie's… in danger."

Old Man Dirt glared at him… it was uncomfortable to be under that gaze. "I think its best you keep going then." Good so he was right to at least come to the old man for help.

"You are aware of the new student yes? The one that came in after me, Forlorn Spades?" Fayt queried and reached the table.

"Indeed, I have seen him in here twice, an interesting lad."

Fayt snorted, "He is also part of an organization that is hunting me. In order to get to me they would go so low as to use Blondie, you… or a whole city." His eyes closed blocking out the shine his fingers were caressing. Smooth Materia stones, of many colors…

"Why would they be hunting you, and why would they go to such lengths for you?" the old man asked, and by the creaking of the old wooden chair he knew the man had leaned back.

A sardonic smile twisted Fayt's face, "Because their boss is a sick twisted fuck of a man." He said then shook his head and opened his eyes to revel in the distracting shine before him once more.

"I prefer not to speak on why he wants me, and it doesn't really matter. You have been informed of the lengths he will go through to get me back into his custody." So far… he had told the truth, a truth with LOTS of gaps, but the truth.

"What is this organization? Maybe I could-."

"Don't even try, you wouldn't be able to do a thing. The Turks can't dig anything up on me and they wouldn't get any farther with the organization. Besides that's not why I'm here I can handle them myself. What I need your help with is Blondie. I can't keep my eyes on him at all times." Fayt's hand moved forward and picked up one of the fine metallic bracers laid before him. The Materia reacted to his mere touch. Looking into their shine he felt as if they were drawing him in… wrapping him up.

"You stated that earlier, so you expect me to believe that this new student is dangerous. That he belongs to an organization the Turks themselves can't find anything on, and that the leader would actually take down a city to get to you." Old man Dirt's voice took on a bland tone as he finished, "You'll have to forgive me if I find this impossible to believe."

Fayt turned slowly to the man as he slipped the bracelet onto his wrist. Their eyes locked Fayt's deep blue's peered at the man, stared him down… pleaded in some form to trust him when all he had fed him were half truths. "Let me ask you," he faltered momentarily then started once again. "Have you ever killed anyone Old Man?"

The man stared back up at him with intense concentration. "Yes, I have." The man's answer was solemn, which told Fayt there hadn't been too many. After a while the killing… you quit caring as much. Of course, there were some things…

Fayt's next question as he leaned back against the table fiddling with the bracer. "Have you ever killed a woman?"

The old man glared up at him. "No, I have not."

"Hmm very good, how about a child?" Fayt continued.

"I fail to see-," Old Man Dirt started before Fayt interrupted.

"How about a baby then?" He asked while staring angrily at the floor.

"What are you trying to get at here boy?"

Fayt's lips twisted into a wicked smile… a deranged smile, "My point being." His eyes moved from the floor and right back into the man's. "In the name of an organization I once belonged to, killing… of any kind was as simple as breathing. It didn't matter we accomplished what we were there to do then moved on. I have killed more people than you could possibly begin to fathom, in more ways than you could possibly believe. And… in the span of the last twelve second could have killed you four different times."

The old man glared up at him, and Fayt's foot leapt from the floor like lightning stopping just before the man's face. The crash of a man and chair were the only response. "My… benefactor, had decided that hiding me here was his best bet. Unfortunately they have already found me… and it took so short a span that I believe they have… informants."

Old Man Dirt was glaring at him still and Fayt smirked at him while holding out a hand to pull the man up. "You're case is… more believable." The man stated as he stood up.

With their hands clasped the man shook. "If any harm comes to the boy… I will kill you."

Fayt's smirk took on a sad quality as he replied. "When the time comes old man… I expect you to follow through on that."

"Fayt…?" a familiar voice from near the door he'd never heard open. Blondie was there panting… had he been running recently? "I was looking everywhere for you."

Fayt's hand dropped away from the old mans and his face instantly brightened falsely. "Hahahaha, were you worried for me Blondie?" the spiky haired cadet glared at him and muttered something under his breath. "What was that Blondie?"

"I said not to rush off and train on your own anymore!" The spiky blonde said while walking his way.

"Aye sir!" Fayt said throwing a false salute. "I was hoping the old man here would give me some tips. There's no way I can catch up to you without his help after all?" He claimed while laughing.

Blondie's glare dropped and he grinned. "There's no way you'll catch up to me anyways."

Fayt feigned shock. "What? You wound me Blondie, to think I had a Materia master so close by. I need to know how to wreath a blade in fire or lightening." His eyes took on an odd gleam. "Because who doesn't want a sword wreathed in flames?"

"You need a blade with Runes first." The blonde started. The atmosphere from earlier was completely gone. He heard Old Man Dirt picking up the chair in order to take a seat once more.

**Change Perspective Change **Forlorn Spades** Perspective Change Perspective**

The long white washed hallways stretched on seemingly into infinity. Along each wall every one hundred paces stood a door with a single name plate. The floor was covered in red carpet with golden trim, and walking alone was a single male figure. Each step was accompanied by a slosh of water running from the tops of his boots.

"Stupid door." Spades said to no one in particular. He had finally gotten a day off. A day he had hoped to use to get closer to Fayt, but… he had been called back here instead. Upon reading the small note left on his bedside table he had screamed at nothing in particular. His strange roommate had woken with a start and wondered what was happening. After many assurances that it was nothing the boy had fallen back asleep angrily.

He wasn't too happy about how things had turned out thus far. His hair lay matted to his head, his cadet uniform was soaked to the bone, and so he felt like a wet dog. Yet, he had been summoned; so here he was. What could possibly have made the master bring him back at this point in time? It was odd, he had only been on assignment for a short while.

A sudden left and he opened another door. The room before him was pitch black and let off a strange dark feeling. Upon entering it brightened slowly as one light after another came on. Uncomfortable looking metal benches of odd designs rested along all the walls. The only other door in the room was a large oaken double on the far side from where Spades stood.

The room had a single other occupant sitting near the double doors; a man around thirty or so with dark tanned skin, black hair, and full beard. He wore a simple uniform of grey cloth and black leather with intricate belts, straps, and buckles at various locations. The large sword on his hip held the crescent shape of a scimitar. His black irised eyes flashed open with a deadly glint.

**Foreign accent**"You're late, and not in uniform Forlorn. King isn't happy as it is. Yet you deem yourself worthy of making him all the angrier." The man's deep toned voice reverberated through the room.

Spades glared back thinking of ways he may be able to kill the man. "The Master will be happy with my report Corvus, that's more than I can say about what you bring him." Spades hated the man with a passion. He was a black spot on every good memory he had with Fayt. Nocte Corvus was a complete bastard.

"Hmmph, you take too long to bring in the stray. If I were doing it he'd already be laying at King's feet." The man mouthed off. He was notorious for such things.

A smirk split Forlorn's face as he strode across the room. "That you would think to bring down the stray queen is preposterous… Rook." The man was on his feet sword drawn in an instant. Forlorn's 'assault' had worked.

"Do not try my patience boy, lest I show King just how misplaced his trust in your abilities really is."

Forlorn didn't even try to hide the growl emanating from his throat, "Try me, I would relish the opportunity to – "A loud crash from the other room signified the masters impatience and Forlorn ceased. He would have to remain content with the simple glare the two of them shared.

Forlorn realized for the first time his hand was resting on a single dark wooden door. The inscription laying beneath his hand, 'Solvite pace ita terrorem ut regnet'*Latin*. It used to say something else, but sometime before Fayt and his group rebelled against King it was changed.

He had wanted to go with Fayt at the time, but… this was his home. It was where he belonged, and if that meant he had to do horrible things in order to remain then so be it… if that made even Fayt his enemy, then… then he would bear it as best he could. Slowly he pushed the dark door open to reveal a dimly lit room beyond. It was completely different from the hallway and room he had recently passed through.

Dark grey stone made up the entire structure from floors, to pillars, to ceiling. There were no decorations of any sort. A small staircase lay ahead of him made of the same stone, and at the top sat a large throne with a smaller one beside it. Sitting before the smaller throne that of the Queen's was a man with disheveled dark graying hair. His clothing was much the same as Corvus's had been. There were minut differences that established rank, but that was all.

"What news do you bring about my queen boy?" the man's tone seemed tired, and dreary.

"I have discovered Fayt's location and am near at all times." He stated while taking a knee before the man. Though he could not be seen with the man's back turned as it was, he knew that the man would know if he followed protocol or not. Angering the master was a foolish thing for anyone to attempt. The only person who had ever gotten away with his life had been Fayt.

"I see," The man said then paused. "How does he fare? Is he close to anyone?" The man asked.

It was a question Forlorn dreaded to answer. "Y… Yes Master, Fayt is doing very well. He is…" he faltered and could not bring himself to finish.

"Do not lie to me Forlorn." The man said anger tingeing his voice.

A cold fear crept up his spine as he replied. "Yes Master, he is close to a boy with spiky blonde hair. They are roommates and always together."

"I see… so he is close to Cloud then…" The man said in a low tone. "Try to drive a wedge between them. I do not wish for the two to become any closer than they already have."

"Yes Master."

"Forlorn…" The man said as his eyes never left the smaller throne. "I grow impatient and wish to see him again. Take the dagger to your right. You will know when and how to use it." the man's words were true, a very ornate and wicked looking dagger lay to his right. How had he not noticed it before?

"And Forlorn…" His gaze moved from the dagger back to the man. "Do not fail me in this matter." The man having turned around was staring at him with intensity. His very being screamed at him to run for his life, but he fought it down. It was always like this with King… he was beyond dangerous.

"Yes Master." He said inclining his head while reaching to his right for the dagger.

"You are dismissed; tell Nocte that I will see him now."

"Yes master," Forlorn replied then moved slowly to his feet and backed out of the room. When the door closed he let out a sigh as the fear that had been present slowly dissipated.

"Afraid boy?" Came the deep voice of Corvus from his right.

Forlorn's face fell into a bland fashion as he turned to face the man. "The master will see you now Corvus. Try not to keep him waiting." With those final words He started towards the other door. He wasn't too quick and caught the man's sneer.

He was going to bring Fayt back, and this time he would be here. King would never hurt Fayt. They had been very close friends when he was first brought here by the white haired queen so many years ago. He still didn't understand what had changed… King had gone through a complete transformation over the course of a few months… the final straw was Fayt's betrayal. King had flipped and started a crusade to bring back the queen.

In the time since, the man had drug him back once. Forlorn had been leaving on an errand when Fayt was lead through their headquarters in chains. The look on his face had been unsettling, it was… completely… emotionless, a blank slate, as if void of life. Any questions he had asked had been ignored or unheard. It was like Fayt… wasn't even really there. By the time he managed to get back with hope in his heart King was on a rampage saying that his queen had escaped once more. That was… months ago now.

Was dragging Fayt back into the fold really for the best? He should be happier there… with King and the others. They had all been close friends… all laughing cheerily as they ate between missions in the large mess hall.

A sad smile spread across Forlorn's lips as he stared at the floor of the hallway. Fayt had been their number one cook. Everyone looked forward to his meals, but no one wanted to work in the kitchens with him. He was a slave driver when it came to food, a perfectionist. He must be suffering with the horrible stuff that they called edible and served in the cadets mess hall.

Maybe… Maybe he could bring Fayt something nice from in town and surprise him. Yes… that's what he would do. There was no way he would turn down great food. It was definitely a way to get closer to the white haired queen once more.

With determination in his heart he headed for his exit… though he dreaded going back through that watery place again. His clothes were still damp, but at least they had been close to dry.

Space…

Space…

**_AN:_** Hope you enjoy this chapter. It was great to write and great to review. I have to keep going back and referencing the appearances of minor characters x.x It's a pain to keep up with. I blame Hojo… everything's his fault.

**Solvite Pace ita terrorem ut regnet** ((Destroy peace so terror may reign.))

Space…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… none of them. I have to deal with it… SO YOU CAN TOO!

Space…

**_Reviewers:_**

A: NONE!


	9. Chapter Nine - Poison

**Chapter Nine**

**Poison**

**Day: Seventy Eight**

Space…

Space…

Breakfast that morning had been rather good. Even though the majority of the plate was covered in those various colored gel substances, they had given them an egg for added protein. Perhaps there was some message behind that. Taking this to heart Cloud had managed to wrangle his snow haired roommate into going with him to the gym area.

While it had been fun for Cloud he had a feeling Fayt was rather annoyed by the whole affair. He'd found out he was stronger than the snow haired cadet… as far as weight lifting went. The boy seemed to huff about how it was due to the sword Cloud used all the time in training. He WOULD be better with the standard issue great sword. It was a stamp of SOLDIER members outside first class.

His eyes moved from the bland, boring, and repetitive hallways to settle on the snow haired boy to his right. Fayt had insisted on going back to their room so he could shower. Apparently he didn't like to do so in front of others. Actually… Cloud had never seen him in less than the sleeveless shirt and shorts they were given for night gear. Not that he actually wanted to see him in less, that would be… strange.

So that was their destination. They would get back to their room, Fayt would shower off the sweat from their magical and physical workout then they would do… something. As far as free days went this one wasn't really planned too far. They could go to the library provided for cadets, he wondered if Fayt liked to read. The boy hadn't expressed an interest in such so far, but it was possible.

"Want to go to the library after this?" Cloud asked. Why not just go for it?

The boy turned to face him with a quirked eyebrow. "We have a library? That's… odd."

"Yeah, and it's pretty big too." Cloud replied making a large motion with both hands. Though he wondered why that would be odd. ShinRa gave them a lot in hopes to get great SOLDIER members. He was sure that was the reason for the place. However, he had found that very few people visited.

"I… suppose we can go there." The snow haired boy said with a smile and an odd glint to his eyes. Cloud had along with the other cadets been given a facility tour when he first arrived. "But I still want that shower first. I hate that sticky, grimy feeling that's always there for so long after a workout."

Cloud's eyes wandered the lithe frame of his roommate. He didn't look like someone who went to a gym very often. Actually, he didn't look like he had ever been to one at all, and if it wasn't for the fact that the boy seemed rather familiar with the equipment he would have sworn he hadn't.

Their room came into view and Fayt let out a yawn beside him. "Maybe it'll be quite there and I can catch a nap too."

Sleep… again? If he wanted sleep he shouldn't have run off so early that morning. It had taken Cloud nearly a half hour to locate his roommate. He had an entire rant planned out for leaving him there and gallivanting off when they were supposed to go together to the Materia room. However, he had stifled it at the compliment… he really was good with Materia wasn't he.

"It might be completely-, Cloud started when Fayt continued.

"Nahh, I'll sleep outside later today under the sun." The boy said with a nod as they arrived at the door. His roommate had been in an oddly good mood all morning. At least… compared to the way he had been since Forlorn arrived.

"Ok then." Cloud said as he slid his keycard then pushed the door open. Fayt brushed past him and immediately moved toward the small bathroom in the back of the room. In order to wait Cloud stalled by his bed and took a seat.

It wasn't more than a few moments before the shower kicked in. He still didn't understand his roommates need to shower so many times a day. Getting sweaty and grimy came with life didn't it? Maybe there was some deep rooted psychological thing… he would have to ask that later. The list of questions he wanted answers to only continued to pile up.

Would he dodge them like he had thus far? How was he supposed to pin the boy down anyways? Just lock the door from the inside and refuse to allow him out until he answered? No… that sounded kind of strange. Still, it wasn't right for them to be friends, and yet know so little about each other…. No wait… Fayt actually knew a lot about him.

After nearly four minutes there was no sign of the shower letting up so Cloud sighed and go to his feet. He may as well do something while he waited. With the light already on he went about picking a few things up off the floor from this morning. The boy's pillow… his own pillow was still sitting on his bed. THAT had been the strangest part of the morning. Waking up to find his pillow still under his head only made him all the more alert.

Fayt's presence was obvious in the still messy bed across from his. The boy's night clothes had lay strung about on the unkempt bedspread. Sometimes they were given surprise inspections to make sure their rooms were neat, clean, and tidy. If they weren't it resulted in more laps at the end of the day's classes, among a few other creative punishments. Before the boys arrival it had been easy to keep up with the room.

Fayt seemed a bit… unkempt with his clothes, his bed spread, and well… everything. He could mention the boy's hair, but Cloud wasn't really one to speak on messy hair. His own blonde spikes were more unruly than his roommate's snowy locks. At least the boy's hair didn't defy gravity all the time.

The room was organized, straightened, and tidy by the time the shower shut off some ten minutes later. Was such a long shower really necessary just because he worked out? Then again… there was no telling if Fayt had taken his ritual morning shower or not.

Dusting his hands he stood near the door until Fayt walked back out fully clothed in their cadet's uniform. "Well I feel much better now." The boy said with a grin. His snowy hair was neat and organized… no, wait… it was starting to move into an odd fashion slowly atop the boy's head.

Cloud smiled as a lock bounced up and to the right out of place. His smile was countered by Fayt's own scowl. "Of course." The boy said causing Cloud to laugh lightly. They weren't allowed any form of hair gel or other enhancing product such as that. After all they were only here for one thing… to get into the best shape of their life. After that they would get into better shape than any human could possibly achieve without Mako.

"Ready to go?" Cloud asked stifling more laughter as another bit of white hair sprung from its matted down location.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up Blondie, and one day you'll wake up bald." Fayt grumbled under his breath where Cloud could hear.

"Really?" Cloud was taken aback. Would Fayt really shave his head? The stuff was a nightmare under a helmet, but bald was a bit… excessive.

Fayt's eyebrow quirked a bit as a mischievous smirk crossed his lips. "Problems with being bald Blondie? Don't worry, I knew a blonde with short hair once. He was a bit taller, but you could pull it off… maybe." The snow haired boy said while walking past Cloud and clapping a hand down onto his shoulder.

Cloud whirled around as Fayt opened the door. "Haha funny." He said and followed his roommate out.

Their trip to the Library consisted of many turns, a few glares from passerby directed at Fayt… he thought, and the occasional blonde or bald joke from the boy. There had even been one about a… fire crotch that made him blush a bit. Their entrance through the glass double doors halted the white haired cadet in his tracks. Cloud had been impressed as well when he first arrived. Well… more like awed. Nibelheim's book total probably only came to about one quarter of this single room, and that was if the whole town combined their various stocks.

Dusty wooden shelves spread out in three directions before them. They were lined with books of various thicknesses, colors, sizes, and wear. To their front sat a few desks, cloth and leather recliners and couches, then finally a single desk with an older woman sitting behind it staring. Staring at them… was she the librarian? He hadn't seen her the few times he'd been here, but she seemed… bored.

Fayt took an immediate right and slowly walked down the halls made from bookshelves. At least the library wasn't so big you could get lost. Now was a good time right? Of course it was. So he followed behind the boy who after a few moments of Cloud pondering his first question turned to him. He didn't know what to ask the boy who's gaze was questioning. "You know there are other sections… we don't have to stick this close together." Fayt said with a slight shooing motion of his right hand.

"Actually I wanted to ask you a few things."

The boy's eyes narrowed at this, and he said, "Like what?" he clearly wasn't in the mood to answer questions. Cloud's thought process stopped and he laughed weakly. He suddenly didn't want to ask anymore. The snow haired cadet's tone and face suggested he wanted nothing more than to read a book or go take that nap.

Still… he steeled his resolve and steadied his nerves. "I want to know a few things about you. We're friends and I really just know your name." Cloud said while leaning back against the wall side bookshelf.

Fayt continued to stare at him, but then sighed and looked to the ground. "Right…" Was his only response.

A smile spread Cloud's lips. Finally a chance to get back at the boy had arrived. "Well, I actually know that you cuddle with other people pillows at night, slobber slightly in your sleep, take –" The bookshelf behind him brushed against his back as Cloud was cut off by Fayt's hand over his mouth.

"Alright I get it, ask your questions then." The boy said releasing his hold over Cloud's mouth. The snow haired cadet looked around them as if to check that no one was here… they were alone as far as Cloud knew.

"Where are you from?" Cloud began then amended that, "and don't say far away."

A smile spread across Fayt's lips. Apparently that had been his ideal response. "A small town in another land." AKA… far away. It didn't tell him much, but it at least told him they were both from outside of Midgar, and the continent it rested on. He could deal with that for now.

Cloud pursed his lips. Sure he had lots of questions before, but now that he had the opportunity to ask them he couldn't remember any. "The necklace around,-" Cloud started for an old question, but was cut off.

"Is personal and I don't want to talk about it. Next question."

Cloud clenched his teeth and went on, an obvious one next. "I've never seen anyone as young as you with white hair, why is yours like that?"

Fayt looked at him blandly. "Really? That's you're next question?" the snow haired boy let out a sigh. "Right, when I was younger I… got sick, and after that my hair slowly turned white. My skin is hard to tan as well before you ask that one."

It… hadn't been on the list, but he supposed he could add that to the things he knew about Fayt… the growing list of things. Or perhaps it should be the finally growing list of things… "Where did you learn to fight like when you beat Salvis and his friend's."

Fayt laughed a bit, "They aren't his friends Cloud, but I see where you're coming from." He paused and looked sadly passed Clouds shoulder. "I suppose I shouldn't really pass on this one should I? When I was younger I had a teacher… a master, she taught me most of what I know about fighting."

Cloud nodded. There was old man Zangan in town too, Tifa went to him pretty often for self defense classes… though, everyone knew he was teaching her more advanced moves than self defense. (hahah no not dirty things/moves). "What happened to her?" though he could see the pain in Fayt's eyes he knew the question needed asking. It helped to talk about painful things… he hoped the snow haired boy wouldn't try passing on this one.

Fayt's clenched fist didn't escape Cloud's notice as he replied, "She…" the boy paused and swallowed. "She died. I…" the boy stopped again and shook his head the beginnings of tears in his eyes. "Pass, next question." He waved his hand in a dismissive fashion.

Not willing to push the boy any farther he already had the next question. Obvious yet maybe a bit off, "Why did you get close to me?" That was his self degradation kicking in. Rather… that's what Fayt called it when he thought negatively of himself.

Fayt smiled ruefully yet obviously happy for the content change. "Because you Blondie are interesting, we are roommates, and unlike most here you fall more into my circle of friendship lines."

Interesting response and it made him feel better. Fayt wasn't just using him in some way and at a dime would throw him away. "Ok then, what about Forlorn? He claims you were once friends." Cloud asked.

"There are… circumstances surrounding that." Fayt said not wanting to go further.

"What kind of circumstances?" Cloud asked prying boldly… which was new to him.

"The kind I would prefer to not speak of, next question." Fayt responded slightly angered.

"Why not? He seems to like you well enough, he even claimed to still be your friend."

Fayt laughed darkly at that… it sent a shiver down Clouds spine. "I thought you said you weren't going to talk to him?"

"He… talked to me." Cloud said throwing out there the only thing that came to mind.

"And you what? Responded to no one in particular?" Fayt said the anger back in his voice. What right did he have to be angry? He couldn't tell Cloud who to talk to anyways!

"I…" Cloud paused, and the silence was quickly taken over by his snow haired roommate.

"Ok then Question times over, I'm leaving." Fayt said turning towards the double doors.

"But I'm not done with my questions yet." Cloud protested and followed. He'd obviously stepped on a land mine; then, when it didn't go off just kept throwing his foot down in the same place like an idiot. Now he had angered the only real friend he had here.

What was he going to do? How could he fix this situation? Panic overtook him as he followed the storming boy ahead of him. He had to fix it… after these two weeks he couldn't go back to being alone here again.

Fayt stormed out the door ahead of him then walked briskly away. Cloud said good bye to the woman who was watching them angrily from behind the desk. When he was finally out of the library Fayt was already a ways down the hallway and nearly to an exit.

By the time Cloud managed to catch up to him the boy was already outside under the soothing warmth of the sun. The sudden lack of false light; or new addition of the sun given kind blinded him for a moment. A gust blew his spikes around wildly before settling down.

Forlorn stood there happily with something in his hand. "Fayt!" the boy exclaimed. Ohh no! He needed to warn the overtly friendly cadet. Fayt was in a dark mood, and it was all Cloud's fault. He could wind up taking it out on Forlorn! Cloud's hands and head started to make no motions trying to warn him away from the viper pit.

The hazel eyed boy looked at him oddly confused then back to the snow haired cadet the cheer still there. "Look I brought you something from in town. It's your favorite, though the Wutainese is probably a bit different than,-" the boy was cut off as Fayt's hand lashed out knocking the box full of food to the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME AND STAY AWAY FROM CLOUD!" The boy yelled merely adding a new blow to the shocked and obviously devastated Forlorn.

"FAYT!" Cloud said as his anger took hold for the first time with his 'friend'. He rushed past him to the form of Forlorn who was stunned and sitting on the ground he had recently collapsed onto. He glanced back in time to see Fayt slammed a balled up fist into a wall then cringe in pain and shake it violently at his side.

"FINE! I DON'T CARE! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" The snow haired cadet said and stormed off. Cloud was tempted to follow. He felt he needed to, but the sudden tear trickling down Forlorn's cheek made him stay. What was really going on between Fayt and the new cadet anyways? How could friendship possibly have come to this?

**Perspective Change perspective **Fayt** Change Perspective Change**

Fayt slammed the door hard behind him screaming in his mind at Blondie. Who was he to interrogate him? He had warned him away from Spades, but the blonde hadn't listened to a word he said apparently. They had continued to have those damned conversations behind his back. Well fine! If he wanted to get all buddy buddy with Fayt's damn assassin then let him. He'd use him against him and Fayt would just let Spades kill the boy. Screw messing everything up! Who gave a damn anyways?

He stalked back down the first hallway, and each progressive one. His destination… wherever the hell he decided to stop. Stupid Cloud, Stupid Forlorn, Stupid King, and most of all stupid freaking- he rounded a corner and went face to lower abdomen. His anger boiled over into his speech as he looked up. "Hey watch where you're…" Yeah… most of all stupid freaking Sephiroth.

His glare didn't stop. "Watch where you're walking moron!" he said to the silver general. Who of all things smirked at him. Freaking lunatic bastard, drags him here then runs off. He didn't need him here anyways. The man should go back to his war and leave him alone till he was needed!

"I do not believe a cadet should speak to their superiors that way." The man said staring down at him… way down. Every time Fayt had to look that far up at someone it reminded him of the blonde from his dream.

That damn emerald gaze! "Yeah? Well give it time and you won't be mine." Fayt said leaving the angry tinge in his voice.

"I see," was the man's reply. HAH Screw him! "Follow me then." The black leather clad figure said… or was it commanded. Either way as soon as the words left his mouth he had turned and started to walk away. He didn't actually think Fayt was going to follow him right? Had the Mako corroded his mind that much?

So you could imagine Fayt's surprise to find his feet actually moving at a steady pace behind the man. His strides much faster in order to keep up with the silver haired generals long legs. Great, just great. Why was he following? Stop moving! Stupid legs!

This day was horrible after all! He had to wake up early to get to the Materia room before Blondie and wrangle help from Old Man Dirt. So, while that had gone well; the day had only snowballed from there. The food at the Mess Hall tasted like fresh trash, the egg was probably rotten. The workout that morning had been horrible. Blondie had all but forced him to go.

Thus, he had been 'forced' to deal with the annoying stares both he and Blondie had got. 'Forced' to deal with the fact that the place felt like a sauna even at nine in the morning. 'Forced' to deal with the fact that it smelled like some form of dirty laundry room in hell.

After the nice relaxing shower he had hoped for a relaxing time at the library he never knew existed. Only his next problem arouse in the form of an interrogation from Blondie. In the library! Those places were like hallowed ground! Only good things were supposed to happen in libraries like comfortable naps, discovering an old favorite book, and kissing a girl where no one could see.

Then his roommate had the gall to get angry at him for throwing food provided by that Spades to the ground. It was probably poisoned! He even took the Pieces side! To top things off he was now following the Silver haired general through hallways of the man's choosing. Where would he wind up? Only one silent black leather clad figure knew.

They passed Reno near the Academy section's exit. He glared at the red head that had been the brunt of a joke he told Blondie recently, but continued as the silver haired general motioned for him to take a spot at his side in the elevator. Fayt grumbled under his breath, but complied. Subjected to torture… that was surely what was coming. The man was going to drag him up top and want more information than he had already been provided. That was what everyone else wanted right? To know everything about everything's everything.

**'Freaking silver haired moron!' **Were Fayt's last thoughts before the elevator closed locking him in alone with the man.

Space…

Space…

**_AN:_** First off please note the alteration to Fayt's hair in chapter three… since no one wants to go back and find that exact spot… His hair no longer looks like ears… it's just unruly, and you can imagine it from there. If you liked the ear hair thing… then… too bad.

It is considerably more difficult than I originally anticipated to tell you things about Fayt without actually revealing anything at all… that sounds a bit off, but just roll with it.

While I originally planned to go farther with the Cloud and Sephiroth bit… this seems like a nice cliffhangeresque place to stop.

Space…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… none of them. I have to deal with it… SO YOU CAN TOO!

Space…

**_Reviewers: _****Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. **

A: Georgia Jackdaw: First let's start with a '**thanks for the review'**… then we can talk! I don't LIKE to write from other perspectives often. I'm always afraid all my characters will start to blend together, but I see the need… every once in a while(a lot so far). The most important reason – it helps me reveal things more slowly about Fayt. Since 'I THINK' that I butchered Reno there will not be any more from his perspective… he will still be prominent.

B. Hanpolo(heh nice name): *Anger* *throws things* Just kidding. **Thanks a lot for the review and the compliments**! I checked out Mary Sue…ness and saw that Fayt DOES have at least a few of those (more than six o.o). I would say he had a lot more if I didn't know things about him that you don't. *evil laughter* It's probably impossible to avoid ALL of them anyways... right?

As far as Pairings go… I just realized that the only female I've actually written about is the turk... well aside from the people in Fayt's dream. While I had originally planned for this to move much further chances are it will end at a time when things are very good *hahaha no spoilers for you*. So no… not only do I think I would suck at writing yaoi, I didn't plan to. There are other… *stops talking*


	10. Chapter Ten - Fayt's Omen

**Chapter Ten**

**Fayt's Omen**

**Day: Seventy Eight **

**(Stupid day 78 won't end!)**

Space…

Space…

Cloud was still standing next to the once ever cheerful Forlorn. Tears were streaming down his shocked face. Cloud… didn't really know what to do. He wanted to help… to reassure the boy, but he had never really been confronted by a situation such as this. Should he say everything would be alright? That Fayt would come around eventually?

**'FINE! I DON'T CARE! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!' **Reverberated through his mind minutes after the snow haired boy's departure. Cloud crouched down next to Forlorn and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. Those shocked hazel eyes never left the set of doors Fayt had walked through. What could be going through the new cadet's mind at this point in time?

Light blue eyes drifted to the scattered remains of a 'peace offering'. If what Forlorn had been saying Wutainese was one of Fayt's favorite foods. Or… it was supposed to be. If he remembered correctly the boy had said it was probably a bit different. Did that mean Fayt was from the Wutai area? He didn't LOOK like someone from that descent.

"I…" Cloud started, though he didn't know actually what he was saying. Perhaps he should… wing it? "Are you going to be alright?" He asked. **'Great Cloud… just great. Does he LOOK like he'll be ok?'** He thought right after.

The boy turned to see him… obviously just then noting his presence. Tears still streamed down the new cadet's cheeks though he did not sob. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments before the boy finally nodded. Once more Cloud wished he could actually tell what Forlorn could be thinking. Their silences were… awkward with the hazel eyed boy crying like this.

"I will be fine." The new cadet stated sadly. As if in an attempt to brush the whole circumstance the boy moved to his feet followed by Cloud. The boy turned his sad gaze down to the small container of spilled contents. Ruined completely now. The noodles were scattered across dirt, grim, and anything else a boot could possibly track into this area.

"But… it was his favorite." The boy said as if ignoring Cloud once more.

"Fayt likes Wutainese?" He asked.

The new cadet never turned to face him and only nodded slowly. "It's one of his favorites… if not the top of the list."

"Really…" Cloud said then looked back up to the boy. "What… else can you tell me about him?" He wanted answers, and there was a veritable chest of them standing before him. Besides… perhaps talking about Fayt would make the boy happier. That wasn't his justification at the new cadet's expense... not at all.

Forlorn turned to face him with now narrowed eyes; scanning him, picking him apart, and hopefully nothing else. "I…" He started then stopped looking away over the ledge of the building. "Ok, follow me and we can talk."

Great! He was going to get more information! The boy started toward the double doors Fayt had gone through and Cloud was one step behind. "So… do you know where he comes from?" The first question and one perhaps the boy could answer easily. Fayt had merely hinted and dodged around it.

"I don't, he was already with us by the time he brought me to the organization." Forlorn said with ease as he pulled open and stepped through the door.

False lighting made the hallways seem all the darker as Cloud followed. A sudden gust slammed the metal door behind them, and the next question was asked. "What organization?"

"Fayt hasn't told you then?" The boy asked as hazel eyes turned back to meet light blues.

"No… he barely speaks of his past at all."

Eyes narrowed and an odd grin passed over Forlorn's features, but quickly vanished. "Fayt was…" He paused and seemed conflicted. "A killer for hire."

Cloud's feet stopped moving and he looked with horror upon the new cadet. Surely he was lying… Fayt wasn't really the type to… an image of Fayt surrounded by the prone bodies of Salvis and his friends flashed through his mind. "That's-."

"He was very good, but left the organization due to a dispute with our leader. Many were sent after him. I… I want to bring him back before anyone else finds out where he is. If he doesn't come back willingly then someone may try to come and kill him." The boy stated sadly peering out one of the windows at the city below. Their trek had halted moments before.

It was… a lot to take in. He shared a room with a professional killer. Someone who had killed others for nothing but the sake of money. It was… so hard… to believe, but surely Forlorn wouldn't lie to him. Why would he? "Why did he-?" He started but was cut off.

"I wasn't there when he left, and after returning wasn't given all the details." Forlorn stated sadly still looking out the window.

"I see." Cloud said once more and followed suit. His light blue eyes wandered the sector of Midgar below them. Why was it that he was so unsure?

"You should be careful of getting too close to him… or me. He will only get you hurt or killed." The boy said and started off down the hall again. Cloud while unsure of whether or not to end it there followed once more a few steps behind.

They walked in silence for what seemed forever. They even passed an oddly puzzled Reno who was chatting on the phone with someone and pacing. He stared at them for in a creepy fashion as they walked by. His voice only picked back up when they turned another corner.

Where was Forlorn going anyways? "So… how do you know Fayt then?" Cloud finally asked. He had to keep things moving somehow. The boy SEEMED to be over his earlier shock and grief, but that may just be a front.

The new cadet paused and Cloud caught a small smile play across the boy's lips. "He saved my life when I was a child." The boy stated and continued to walk. "I was raised in an orphanage that was… attacked during wartime. The whole building was burning around me and some of my friends had already been killed by a man or someone else in this group. Just before I was killed by the man's sword, Fayt rushed in like a hero!" The boy said waving an imaginary sword into the air then proceeded to tell the story with gusto and imaginary sword moves.

"He deflected the fully grown man's blade down his own and then turning in a lightning fast spin cut the man down." He said with triumph and joy. "After that he brought me back to the organization which became my home and family; the other members, my brothers and sisters."

Cloud was conflicted on whether that was a good or bad thing. Fayt had apparently saved the boy's life by taking another's. He had also taken him back to an organization that killed people. Wait… he… how long ago was this? Forlorn could only be around fifteen or so, and Fayt was only sixteen. How had he killed the man? Perhaps the boy's apparent adoration for Fayt was blowing the story out of proportion. Like the man who claimed to have seen one of the dragons on Mt. Nibel two spans high, but it had only actually been a hatchling.

Forlorn froze mid stride causing Cloud to nearly run into his back. "Hey what's going on?" He asked the new cadet. The boy's gaze was transfixed to a single spot. Mr. Graves was speaking to a man with long raven hair that fell to his lower back in ringlets.

He was dressed in uniform of sorts that Cloud had never seen; its color that a dark crimson. A multitude of black belts and straps, dark metal rings, and large bronze buttons adorned the thing. He had a multitude of piercings running up the single ear that Cloud could see, each with a stone of a different color. His skin was a dark sun baked color, and his accent was very thick. On his back was fastened an obsidian spear the likes of which Cloud had never seen. It was a craftsman's masterpiece no doubt.

Their conversation was heated, and appeared to be about some Materia. The man paused when Mr. Graves's attention shifted more than once in their direction. Did Forlorn know the man? Or was he just eavesdropping? The hazel eyes cadet was bristling as the man's calm gaze slowly left the Materia instructor and settled onto them.

It happened so fast Cloud had stumbled back into the wall. The spear which had been attached to the man's back was suddenly pointed directly at Forlorn, and mere inches from his face. The new cadet's hand was at his left side as if there was supposed to be something there. "YOU!" The man said in a deep and angered baritone voice.

"Krim, how did you get here?" The cadet asked. Which could only mean they knew each other somehow, but what kind of greeting was this? The whole thing reminded him of Fayt's relationship to the boy.

"I believe I should be asking you that question Spades." He responded.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE KRIM!" The Materia instructor butted in. The raven haired man's gaze never left Forlorn. "You will not harm my students!"

"So then… he's one of your students is he?" The man paused and though he couldn't see the new cadets face he could feel the waves of anger rolling off of him. the hazel eyes cadet's very posture screamed attack. "The question is… why you would be allowed this far off your insane masters leash."

"DO NOT INSULT HIM! YOU DAMNED MISSING PIECE!" Forlorn cried out and moved to the right, but the spears ever deadly point moved with him.

"Put the spear down Krim." Mr. Graves said with a compelling yet ignored force behind it.

"Mr. Graves…" The man started then reached into his pocket with a free hand. "You may have this after all. I learned something today worth far more than it could possibly be worth." A small glowing red orb of Materia rested in the palm of his hand which he quickly tossed backwards toward their instructor.

The man gasped with widened eyes as he fumbled trying to catch the precious stone. The sun baked man started to walk slowly down the hallway in the direction from which he and Forlorn had come. At the last moment the man's bright green orbs locked with his own and hesitated. The man's gaze shifted from the new cadet then back to him repeatedly. It went like this for a few moments as the man's eyes narrowed.

"So that's it then… Humph very well." The man slowly backed down the hallway spear still trained onto them. "I'll come back with another one soon Mr. Graves." He said before vanishing behind a corner.

The sound of running boots echoed back down the hallway towards them, and Cloud let out a sigh of relief with the ordeal finally through. When he turned back around the hazel eyes cadet was already rushing down the hallway in the opposite direction. Thus, Cloud was left confused, slightly afraid, and under the scrutinizing gaze of his Materia instructor.

"What… was that Sir? Who was that?" He asked while the man turned to look back through the glass door and into the classroom. Some of the students were gathered around the door drawn by the shouting.

"Get back to it!" The man said with a shooing motion then waited for his orders to be followed before turning back to Cloud.

The man's stare was… strange and unnerving. "That man is a sell sword I have hired more than once over the last few years. He gathers Materia for me from dangerous locations." The man paused still staring intensely. "How does he know you Mr. Strife?"

"I've… never met the man before in my life sir." He sated truthfully. This was in fact their first meeting. He would have known if he had seen him sooner. The long raven haired man easily stood out in a crowd.

"Hmmm." The man seemed to be thinking on something as his eyes shifted out the window and into the distance. Cloud waited… he had to after all. "You are dismissed Mr. Strife." The man finally said after a few minutes of standing, thinking, and staring.

Cloud held the sigh back from his lips as best he could before saluting and walking off in the direction Forlorn had gone.

His mind was racing a mile a minute trying to piece this odd and intricate puzzle together. Krim knew Forlorn, and treated him much like Fayt did. Krim also knew both Mr. Graves and himself. If the correlations between their conversations were to be believed then perhaps Fayt knew the man in some way as well. Maybe Krim was a part of that organization that was hunting his snow haired roommate if so should he tell him?

He kept throwing ideas around in his head for the rest of the day. It was an annoying puzzle that he just could not solve. When it was finally over and around 8:00PM he stood before the door sliding his card to his shared room. When it slid open and he stepped inside he was astonished. The place which he had organized just that morning was completely trashed.

Fayt lay there on his bare bed the blankets, sheets, and pillows were scattered around. Even Clouds own bed a wreck. Most important though he noticed as the door slid shut behind him was… his posters. His Sephiroth posters were scattered apparently ripped from their perch on his side of the room.

He was in too much shock to speak at first, and Fayt was either asleep or remaining silent on the matter. What had happened here? A tornado? So he voiced his question to the rooms only other occupant. "Fayt… what happened here?"

**Perspective Change perspective **Fayt** Change Perspective Change**

The elevator was cramped; metaphysically anyways. Its two sole occupants stood in a stark silence. While one was short and brooding darkly the other was tall and blissfully uncaring. Their attitudes were nearly as different as their height. The silver haired general stood nearly two heads above the white haired cadet.

Finally around floor thirty-seven Fayt broke the silence. "What do you want from me?" His response was… the moving sounds of the elevator as it passed yet another floor. It was floor forty-two before Fayt cracked once more. "Damnit!" He exclaimed angrily while clenching his fist.

The Moronic General was just remaining quite to make him all the madder wasn't he? Of course that was it! What else could it be?

The elevator finally stopped on floor… forty-nine. Where had he heard of floor forty-nine… right, it was the SOLDIER floor.

Why was he on the SOLDIER floor? Fayt swallowed lightly as he followed the ever silent silver haired general off of the elevator. There was a sudden feeling of unnatural fear as many eyes latch onto him, and his anger was quickly quashed by the new emotion. Men dressed in many colors of the same outfit stared at the two of them. Or rather he hoped, at the taller black leather clad figure. Fayt was merely his blue stalker…

Their destination… unknown though he seemed to be heading towards a door on the far side of the floor. Butterflies were erupting and abating as they finally entered the only escape from all of those eyes. He was thankful… so thankful that this room was all but empty. There were two people behind a glass wall and one was wearing strange a helmet and fighting the air. He looked stupid…

The non fighting one was HUGE, and so was the sword strapped to his back. His uniform was the black of a first class Soldier, and the other smaller ones was some form of deep violet. He also held a much smaller sword than his first class counterpart.

"Why are we here?" He asked once more finally ignoring the two men behind the glass.

"So that I may see." The man said… which DIDN'T ANSWER HIS DAMN QUESTION!

"See what?" Fayt asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"What you are capable of." The man stated so matter of factly.

"You already know, so why must I show you again?" He asked while forcing himself not to grit his teeth.

"You have been holding back in your classes… why?" The silver haired moron asked him. Bah, this question. Why should he perform well in a class he couldn't care less about?

"I would think it's obvious. I am trying to fail." Fayt stated as if it were the most obvious thing.

A smirk crossed the man's lips… it was annoying. "So you ask me for my help and I provide it. Yet you try to remove yourself from where my influence resides." The man stated while watching the two behind the glass walls. The older man was doing something with a phone, but Fayt couldn't really care less at this point.

"I didn't WANT to be thrown into this environment surrounded by all… THIS!" Fayt said anger tinting his voice once more his arms motioning to everything around him.

"If you want my help, then you will stay in this program and excel." The man stated still not looking in Fayt's direction.

"THE HELL I WILL! YOU CAN'T JUST ADD STIPULATIONS AFTER THE FACT!" He screamed and slammed a fist into the glass causing the man with no helmet to turn their way.

"I believe I just did." He stated then paused as if thinking something over. The smirk only seemed to grow before he continued. "I also want you to be first in your class."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Fayt exclaimed loudly once more. "You want me to jump to the head of my class with only a just over a month left! For what reason?"

The two behind the glass were finished apparently as the purple clad boy removed his helmet. Black spiky hair poofed out around it and stuck up. They were talking, and Fayt couldn't really care less. He wanted answers from the silver moron, and Damnit he was going to get them!

"I would not want someone I placed by special jurisdiction into the SOLDIER training program to be subpar." The man said finally turning his way. No… the door behind them slid open from the glass encased room. He was still looking at the two from earlier.

"Sephiroth," the giant of a man stated easily. Perhaps they knew each other somehow. The man glanced his way once more then back to the silver moron… damned first class's always blowing him off! His second class follower seemed to be staring at him… damned second class SOLDIERS always gawking at him! (In his head anyways… it's 'cuz he's mad. They actually don't… Zack's the first, just FYI).

"I wasn't aware that you had returned from the Front lines." The giant swordsman questioned.

"It was rather sudden and will be brief. With the war almost over I have to be there." The silver moron replied.

"Who's that?" The second asked no one in particular, apparently getting impatient… already.

The silver moron quirked a brow at the sudden interruption then smiled. "It is good that you're here, I would like to see what this boy is capable of a bit more." The man stated. "If you would allow it I would ask for your student to fight him.

**'SAY WHAT NOW?!'** Nononono no way in hell.

"It hardly seems honorable to have a cadet fight a second class SOLDIER." The giant sworded man stated. The second class follower behind him merely stared at him more intensely. Probing him would probably be a better word.

"I refuse." Fayt said finally deciding to join this horribly off balance conversation.

Ignoring him and continuing was the silver moron. "This is the boy I picked up in Junon."

The enormous swordsman peered at him through narrowed eyes as if in a new light. Great… the bastard had told people. He was supposed to keep his damned mouth shut. "He refused." The man said.

FINALLY! Someone was finally on his side! It was about fraking time. How the hell was he supposed to fight a second class SOLDIER anyways? It would just be another beating like his other encounters with high ranking SOLDIER members.

"He'll do it," the silver moron stated.

"The hell I will." Fayt said adamantly, but backed down after a stare from Sephiroth. "Fine, whatever; I'll get the hell beat out of me if it'll make you back off a bit."

The large swordsman stared at him confused by… probably his behavior. Sure… he was disrespecting a superior officer, the general, and most importantly probably the deadliest man on the planet. What were they going to do about it? Kick him out? Make him do menial labor? Make him do stupidly repetitive physical labor?

"Very well then I'll make sure it doesn't get out of hand. Zach we aren't finished yet." The man stated while turning to his young follower… or whatever he was.

Great… why couldn't the man remain adamant on his position and spare Fayt a second class beating? They walked back into the room and Fayt moved to follow only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around to glare down the man. "What now?" He asked angrily and uncaring.

"You'll need this." The silver moron said holding out a katana to him. It wasn't the man's enormous weapon… not that Fayt could possibly wield that stupidly long blade, but one never knew with morons. He greatfully, but angrily took the blade from the man's hand and stormed into the glass room labeled 'training room'.

The large man took up a position to their right while the one named Zack took out a large broad sword much like Cloud was always using. The Second class's name was familiar, but he knew not where to place it. No… wait, Angeal and Zack were pretty 'famous'. The Second was the one being trained personally by a first. The only current one at that. Pulled from the cadet program when he showed promise. Great…

A quick slice of the katana in his hand gave him all the knowledge he would need about it. It was an extension of his being already, well crafted, sharp, and pristine. He slowly settled into a battle ready stance. One he could use to fight a larger, stronger, and faster opponent.

The boy opposite him stood impatiently fidgeting and holding the large blade in one hand. "Ready…" The man said and the boy's demeanor changed suddenly alert… great. "Start!"

The second class was on him in the blink of an eye, that large sword slashing downward with an insane amount of power. No way in hell he was going to be able to block it! He dodged to the side just in time as the sword moved at a sharp angle down his own.

Fayt danced away his arms throbbing from the blades impact. **'DAMNIT that hurt!'** Had he grown THAT complacent in the time he had been here? No… the boy was just that strong, and seemed to be going at this fight full throttle.

Zack was back on him within moments, their swords clashing together. Fayt was quickly being pushed back, but somehow barely managed to block every blow headed his direction. A left, then right, then left, down from above, and followed by an uppercut slash. Spinning, twisting, and blocking all just a hairs breadth from death at any moment. Was that first class bastard even paying attention? He could actually die here!

He was panting before long while his opponent seemed completely unfazed as if this were a morning stroll. His snowy hair fell into his eyes for a moment as he twirled around to the side of the second class and brought his sword about for his first possible attack in the… however, long the battle had been going on.

His swords tip barely missed the boy who was of all things grinning. Damnit why was he having fun? Stupid spiky haired idiot! So things continued like that… Fayt one breath away from a gruesome and choppy death… the idiot second grinning happily.

Yet… it had to end sometime and that time finally came when Fayt had no where left to back away, dodge, or duck to. His only option was to block the incoming blade. As the metal of their swords clashed together Fayt fell to his knees with bone jarring force. The sword slid from his grasp his hand no longer able to hold it.

His entire body hurt from the fight and he was sure to have more than sore muscles the following day. Hell! He still had a few bruises from this fight the previous week.

As he knelt there panting he asked. "Are we done now?" He left the sword where it lay and got back to his feet agonizingly.

"That was awesome!" The second exclaimed throwing an arm around his shoulders. Damn chummy idiot! Who said he could get all buddy buddy?!

Fayt glared through the glass at the smiling Sephiroth. Sure… at least THEY were happy. Never mind Fayt's own feelings on the matter. Shrugging the arm off he ignored the boy talking to him and limped to the glass door and freedom. He was done here. Fuck 'em all!

"Your opinion." The man asked while staring at the two. Angeal was talking to his apprentice and Fayt couldn't bear to look back.

"Why do you care?" He spat.

"You just fought him… you should have an opinion."

Fayt glowered and replied. "He broadcast's his movements too often. If he wasn't so fast and strong a very skilled fighter could beat him." He said and continued towards the door.

The last words he heard as he the door opened before him were the silver moron's. "Remember what I said Fayt… top of your class." Top of his freaking class indeed. If he didn't need the bastards help he would just blow him off. Unfortunately he did, and not having it was beyond not an option.

When he returned to his room immediately after he was still angry and started to throw things around the room. The posters… Blondie's favorite possessions were torn from the walls because they reminded him of the silver moron. Sure he regretted it afterwards while laying on his stripped down bed, but during his anger he couldn't care less.

He was still mad at his blonde roommate if the boy was even still alive, not captured, or turned against him. He grumbled at lay there thinking angry thoughts and drifting in and out of sleep until the door opened some long hours later.

"Fayt… What happened here?" Blondie asked astonishment on his voice. He contemplated not telling him and just pretending to be asleep.

However, something sarcastic just HAD to leave his lips. "A fucking tornado blew through."

Space…

Space…

**_AN:_** Now… before a few of you jump to conclusions and say "OMG he fought on par with Zack who was second class!" No… he didn't. I tried to make it seem like he was losing the whole fight because he was. He only managed to get one shot in and that was dodged. So… there.

Still trying to come up with a good name for Fayt to call Sephiroth… Silver Moron is likeable, but I don't know. If we're all here come next Sunday look forward to another chapter… 'cuz my other story isn't getting an update haha.

By the way Fayt and Spades names have meanings if you can find them. Fayt's last name comes from Latin, and Forlorn Spades comes from word definitions… though you have to dig a bit on his. If you want to try to guess and someone comes close I'll post it in the next author's notes. Just for fun o.o.

Space…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… If I did Tifa's breast wouldn't have been so obnoxiously huge.

Space…

**_Reviewers: _****Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. **

A: **Hanpolo**: Thanks for the support, and glad to have you sticking with it. I noticed the same, but ehh… you can't win them all. You can lure them in with false advertising though o.o.


	11. Chapter Eleven - True Ability

**Chapter Eleven**

**True Ability**

**Day: Eighty**

Space…

Space…

Light blue eyes opened slowly and tiredly from their slumber. The only light banishing some fraction of the darkness came from the small crack under the door. The unnatural angle of his head was as usual. His pillow was missing… again. Partially opened eyes drifted to the bed opposite his own. It was empty for the third time since the room gained its second resident.

It was still odd; the boy whom he had been seemingly very close too recently was all but avoiding him now. They had exchanged less than five sentences since their… fight? Yet even with that the boy STILL seemed to take his pillow at night.

Slowly and shakily Cloud sat up in his bed, the thick and warm blankets fell from his form. The room was silent… meaning Fayt had left him there alone once more. Familiar sadness, anger, fear, and loneliness crept through the groggy morning feeling as he gazed at the empty bed. For not the first time he thought that perhaps he should be the one to apologize…

No… he had done no wrong in that situation. Fayt had been out of hand, and acted irrationally. Still… he wanted to find a way to make up with his first friend since showing up here, and one of the few he'd had his entire life. Forlorn hadn't spoken with him at all since telling him of Fayt's past. Yes… he had come to accept the boy's 'story'. It explained a lot of things about the way Fayt acted, things he did, and secrets he kept.

Slowly he stepped off the bed onto the rough carpet below. His first destination was the bathroom, then off to the mess hall for breakfast, and finally he should arrive about ten minutes early for their morning laps. It was a routine he had fallen into shortly after his arrival… one that had only been interrupted by the addition of his strange roommate.

The food that morning had been bland and tasteless once more. Rather… it had always been that way, but the 'cheer' he had known after the arrival of a roommate and friend was missing. Thus, the food had lost all taste… uggh he needed to stop thinking like this. He was used to being a loner, and would fall back into things with ease… right?

As he walked out onto the track forty minutes later light blue eyes took in everything. There was the instructor sporting a few patches of new gray hair, the milling of a few groups of cadets, then the loners, and finally Fayt off to one side. The boy was staring off into the distance at… probably nothing. He had done so for all of the previous day as well. Accompanying the gaze was a limp that hadn't been there before the incident with Forlorn and Fayt's storming off.

He was unaware of the reason, and his question – one of the few sentences they had spoken to each other – had received the short and rather rude rebuttal of, "it doesn't concern you."

"All right then, you're all here." The instructor started which snapped Cloud's attention from the sad looking cadet. "We're adding an additional two laps onto your quota. Try not to fall out." The man finished, and looked at the new last place cadet. As Cloud recalled that gaze held a certain… fear inducing aspect. If it weren't for Fayt then he would still be that cadet.

His gaze landed onto the boy who had miraculously wound up near him during the brief time his eyes had been away. The snow haired cadet looked at him and smiled sadly as he came to a stop beside him. Cloud was… confused. Were they going to make up now? Had holding his pillow the night before changed the boy's mind about something? Was he going to apologize?

"Before this starts… I'm apologizing for lying to you about my desire to join the SOLDIER program." The boy stated and stared. Wait… what? It didn't make sense. Why apologize to him about this of all things? It only raised more questions! Fayt's deep blue eyes were… deeper than normal. It was as if they were holding back some… something dark.

He wanted to reply, to say anything at all, however, before he could the instructor called out. "READY!" A brief pause gave Cloud the time required to turn and ready himself for a start. He could ask Fayt during their laps. They were always in the same basic section anyways. "START!"

Cloud was up and jogging like the rest when a small form all but leapt to the front of the line. Many eyes turned as Fayt passed by the leader in his apparent mad dash. If he was going to run like that then he wouldn't make it all the way to the end of their scheduled laps. Especially with the added ones… wait… was that it then? Was he going to run himself ragged until he fell to the back of the line? It was… odd and… no wait… it still didn't make any sense.

Cloud and the rest could only watch as the snow haired boy pulled farther and farther ahead of the cadet who had always been the front runner. The previous front runner moved farther ahead of the main group to close the distance… were they racing?

It was the twentieth lap when it happened. Everyone was… amazed, confused, and very tired. The whole groups pace ad been thrown off by Fayt's speed. The front runners, the middlings, the stragglers, everyone was scattered in an odd fashion around the track. The amazing and rather scary part of all this lay in the white haired cadet just in front of Cloud. He was, of all things… lapping them.

It was insane to think that the boy had kept that insane pace of for the time he had. One would assume he would slow down now that he had accomplished such a feat, but he didn't. In the end the boy finished nearly a full two laps ahead of them. Cloud hadn't really the time to think about things during the run; he was dead tired like he hadn't been since Fayt showed him a more proper way of running and breathing.

The instructor was staring at Clouds roommate with what had surely once been shock, Forlorn whom held fourth place this day was grinning widely, and everyone else… was simply tired, panting, and in some cases laying on the ground.

Drill Instructor Quar finally snapped his eyes away from Fayt noticing everyone was finished. "All right then, get to your next class!" The man commanded.

Cloud wanted to ask Fayt some things… maybe they were talking now, and if so he… wanted to know what that was all about. The boy had… HOW had he done that? Some of these people had been training rigorously for years and he just shoved their faces in the dirt. The Snow haired cadet was sadly gone by the time he looked around. Already off to the next class perhaps?

The rest of the day went the same way; Fayt was doing things completely out of character from what Cloud had come to know. Every time he went to approach the boy he was either left behind, ignored, or unheard.

Finally came lunch. Surely Fayt would return to their hidden spot should things actually be mended in some form between them. He wasn't there the day before, but surely today right? With hopes raised he rounded the corner a smile on his face all but convinced that Fayt would be there.

His hopes came crashing down around him; the snow haired cadet was nowhere to be seen. So that meant… they weren't making up and the rift between them brought on by both their actions still remained. Cloud all but collapsed onto the bench. His food lay beside him forgotten, as it would probably taste bland once more anyways.

What was he going to do? How could he possibly make things up between them? Again the thought of apologizing arose, but he knew he wasn't in the wrong.

**Perspective Change perspective **Tseng** Change Perspective Change**

Night, day, twilight, there was no difference in Midgar for one organization. Their hours of operation were never ending. They took no true holidays and even if they claimed to be on one that was merely a cover for some other operation. So this night as a black suit clad figure strode through one floor heading for a certain general's office no one paid him any mind.

The sound of his shined shoes was nonexistent upon the metal floors; his refined movements were precise, exact, faultless. Information had surfaced a few days prior regarding the boy known as Fayt via Tseng's 'mole'. Along with that came video footage, and recorded conversations. From that point analyzing had taken a day and this morning was their planned 'ambush'.

In the end it had been Sephiroth who had brought a volatile element right into the heart of ShinRa. For most who knew shock had been prevalent. Tseng was going alone to the man's office which of late usually sat empty. The war had all but kept Sephiroth on a different continent before now. His knock at the man's door was slow, deliberate, but firm.

There was a brief pause before a voice reached his ears. "Enter." Tseng complied slowly turning the brass handle of the door and pushing it open.

The room was packed. Dark wooden bookshelves were laden with everything from novels, to business, to Materia usage, and… cooking of all things. Something the Silver haired general tended to do in his spare time should any arise(image of Sephiroth in an apron o.o). A large, vacant, and black leather couch sat off to the right of the door. There were three ornately carved dark wooden desks in the room. One held several spread maps, the second large amounts of paperwork, the last and obviously neatest the Silver General himself sat at.

Behind the man through a wall of windows was the darkened landscape of the enormous city below. In front of Sephiroth's desk were three empty black leather chairs. Tseng's dark eyes met those of green and a silent battle erupted of who would speak first.

Tseng of course won and the man asked an obvious question. "What brings you to my office at this…" The man turned and peered at a computer monitor. "Late hour?" He finished while turning back to face the turk.

In the black haired turk's hand rested two well worn manila folders. He slowly stepped forward unfazed by the man's dark visage. "My visit pertains to the contents of these two folders." He said while laying them on the silver general's desk.

Sephiroth slowly took them, opened them, and then examined their contents. When he was finished a few minutes later his gaze turned up and into Tseng's eyes. Those cool emeralds were… unreadable. "I see, so the errant cadet I apprehended a few days prior has a bit of a strange history. I fail to see how this could bring you into my presence at this time." The man replied calmly.

Tseng had seen this coming of course, and prepared. Into a pocket he reached and out along with his hand came a small black device. With the push of a single button a young boy's voice played, "I didn't WANT to be thrown into this environment surrounded by all… THIS!" Was followed by Sephiroth's own, "if you want my help, then you will stay in this program and excel."

When the recorder ceased it's playing a smirk lay on the silver general's face. "I fail to see what your point is." The man stated.

"You brought a boy with a past you know so little about into the heart of ShinRa. A boy with obvious ties to Wutai, dangerous abilities that can put up some semblance of a fight against a second class SOLDIER and take down third classes with minimal injuries. Why?"

The man was still smirking at the end of Tseng's statement and question. With practiced ease, he suppressed anger; his face remained relaxed, calm, and emotionless. Nothing about Tseng's presence showed the seething emotion that lay just beneath the surface. He should not let the man get to him. He was most undoubtedly feeling some form of stress behind that cool smirking visage. "I believe that the question was answered in that recording. I am helping him achieve a goal, and at the same time gaining an asset."

"Why?" Tseng asked ready at any time to pull the veritable curtain down around the silver general. Should he have been turned somehow… though impossible it may seem they were ready.

"Need I a reason to bring a promising recruit whose previous associations have been severed clean into ShinRa's fold?" Tseng was silent, and had yet to speak of the boy's obvious meteoric rise in ability that day.

This conversation was NOT going to end any time soon. Chances are the silver haired general would dance around the question incessantly. He was used to such conversations, though usually he was allowed to employ various other methods to attain an answer. Such methods would not work against this man.

**Perspective Change perspective **Cloud** Change Perspective Change**

Cloud stood near Fayt as he always had at this time of day; his own heavy SOLDIER class sword swinging in sharp practiced arcs before him. The snow haired cadet was using a wutaian blade that Cloud had yet to see him wield… a Katana. His roommate's usual equipment was a long sword or broad sword. The sight was odd and strangely enough… captivating. The boy's movements were fluid, graceful, and easy. As if what he was doing was one of the simplest of things in the world. He flowed from form to form, motion to motion like some form of… graceful dance.

Their next destination the shooting range yielded similar results… Fayt's marksmanship had skyrocketed. A small tattered hole appeared on the target where Fayt's bullets had all hit near each other. People were watching him, and had been all day. Silent words were being spoken some in awe, but most unkind in nature.

Fayt either had not noticed or did not care. Only Forlorn's eyes seemed to hold a contentment that was not present the previous two days. The newest cadet was happy, and… eager? Perhaps Fayt's actions were bringing him joy in some way though Cloud knew not why.

Tomorrow would be hand to hand, and if things continued as they had today he REALLY didn't want to be Fayt's partner for that. It would probably be more painful than it usually was.

When their final class wrapped up Cloud wished to make one last go at talking to Fayt… but couldn't get near him. He seemed to be the center of most everyone's attention that day. Various cadets gathered around him smiling and talking. The snow haired boy seemed only mildly put off by the new light he was looked upon in.

So with a sad smile Cloud found himself walking away. He would eat… alone, then go back his room also alone. This day had been strangely… tiring. Since getting anything from his roommate was unlikely he would probably just go to sleep.

While sleep had seemed like a good idea so recently, he found himself sitting on his bed waiting for Fayt to come back. It had been ten minutes since his shower when he heard a click at the door as the thing unlocked.

Fayt walked in slowly and turned to look his direction; that gaze and those eyes were still deeper than they had been recently. The boy said nothing as he pulled off his shirt while headed towards the bathroom. Cloud to tongue tied to voice anything he wanted to at all. This meant… they still weren't speaking. He had hoped perhaps… no he had realized at lunch that he had been wrong. Yet he still clung vainly to that desire.

When they snow haired cadet walked out of the shower again nearly twenty minutes later Cloud was already turned over in his bed facing the wall. Through emotion he had done something the boy would probably not even notice soon. His pillow lay hidden below the bed; the act was spiteful… yet strangely satisfying. If he wasn't going to use it at night then neither was Fayt.

The feeling of eyes on his back may have been his imagination. Either way Fayt without a word turned off the light and crawled into his own bed. The rooms silence… was deafening.

Space…

**(What happens when Fayt doesn't have a pillow to steal? o.o Tune in next time to find out!)**

Space…

**_AN:_** Forlorn Spades = Lonely, sad, or Forsaken; Sword (the sword part… is sort of out there.) Of note In the game of cards the 'Spades' set is meant to represent the military.

I'm not good at the whole… we fought and now we aren't speaking Shtick. Too bad it's not over yet! *laugh's maniacally*

I had planned to do more on the Tseng thing, but I couldn't get the conversation right… so I cut it off cliffhangery.

Have you ever had a scene you REAAAALLLLLYYYY wanted to write, but just aren't there yet? Well… I have three for this story x.x. One is like, two chapters from now. Why? I want to write it sooo bad *headdesk headdesk headdesk* ok… *wobbles**blood rolls down forehead* I'm good now.

Of Note… alterations have been made to certain parts of the story. First… There was a discrepancy in the timeline. Zack isn't a first class SOLDIER as stated in chapter 4. You discovered he was still Angeal's student in the last chapter (the start of Crisis Core… in case you didn't recognize the scene). Second Corvus's 'british accent' has been changed to just a 'foreign accent.' If you're British all accents are probably British to you… So pick one you think sounds cool. Leaving it up to your imagination is good with me.

I hate to use people's names too often and thus use the a description of their character that would easily be identified… sometimes it makes the story seem even more artificial though x.x. Damn you Sephiroth!

Please note that all of the major OC's as of last chapter have been introduced. Any minor characters like… a random puppy or flying cactuar are inconsequential and not story central…esque. More of the actual FFVII characters should make appearances after this. So it's Krim, Corvus, Spades, King, and of course Fayt. Various elements of ShinRa's Cadet program such as Shoe face, Gorilla, Old Man Graves, and Drill instructor Quar.

Space…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… Vincent is awesome... but sadly will not make an appearance in this story.

Space…

**_Reviewers:_** **Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. **

A: **Tayashia: **Thanks for the review… all of them o.o. Heh Most people (that I hear from) seem to like Fayt. I was scared at first, thinking his attitude might put people off… I think I said this before. As for why he calls Spades by his last name, it's because of their relationship in the past (not THAT kind). He used to have a nickname for him… it may come up eventually.

Sadly you are too late o.o, the decision was to post once a week every Sunday (American time). This helps me think of better plots for the chapters… since I put out two stories a week.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Remember Me

**_AN1:_**Now THIS chapter came out exactly like I envisioned. It was truly a pleasure to write this one for you all. Happy readings.

Space...

Space...

**Chapter Twelve**

**Remember Me**

**Day: Eighty Three**

Space…

Space…

Dreams can be happy or sad, light or dark, beautiful or ugly. Dreams can wake you deep in the night screaming in fear, afraid to move, or crying. Dreams… are one of the few things Fayt hates most, for they are an escape from his reality and from his thoughts. Yet at the same time they bring him to places he wishes he no longer had to see. They allow him see people who he wishes to with every fiber of his being, and at the same time wishes to never see again.

This dream… for that was surely the only thing it could possibly be. He knew it… it was a feeling that spread from the center of his chest. A dark and abandoned city around him stretched on forever. Each desolate and destroyed street he walked down led onto only more desolate and destroyed streets. The city seemed to be turning from a place dominated by man to one dominated by nature. Trees, bushes, and grass were springing up and through the concrete structures around him.

No Cars, bikes, motorcycles, or other objects to assist his movement were to be seen. So… he continued his trek never growing hungry or thirsty. Each building he passed seemed to be ripped from one city he had visited or another. All of them blended together into a strange and rather freaky array. It could be worse Fayt supposed. After all he could be reliving the accusing glances of those he once knew… and had… abandoned.

The snow haired cadet looked around exasperated and annoyed. This was just ridiculous. What kind of screwed up dream was he having now? Dread had long since become a staple feeling this never ending city was evoking. Dreams like this never ended well for his mental state.

After what seemed forever, and probably was Fayt stopped in front of a store. One he hadn't seen in years. The glass windows revealed a darkness beyond which provoked Fayt's imagination into filling the gap. A light flashed on and a young woman with loose white hair walked in the door. "Mee." Left Fayt's lips before he could catch himself.

Sadness passed through him as his own copy walked in after her frantically. Dreams… memories they were all a blend in his mind anyways. Even from his perch on the vacant street he could hear his copy's own desperate voice pour through. "Mee, it's me… Fayt." The boy stopped as if waiting for some recognition to pass across her face. "We-" he started again, but was cut off.

"I told you before I don't know who you are! Quit following me!" The girl all but screamed and threw a side table at him. The Fayt Clone behind the window dodged to the side easily enough as he continued to plead with her.

"How could you forget me Mee, We were… a couple."

"YOU'RE Delusional! I have vows, and wouldn't dream of breaking them for some… Kid! Get the hell out of my room!" the girl said while throwing a small chair at him.

Before Fayt knew it he was standing before the window sadly holding a hand against the glass. '**Remember me Mee… you know who I am. Why couldn't you remember? Why did you of all people have to forget**?'

As he stood there watching, the scene unfolded into a progressively worse and worse situation for his copy until all hell broke loose. From the door charged a man whom Fayt had once been friends with as well. His brown styled hair became a mess as he started to wrestle with the Fayt copy. The man had various others follow him in and the window went black.

Fayt was frantic. "NO! Don't end there. Get back to her Fayt! Don't let them drag you out! Don't let them take you away from her!" He screamed at the black window. "Don't…" He said as his hand drug sadly down the glass. "Let her go on without remembering."

Staggering back sadly memories flashed through the windows all around him of happy and sad times the two of them shared. "SHUT UP! GO AWAY!" He screamed as his voice and countless others were dominated by Mee's own.

"Fayt?" His heart skipped a beat as her voice resounded from right behind her. Should he… turn around? If he faced her… would she remember him now? Surely he could… convince her… bring her memories back. It wasn't impossible… he had to try.

"Mee!" Fayt said unable to hide the sorrow in his voice. When he turned she was standing there a smile on her face, her hair in a solid white braid that fell to her shoulder blades. As his hand reached up for her she washed away like grains of sand in a sudden strong gust… and he was alone in the desolate city once more.

The open hand he had reached for her with clenched slowly into a tight fist as he fought back the tears he knew would come should he allow them. There was no need to cry… this was merely a dream… a nightmare giving form to his memories, and torturing him with his past.

Finally unable to put up with the silent street from days long gone he trudged on. His next destination was surely to be just as horrible. More memories… more people who once loved him, cared for him, were good friends with him, bitter enemies… all that forgot his name, his face… his very being.

Street after street of desolate deserted cityscape passed by, why was he not growing tired, and why had he not woken up yet? He couldn't rely on Blondie for this… they weren't speaking even now. Days after their fight he was avoiding the boy. It was a stupid fight, and his stupid foolish pride was keeping him from approaching the blonde cadet or apologizing. He had jumped his roommate for speaking with someone who was potentially dangerous to his health, and hadn't given him a good enough reason not to do so.

It was stupid and he was in the wrong, but he was… "You're stubborn and bullheaded." The voice of a woman echoed into his ears.

"Master!?" He exclaimed turning his streetward gaze in a sweeping arc that took in everything. There was… nothing there.

"I… I'm sorry, but we don't know you." The familiar voice from behind him, and he whirled around to see a glass window projection once more. A small group sat in a wooden inn around a table. Fayt had finally found them after a long search.

He had thought that after all they had been through together they of all people… surely THEY would remember him right? However, things would never go his way… the young blonde girl that had spoken to his clone looked confused. His double was staring at them all as if he had just been punched in the gut. His hopes completely dashed.

Fayt screamed aloud into the air. "WHY! WHY AM I SEEING ALL THIS!?"

"Because you never learned your lesson the first time," came a male voice from his right. He turned slowly as a strange sense of hope and fear settled over him. The voice was familiar, but that man was… beyond dead. His death was the single spark that landed him in his current position at Shinra.

If the face wasn't enough to tell who the man was then short blonde hair and clean well trimmed beard were a dead giveaway. "Why are you here… you're dead."

"You're right, I am dead. You're mind brought me here to answer the question you just asked. You're a complex, and fragmented man Fayt. My most loyal, and traitorous Piece. I expected king, but you… I have to say I did not think you would betray me for such a petty reason."

"THE REASON WASN'T PETTY TO ME! TO ALL OF US!" He exclaimed. The man who appeared to be in his late twenties smirked that all too familiar and long gone smirk.

"It is very comical is it not." The blonde man said then disappeared and his voice continued from Fayt's left at the frozen scene from before. "How you are still here rather than where you wish to be." The man turned to him a maniacal look to his once smiling face. "How you followed King after he fed you the lie about my death… How you trusted that overtly possessive man's promise to send you home."

"SHUT UP! AT LEAST HE SAID HE WOULD SEND ME HOME! WITH YOU I WASN'T EVEN ALLOWED TO VISIT!" Fayt roared at the blonde figure whose maniacal face was suddenly smiling once again. He didn't change it… it was just maniacal one instant and then smiling the next. Like a mask that had fallen away to reveal what was beneath.

"Why aren't you home now Fayt?" The man said as he merely turned slowly to a pile of dust on the ground before the window.

The scene behind the window continued once more, but the voices were joined now by even more. He turned around to see that each of the large store front windows held a different scene. Another friend confronted, and another person who didn't even know his name. Each one said the same thing… over and over again. Covering his ears didn't help at all as the voices pierced into his into his head

"Who are you? I don't know you. Who are you? Who are you? Leave me alone! Who are you? Get away from us you freak! Who are you? Leave! GET OUT! Who are you?"

As he fell to the ground his eyes closed shut as he tried in vain to shake the voices away. Why… did he have such a horrible curse? "STOP IIIIIIIIITTT!" He screamed to no one as the voices continued.

His eyes flashed open to see a staggering Cloud falling back onto his own bed and pulling his blanket along with him.

**Perspective Change perspective **Cloud** Change Perspective Change**

The temperature this late in the year could be very cold. ShinRa refused to spend THAT much money to heat the Cadet barracks so… when Cloud had lost his only source to keep the warmth of his body trapped he naturally had awoken. He was angry and a bit… distracted. Fayt lay on his bed across the room clinging to the blanket and muttering sadly in his sleep. "Don't forget… Why can't you remember?"

The snow haired cadet seemed to be having another nightmare. At least this time he wasn't thrashing around in his sleep and screaming. He still seemed afraid of whatever was going on inside there. However, due to cloud's current disposition, of cranky, cold, and groggy from it being… two in the morning he didn't much care. Besides… they hadn't been on speaking terms for the last five days.

Standing slowly onto shaky and freezing feet he walked towards the other bed and peered down at the boy. His pale feminine features were scrunched up into a sad or perhaps lonely expression. "Remember… Me… everyone…" ([He said Mee… but Cloud doesn't know that since they sound the same… FYI])

With a light sigh he reached down and tried to pry the blanket from his roommate's insanely strong grip. It… wasn't working, so he moved onto plan B. Cloud tossed Fayt's own blankets back off of the boy and stared down at just how hard this task could be. The object of his desire was wrapped between the boy's arms, threaded down and between his legs… he was hugging the damn thing like a body pillow.

"Great…" Cloud said while wiping the sleep from edges of his eyes. Plan B was going to be a pain as well. Grabbing one of the boy's legs he lifted it as best he could and slowly drug his blanket out and away.

A grumble and another plea to remember him escaped the snow haired boy's lips. In the dim light Cloud's eyes caught on something he hadn't seen before. A long nearly two inch wide scar… some kind of burn marking was seared into the boy's side. Almost like someone had hit Fayt with a red hot Iron bar. Instinctively his hand reached out and traced along the marking that ran from probably near the boy's back and forward to his stomach area. **'What is this?'** Cloud asked himself.

The boy spun over onto his back still gripping the blanket in his arms, and Cloud grumbled brought from his reverie of thoughts on the marking. Winding the other end of the sturdy blanket around both arms he pulled backwards toward his bed. Cloud WAS getting his blanket back, and the remainder of his night's sleep. The boy couldn't have taken the thing from him too long ago. How was Fayt already so deep in sleep? He didn't wake from it when Cloud had shaken him earlier nor was he when Cloud was pulling on the blanket like this… and how was he gripping the thing that tightly anyways!?

With the final yank he found himself stumbling backwards until the back of his legs slammed into the bed frame and he fall onto his back. The bed was soft and since he was short enough he didn't hit his head on the opposite wall… though his blonde spikes were a bit different. When he finally managed to recover he stared across the room at Fayt while the boy was in turn staring at him with those piercing deep blues.

The snow haired cadet's eyes held a sad gleam that reminded Cloud of those strange far off looks the boy sometimes got. Silence permeated the air like an iron wall between them. Cloud… really didn't know what to say or even if he should speak at all in this situation. So he merely stared at the other cadet… who… continued to stare sadly at him.

Finally the boy spoke up, "Hey… Cloud." He said… which seemed strange since he didn't use that nickname. "You know…" the boy began again but stopped once more. Was he struggling with something?

"W…What?" He asked a little afraid of what the boy may actually be going to say to him.

Cloud continued to watch unmoving as the chill of the air seemed not to affect him… for some reason. Perhaps all that work getting his blanket back had instilled some heat inside. "I'm…" The boy stopped again. WHAT DID HE WANT TO SAY!? "I'm sorry about what happened the other day. I… was angry and an idiot." The snow haired cadet finally seemed to get it out then pulled the blanket up around him and leaned against the wall.

Cloud was dumb stuck and hoped his mouth hadn't fallen open a bit. Had Fayt actually just apologized for what happened? That was… insane. What should he say? He had to say the right thing lest he only make things worse… Of course the word that finally spilled forth from his lips was, "ok." WHAT!? Why the hell did he say that? Was he an idiot?

Fayt smiled ruefully and finally looked in another direction. Without that deep blue gaze centered on him Cloud visibly relaxed. "Hey… Cloud." The boy said while gazing at the small slit under the door that let in light.

Like he was back under the spotlight his body tensed and awaited the boy's continuation. "You won't forget me right?" What? Was his dream that bad? Fayt had been murmuring about wanting someone to remember him. Did someone he know get amnesia?

So… why would Cloud forget? "Of course I wouldn't." He said as he pushed himself into a sitting position at the edge of his bed. Fayt for some reason only smiled that heartbreakingly sad smile like he was saying it aloud 'liar'.

"What's wrong Fayt? Another one of those nightmares?" Cloud asked really wanting to know. Was it out of simple human curiosity or did he actually want to help his… friend? Had they made up yet? Did that apology constitute a makeup?

"All dreams have some point of reality to them Cloud." The boy said still not looking his way. It was an… ominous reply and one that lent credence to the former thought of a friend with amnesia. Or perhaps it was someone he was very close too; like a parent or something.

How was he supposed to reply to that statement anyways? The simple truth… avoid it, and move on to another subject. "Hey Fayt," he began and not waiting for a reply pushed on. "is it true you've killed a lot of people in your lifetime?"

The boy went rigid the sadness he had been emitting was washed over by a sense of fear, but of what? His reply was long in coming and when his snow haired roommate finally spoke it came out in a croak. "Yeah. More than I could keep count of."

"I see," was Cloud's reply.

"Do I seem like a monster now to you as well?" Fayt asked solemnly.

"Did you enjoy it?" Was Clouds question of a reply… if he loved killing, basked in it then yes… that would make him some strange form of monster. Cloud had never met anyone that actually enjoyed killing before, but had seen what the act could do to someone who regretted it.

Fayt's stare continued to be fixated on the room's only current light source. His reply was long in coming once more. Perhaps Cloud shouldn't be dragging this out right now. Would it only cause a bigger wedge between them if things blew up again? Dig a valley too wide to bridge? One that separated the two's friendship from ever forming again. "I would say that sometimes… I reveled in it. You can kill someone and feel elated that they are finally dead, but others… gave me nightmares that still resurface even now. I remember more dying faces, screams, and crying family members than I can bear sometimes."

Well that was… unexpected. How should he take that one? "But you left that place. You don't kill anymore." Cloud said hastily trying to tack it onto the end to make Fayt feel better.

"I can't run forever Cloud. One day… probably soon I will kill another person, and then another, and another. Sometimes I envy those who can go through their lives without seeing the light of life drain from the face of someone they killed up close and personal." The boy paused and a sad and twisted smirk crossed his face. "You'll be killing people soon too Cloud. SOLDIER's don't just fight monsters. The war in Wutai proves that."

That… was true. He had thought on it more than once, but he had resolve… right? He could pull the trigger or give that final slash. He was capable of that, and he would never go so far as to kill someone just for the sake of killing them. Slowly he moved to his feet and took a seat on Fayt's bed. Pushing himself back he relaxed against the wall alongside his roommate. The boy never turned to face him, and continued only to focus sadly, nervously, and oddly onto that single point until Cloud drifted off to sleep once more.

Space…

Space…

**_AN2:_** So another chapter comes to a close… kind of a depressing one too, but it had to rear its horrible head eventually… and it made a good reason for Fayt to quit being so bullheaded and apologize. If all went well then you are more confused than ever bwahahahaha. *coughs* right then.

On another note… I didn't feel like writing this weekend… perhaps the holidays are messing with me. Whatever at least this chapter still hit 3K words… somehow. The other one was released a day late and is only like 1600. Huzzah next chapter's one of the ones I've wanted to write FOREVER! (three weeks… same thing as forever)

In truth I was going to go farther with the dream scene, but decided to cut that short. Too much description and you would realize what was going on. Chh… stupid spoilers.

Space…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… Yuffie is insane… that is all.

Space…

**_Reviewers: _****Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. **

A: ** Tayashia: **Agreed on all counts.


	13. Chapter Thirteen - A Dark Omen

**_AN1: _**So this is the chapter I REALLY wanted to write. And it came out magnificently if I do say so myself. And long (longest chapter I've written thus far – 4900 words before AN's)… either way there is a scene which I will mark during this chapter where things get a bit… late T or maybe M. Whatever… read. Do it now.

Space…

**Please be sure to read after the reviews thing… important explanations lie there… just don't do it before reading the chapter as it contains spoilers… sort of.**

Space…

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Dark Omen **

**Day: Eighty Four**

Space…

Space…

The earlier hours of that morning had changed Fayt's mood around completely. Somehow he had managed to apologize to Cloud and… if lucky they were once again friends. Though the boy still didn't know much about him, and was misled by a few things Spades had told him. That situation would have to be handled sooner rather than later he supposed. Breaking any kind of news to his roommate would need to be handled with a delicate hand.

After all you can only reveal so much before sounding like you should be locked up. He was surprised the silver moron had taken the tale as seriously as he had. Let alone agreed to assist him should anything… untoward happen.

Due to the annoying ultimatum laid out by the bastard he wasn't able to stay with his roommate during that mornings run either. He was forced to keep that idiotic pace up to show just how lax he had been playing things thus far. The previous three days had been nightmarish as he pushed his body to extreme's he hadn't… in a very long time.

'**Good terms or bad these lunches still seem like trashcan food.**' Fayt thought as then turned to Cloud who was sitting next to him in their usual spot. The blonde had a happy yet creepy look on his face as he ate the stuff. "Blondie… your face is freakin me out…"

"Hmm?" The boy asked and turned to face him with a mouthful of one of the blobs of… something that had been on the plate. Whatever the stuff was it held the color blue and Fayt had a similar substance on his own. He had yet to go near the stuff, but knew he would have to eventually. This wasn't the laid back times like before he ran into the Silver Moron six days ago.

"I said you're enjoying you're blue blob too much… it's going to try to eat you back if you don't finish swallowing it." Fayt elaborated into the surreal.

The spiky blonde cadet's face took on the look of perplexion as he contemplated the phrase. After a few moments of no chewing he finally swallowed and replied, "It will not."

Fayt could only quirk an eyebrow as the blonde then stabbed the substance with his fork… as if for good measure. His own blob of blue moved as if startled by the events that had unfolded… or perhaps because he had moved the plate it rested upon. While the former sounded more likely to him, some would argue against it.

Warily as if the substance would eat his fork should it near; he stabbed it and pulled a section away. This was going to taste horrid… he knew it was. Why lie to himself? Maybe if he closed off his nasal passages it would lose some degree of vomitabillity. Alas he shoved it in his mouth and was relieved to find it tasted just as bad as he thought, rather than worse. Quickly he swallowed and a shudder ran down his spine. Uggh, there were only a few more bites until he was finished with the first part of the mess hall food. He had the distinct feeling the plate would taste better than the varied substances sitting atop it.

"You shouldn't eat that fast it's bad for digestion." Blondie chimed in beside him in that cheerful tone he'd had since Fayt woke up with his head on the other cadet's shoulder. Apparently sleeping sitting up against a wall next to each other led to strange circumstances.

"Yeah, well I'm surprised our stomachs can handle the stuff at all." Fayt replied as they walked back to drop the tray's off. Then they'd be on to their next classes. All in all he supposed they WERE getting along much like before, for that he could only be thankful. He needed the blonde more than the boy actually knew or Fayt wished to admit. It wasn't like he had any allies or friends that he could go to for help or just to talk. The Silver Moron served only a singular purpose, and Fayt had no desire whatsoever to extend things beyond that.

So after all was finished they separated at Blondie's next class where he got a glance at Spades who was staring at him. A smirk crossed Fayt's face as if in some form of triumph. Regardless of what all Blondie had been told the boy wasn't shying away from him. Therefore it was his win.

His next class was boring. He really didn't want to learn what the teacher was telling him. Usually he would be sleeping right now. An afternoon nap would go far to getting him through the training class. Hell… things had only backfired on him recently. While he had garnered Old Man Graves assistance with watching out for Blondie in order to get his naps back… he had lost it due to the Silver Moron's ultimatum. Such a pain in the butt.

It finally ended after the instructor droned on for… however long the class was, fifty minutes maybe. He had to meet up with the spiky blonde haired cadet before getting to the weapons training class. Where was his roommate anyways? The boy wasn't at their agreed upon meet up location. A sinking feeling was pressing upon him as he wandered the halls nearby hoping to get some clue to Blondie's whereabouts.

"So what does Mr. Graves want me for?" Ahh finally there was his roommate. Jeez, what was he doing getting distracted by…

"He did not say. He merely asked that I find you and take you to him." Came a deep relatively gruff voice. Fayt's heart skipped a beat as eyes widened and his feet stopped moving perhaps too suddenly.

As his heart began to race his thoughts went off the deep end into Oblivion. He couldn't be here… there was no way... Fayt's feet moved one after another slowly at first as the voices of the two reaching his ears grew further away then closer and closer until he found himself full on sprinting in their direction.

Joy of a kind he hadn't thought he possessed any longer passed through him as he rounded one more corner to see an all too familiar sight. That annoying red uniform, that stupidly black spear, those long raven locks; it could only be one person. Before he could stop himself his joyful cry reverberated down the metallic hallways. "KRIM!"

The man stopped mid stride his foot in the air as Cloud turned to look at him. How did they know each other? The dark skinned man's foot slowly descended to the floor as his rigid form turned back to look. Fayt's face could only hold a smile as he noted the truth laid out by the obvious. It really was Krim. He had to force himself not to cry tears of joy as he stepped closer a little at a time.

His old friend's voice was shaky and perhaps a bit wary as he replied in kind. "Fayt…" Ok… perhaps a bit too wary.

"How are you…? How did you…?" Fayt didn't know what to ask first, but Krim stepped in asking a question of his own that threw him a bit off guard.

"Are you… quite yourself?" The man asked almost painfully. Ahh, so something had happened then after all. He could only wince as his joy turned sour.

"I… am."

The man's eyes narrowed as a light of hope appeared to grace his darkened features. "It is strange to be known so universally," the man began.

As if on a cue to follow Fayt's reply was immediate, "and yet to be so lonely. It is a strange desire, to seek power, and to lose liberty;" He ended and began.

The man smiling finished the phrase, "Or to seek power over others, and lose power over one's self."

"Umm… what's going on?" Blondie asked from his forgotten place next to Krim. Right… the blonde was here, how could he have forgotten the object of his search? Apparently it was rather easy actually.

The man could only laugh aloud in that deep baritone voice as he slapped Blondie on the back. "A meeting of friends is what." Fayt could only smile as the man's usual attitude surfaced over the recent suspicion.

"Blondie… Would you mind… allowing us to talk alone?" He asked or perhaps pleaded.

The boy's lips pursed then he nodded. "Alright then, I'll see you in class."

The two of them didn't wait for the blonde to leave before moving off in another direction. Fayt had a small room that rarely saw visitors in mind.

When they finally arrived Fayt sat near the front of the classroom in one of the many vacant dusty desks that littered it. Krim leaned back against the front wall behind the larger block of a desk some instructor would normally be using. Screw Sephiroth's ultimatum. He had just met up with the man; there was no way he was making it to class on time today. Fayt smirked as their conversation began once more. "Krim, you look old." The first words to leave his mouth.

"You look like an idiotic brat," the man's fast reply.

"Of course I do." Fayt said perturbed by the statement though still enjoying the older man's company.

"And I told you, it's Omen." The raven haired man stated.

Fayt's face deadpanned, "I'm not calling you that. It's a retarded name and you have an idiotic reason for it."

Faked shock spread clearly across the man's facial features. His hand moved over his heart as he spoke. "But… I am Fayt's Omen." Fayt merely shook his head and sighed. He really did wonder about the man's sanity at times. "Hey Fayt… How did you get out…" The man asked the question he had been dreading to come up.

Memories flashed through his head of when he's awoken. Quickly Fayt shook the image away as a shiver ran up his spine and he fought back the urge to vomit. "Because King's a sick twisted fuck that's how."

Before Krim could ask anymore he continued. His voice taking on a solemn note, "I'm glad… you're still alive Omen."

"Trust me, I'm glad I'm alive as well." The man's lighthearted reply.

Fayt let a light laugh escape his lips as he smirked; cheerful, that's what their reunion was. He wasn't going to let one sick tyrant ruin that. "hahahah what about the others? Where are they?" Cheer was all he could feel, Krim was alive, and that meant the others were as well. Just as he had thought; there was no way they could be taken out, King wasn't that good. He could salvage this, and they could still depose that twisted bastard.

The man turned away; his reply… didn't come as he gazed out the dusty window into afternoon skies. Dread quickly seeped through the joy as Fayt swallowed and forced the smile to stay on his face. "Hey… Krim, where are the others?" The man didn't reply and Fayt was on his feet. "KRIM! Where are the others?" NO… no no no no no no no. Desperation took hold as he started forward. He needed Krim to tell him they were alive… they were well, that they were all just waiting for him to come back. After all Krim wouldn't let them die… he couldn't let them die.

"Krim…" He said as he stood before the man who continued to stare sadly out the window. "KRIM!" He said grabbing the much taller man's collar with both hands and shaking him. "TELL ME!" his voice broke as he yelled it.

The man's teeth and a fist clenched before he spoke slowly the words that Fayt tried to blank out. "They're all dead Fayt… I'm the only one left."

His hands fell away as he collapsed onto the floor.

He couldn't stand; his feet just would not hold him aloft. It was unbearable, they couldn't all be… dead. The first of many tears fell down his cheek as his mouth hung slightly ajar. "All of them… Dead…" he said from his position. His chest… it screamed out in pain as a free hand reached up to grasp at the shirt above his heart. It hurt so much…

"Yeah…" The raven haired man's sad voice rained down from above.

'**_It's all your fault._**' Echoed into his head. '**T_hey are all dead, and you are to blame. How does that make you feel… my Queen_**.' He… had thought it merely one of King's many ploys to mess with his head, but it was true. "It's my fault. I… got them killed" He said while trying not to sob as names and faces appeared one after another in his head.

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" Krim yelled out from above him looking down with an angry face which slowly softened. "We CHOSE to follow you're lead Fayt. We knew what the consequences were should we fail; and we went with you anyways… do NOT take this burden upon yourself as well."

Tears continued to stream down his face as memories resurfaced that he had beaten back with a stick to such a degree they never reared their heads unless beckoned forth.

**A large group sat around a table joking with each other. Spades sat on the far side smiling and stuffing his face. He had some sauce on the side of his mouth and one of the others at the table named Argos was giving him a hard time until he finally wiped it away angrily… which only made some of the others laugh harder. It was a rarity to have this many people all sitting at one table. Hell KING was even there sitting next to him with a smile on his face. **

'**_I'm not coming…_**' a familiar voice was the last as Fayt's eyes widened. Sadness was replaced by anger as he slowly moved to his feet. '**_I… won't let you leave either…_**' Anger gave way to seething rage as faces of the dead flashed before his mind's eye one after another. Their voices echoed in his head laughing, crying… screaming.

"I'll kill him!" He said in a low growling voice as he started for the door.

"FAYT STOP!" Krim yelled from behind and grasped his hand. However, before the man could get a firm grip Fayt had ripped it away and thrown the door open. The spear handler didn't even have time to speak before he was rushing off down the hall in a sprint. "STOP FAYT! YOU CAN'T!" The pounding sound of chasing boots behind him slowly faded as Fayt took the lead fury driving his feet forward one step at a time.

-**Late T or M rated till POV Change**-

Anger had pulled him to the room he wanted, and anger was what had him ignore the instructor's idiotic comment, whatever it may have been. He couldn't care less about this goddamn place, or anyone in it at the moment. His only thought was the death of a single cadet residing in that room, and there wasn't a damn person there that was going to stop him.

His hand grasped at the first sword he came across and he whirled around to face the target of his rage. Spades had been the bastard… he'd trusted the boy so much, and his stinging betrayal of selling out their plot to King had cost the lives of so many. If only he weren't alive… if only Fayt hadn't saved his miserably pathetic life that day.

The best way to quench his burning anger right now was to drench it in the new cadet's blood. He wouldn't stop till the boy was broken and lifeless at his feet. Fayt was running again though his feet and lungs screamed out in pain. He didn't care, everything was moving at a snail's pace around him as if in slow motion. He'd had all the time in the world to plot out many ways of finishing the boy off on his way here. The most prominent and one he would enjoy most had been decided upon just before he threw open the doors to this very training hall.

"Fayt!" the boy exclaimed happily with a smile… but that quickly vanished as he saw the apparent murder in Fayt's eyes.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Fayt yelled out as his sword came crashing down upon Spades own which had been raised in defense. The defensive blade flew from his enemies hand and skidded across the metallic floor. Glee spread through Fayt as he noted the fear taking root upon the other boy's face. No… He wouldn't make this easy or quick.

The blade of which Fayt still didn't know the make; fell from his left hand which lashed out grasping Spade's shoulder in a grip that made the nerves in it scream out in agony as loudly as the person it was latched to. He wasn't through there though as a reared back first slammed into the tanned features of the new cadet's face. A satisfying crunch echoed up Fayt's arm as he broke the other boy's nose.

Still not done he reared back and slammed it into his face once again snapping the boy's neck back with a pop. The now blood covered appendage took an equally firm grip on Spades free shoulder and he shoved the boy down as he brought a knee up with force into the new cadet's gut. The first one was to wind him and the second was just to make him scream… which he did.

"It's your fault their dead!" When that was done he shoved the boy who was gasping for air back onto the ground and mounted him. "THEIR ALL DEAD!" The first fist to connect with Spades face in his new position on the ground was followed by a name. "Brae! Falk! Raven! Rex! Ark! Cestus! Xiphos! Argos! Firiya! Aria!" He made it to ten names and ten punches as hard as he could throw them before a vise like grip grasped his then reared back and bloody hand.

It wasn't enough. He wasn't yet halfway through the list. "LET ME GO I'LL KILL HIM!" Fayt screamed out as he struggled against the hand that held him. Luckily for Fayt the blood from his soon to be deceased ex friend had made his wrist slippery and the vice grip slid off with one last tug.

There wasn't a moment wasted as he spun around to face the man or boy who dared stand in the way of his vendetta. While turning his hands had flattened out and come together at the wrist. When they slammed into the man's chest they held as much strength and inner energy that he could muster. The man flew back at least eight feet before slamming into a wall of student that he could care less about. The man as he briefly noted before turning back was the instructor for this class.

He was furious to find when he turned back to face the object of his fury once again that there were people protecting the prone and groaning form on the ground. Their uniforms gave them away. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Fayt yelled while letting his anger keep its firm grip over his actions. Three of them took a visible step back for some reason that Fayt could care less for at that point in time.

Everything moved so slowly around him as the first SOLDIER, a third class charged him. It was all too easy to side step the young man's thrown punch. Fayt's right hand reached out grasped at the SOLDIER's wrist as his left palm reared back then slammed forward into the exposed elbow. The sickening crunch was followed by a slight spray of blood and a scream as bone punctured skin. He wasn't done though as a single foot flew under the now off balance and unthinking young SOLDIER's feet tripping him. As he fell Fayt's balled up and bloody right fist slammed hard into his chest sending the youth's air from his lungs.

The next SOLDIER was there before the first hit the ground and Fayt dodged two quick punches that moved all too slowly. His hands crossed over his chest and slammed into the forearms of the SOLDIER currently attacking him. The man's arms spread out like wing's giving Fayt freedom to rain six lightning fast jab's to specified area's on the his chest. The second SOLDIER stumbled back gasping for air before Fayt brought a foot up between his legs and he dropped to the floor with a silent scream.

The last of them was on him as the second fell. This one was a Second class and Fayt was forced to dodge punch after punch as he felt his body wearing down. Too much running was followed by too much force behind the punches aimed at the object of his rage. Then again, it wasn't like he could actually hold back on these SOLDIER enemies that seemed intent on blocking his path! '**Fucking bastards!**'

Punch after punch moved slowly past Fayt before he saw his opening; a hand slammed into the side of the man's arm. Before the Second class could react he spun and jumped into the air sending a vicious kick directly into the side of the man's head. He crumpled like a ton of bricks.

Fayt was panting hard as more of the on looking SOLDIER's had managed to get to their location in the few moments time the Second Class had bought. He was surrounded, completely exhausted, and the infernal migraine had kicked in, but there was no way he was going to let them stand in his way. "OUT OF THE WAY!" he yelled as he charged the one immediately in front of him. His destination was the obvious beaten form of Spades behind them.

He dodged a punch from the first man then one thrown by a second to his right. DAMN IT! he dodged jumped and ducked under and around punches and kicks in his mad scramble to get past these infernal bastards.

Two more third class SOLDIER's and someone else he hadn't gotten a clear view of were on the ground before they finally managed to subdue him. "SPAAADDEEESSS GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I GET BACK! IF YOU'RE HERE I'LL-" he was cut off as a severe pain erupted at the base of his neck and the world faded quickly to black.

**Perspective Change perspective **Cloud** Change Perspective Change**

The hallway was vacant as Cloud headed for his next class. It turned out Mr. Graves hadn't wished to see him at all. Strange that the man named Krim had claimed such, and more so that he had in fact as anticipated known Fayt. '**Old Friends was it?'** Cloud asked himself ponderously as he jogged through the halls.

He did hope that the snow haired cadet would be alright with the man. Krim seemed well… more than shocked to see his roommate in the first place. Not to mention how odd their exchange had been. Who spoke like that anyways? Well… if they were assassin's maybe it was a passphrase or… something. Ugghh now that his roommate was speaking to him perhaps the boy would open up and give him some more answers like last night.

Of course, even with the jogging he had been late. Sparring had already started, and Fayt was nowhere to be seen. Hmmm, perhaps the two were still talking somewhere… about whatever it was 'old friends' spoke about. "Strife, get in line and start." The instructor commanded from his position walking and observing. It didn't seem like the man had even glanced in his direction, but still knew it was him.

"Yes Sir!" He said aloud and grabbed hold of a large SOLDIER class sword from the rack. It wasn't much longer until he was swinging the blade with practiced… ease? Well it was certainly easier with the tips Fayt had given him before their fight, but actually 'easy' was probably a ways off. He'd like to think he stood a good chance in the upcoming competition just before finals three weeks from now; especially with Fayt's added help.

The competition was like an advertisement to brandish skill and jump a few ranks. The number one was all but guaranteed to be made a third class. Fayt was probably going to be the cadet to take that spot if what Cloud had seen over the last few days was anything to go buy.

As he moved from one form to the next swinging the large blade with as much precision as he could muster the door to the practice hall slammed open. Standing in the entrance was a panting Fayt though Cloud could only catch the slightest glimpse of the boy's unruly snow like locks from his point on the floor. "Mr. Ariolus it's about time you joined us. Please, get in line!" the Instructor seemed to be angry for some reason. Then again… most of the instructors didn't much like the boy.

Cloud watched as best he could while moving into the next form, and the next. It didn't take long for Fayt to pick up a sword though it wasn't one Fayt had ever seen him wield… It didn't even look like he cared what it was. Again… it's not like he could see much at the rear end of one line.

What in Gaia's name unfolded after that had been shocking, and… more than a little frightening. His friend and pillow thieving roommate had gone on a complete rampage.

The first frightening part had been the snow haired boy's eyes. Instead of that cheerfully bright or soul crushingly sad blue they were… something else. Fayt's then violet eyes held a burning glow unlike any he had ever seen. It had stopped a few people in their tracks as he growled out the words to 'back off.'

Second had been both awe inspiring and horrifying. He along with the other cadet's could merely watch as Fayt incapacitated SOLDIER after SOLDIER in a matter of… it couldn't have been more than a minute. Then from there three more went down before Krim had finally showed up and knocked the snow haired and blood covered terror out.

The man was panting like he'd just run a marathon, the third class with a destroyed elbow was still screaming every time he breathed. Cloud had to wonder if anyone had died in the exchange, though it seemed the unconscious Forlorn was lucky not have been the first. "Call a fucking medic or something!" the red clad man exclaimed to everyone there.

No one was moving… or none of the students were anyways. Cloud could swear he heard the sound of boots echoing out the creaking door that lead into the training hall. "Shit Fayt." The man said looking down at the boy. From this vantage point it appeared that the boy had been… crying. There were streaks running down his blood splattered cheeks.

It wasn't so hard to believe. Who were those people he kept screaming that were dead? What part had the bloodied form of Forlorn played in the whole thing? The way Fayt was saying it the new cadet seemed to be the one to perform the deed or at least the catalyst.

A sword neared his roommate's neck that Cloud hadn't seen coming. Krim reacted immediately as he shoved the thing away and glared up at the First class SOLDIER whom Cloud hadn't even known was there. Why in Gaia's name hadn't he stepped in before… ALL THIS!

Whispers erupted around him as the cadet's prattled on about the spectacle they had just witnessed. "Gaia! He just took down six SOLDIER's." or "Holy crap Gresh bet you're glad you don't have to fight him tomorrow."

Cloud's own fist clenched as he watched the exchange between Krim and the first class. "Back off buddy." Krim said keeping his hand planted on the flat of the First Class's sword.

"I'm not letting him get back up." The man said putting a little more force behind his blade wielding arm. Was he going to kill Fayt?

Krim's vicious response was immediate. "He's unconscious. Lay that blade against his skin and I'll skewer you to a God damn wall."

"What's going on here?" A commanding voice reverberated from the door followed by the distinct yet soft thud of boots connecting with the cold metal floor. The man and object of Cloud's hero worship sent a thrilling chill racing up his spine. It was THE Silver general himself.

The crowd parted as the man moved through them then observed the scene. "Anyone care to explain what happened here?" The man's catlike emeralds never seemed to rest on one person or object at a time.

"Yes Sir, I can explain." The First with the sword stated as his eyes never moved away from the red clad spearman or the prone form of Cloud's roommate.

"I want every detail." Sephiroth commanded.

Space…

Space…

**_AN2:_** So… I figured out how the switch happened… It was when I made the alteration to chapter four that removed the discrepancy about where this falls in the timeline. So… that was chapter 11… That was like a two week period. (of note… it's still the freakin wookies fault)

Hahaha… by the way I don't actually hate you all… just most of you *evil grin* Please don't take too much I say seriously. I mean really… does my Avatar LOOK like one a serious person would have?

Space…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… Cid wants you to sit down and drink you're damn tea!

Space…

**_Reviewers: _Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. **

A: **XXTakaraXX: **haha, thanks for saying something at least. It was a weird way to do it maybe.

B: **Tayashia:** Sephiroth CAN'T stop being a jerk… it's in his DNA right there next to Jenova.

**Explanations on the slow thing:**

It's Fayt's ability. Krim will talk with Cloud about it soon.

**Explanations on Mako:**

Remember that while a SOLDIER third class has Mako in his blood it's not that much. The way I see it the more Mako in their blood stream the more powerful they are… aside from any Jenova cells they might have as well.

So the way I see it is the constant Mako shots just keep their body getting used to the stuff. So they get larger doses as time goes by. Much like if you eat a lot of food every time you eat your stomach expands and you can technically eat more. It's kind of like that. Their body can hold more Mako the more shot's they get. Up to a certain point where it's different for all SOLDIER's. The amount their body can take of course differs and some stop at a certain place while others can keep going. Test's run by the science lab check these things.

Mako Bath's etc. are all just more of the same stuff.


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Hard to Believe

**_AN1: _** Huzzah you get to learn a lot here. It's not everything, but it'll answer a lot of questions that have been bugging Cloud.

Space…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… And Cid STILL wants you to sit down and drink you're damn tea!

Space…

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Answers That Are Hard to Believe**

**Day: Ninety Two**

Space…

Space…

Cloud was alone again. The room's other bed lay made neatly and undisturbed as it had for the last seven nights. The pillow felt unnatural under his head every morning when he awoke. His eyes wandered slowly across the barren ceiling then left to the alarm clock next to his bed. The time was six AM, and he should already have been up and on the way to the Materia room. He hadn't gone last Friday the day immediately after 'the event', though that was due to the Turk's investigation.

The whole cadet's program had been all but shut down the remainder of the day after Fayt nearly killed Forlorn and six SOLDIER's who managed to get between him and the now hospitalized boy. Each cadet in the program was 'interviewed' by the Turks for hours on end to see if anyone had any information pertaining to the situation. Since that day Krim, Fayt, and Forlorn had all been 'missing'.

Cloud for his part had told what he knew… which as of that point in time was still next to nothing. It wasn't like he would have been able to hide anything from the suited men even if he wanted to. So he had told them; Fayt's supposed previous occupation, how the snow haired cadet wasn't from the same continent as Midgar, and how the boy held some strange connection to the other two involved in the incident.

Sephiroth's entrance just after Fayt's Rampage ended was only minutes before that of the Turks. The silver general must have been nearby in the building and heard the commotion. The First which had been threatening his roommate's unconscious form had been ordered to stand down before giving his brief account of the events.

Cloud sat upright in bed and threw his legs off the side to stand on the cold metal floor. A sigh escaped his lips as he forced the image of Turks, MP's, and more SOLDIER's flooding their training room. He couldn't stay here for the rest of the day. He may as well go and train with his Materia like he did every Friday.

It was just that… his energy was gone, or rather, the zeal which usually accompanied his time there was anyways. It had been like that since Fayt's disappearance. Irony was perhaps the most fitting word to describe the situation. They had made up and were friends again, just for the snow haired boy to be taken away to… Gaia knew where.

His pace out of the room was painfully slow, just as was his steps down to the hallway toward his destination. His blonde hair bobbed lightly atop his head with each footfall until a voice echoed down the hall to reach him. "There you are."

The voice came from one of the cadets that anyone would recognize after the many months of being here, and so his feet stalled in their tracks. His body turned listlessly to face the scourge he hadn't had to deal with for a few weeks time. Yet another testament to his friend's absence, and all too recent words echoed through his mind. '**I won't always be there.**'

"Hello Salvis," was Cloud's reserved response.

"Your terrorist girlfriend ain't coming back." The boy said as he stopped a few feet from Cloud. A rather sinister smirk was gracing the boy's face and a light laugh escaped his cohort's mouths.

"He's not a terrorist!" Cloud exclaimed loudly only to be greeted with echoes of 'not a terrorist, terrorist' as it reverberated off the metal hallways in the confined space.

The boy's only reaction seemed to be the sneer before continuing on his crusade. "Actually, it's been over a week they've probably already killed him."

"He's not dead." Cloud said as the anger seething inside him caused by the insults to his friend tinged his voice. What did they know of Fayt anyways? Nothing! He was just the one who stood up to their tyranny and won.

"Ohh he's dead, dead and dumped in some nowhere section of the slums where no one will care. Just another corpse for the scavengers to slowly eat piece by rotten piece." The boy laughed followed by a few of his 'friends'. Two of the boys just looked at their leader like he was either stupid or crazy. After all, every cadet in the program saw what the recent snow haired addition to their group had done. Everyone had… seen those glowing rage filled violet eyes that had stalled the advance of trained SOLDIER's.

Cloud was through; he knew there was no winning an argument with this lot. They were merely taunting him like they always had. So he did what he felt he should… he turned and started to walk away. "Where the hell you going huh?" Salvis's voice still.

He wished the boy would simply leave him be. They only had two weeks left till finals, and only another week until the Competition that demonstrated their skills amongst each other. Why couldn't he have peace for that a short amount of time? "Hey! I said where the hell-" the boy had started as a hand clamped down on Cloud's shoulder.

The rest of his sentence had been cut off as Cloud whirled around and slammed an angry fist into the side of the boy's face. While it had only fazed him he was obviously pissed. "You little," The boy said as he reared back to retaliate. Only his fist never came as a large hand grabbed on and didn't let go. "What the hell!" Salvis asked no one in particular as he turned to see a face Cloud hadn't been expecting to help him.

"You're through here." Valen(gorilla) said and released Fayt's assailants wrist.

"Valen," Salvis replied and glared at their fellow cadet. "I believe you can go fuck yourself." The boy said.

"Do you want a repeat of the situation that happened a few weeks back. Even if Fayt held back, I won't, and you can bet you won't get out with just a few bruises." The threat came out a guttural growl.

Cloud was really unsure of how to take this situation. Two of the 'bullies' he'd been dealing with throughout his cadet career were of all things about to come to blows over him. If everything that had been happening with Fayt recently hadn't been frying his brain this might have.

"Fine… We're leaving." Salvis said, then with one final vicious look back at Cloud strode angrily off down the hall muttering curses.

Cloud's attention snapped back to the looming cadet above him. The boy himself was staring down into his eyes, and it was… a bit creepy. "Don't get me wrong strife. I was asked to keep them off of you by someone. Otherwise I couldn't care less what they do." With that last strange group of sentences the large cadet walked off back in the direction that Salvis had just gone.

Who had done that? While he would have liked to think it was Fayt there really wasn't a possibility of that. If his friend had been released then he would surely have come to see him by now right? Well, that and his roommate and the 'gorilla' weren't on speaking terms, let alone ' hey can you do this for me' terms.

His hand hurt he noted as he glanced down and shook the appendage like that would make it feel any better. He had just punched Salvis… his first real retaliation against the boy. Ohh Sure, he'd tried to do something early on about the 'bullying', but hadn't had any success.

Before he knew it while lost in thought he'd walked to the door of the Materia training room. Inside stood two men, one was Mr. Graves, and the other was the man known as Krim. Seeing the red clad spear wielder brought back the image of Fayt lying on the ground with a sword pointed at his unconscious form.

He hadn't been thinking as he threw the door open and rushed inside. Before he managed to get near the two a question had already left his mouth, "do you know where Fayt is?"

The raven haired man turned to face him at the same time as Mr. Graves. Cloud had to fight back a wince as he noted the obvious discoloration on the man's face. He'd been interrogated rather roughly. A random person on the Cadet's floor, with a weapon, and interfering with the execution of a boy who had nearly killed another cadet and incapacitated a few SOLDIER's. The Turks must have had a field day.

The man's eyebrow cocked a little… or twitched, he couldn't really be too sure. As Cloud finally stopped a few feet away from the pair the man replied. "I can't be sure actually. They released me three days ago."

The man paused, and Cloud's mind raced. He had some questions he needed to ask the man… so many questions. If he knew Fayt then he would surely know who the boy was. Perhaps he could get information that both the snow haired cadet and Forlorn had withheld. No… that wasn't right. He should be asking more about how Fayt had been in the day's he'd seen him. He was worried for his friend not worried about how little he knew.

"Last I saw him he was still being interrogated by those suits." The man finished as Cloud's mind was racing around in circles.

**Perspective Change perspective **Fayt** Change Perspective Change**

The small room was damp, dank, and stunk to high heaven. He wasn't really sure where he was or when it was anymore. Last Fayt remembered he had been fighting in a blind rage. Everything played over in his mind's eye again and again during the few breaks he was given. He…. Was an idiot. Emotion had controlled his actions, and thus he was here stuck in this room.

He assumed that the breaks were so he wouldn't break physically. His body shifted slightly and it screamed at him to quit moving. Agony lanced through his legs and arms from previous days of the interrogation. They had each been broken at some point in time or other recently. The Restore Materia was a wonderous…ly agonizing thing. They would beat him for information then cure and repeat the cycle until he blacked out.

One would assume he was still here due to his being uncooperative. Alas, were that only the case. No Fayt had spilled his guts on the first day. It wasn't his fault they were an unbelieving bunch of twits. It was the same questions constantly. Who was he really? Why was he here? Why did Wutai send him? Where was AVALANCHE hiding? How did he mange to get the silver Moron to believe that story? There were more of course, but with the punches to his face and numerous other methods they had used to extract the information he didn't have had caused him to forget.

Krim had been there with him for a time, but now he was alone. They had moved or released him… three blackouts ago. The man had made a stupid wisecrack at the time. It was just like the idiot to do something; he was never serious, and that had helped Fayt get through the first few days.

Forlorn may get some slight interrogation when he awoke… if he hadn't already. If there was one thing to be thankful for it was he didn't dream, so no more of those nightmares. Fayt's dry mouth sucked in air as he breathed. He was sure there was something clogging his nose up… blood or who knew what. "Ahh I'm thirsty," he said to no one in particular.

Shortly thereafter the door behind him creaked open slowly with a defining metallic sound. A sense of fear washed over him at what could be in store for him this time. "Back for the same story again?" he asked the sound of boots… or high dollar shoes. He had ruined at least a few pairs over the last few days… probably. Did the Turks have a special cleaner that got blood and other… things out of their suits? Or did they just own that many clean ones? A stupid thought to have with impending interrogation.

"No, I believed it the first time." A familiar voice, and one he hoped was there for something other than the Turks had been. After all, SOLDIER punches were definitely much more painful than their suit clad counterparts.

"Then it took too long for you to get here." Fayt croaked out through parched lips as a silver haired figure strode calmly into his line of sight. He was dressed in that same black leather outfit he always wore.

Sephiroth's words were calm and almost disinterested. "You deemed it fit to make a fool of yourself. Consider the repercussions a fitting punishment."

"Feh," Fayt replied and if he could he may have spit at the man. His eyes didn't leave those of green as his 'savior' motioned with his hand to… someone behind him who untied his hands. That took a while; after the first few times he'd loosened their bindings and slipped free they decided to bind both arms up to the elbows… painfully.

When his hands were free he flexed them slightly, and agonizingly. His feet came next and they were difficult to move after being locked into place on the chair for… again, however long it had been. The chair was rather a nice invention, if not more than a bit embarrassing. Leave it at he didn't have to leave to move to use the restroom.

A growl escaped his lips as he stood then collapsed back down onto the chair. "Can I get some help here?" he asked as he sat there naked before Sephiroth and whomever else was in the room. Modesty be damned he just wanted to get the fuck out of that room.

Two men grabbed a separate arm and pulled him back onto his feet. A scream escaped his lips as pain shot through his whole body. Fayt managed to clench his teeth tightly together and hold in his breath until they got to the door. Yeah… he was being dragged. What, they couldn't bring him a wheelchair to sit in as they pushed him around god knew where?

"It's cold," Fayt said as he entered an air conditioned hallway.

"You'll be fine." The silver Moron's reply, which told him that the man was only a matter of steps behind.

"Where are we and where are we going?" Fayt asked then paused. "And when can I get some water?" He refused to thank the man. After all it was that silver idiot's fault that he was here in the first place. "And quit smiling at my plight. I know you're smiling back there." He was just complaining now, but it felt good to be able to do so after… damn it he really needed to find out how long he'd been in there.

Ahh, he needed to know what happened to Krim and Blondie too. They passed a small group of suit clad men and women… whom he assumed were Turks and he could only smile. Smile while naked yet triumphant in his escape. "You are being taken to the medical wing. You will be taken care of for two days then discharged into my care."

**'WHAT?**' He didn't want anything more to do with the man let alone be 'discharged into his care'. "What?" he voiced an earlier thought.

"You are being accepted into SOLDIER as of this morning." The silver moron replied from behind him still.

**Perspective Change perspective **Krim** Change Perspective Change**

Krim sat in a chair drinking a glass of water he'd been given by Mr. Graves. The Materia room was still deserted for the time being, and he planned to take full advantage of that fact. Leading the blonde cadet across from him around the building wasn't going to happen again. Besides he'd already tried to get Cloud away from there once.

"Alright, so how much DO you know" Krim asked. Apparently Forlorn had misled the boy into thinking they were a group of assassins or some such stupid thing as that. That being said Fayt being his typical self was still following rules set forth by a dead person and revealing almost NOTHING AT ALL. He really DID need to learn how to let go.

"Fayt's not from this continent, and that he was a killer for hire like you and Forlorn." The blonde's reply.

A sigh escaped his lips as Krim rubbed at his temples. "So you know absolutely nothing then. That makes things more difficult." He stopped and took a sip of the drink before continuing. The blonde had asked him to reveal the truth related to Fayt so that's what he was going to do.

"Alright then to start off I'm going to need you to forget whatever you were told by both Fayt AND the lying bastard. Also I don't want interruptions you'll screw up my train of thought so hold your questions till the end of it all." Krim began.

"So to start off I'm going ask, do you know how to use a computer?"

"Somewhat." Cloud replied while a bit confused.

"Good, then when you open a computer there's a multitude of icons on the screen and you click on one to see what's inside. To start off let's say that Gaia is a folder on that computer screen. All around it are more Folders and free documents with different names. Each folder is another world, and each document is a traveler. "

"Wha-" Cloud began before Krim stopped him.

"Shut it and listen. Now, sitting at this computer is someone I like to call the operator. He moves the documents and places them in folders of his choosing. They are given the task of hunting down free roaming documents or 'travelers' which would like nothing more than to alter the predisposed set of events that are to occur there."

Krim paused and took another drink of the water. "Travelers are broken down into three groups. The first are called 'pieces' and they follow the directions given to them by the operator. They are also known as hunters by the other two groups. The members of the second group are called 'Rogue Pieces'. They are usually on their first 'jump' and are either quickly assimilated into the first group, third group, or killed. This is either by their own foolish actions or by one of the other two groups. While it isn't uncommon for a rogue piece to survive being located for years it is nearly impossible to evade the other two groups until they die of old age. The last group is known as the 'Shadow Pieces'. They are a group of Travelers that joined together to oppose the veritable rule of the Operators… and do whatever the heck they want in whichever folder they find themselves."

Krim paused again to catch his breath and make sure Cloud was paying close attention. He REALLY didn't want to go over this a second time. "Alright then, the 'pieces' under one of the operators are separated into ranks. King, Queen, Bishop, Knight, Rook, Pawn… not in that order. Well, ten years ago a King under the same operator as Fayt and I managed to kill the weakened operator that we followed. At that time Fayt was the 'Queen Piece'-" Krim was interrupted.

"Wait he was-" Cloud started.

"Look… I said be quiet. If you have questions I'll answer them at the end. Now where was I… right. The King managed to convince Fayt that the Shadow pieces had killed the man, and that he had been given the power of the Operator though he couldn't control it very well. From there, our group which didn't get assimilated under a different operator waged a form of war against the Shadow Pieces. This went on for nearly six years. During that time Fayt came across Forlorn whom he knew to be a traveler. Right… sorry I forgot to say that Travelers know each other to be… well travelers on sight. Anyways… not important."

Krim paused again parched and took a drink. "See this is why I don't want questions it would take too long. Now, During this time the King started to go a bit… well a bit insane. Fayt speculated that the power of the operator was too much for him to handle and that it was eroding his sanity little by little. Either way, when Fayt realized what was happening he tried to stop King by talking with him. When that proved fruitless, after a year he started to gather followers and planned a rebellion. His last one was to be the then younger Forlorn."

Krim paused and shook his head as he remembered the event. "Well the boy like most of us considered the group to be his family, and refused to let it break up. So he went to 'daddy' and told him what was going on. How 'Mommy' was being unfaithful and trying to leave him and take a large amount of his kids along. Of course that wasn't exactly true… we were actually going to kill King not just leave."

"When King found out he was very very angry as you could imagine. In this anger he killed about seven of us before Fayt stopped him and we got away. At this point in time we lost him…" Krim paused as he stared off into the distance at nothing in particular. It took him of a few moments of images flashing before his eyes before he came back to his senses and could continue.

"Right…. Shortly after that King managed to catch up with our group and I was the only one to survive. From there I jumped here and have lived for two years doing mercenary work." Krim stopped and thought for a moment. "When I ran into Fayt a week ago I told him what happened… to a degree, and he went off. Thus causing the incident and here we sit."

The room was silent as Krim took another drink of the almost empty glass of water. "Right then… questions."

Cloud immediately jumped on an obvious one. "How… old is Fayt. He can't be sixteen."

Krim for his part managed to contain his mirth rather well. Though he did laugh a little, "Yeah I figured you'd ask that one. Let's start off with this. Each Travelers first 'jump' happens differently. For the greater majority that occurs just before they die though some have claimed they were already dead. Others are doing mundane things such as watching TV one minute and then the next they are… sitting in the snow on a mountain top… or a beach… who knows. Your first jump is always completely random. The chances that it's a place you know a little is… rather high."

"Now, Fayt's first jump happened during a car wreck when he was twenty eight. From there he lived on that world for fourteen years. I met him thirty years ago from my perspective. So… if I had to say he's roughly eighty. To be exact you would have to ask yourself."

Cloud was looking at him like he was insane… well perhaps he should finish another part of the story. With a sigh he continued, "Right then. Remember I said that the Operator was weakened?" Cloud nodded to him. "Well Fayt, is one of the extremely rare cases where an operator finds you before you jump. In all actuality Fayt would have probably died before making his first one so the Operator forced the jump. Don't ask me why, I don't know why that bastard did anything. Either way, something went wrong and their bodies switched. Fayt wound up in the world of his first jump in the body of a seven year old. Which by the way is rather comical. He apparently was tripping over his feet for weeks."

Cloud looked at him like that didn't explain things. Simple math would show him otherwise. "Right so, Fayt unlike the majority of us is a bit special. Every time he jumps his body's age changes to fit some predisposed part of that world. He's been fifty eight at the oldest I think. Wish I'd gotten to see that one myself."

There was a brief pause as Krim tried to picture Fayt as an old man… it didn't work. The oldest he'd seen was twenty six, and putting a long old man beard on that face didn't do much but make things more comical. Cloud interjected before Krim could tell him to ask another. "Fayt… doesn't act old… or wise."

"Yeah, well you try getting thrown around from place to place, going through puberty a few times, losing friends, families, and god knows what else then turn around and act like some wizened old man." Krim said while motioning over his shoulder at Mr. Graves then paused and sighed. "You'll have to trust me when I say that mental and emotional instability tend to come with the territory of being a traveler. Fayt's is probably just a bit more severe than others… or he's a good actor. Let's leave it at that and onto the next question."

"Fayt's eyes were glowing and had changed color when he was fighting those SOLDIER's. Why?" Cloud's next question must have been bugging him a bit.

"Yeah… that. It's part of the ability that he got from the Operator when he swapped bodies. Apparently when he has it 'activated' his mind processes information at a stupidly fast rate. So things seem to slow down around him. At the same time his senses are sharpened by some degree, and his mind all but tells his body what it should do next. Now before you start thinking something like 'that's really awesome' or something else along those lines. You should know that there's a setback… as for what… you'll have to ask him yourself. It's not my place to say."

"Why doesn't Fayt go crazy like this King if he has some of the power of the operator?"

"Heh, hell if I know. Maybe it's the fact that he has the body he does. Or his degree of the power is so miniscule. Next question." Krim said as he glanced at a clock over the door. They were running out of time. He would have to cut things short soon.

"How do you speak to people on all these planets you suddenly arrive in?"

"I'm not too sure. The operators might know, but the only thing I've been able to gather is that we automatically speak the dominant language on whatever world it is we travel to. So while it sounds like my language to me; to you it sounds like yours. Like I said… it's confusing and I get headaches when I try to puzzle it out."

"You said somewhere they know… how would they know it if they've never been there?" Cloud asked warily.

"Right… that one. Now things REALLY get creepy." Krim said with a smile. "Ever read a book Cloud?"

Once the boy nodded he continued. "Right then, on each world there are… stories. From what I can tell most of these are actually like… a tap into the brain of an author or developer or whatever. Information flows in and they write it out. So I've read a story pertaining to this world on three others including my own. That's not to say you always wind up in the place or time where the story you read takes place. We don't have that much control. Only the Operators can place us at the exact time we should be. Again… I have no idea how it all works."

"Where do you and Fayt come from?"

"Alright… this is the last one… not only am I tired of talking to you, we'll probably have guests soon and you're brain will fry from information overload. I've seen it happen. Each World produces travelers even this one. Of large point the odds of you jumping BACK to your own world after the initial jump are all but zero. Not only do the operators not want to lose any pieces it takes years for us to gain any semblance of control of the ability."

"Fayt, myself, and King all come from the same world. It's called Earth, and as of this point I am finished." Krim said as the door opened slowly to admit the first cadet since Cloud had over an hour prior.

"Like I said… go think about everything, and if you have more questions you can come find me. Or Fayt when he gets released… tell him I said to answer them and that he's an idiot."

The boy stared at him and slowly nodded. "You see… I told you he'd believe me." Krim said while turning to face Mr. Graves who looked at him dubiously. "What?"

Space…

Space…

**_AN2:_** Ok then… now that THAT's over. Eesh are you more confused o.o? If you noted any loopholes or had questions that you think Cloud should have asked then put them in a PM or review… I can only think of so much since I already know what's going on.

That last section would have been a killer from Cloud POV… he'd have been confused the whole time and I'd have had to put in a bunch of his thoughts… that's why it was Krim's. Besides… who doesn't like Krim… no seriously who doesn't like him… He wants to know… he's totally not pressuring me to ask you with a spear at my back… *he really is… save me…*

Space…

**_Reviewers: _****Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies are… accepted. **

A: ** XXTakaraXX: **o.o Violence!

B: **Tayashia:** Who doesn't like cliffhangers… *waits for the response that never comes* Come on… everyone does. And… Your Welcome O.o… I think.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Of Quacks and Queens

**_AN1: _**heh… the title…

Space…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… Fayt doesn't like to look up at Sephiroth… he's too bloody tall.

Space…

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Of Quacks and Queens**

**Day: Ninety Four**

Space…

Space…

In Gaia there were many things that could be considered improvements compared to earth. Of those the Hospital bed was NOT one of them. After laying on it for nearly a day and a half Fayt was MORE than ready to move onto the next stage of this horrible nightmare. That would be his 'induction to SOLDIER'. Everything seemed to be more than intricately planned out. Perhaps the Silver Moron was thinking that many moves ahead…

He'd managed to get past the 'Mako Test' thus far, but the bell was finally tolling. Regardless of what that Silver Idiot had in mind; if Fayt couldn't pass the Mako test he would merely make excellent cannon fodder. The Medical wing where he'd been staying was relatively close to the Science Department… well relative compared to Wutai anyways. At least the medical staff had the decency to let him be clothed AND bring a wheelchair to get around in.

High leveled cure Materia mixed with an excellent wielder had him back to eighty percent the first day. The Silver Moron had left that to the Medical staff though he was probably better than they were. He was told that if the Mako didn't fix things in one go then the other twenty percent would come back in time. He'd recovered from worse injuries than this before… though he preferred they remained locked away in the back of his mind.

The Elevator was small and cramped as he sat in the wheelchair. The nurse pushing him around was pretty enough, though she went a bit heavy on the eye makeup… perhaps some fashion he wasn't aware of. He tried to ignore things such as that if at all possible. Most of the time that meant staying out of the higher ends of society where frivolity reigned.

There was a Third Class SOLDIER in there with them whose name he didn't know. Fayt could only assume it was the same one who'd been there since his unceremonious deposit at the Medical wing… or whatever it was called. There were two business men dressed in nice suits as well. If their demeanor meant anything they were merely unfortunate passengers on Fayt's ride to impending doom. Lastly there was a silent man standing in the back by a wall. He was wholly unremarkable in any way which could only mean that the guy was another person sent to watch him… a Turk perhaps.

Some would ask 'how can you possibly make so many observations in a short elevator ride'. Heh… short. Shinra tower was anything but small. The ride had taken them near eight minutes from whatever floor they had started on to whichever one they were stepping out onto now. He should probably have paid more attention to the floors. At least they didn't get any extra passengers along the way. Who built a building like this with only TWO elevators anyways? Shinra's lead Engineers should be thrown off the top floor after having Slow cast on them.

The walls of the metal hallway were certainly cleaner than the ones he was used to near the base. Cadets weren't allowed this high aside from when they were drug here by silver haired moron's… Or other morons that held similar rank. As for the floors, he had no idea how they held such a shine; round the clock janitors was most probable.

As they passed one door after another the SOLDIER third near him seemed to start fidgeting. Bad memories perhaps? The Nurse seemed completely oblivious as she pushed his wheelchair down the hallway. Door after door they passed some open and revealing while others lay closed. Fayt could only be grateful that there weren't any bloodcurdling screams reaching his ears… yet. If the rap this place got was half true then there was bound to be one sooner or later.

Their stop was a door completely unremarkable just as all those before. The third remained outside as he was pushed calmly through and into the lab. Apparatuses sat in an extremely organized fashion around the small room. It was like an OCD person controlled this place. "Who's my doctor?" he asked for the first time. They probably had enough of them here to send in some low ranked idiot just smart enough with a needle to not kill him…. if he was lucky.

The noise of a clipboard being removed behind him was followed by the Nurses accented voice…. She was from the country. "It says here…" The woman paused then laughed lightly and finished. "Professor Hojo". Almost hastily she parked his wheelchair near the bed then turned with a smile and left…. Hurriedly.

He didn't really blame her though. Suddenly a few more things made sense. If the floor itself held a bad reputation then seventy percent of that rolled off the tongue followed or preceded by one name… Hojo. His memories were foggy… VERY foggy. While the name was familiar it had been far too long since he'd had any contact with the 'game' that this story was nested in. He remembered Cloud, and Sephiroth as well as the 'party' getting some guy out of a coffin. There was Tifa whose name he'd gotten from this Cloud since he couldn't remember that either.

To be exact… he needed to talk to Krim who seemed to have a more vested interest in things here. He'd been stumbling around blind for over three months now. His chance encounter with the Silver Moron was perhaps more luck than anything else.

His hand clutched at the place on his chest where the crystals would normally be hanging but came up with only cloth. Their reassurance had been stripped away by the Turks just like a portion of his dignity. What little remained of it anyways. He'd yet to be returned his possessions and could only assume they would be once he was properly welcomed into SOLDIER. He needed those crystals back lest his agreement with the man be for nothing. There were only two people in this world capable of helping him when the time came. Unfortunately the Hero wasn't nearly what he needed to be yet. So Fayt had settled for the future Villain.

A brief whisk sound greeted his ears as the door opened to admit someone new. The man had rather long black hair though it looked like he didn't care for it at all. Glasses 'graced' his face, his eyes were a dark grey almost black, and he seemed to emit the insane Scientist vibe all around. Without a doubt this was the Scourge he'd heard fearful whispers of.

A glance is all he was deemed worthy of apparently as the man moved through the door looking over his clipboard and muttering some incoherent nonsense. Fayt remained where he was as the professor pulled a syringe and a few other odd looking things from a drawer. When the man looked back at him he seemed a bit perturbed. "Well get on the bed," the scientist said while motioning with a hand.

Yeah… sure, make the weak guy lift himself out of his chair and then onto the bed. Isn't this why they had male nurses? Grumbling about such idiocies Fayt painfully lifted himself from the chair and struggled onto the bed before collapsing onto his back. Once again he was reminded of the annoyingly rock solid structure of these things. (He's such a bitter old man heh)

The 'Doctor' or 'Professor' or 'nutjob' stopped by his bed and peered down at him rather keenly. His attitude was different than mere moments before when he entered the room. Fayt had a feeling he really didn't want to know why; so he kept the question and comment about the man's creepiness to himself. You never know with the crazies. When he was put under… which he could only hope was the case, then the man could do ANYTHING to him.

"Ariolus…" the man continued to stare at him and Fayt could only smile. "It seems one of my specimens has taken on an unhealthy attachment to such an unclean and feeble being."

"Hey!" Fayt exclaimed. He wasn't feeble!

"Lay still," the man said while pulling one of those weird stand things over to him and then quickly and seemingly joyfully inserting and IV. FRAC! Did the man HAVE to do it that hard?

"Do you mind being a little more careful?" Fayt asked after deciding that the mad doctor's new name would be Crazy Bottoms. If nothing else it seemed like a name the man would hate.

Dr. Crazy Bottoms looked up at him and merely smiled before pulling an attachment off of the… he still didn't know what that thing was called. The man almost gleefully placed a mask around Fayt's face then turned and walked off to another side of the room to mess with some controls.

A creepy laugh escaped the man's lips as the world went fuzzy then finally black. At least he was being put under for whatever this entailed.

**Perspective Change perspective **Cloud** Change Perspective Change**

Cloud had gone through the days since the meeting with Krim in a contemplative trance. No one seemed to notice anything off about him, but then again he HAD always kept to himself. As he swung the oversized sword in the thoroughly practiced motions he continued to do just that.

Krim he'd assumed at first was a man of some intellect, and since he was a friend of Fayt obviously a bit odd. The raven haired man's 'story' however, had painted him in another light, a very crazy and far off kilter light. He had been of all things 'raving about how he moved from world to world, how Fayt was some form of 'ageless being', how they were locked into some strange war with a man named only as King.

The more he'd thought on things the more he'd grown confused until he'd all but given up. Of course… that was only the first day. When he awoke the next morning it had been on his mind AGAIN for the whole day. Around lunch he had developed a migraine. In the end Cloud decided it was best to go back to the raven haired spearman with more questions. However, not only could he not find him he'd been told by Instructor Graves that the man had left Shinra Tower on another errand.

The Materia Instructor had proven unwilling or unable to assist him in discovering anything outside of what he'd been told already. He had barely managed to make it back in time for lights out. Of course even then there was no easy sleep as he tossed and turned with thoughts racing through his head.

The current day was nearly over with this being his last class. No closer was he to answers, and no word had yet arrived about his roommate. Fayt's disappearance still worried him though it had taken a backseat to the 'revelations' served to him on a crazy plate.

Rumors had spread as one would expect, but they had died down… slightly. The most prominent was what everyone seemed to accept. Fayt had been killed for being an infiltrator. He had been working with the Wutaians and gotten his just reward.

Forlorn was slated for release from the hospital tomorrow. Cloud wasn't really sure if he should approach the other boy anymore. Doubts instilled by a crazy person… how laughable. Then again, if the story was so crazy why hadn't he already pushed it aside to worry about current matters? Gaia knew he really needed to be concentrating on what was coming. There weren't that many days left until the Matches and everyone was pouring their all into every class.

Finally the Instructor called an end to the class and dismissed them. He commented on a few peoples forms and gave a few last minute pointers. It WAS his job after all so at least he was doing it.

Immediately after dinner he headed back to his room. There was no reason to over exert his body doing extra things. Such would only tire him out for the coming matches. Things weren't going to be that easy; it was after all a tournament style event. He would have to fight more than a few people, and that sword was still grew heavy after a while.

When he arrived at his room he noted that the door was open and rushed forward. Fayt ust have returned! His hopes were soaring as he skidded to a halt at the entryway. Just as fast as they came they went. Inside were two men dressed in black coveralls and caps. They had gathered up the things from Fayt's side of the room and placed them into the few bags atop the boy's bed.

One, an older grey haired man turned his way and nodded his head in a slight bow. "We'll be finished momentarily." He gestured to his partner and the man walked briskly past Cloud's unmoving form.

"What's going on?" Cloud voiced the only question he could think of at that point in time.

"We've been told to gather the things from this room pertaining to the former Cadet Ariolus. You must be Cadet Strife. Like I said we were just finishing up." The older man said while grabbing the last few bag's of Fayt's belongings and doing the same as his now departed partner.

"Wait, do you know where he is?" Cloud asked the receding form of the man.

The gray haired mover stopped and turned to face him one last time. "No idea, we're taking these things to another floor, and I'm not allowed to say which." The man said then finished off by answering the question before Cloud could ask it.

So he was alone… again. The snow haired cadet he'd grown strangely attached to was now no longer to return to this place. He would eat alone, sleep alone, keep his pillow at nights, and walk between classes with no one else to keep him company. His gaze tore from the now empty hallway and back into the now half barren room which he alone resided.

A dejected sigh escaped his lips as he moved slowly into the room and closed the door behind him. It was just as he expected… the room felt too large and open without the other boy's belongings there. As he lay in his bed and the alarm clock read eight his thoughts moved back away from his missing roommate. Instead they took back up the troubling and unbelievable tale spun by a raven haired spearman.

It wasn't long till he drifted off to sleep. The small amount of light which peered from under the door cast dark shadows on the room and revealed the empty bed across from his own.

**Perspective Change perspective **Fayt ** Change Perspective Change**

Groggily Fayt's eyes slid open. What was going on? The room was unfamiliar to him as was its sole occupant. No… wait, he recognized that wiry bespectacled form. 'Hojo…' the word echoed into the empty expanse known as his head.

His hand reached up slowly as he struggled to wake himself. The scientist seemed to notice this and walked over to the bed. "What…?" Fayt tried to put voice to a jumble of incoherent thoughts.

"Hmm, Interesting." Was his last impression as he finally succumbed to the encroaching darkness.

When next he woke… how long had he been out? His eyes were still wavering and his thoughts slipping in and around… something, but he couldn't be sure what. Eyes rolled back up into his head before he could focus them on something. A machine… beside his bed. "Blesflederga." He said aloud though he didn't know what it was meant to be or why he'd even spoken in the first place.

The machine… his vitals seemed stable… what was stable? What were vitals? A shadow loomed over him pulling his eyes away from the machine and the words Mako Concentration before he could decipher what the strange looking symbols meant.

"Hmm, he won't stay under…" The distorted form of… someone said from above him. "Increase the dosage agai-." The words were cut off as he fell back into the black blanket of unconsciousness.

"Hellooo, Sylverant to Fayt." His eyes struggled open to see a familiar red clad figure. The voice was also a familiar one. He recalled it from… somewhere, but his mind was too fuzzy to recognize the where.

The figure wavered slowly then re-solidified into a white haired girl with a smirk on her face. "They did a real number on Ya didn' they Girly-boy." A mirthful laugh followed the girl's words then she also faded.

"Waith. Wheriz." He tried to speak as his head bobbled and eyes struggled to remain open. What was going on? There was black smog everywhere around him.

Voices echoed through as his eyes opened to a white lab looking place that he couldn't remember. "Will he be alright?"

His head bobbled as the voices around him continued. "He didn't take well to the Mako, I'll need him back in my lab in a few days time. Make sure he isn't late. I have more important things to do than care for feeble children such as this one."

Suddenly he retched and nasty medical food moved up his throat to land in the pan he hadn't known he was holding. Apparently this wasn't the first time he'd done so. Why didn't he remember throwing up? An outrageous amount of pain became suddenly evident as another of his senses came back to him.

A silent scream escaped his mouth before he could help it. That was of course followed by another volley from his mouth into the pan. This one was mostly bile… should he be thankful for that… wait… why were the contents of the pan a glowing green color?

AAAAAGGGGGRRRRR! IT HURT! EVERYTHING HURT! The room wavered slightly as his head lolled back to see a scientist looking guy with glasses and black hair staring down at him. A smirk was on the man's face… whoever the hell he was.

He probably looked like an idiot… he couldn't really control his facial muscles… so scratch that he was sure he did. That's probably why the man was smiling that creepy smile… whoever he was. His head bobbled as a nurse took control of his… whatever was moving underneath him. With his head lolled back like this he was staring straight up into the air… and at her breast. Ughh they were obnoxiously large. Stupid nurse… push his head back down so he didn't have to look.

His eyes fluttered open and closed as he was suddenly overcome with that urge to slip back into the black blanket. Fight it… he had to… fight…

"Ya got a real problem with keeping your mind concentrated don'tcha. Why you gonna leave me when I'm in tha middle of talkin' ehh?" His eyes opened again. This time he was back on a hospital bed. The world swam in green as he glanced around and finally settled on a figure sitting next to his bed.

A girl… probably twenty or so… "Mee," he croaked out.

"Ya got it pretty bad." She said and shook her head.

Ohh… he'd been dreaming. Heh, the whole damn thing was a nightmare. Of course it had been. Fucked up things like that didn't just happen to people. Memories flashed through his mind followed by a searing pain. "I had a nightmare… lots of people I knew died. Heh… And you forgot about me… everyone did."

The white haired girl reached up and scratched at the back of her head. "Yeah… ya got it real bad. That green stuff must be killer." Green stuff? The Mako from his nightmare? How would Mee know about… Fayt blinked rapidly as the noises around him solidified and Meetra stared on.

No… that wasn't a dream, but what about. "Mee…" He said incredulously to the girl beside his bed. What the hell was she doing here? Why was she… young? No… wait… His hand slowly reached out and slipped through the spectral image of the girl. With a smile she faded into nothing.

It was… a hallucination. He was still here in the Shinra Hospital room. Or was it back here? Images of Dr. Crazy Bottoms flashed through his head. Things he'd said and done. His gaze around the room landed on a digital clock. **'10:45 PM**,' he'd been unconscious for over twelve hours. How long had he been in that mad scientists grasp?

Space…

Space…

**_AN2:_** The whole in out thing came from my own experience of being put under for a surgery… Apparently the way I was 'out of it' after waking up the first time wasn't normal. They kept trying to make me stay awake and drink a soda or anything… but they couldn't. When they originally put me under he did the "I'm going to count back from fifteen and by then you'll be asleep." Only it didn't work... so we chatted till suddenly I was waking up back where I'd started.

I came up with an Idea for another story… though I'll have to wait till this one ends before starting it for various reasons. One being the ever present 'time factor'.

Space…

**_Reviewers: _****Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies are… accepted. **

A: **XXTakaraXX: **You really don't need to remember too much about the pieces. It was kind of a quick over view of the basics. The Shadow and Rogue Pieces don't really play any role other than various references… so they aren't very important.

B: **Tayashia:** Fayt should have 'basically' answered your question during his first part. He hasn't had to put up with too much of all that comes with puberty in this story yet… he may not have to at all by the end either… alas too much to write not enough chapters to do so.


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Itchy Itchy

**_AN1:_** You learn some strange facts about Fayt here… one of them very strange… take it how you will. Heh, I almost put off finishing this chapter to tomorrow.

I'll be posting little funny skits every once in a while that happen in this AU. Look forward to them… or else.

Longest chapter yet... 5,750 words o.o (without AN's)

Space…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… **Insert snappy line here**

Space…

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Itchiest Uniform You Will Ever Wear**

**Day: Ninety Six**

Space…

Space…

That old coot was really pushing things this time. Krim wasn't really sure what the hell he needed this freaky blue crystal for. From what he'd been able to glean it was some sort of Materia… or would be given a few hundred more years. Graves apparently had a way to rush that process and wanted to try it out. For the sum he'd been offered Krim had all but jumped out the window of the floor he'd been on to get started.

Leaving Fayt behind again hadn't been easy, but there wasn't really much he could do in that situation. The Turks still had him in that room strapped to the chair of nudity last he'd seen. Cloud along with others had been spared the grisly details of what went on behind closed doors. Krim's own body STILL hurt like hell and he'd been put through only half of what his snow haired friend had.

Say one thing about the suit clad figures they were beyond thorough. Their interrogation was damn near Daedric in method… except you didn't ALWAYS die, just sometimes. Which was a plus in their case, or his so far; Fayt would live through it, he'd certainly lived through worse if some of the boy's stories were to be believed.

Krim's pace was steady as he walked down the nearly pristine hallways of the lower echelons that were the ShinRa building. Apparently Graves had an office as well, and that was his current destination. The man didn't want Krim showing up and disturbing anymore of his classes like he'd done the day he was sent away on this mission.

Some of the man's students hadn't been able to concentrate with the man who'd defended the unconscious spy in the room. He felt like a celebrity, which meant that Fayt was a super star since EVERYONE had been speaking of his snow haired friend. The crazy curly haired guy was more of an after statement. Should he feel cheated of his five minutes of fame?

Corner after corner, boring hallway after boring hallway he walked. The only thing that made it the least bit interesting were the secretaries that combed the place. Every once in a while you got some eye candy. He wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, or in this case not look when the women were obviously wanting someone too.

FINALLY he reached the door and knocked. The old coot had better be here. Krim REALLY didn't feel like running all over the building in search for the man… well all over the bottom ten floors. The little pass he'd been given only allowed him that much leeway. He was sure that security had him on camera at every second.

There was no reply… so he knocked again a bit louder. Old people could be hard of hearing, so maybe the old guy just hadn't heard him. A third set of knocks… perhaps he was sleeping. A fourth VERY loud set finally made him realize the futility of what he was doing. Graves must be in his class room… polishing Materia or something. Though he wasn't really sure WHY since there wouldn't be any students for another eight hours.

"Right then… Guess I have no choice." The man said aloud to himself while pinching the bridge of his nose. With a sigh and a turn he started the trek once more. If he remembered correctly he was two floors above the one he wanted. So it was walking, then elevators, then walking, then talking… then food. He would leave the building and pay high prices before eating the crazy looking stuff they served to the cadets.

By the time he remembered his way through the maze of offices and hallways on this particular floor it had been ten minutes. Why did the lower floors have to be so damn large? It was extravagance, pure extravagance. Most of them were probably empty and never touched aside from the occasional midnight swaray between executive and secretary.

There was a line at the elevators, **'right then stairs it is'**. No way in hell he was waiting THAT long. He was in luck too, the place was deserted. The only people crazy enough to take the single side passage were in SOLDIER. If ShinRa really wanted their cadets in shape they only had to have them run the stairs till they were so tired they fell off the railing to their untimely deaths.

Sure it didn't help with filling the ranks with cannon fodder, but it would get them some really good SOLDIER candidates. The stairwell was a gloomy place that was for sure. The lighting hardly did the place much justice. If anything it felt like more an ascent or descent into hell. Some of the bulbs even flickered from the nonconstant stream of Mako energy.

"You still haven't checked in." A deep and accented male voice echoed down from above.

**'Hmmm, what's this one of those swaray's'**? Krim slowed his already quiet footfalls to a stop then listened. Heh this could be good.

"I just got out of the hospital and they've got me under surveillance constantly. How do you expect me to make it back?" A VERY familiar voice reached Krim's ears and his grip on the handrail tightened. That wasn't just anyone's voice, it was Spades, but who was he talking to?

"The King doesn't want your excuses he wants results. He didn't give you that blade as decoration. You're supposed to use it, so do it." The deeper voice reached his ears. The voice was also familiar though much less so. Where had he heard it before?

"I am well aware of King's orders. He gave them to me himself. I will not fail so go back and tell him things are progressing smoothly… Rook." Spades stated coldly.

"Hmph, the king is growing tired of your 'smoothly'. He wants results, and soon. If not he'll be putting me in charge." The deep voice was followed by descending steps… headed right for him. If nothing else he would be able to figure out who the person was. The steps paused and Krim started to edge slowly back toward the nearby door. "Ohh right, next time try not to get the shit beat out of you by your target." The man finished snidely.

"Leave…" Spades seemed to ground out before the sound of steps heading up reached his ears.

Shortly thereafter the deep voiced man started to head towards him once more. Well… since this was clearly his lucky day… the door closed silently that he'd recently stepped through just as the man was rounding the last flight of steps onto Krim's floor. **'Corvus…'**

Another one of Kings pet doggies. He was more an attack dog than anything else. While his rank was low he was if nothing else effective. Fayt had to be told of the man's presence as well as what they had been speaking. If the King's blade was coming into play then they were going to have to watch their backs closely. VERY closely. It only took once slip when it came to that damn bloody large knife.

The problem was… getting to Fayt. He wasn't exactly going to be allowed near his snow haired friend. The Turks had all but warned him away with death threats. How to get the message to the boy then? He could take it to Cloud, but then there was no way to be sure that the two had met up yet. At least as long as Fayt was in the Turks grasp there wasn't really any way for Kings dog's to bite him.

Krim's mind had been so deep in thought he hadn't realized that he was standing in front of the Materia rooms doors. Well… he'd stood in line at the elevator, rode it, and then walked all the way here while in thought. That was very unlike him. He should be paying closer attention to his surroundings.

Graves was in there doing exactly as Krim had surmised… polishing the Materia. Crazy old badger was probably talking to them like some creepy humanlike Golum. Heh… the image brought a smile to his face as he pushed the door open. "Mr. Graves I have what you requested."

The old man nearly dropped the piece of Materia at Krim's sudden and rather loud entrance. The door slammed open and into its stopping jam. "Krim, it is good that you arrived back so soon, but please next time knock before entering." The only badger said which caused Krim to smirk.

"Of course," came his reply as he fished the small blue jagged crystal from a bag which had been thoroughly inspected at the entrance. The older man's eyes positively glowed with wonder and apprehension s he reached out for the jagged stone of obviously high importance.

Krim easily pushed it up and out of the man's reach, "but before that I want to change the agreements on our payment method."

"You cannot ask for more money." The old man barked out as if that was clearly what he was going to ask for. Just because he'd done that five out of nine times in the past there was no need to jump to conclusions.

"I'm not asking for more money you stingy old badger." Krim said still holding the prize high into the air. "As a matter of fact, so long as you do as I ask I don't even need a payment at all."

The old man's eyes narrowed at the thought. Perhaps he was contemplating what else he could spend that stupidly large amount of money on. If Krim knew the man… which after two years he liked to think he did; then it would be another horribly dangerous mission. "I'm listening."

A new smile broke across Krim's face. "Since I'm not allowed near my dear friend Fayt, I need you to deliver a message to him as soon as he is released from Turk custody; if he hasn't been already." The man opened his mouth to speak, but Krim cut him off. "I mean IMMEDIETALY, with no delays whatsoever, and you cannot pawn it off on some other person. It has to come directly from you."

The man stared at him for a few moments before sighing and nodding his head. "Very well, what is the message?"

"It's simple enough. You will start by stating 'Channel your anger, your hate, your fear. Through it we gather the power to bring our desires fruit to bear'. After which he will reply 'Though Emotions grant you strength, Serenity grants you victory'. Once the formalities are out of the way you can pass on the following message 'Krim says that Forlorn is playing with the Kings blade'. The words must be spoken exactly as I stated them or sending you is pointless."

"Start at the beginning again," Graves demanded to which Krim could only nod and comply. The old badger if nothing else was listening intently.

**Perspective Change perspective **Fayt** Change Perspective Change**

Fayt didn't like it one bit. He was given a very small one person room when he was placed in third class. Currently that was where he stood. The small room itself was nice, and a few things had already been delivered to his vacant room a few days prior. Apparently the Turks had gathered the personal effects he'd left behind in Junon when he was all but dragged to Midgar by the Silver Moron.

If words could be put to the place it was… eerily similar to the Cadet's room he'd shared with Blondie. The room was slightly smaller, and only had the single bed. Where the spiky haired cadet's bed had sat there was a desk, and if you jumped out the small window beside the bed; then you would fall for a very long time rather than less than a minute.

Third Class indeed, he had JUST been released from the hospital after a 'full recovery'. The conclusion had been that the Mako had done its work repairing his Turk throttled body. The reason for his prolonged stay hadn't been the damage to his body; no… he'd been throwing up at random since his little trip up to Crazy Bottoms lab. Since he hadn't done so for the last seven hours they'd finally let him go.

Sephiroth being the deranged slave driver that he was had given Fayt a half hour until they were to meet up in the training room. Apparently the Silver Moron was going to have him 'get used to his new abilities'. Ohh, and he was 'already lagging behind due to his body's ineptitude.'

The Silver haired Idiot just didn't understand what Mako did to some people apparently. It came from being a small child when his Mako treatments were started. He probably didn't remember much from back then. Should Fayt feel sorry for the man about that? No… pity and Sephiroth didn't exactly go together. If Fayt showed any at all he'd probably end up in sushi sized fillets on the floor courtesy of a stupidly long Odachi.

Right then… he'd been told he should get dressed into his new uniform before heading to where the man was waiting. The closet turned out to be one of the two doors at the back of the room. The second was his bathroom which he would gladly be showering in later that night for a VERY long time. Well… if he survived whatever hell the Silver Moron had in store for him that is.

The closet was filled with a small dresser and several sets of the same light blue sleeveless turtlenecks. In the top drawer of the dresser were long socks that came up to the upper calf when pulled on. The second drawer held a few pairs of cargo pants… some material he didn't know the make of. Well… at least he could change out of the ragged cadet's uniform now. It's was what the Medical staff had given him back upon release… courtesy of the Turks he was sure.

It was a simple thing stripping off the tattered uniform and even simpler to pull on the light blue SOLDIER third class one. Of note… the damn sleeveless turtleneck was itchy as all FUCK. He found his hand scratching at random places on his torso… at random. He didn't need to look in the mirror… he already knew he looked like a fool. The Mako had toned what muscle his body had, but it didn't exactly grow them. His skin was still pale, and his face still held distinctive feminine features.

Was it right to say that after so many years of seeing it he should be used to his appearance. He remembered a time… long ago he had reveled in it. The form was one known to all the people he had cared about. If he'd gone back to his old form they would have probably thought he was some raving lunatic.

Since the incident that had… separated them, Fayt had never really grown to like it again. He never got facial hair of any sort. Hell, who was he kidding? The only place to ever see hair besides his head was his freaking crotch, and to his great disappointment that was still a year off if he remembered correctly. Just the thought of the jokes he would have had to go through back on earth could drive a sane person mad ((heh, poor Fayt's already sixteen)). In all, he supposed the body's quirks had something to do with its now deceased former owner. That crazy prick.

Stepping into the bathroom came next. The crystals around his neck were originally on another part of his body. With a sigh he realized that it only made things worse to wear them as he needed too. There wasn't really any regulations against this in the 'SOLDIER Book' or whatever the thing had been called.

With a sigh he pulled the necklace off then unstrung the little loops. While before the mirror he could still see the little indentions in his ears from when they were pierced. The two stones had originally been earrings. The single viridian crystal the Silver Moron had was what originally inhabited the black leather cord around his neck. Should he be happy that it took too long for piercings to heal?

Fayt whipped the PHS out of his back pocket and after checking the time he sighed. If he didn't hurry he was going to be late.** 'Right then… off to see the wizard'**.

The Ride on the elevator was just awkward. He apparently was already known to those on the SOLDIER floor, and just his luck… he was on an elevator with a third and a second. He supposed it could have been worse, they could have been from the time he tried to kill Spades… which he still VERY much wished to do. He was just more calm and in control of himself. He could wait patiently until the time inevitably came.

The two SOLDIER's had stared and whispered like he was some sort of Zoo animal. It was like they thought for the barest of instances that he couldn't hear EVERY FREAKING WORD THEY SAID! The metal doors hadn't opened onto floor 49 too soon. "So you're the student Sephiroth's taken in then?" The third asked before Fayt could escape to freedom. Relative freedom…

Why had the Silver Moron taken in such a student? If he could answer them he would, but frankly he really didn't know. If the Silver Idiot just wanted to keep up his part of the deal then he had merely to get Fayt into the SOLDIER program. He didn't have to make him his student. The only other currently active student was Zack Fair under Angeal Hewley… the two he'd met during that little 'test' a few weeks back.

Other than those two there was that red guy… what was his name again? Ahh right, it was Genesis Rhapsodos the Loveless fanatic. While Fayt could appreciate the book for its literary qualities he was far from throwing quotes out at random intervals. Fayt had yet to meet the man. After all, Genesis was currently deployed in Wutai while ShinRa's Silver General was here for… whatever reason he'd come back. Surely it wasn't merely to make Fayt's life a living hell of crazy SOLDIER stares and insane doctors with creepy laughs.

After exiting the elevator which was on to its next destination he turned and replied to the question honestly. "Yes I am."

"You're the kid that took out six SOLDIER's while he was just a cadet?" The second asked in disbelief.

"Yes… I am." Fayt replied while failing to see where this was going or what the point was.

"Oi! Seracuse this is the new kid!" The second shouted out to another second class SOLDIER that was lounging nearby. Uhh… wait… what was going on here?

The man was on his feet and walking their way in just a few seconds. He called out to another person… who called out to another person, and before Fayt knew it he was surrounded by a lot of tall Mako enhanced men(who all kind of had B.O. problems). He felt like he was going to suffocate. Everyone was talking whether it be a question that he never got the chance to answer, a compliment on his acceptance into the program, or a statement of how weak he looked. There were others sure, but in the end it was all just a jumbled incoherent mess.

He at least felt welcomed by the large group that had him COMPLETELY SURROUNDED. Under some circumstances he would feel threatened; after all more than one of them had decided to clap a hand on his back along with their congratulations. He was probably going to feel the sting until tomorrow if they didn't break his back before then.

Suddenly a hand grabbed a hold of his and started to drag him out of the throng. When he was free and clear he realized who it was dragging him towards the training room laughing. "Try not to let them get to you too much." Zack said with a smile plastered to his face. "They're mostly harmless."

"Tell that to my back." Fayt replied as he winced.

"See you soon newbie!" One of the guys from the crowd called out as Zack dragged him into the training room.

"You are late" the familiar voice of a Silver Moron said.

"He was ambushed at the elevator doors." Zack came to his defense immediately.

"I did not ask for excuses Zachary. He was told to be here at a specific time, and was not." Sephiroth said as he stared down at Fayt. … Way down.

"But he-" Zack started before Fayt cut him off.

"He's right Zack." Fayt began while looking at Zack then turning to Sephiroth. "My Apologies, it will not happen again."

Zack merely looked at him as Fayt waited to find out what torture the Silver Idiot had in store for him. "See that it doesn't," Sephiroth said then turned and headed to a small locker at on a wall. From which, he pulled out a standard issue SOLDIER sword. Without paying it any real notice he all but threw it at Fayt who barely managed to catch the thing without being impaled.

"Once Angeal told me you were available Zachary I was given permission to run the two of you through a simulation." Sephiroth spoke seemingly disinterestedly; which meant he was gauging them for some reason. One would think that he had done that enough already, but ehh the Mako had obviously fried Sephiroth's brain long ago.

"YOU'RE INSANE YOU KNOW THAT!?" Fayt exclaimed loudly as he stepped out of the training room with an exhausted Zack close behind. Fayt's leg was KILLING him and he was probably limping… he couldn't tell he was too tired.

"You seem to have grown accustomed to the Mako enhancements rather well." Sephiroth said as if unphased by Fayt's loud declaration.

What the hell had that mission been anyways? The difficulty was fracking impossible. If the sword he'd been given hadn't had a cure Materia in it then the two of them would have flunked out early on. As it stood he had exhausted his Magic supply about halfway till they had been overrun.

"Too tired to complain." Zack said as he collapsed against a wall and slid to the floor. Fayt followed the raven haired Seconds lead a few moments later. Ahh, sweet rest.

The simulation was easy enough to understand. They had to defend a base for a set amount of time until their reinforcements showed up. The problem was that there were only the two of them against a freaking army of mixed troops. ShinRa infantry, Wutaian Samurai and Ninja, then to top it all off there were even some Monsters mixed in just for kicks.

If Fayt had to put a word to Zack's abilities against a lot of enemies at once… he was a freaking beast. For every one person Fayt took down Zack would get two or three. Was it a matter of his not being used to his new strength and speed? Or was Zack actually that good?

As far as Fayt could remember during their last encounter the boy hadn't performed like that. Maybe Zack was best against multiple enemies… or something. It wasn't like Fayt had been able to really watch the Second during the fight for their lives… or virtual lives. How did that thing work anyways? When he hit an enemy it felt like he really had done so. When he leapt over a box (or Zack as had happened once) it seemed like he'd really done it.

"We are done here for today." The Silver Moron stated then started for the door. "Fayt, be here tomorrow at the same time. Do not be late or I'll make the difficulty harder."

Wait… they had a harder difficulty than THAT? Ohh God why? Why was he tortured so?

When the Silver Idiot was finally out of the room Zack turned to face him with a weak smile. "Well that could have gone worse."

"I doubt that." Fayt replied as he massaged his sore leg. He'd run into something in there… once again… why did his leg still hurt after the simulation ended? "I need to go see someone." Fayt said as he tried to get up but failed. Auugh, he was too tired to move. Maybe he would just sleep here and wait until the Silver Idiot showed up tomorrow. Closing time be damned.

"Come on lets go then." Zack said offering his hand from his new position standing over Fayt. How… was he… already up? A smile now full strength graced the Second Class's face. Ughh.

"Who said you could come?" Fayt said taking the hand and letting the boy pull him up to his level. Well to his feet. The Second was about seven inches his senior. Didn't Mako make you taller? He could have sworn that was supposed to happen; all the other SOLDIER's he'd met thus far were around six foot. The world just wasn't fair...

"You're going to meet that Chocobo looking kid right?" Zack asked. What was he… a stalker? Had he been following Fayt around? Sniffing him out like some kind of… of puppy!? Heh… actually that was kind of funny. He was going to use that one. Chocobo… heheh.

"Yeah… I haven't seen him since… err… since I was moved out of the Cadet program." Fayt said while using Zack's shoulder as a steadying post. How had he recovered already… no, really… Fayt wanted to know.

"Hahahahah you mean since you beat up Everan, Stylos, Graham, Valence, Jordan, and Kross all at once." Zack said with a laugh… though Fayt wasn't sure why he listed all the names. Perhaps it was a warning on who to stay away from in dark hallways. "They're still getting it bad from the others." Zack continued to laugh as they walked out of the door and back toward the elevator.

Fayt was lucky… there weren't any people standing around waiting for him this time. Perhaps whatever God, Goddess, or… whatever was out there was giving him a moment's reprieve.

Somehow he'd had also recovered enough to not use Zack as his balancing post by the time the elevator came to a stop on the Cadet's floor. Maybe it was the Mako helping him. It had to be… there really wasn't any other way to explain it. At least he wasn't using Zack's broad shoulder to hold himself steady anymore.

Shortly into their walk Fayt realized that his limp was gone… and that his leg no longer hurt. Freakin mako. "Heheh, this place hasn't changed a bit. I bet that piece of gum is where I left it in the sword instruction room." Zack said from just ahead of Fayt.

"I didn't think cadets were allowed to the luxury of gum…" Fayt replied as he tried to think up the exact section of the little regulations book he'd barely looked through.

"Hey, as long as you don't get caught it's not so bad." Zack said as he turned to walk backwards. "I mean it was fine until I had to hide it because the instructor was coming. It was a berrylicious." The raven haired second exclaimed proudly.

Fayt had to wonder if those in SOLDIER program were more like the Silver Moron or more like Zack. Well… they were like opposite sides of the spectrum so it was more probable to find most around the middle.

"Mr. Ariolus?" Came a familiar old man's questioning voice. Fayt peered around the form of Zack which had stopped mid stride and saw exactly who he thought. Mr. Graves looked a bit more than astonished.

"Old Man." Fayt replied as he stepped around Zack. Mr. two feet in the grave merely continued to look him over before coming to his senses.

"I uhh, suppose congratulations are in order." The old man said with a nod.

"Ohh, Hello Instructor Graves." Zack interjected.

Apparently the Materia instructor hadn't noticed the looming six foot form of Zack until he talked… however that happened. "Zackary, I do hope you have brushed up on Materia more than you did when Angeal brought you to me immediately after your promotion to third."

One of Zack's hands moved up to rub the back of his head as he laughed a little. "Ahaha… ha, I umm… You were speaking to Fayt right?"

Nice dodge Zack… really, smooth. "Yes I was…" The old man stated then turned his gaze back to Fayt. He seemed to have something important that he wanted to say.

"Mr. Ariolus I was asked to pass on a message to you." The old man paused then seemed to think on something before continuing. " 'Channel your anger, your hate, your fear. Through it we gather the power to bring our desires fruit to bear'."

Fayt gritted his teeth as he replied. He didn't like where this was going already. Krim didn't casually give out their code phrases. " 'Though Emotions grant you strength, Serenity grants you victory'."

"Right… How was the next part? Ohh, 'Krim says that Forlorn is playing with the kings blade'." Fayt's heart skipped a few beats as his eyes widened noticeably. Fear erupted in his chest and he felt his pulse and breath quicken. Suddenly he wanted to fall to the ground as that fear spread throughout his entire being. That wasn't… possible. King shouldn't entrust that to Spades…

"Those were his exact words?" Fayt asked though in his mind he was pleading for the man to say that he had actually misspoken.

"Yes… Why? He did not say what it meant." The older man said.

"Uhh… I'm confused." Zack said from his position leaning against the hallway's wall.

"It means something very very bad is going to happen soon." Fayt said as his mind raced through possibilities.

Fayt didn't know what he should be doing right now. The first thing to come to mind had been of course… run for his life. Second had been to go to Spades room and tear the place apart until he found the damned Knife. Lastly… he figured if Spades had hidden the thing then he could just kill him and be done with it. Well, the last one held more problems than he would like to think on.

Even if Spades had hidden the thing and not told anyone it was going to be found eventually. The cursed 'Kings Blade' never stayed gone for long. "Hey Fayt, What's the Kings Blade?" Zack asked him from his position ahead walking backwards again.

"I told you Zack, you don't need to know." Fayt replied. Well… actually he would like to tell Zack, but even if he did it wasn't like the raven haired Second class would believe him. He would probably laugh it off with a ruffle of Fayt's hair or something equally annoying. Then he would be thought of as a raving lunatic... by yet another person.

"Ohh come on that's no fun." Zack said while giving him a pleading face… his eyes looked remarkably like a puppy's when he did that. It almost made you want to give in... almost.

"It doesn't matter." Fayt said as they walked past more cadets. All of whom were staring… shocked expressions aplenty of course. Some people even ran off… probably to tell others what they'd seen.

Figures… he was a freaking spectacle here too. Did Zack have to put up with this when he was promoted? Probably not.

The ever familiar voice he'd been searching for finally reached his ears after more of Zack's pleading. "Fayt?"

"Blondie!" Fayt said as he pushed past the second class puppy.

"How did you? Where…" His exroommate asked obviously confused as he looked Fayt up and down.

"Don't look so envious. The thing's itchy as hell." Fayt said with a large smile while scratching a now obvious itch. It was one of those… 'there is no itch unless you think about it' things. Like when you think about yawning… and then you have to yawn. (like I did when I typed this… and when I reviewed it)

"You get used to that!" Zack said while leaning down and throwing an arm around Fayt's shoulder. "You must be the friend Fayt wanted to see so bad."

"Hey!' Fayt said while fighting to hold the blush from his features. It wasn't like he could say 'I didn't want to see him that bad'. That would just be mean, and he did want to see the boy.

"Where have you been?" Blondie asked

"The Turks threw me a week long party. I partied a bit too hard and wound up in the medical wing for a few days. Then I went to see a mad scientist who turned me into a super soldier. Then I threw up for a few days, and finally a man ran me ragged in the SOLDIER training room." Fayt said summing things up… in a more pleasant almost joking way.

"Are you…" Blondie started then paused, blinked a few times, and finally shook his head with a smile. "Everyone said you were dead."

"That's not very nice." Zack said from his position STILL leaning on Fayt. Was this retribution for earlier?

"Get off me you weigh a ton." Fayt said while shrugging the second class off. "They wouldn't kill me. I have… friends in high places." If by friend you meant lead torturer then… sure, friends.

"But why are you here?" The blonde asked and Zack perked up. He didn't really know why Fayt had dropped down to the cadet's floor to see Blondie either.

A smirk passed across Fayt's features. "Your extra training after last period."

If one thing was true about hanging out with the blonde he certainly took Fayt's mind off darker things… Darker things that he really should be trying to puzzle through.

Space…

Space…

**_AN2:_** Were my Zack and Sephiroth good? TELL ME!

Try not to think of Fayt as your average teenager… other than the fact that he isn't one mentally in the first place. His body was from a being of which no one can comprehend so… think of him like an alien or something. A very humanlike alien… it's hard to explain.

I didn't feel like writing a bunch of transition parts… so Fayt's POV has a lot of those line breaks in it.

I had thought about having Sephiroth give Fayt an Odachi, but he doesn't really strike me as the type who gives out preferential treatment.

Space…

**_Reviewers: _Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies are… accepted. **

A: **XXTakaraXX: **I've read a lot of those Fanfic's… most of them admittedly are Yaoi. Since this is definitely not one of those Fayt will have his own quarters… as you have read. Also… thanks for the idea about referencing his quarters; even if you didn't mean to give it to me.

B: **Tayashia:** What did he do indeed o.o? It's ok… Fayt's fine… mostly.


	17. Skit Chapter the First

AN: Here's the first Skit… Enjoy… or else.

*****BLATANT ADVERTISMENT FOR MY UPCOMING STORY 'DEMON'S OF MIDGAR' GOES HERE*****

Space…

Skit Chapter the First

One ALWAYS Tells a Lie

Day: *Static…Static…Static*

Space…

Space…

Large trees beat back rays of the midday sun as a cool refreshing breeze blew through the small woodland. Creatures ran in fright as the sound of human footfalls echoed loudly, softly, and not at all. A mission had been passed down to Shinra's silver general that had sent He, his protégé, and Angeal's 'puppy' into this strange place.

Fayt stared back at the two following him… or rather his attention was DRAWN back to the two following him. Did Zack NOT know what stealth was? He seemed to snap a new twig with every step. His excuses were a mile long, but they all amounted to one thing… he was paying attention to other things and not where he was stepping. Sephiroth for all of his battle prowess was better, not great, but better. His excuse had been that should he attract unwanted attention he had merely to dispatch whatever had noticed them. While he held no desire to, Fayt had grudgingly agreed that the silver haired Moron was in fact correct. Lesser men could not make such a proclamation as 'nothing escapes me when I start the chase.'

Alas the group had finally stumbled upon a small beaten path that seemed to appear from nowhere in the middle of the forest. "Aww it splits in two," came Zack's voice from behind as he tackled his way through yet another shrub bush.

Fayt for all his patience did not know if Zack would live through the mission before he killed the boy. "Indeed." Sephiroth replied as he strode past Fayt with purpose. He apparently already knew the way. Made things easier at least…

An incessant buzzing reached Fayt's ear followed by a sting on his neck. After a quick swat and inspection of his hand he noted that it was a mosquito. Yet another annoyance he was forced to deal with on this mission. He would much rather be hanging out with Cloud right then back in Midgar. At least HE didn't assume Fayt could merely do the impossible when told to like a silver haired idiot. Nor did he speak of his beautiful girlfriend in the slums… and pester Fayt to buy stupidly expensive flowers, like Zack.

Fayt merely followed as Sephiroth continued and turned right. "STOP!" A tree shouted, or rather the one of the two men who dropped simultaneously from a tree just before the road fork… shouted.

The trio followed the command, but only as a means to prepare for the coming battle. Sephiroth's large blade swung out in an arc to meet one man's upraised arms. "We mean you no harm." One of the twins said. Sephiroth's blade stopped a hairs breath from never letting the man climb trees again.

"Speak." The silver haired general replied though his blade did not move. Fayt had been subjected to similar one line commands before. Such as Fetch, sit, sleep, jump, and his favorite 'leave'. If you could only take a small portion of the word count that fell from Zack's lips daily you may get the man to be considered 'quiet'.

"We must start from the beginning." One twin said as the first backed away from Sephiroth's sword; then proceeded to draw back a small branch and reveal a sign on the tree the two had fallen… or jumped from.

'**Before you lies two paths to take, two choices to make. One path leads to your untimely death, the other out of the woods and back on your way. Before you stand's two guides who are to help you should you have questions; of which you may ask two. Be warned however; as one will always tell the truth the other will certainly always lie**.'

"Aww man, I hate these kinds of things." Zack said while rubbing the back of his head. "Does either of you know how to solve this?"

Sephiroth put his giant blade in whichever place it seemed to disappear to when he wasn't using it (Fayt had a few guesses as to the where…) and moved back to stand near Zack and Fayt. "We do not have time for this, but we must think carefully on what and who to ask." The Silver Moron stated

"One of them said that he means us no harm!" Zack pointed out and Sephiroth shook his head slowly.

"No, they may still wish us harm if the liar is the one who said that." The Silver Idiot's new interjection.

"What do you think Fayt?" Zack asked the still silent snow haired third.

"I think it's all pointless." Fayt said as he turned and walked forward to the two men. "Right then… which path is the safe one that leads out of the woods?" Fayt asked.

The twin's smiled in unison the one on the right pointed right and the one on the left pointed left. Together they replied, "This path is the safe way."

"Fayt! You made us lose a question!" Zack replied and without turning to face the two behind him, (Sephiroth was probably fuming with anger at that point anyways) like lightning Fayt pulled the sword from his back and cut the man on the right's arm from his body.

The twin screamed in agony as he fell to the ground. "Ohh God! it doesn't hurt! It doesn't hurt," the man wailed.

With a flick Fayt replaced the sword on his back and turned to face the Second and First Class SOLDIER's. "It's the left path."

"Effective," Sephiroth's next one line statement.

"Oh Gaia! Is he alright?" Zack asked Fayt, who turned to face the bleeding twin whose brother had vanished.

"You alright?" Fayt Queried.

"I'm Fine!" The man whimpered and cried back.

Fayt barely contained the smile as he turned to face the two once more. "He says he's fine, let's go."

"Indeed." Sephiroth's third one liner before he started down the left path with a smirk obviously on his face.

"He can't be alright, look at him!" Zack said as he ran up to the man whose severed appendage lay next to him.

"He said he was fine Zack, we'll leave without you if you don't come on. We need to hurry on to finish the mission." Fayt said as he started after the long legged black leather clad figure.

Zack's conscious had the best of him however as he worried for the man. "You're hurt really bad, I'll use a cure Materia to heal you!" Zack stated with despair in his voice.

"I'll be fine!" The bleeding man yelled in agony.

"But I still think I should do it…" Zack stated.

The Man's head was nodding vigorously as he replied, "don't do it!"

"Come on Zack's we're leaving." Fayt shouted back to the squatting raven haired second.

"But it looks like he might die!" Zack shouted.

A smirk passed across Fayt's lips (Sephiroth's had never dropped) as he former replied. "He said he'd be fine."

"I don't know…" he said while looking down at the injured man's pleading face. The twin's blood soaked hand reached out and grasped at Zack's pant leg. "Leave me!" a tear trickled down the man's face and Zack nodded.

"I understand." The raven haired second replied as he stood. With one last glance he turned back to Fayt and started his way. The man claimed he would be fine, and his twin brother must have went for help.

"Don't wait! Go!" the man shouted one last time as Zack waved without turning to face him.

Space…

Space…

AN2: I may have made Zack a bit… err… not up to snuff, but it was SORTOF like him. By the way for anyone who DIDN'T get the joke… Fayt was comparing Masamune to the stick up Sephiroth's bum.

I was thinking of posting these in a whole new story... area, but ehh there's only three so far. Sucks to miss out though o.o


	18. Chapter Seventeen - Kings Blade

**_AN1: _**The Second chapter I have wanted to post for… months now. I couldn't wait to post it another day... so I hope you can't tear your eyes away!

Hojo was surprisingly easy to write… so either the character is a bit off… or something is wrong with me… let's hope for the former rather than later.

Space…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… The wheels in Hojo's head come crashing down crashing down crashing down. The wheels in Hojo's head come crashing down… that's all I got.

Space…

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Kings Blade**

**Day: Ninety Nine**

Space…

There was a fire burning in his mind; a light to his eyes that had not been present for quite some time. It was all VERY interesting. Extraordinary even, and quite oddly enough a puzzle he of all people could not yet solve. Keeping the boy SOLDIER in his labs such as he had with Sephiroth as a child wasn't possible… yet. He would have to get clearance from the president for such an undertaking.

Upon the boy's original arrival he had seemed weak and frail. Almost like he would break should Hojo do half of the things he desired. The boy whose name he did not know nor care to was labeled merely as 'Specimen F' before day's end. Truth be told he had tried to kill the subject during its first trip to his lab. It was entirely too close to Sephiroth, and his masterpiece (and tool) had too many others near him already. His purpose was not to 'make friends', no… it lay elsewhere.

However, to his surprise the subject would not stay under with the anesthetic during his time pumping him full of Mako. 'Specimen F' was around Sephiroth's level of anesthesia by the time they managed to keep him down. The 'accidental' Mako level of ten percent to ninety percent blood SHOULD have killed the subject rather quickly as it would with any other first timer. Third Class SOLDIER's had to work their way up from 1/99 to 5/95 over a period of a few months. Weaklings the lot of them. Yet as Hojo had realized some ten minutes into doing other much more important tasks… the thing on his table yet lived. Rather than even half dead… the subject was fine, more than fine; it seemed to be improving. Extraordinary, and very interesting.

He did the only natural thing at that point; he sent away his 'help' if they could be called that. The buffoons were more likely to break something than do real science. After they were all gone Hojo had increased the dosage to fifteen percent and watched the boy's vitals. They were stable… completely. Extraordinary, and VERY interesting.

Hojo being himself was not one to pass up an opportunity such as this. Sephiroth's blood to Mako level was 30/70. Hollander's pathetic excuses for specimens had settled in at 20/80, quite subpar and barely above the first class standard of 15/85. Since 'Specimen F' had been doing so well at 15/85 he pushed him onto a higher level… 25/75.

The boy had seemed to settle in nicely, and his brain waves were functioning at an acceptable rate if not a bit erratic every once in a while. Insanity was fine so long as his Specimen's body didn't break. He wished to see what it was that allowed this frail and seemingly easily broken body to continue on with such high Mako levels like nothing was happening. So in the end… he did an insane thing, a first for Hojo (in his book anyways)… he stopped the boy's Mako level there. If he wished to continue with this Specimen then he would have to… 'arrange' things so that he had more access. That would take some time yet.

He disconnected the Mako infusion device after the allotted hour then pulled out the one thing in his lab that was truly under lock and frozen key. The vial had been labeled simply as 'J'. Wombs were the best place to implant the cells of the Ancient Jenova. It gave the body time to adapt and assimilate them. All First Class SOLDIER's had 'J' in them as the final step up along with the 15/85 Mako Level. It never stuck as well and would always have a few… side effects. Nothing too drastic. They would merely change in form; some small or large way. Personally he saw not a care to this, but Shinra seemed to wish to 'uphold the public image.' The imbecile.

Hojo was fine with that so long as he was allowed to continue what he did. Losing a few choice samples came with the territory after all. After injecting a few CC's of 'J' into the boy he had given things a half hour to settle in then checked his blood. Extrordinary, and EXTREMELY fascinating.

The cells of the Ancient Jenova had already begun to bond with the boy's own white blood cells. He had been unable to hold himself back at that time and laughed outright. Of course… he had been interrupted by some pesky nurses intrusion from those quacks down in the medical wing. Foolish woman thought to take his Specimen…. No, she was right. He would wait… Hojo was a patient man and would eventually get what it was that he desired…. Just like now.

'Specimen F' lay behind him on a table once more, it was speaking on… who cared what. The anesthetic should kick in any moment and shut the things mouth. His first order of business would have to be a blood sample to note the progress of the Mako and 'J' in the subject's system. So after the thing was FINALLY under and not yammering about nonsensical things like 'Crazy Bottoms' and 'Hurry up he had places to be'. Yes to Hojo's chagrin he had noted a few of the things the Specimen had been saying. What possible place could his Specimen have to be that wasn't here. Didn't the thing know that it belonged to Hojo? He would have to rectify that very soon. Disobedience was not to be tolerated. Sephiroth had learned that as a child, and this Specimen would be no different.

So as he sat down in his chair and spun it back to feed his first vial of blood into the data reader; he was of all things happy. Unfortunately the thing seemed to be broken. Pathetic! How was he supposed to work with broken equipment? The readouts were impossible. 'The Specimen F's' Mako/Blood level was down to 4/96. There was no way a drop such as that was possible by any means aside from draining the whole body of blood then pushing more in. Yes… he had done that once. It had been quite fun though the subject had died. The weak thing.

In no hurry seeing as the boy was under and he cared not for any side effects that that may cause he set about calling one of Shinra's worm's to bring him Hollanders Mako/Blood tester. The buffoon hardly needed it for those apish experiments he did anyways. While Hojo waited he decided that the next best option would be to examine the progress of 'J' in the boy's blood stream.

It was Impossible… Simply impossible. There was no possible means that existed to do what he was looking at. The specimen's blood sample that he had taken had not a single spec of 'J' in it. There was only one thing to do in this circumstance… more blood samples would be needed. Five should do nicely; arms, legs and close to the heart, there had to be some SOMEWHERE in that pale specimen's body.

IMPOSSIBLE! SIMPLEY IMPOSSIBLE! There was no trace whatsoever in the specimens blood. Thus his confusion as he stared at the Specimen sleeping on the table while he sat in his spinning and rolling chair across the room. Of all things to draw him from his transfixed gaze the buffoon Hollander walked in and demanded his reason for requisitioning his equipment. As he had known earlier, the buffoon hadn't actually been using it, yet had the gall to approach Hojo the HEAD of the Science Department to ask why he did something. His substandard intellect was naught but a nuisance.

It took too long to be rid of the buffoon. His new Mako/Blood tester was already hooked up by one of the Shinra Worms by the time he had the man removed from his Lab then locked the door. The thing… was also broken. No… the odds of both being broken AND giving him the exact same result of 4/96 were .008 percent.

Beady eyes turned back from the equipment as he spun around in his rolling lab chair to stay fixed on the specimen. This was… Extrordinary, and very interesting… impossible yes, but at the same time…

There was only one thing he could do at this point. He would simply push the specimen's Mako/Blood Level back to the prescribed 25/75 then re-inject 'J' into its bloodstream. Would he have a repeat at the thing's next checkup? He did so very much wish to know. He had blood samples to test on while the subject was off getting itself nearly killed. No… he did need to rectify that matter very soon. A specimen like this had never yet turned up in his lab. He would not be so foolish like a certain buffoon as to lose a specimen to its own stupidity.

Slowly Hojo made his way to his feet then the table 'Specimen F' lay on silently in half of that foolish SOLDIER's uniform. The thing at least had the sense to leave its boots and socks at the door upon entering. In his earlier gathering of blood he had been forced to remove the things pants. It was one of those annoyances he usually left to one of his mentally incapable helpers. After all, if he let them have a needle to gather blood they would most assuredly stab the things eye rather than its leg. The incompetents he had to deal with on a daily basis.

It didn't take long to set everything up and hook the boy into the system that would bring him back of to the Mako/Blood level Hojo desired. When he was finished there was nothing to do, but wait… and he was a patient man.

**Perspective Change perspective **Fayt** Change Perspective Change**

When he awoke the first thing Fayt felt was the inane instinct to claw at his arm… he was not really sure why. Perhaps the Mako was turning him into the same thing as a few of his 'compatriots'… insane. There were certainly a few crazies in his new department. The second thing he noticed was… cold… he wasn't wearing pants. While it was certainly a strange occurrence he did not thing Crazy Bottoms was one to do… things like that to you whilst you slept… of course… he had been wrong before.

"Can I get my pants back?" Fayt asked as he sat up on the table, which caused the room to spin. The quack didn't say a word, merely pointed to a small table near him while staring into a microscope. "I suppose asking if you had fun while I was asleep wouldn't get me anywhere." Fayt stated and received… silence. "Right."

It didn't take long for him to throw the pants and belt back on then stride purposefully towards the door. He wasn't exactly sure of the time, but today he had somewhere to be. Luckily he didn't have the same horrible experience he had after the first little trip. Throwing up bile and… something else hadn't exactly been his definition of a good evening.

As he pulled his damn long socks on the Quack finally deemed it time to speak. "You have another appointment in three days time." The man stated, but STILL never looked away from that Microscope while mumbling. Damn Professor Crazy Bottoms.

Alas, he had not the time to think about anything else the quack had to say or do. It was a very important day, and he had been hard pressed to talk his also insane 'mentor' into allowing him to go. Cloud's big day was here! The Tournament for Cadets had been slated to start that morning at 9:00AM and would continue until around 4:00 in the afternoon. His appointment with the nice mad scientist had been set for 10:00 that morning, and he had been requested to show up at 9:30; by request he of course meant ordered. Things started off easily enough (boring enough…); he had answered questions for nearly a half hour to gauge his sanity… most probably. Apparently he wasn't the only one to see strange hallucinations. Like an intelligent person he had kept his mouth shut and bluffed his way through perfectly.

There was a small clock above the elevator that he was hoping to catch glimpse of soon. If the grumbling of his stomach was any guess then it hadn't been a simple thirty minute exam. While the SOLDIER mess hall served MUCH nicer lunches (AKA real food); he doubted he would have time at all too actually eat anything.

His guess was more than correct. It was ALREADY five after two. What had that mad scientist done to him while he was under for that long? No… he actually didn't want to know… after all he'd woken up with no pants on… at least he'd kept his underwear. The 'ding' of one of the two metal cages reaching his floor echoed into his ears. FINALLY that had been another ten minutes. Once more he made a mental note to toss whichever person built this horrible excuse for a tower off the top floor.

He was alone in the elevator… odd, but more than welcome. So as the doors closed so did his eyes as he thought about how well Blondie would most probably be doing. He had improved significantly over the last few days… training for a few hours intensively with two on one instruction had that effect. Yes… Zack had INSISTED that any friend of Fayt's was more than a friend of his. (Though they barely knew each other).

Blondie and Zack had hit it off great. Apparently they had a lot in common. Weird that, but easy enough shrugged off… it was strangely grating to see the blonde looking to Zack for advice on his swordsmanship more than Fayt. Ok… it was VERY grating, but he accepted it. It was for Blondie's benefit after all. If Fayt wanted to see the blonde make it into SOLDIER he was GOING to need some help.

**FLASH BACK ***DAY 98*** BACK FLASH**

Zack sat pointing and laughing off to their right as Cloud fumbled with what Fayt had shown him again. "Shut up Mutt!" Fayt said turning to the man with anger. Of course… he only laughed harder.

"This… is just what I'd expect from someone Sephiroth took in." The raven haired second said and laughed again.

Ohh no… he'd hoped Cloud wouldn't learn about that for some time still. His gaze slowly and agonizingly turned back to the boy whose lips had spread apart slightly in a gape. A wondrous gape… did he see stars in Cloud's eyes? No… must be his imagination. "Ohh… right… Whoops." Zack said before Cloud could start on his tirade.

"YOU WERE TAKEN IN BY SEPHIROTH? IN… THE MENTOR PROGRAM?" Did Blondie HAVE to shout every word?

Fayt grimaced as he nodded and replied. "Yeah… he's my 'friend' in high places." He may as well get this over with. "He's also the one who put me in the Cadets program."

"So then… You knew Sephiroth the whole time?" Cloud asked which put Fayt off a bit… was he going to be pushed away again? Had his not telling his blonde friend that he knew his idol a bad thing? It wasn't like he'd lied and said he didn't know him… he just hadn't offered up the information.

"Yeah… for a while now." Fayt stated whilst hiding the fear of immanent rejection.

Here it came…. "THAT'S AWESOME!" the blonde shouted… wait… what? "You know Sephiroth…" Cloud stated still in wonder as he was probably… losing himself in some strange fantasy.

"Yes he does, now let me show you something interesting." Zack said obviously not clueing into Cloud's dazed state. "You see Fayt your problem is that you're still trying to teach him a move that's too advanced. You gotta perfect the basics first." Zack finished with a line he'd probably learned from his own Mentor.

Fayt merely stared at him as Cloud remained in his fantasy. "Hey… Spike… you in there?" Zack asked and Fayt merely shook his head.

**FLASH BACK ***DAY 98*** BACK FLASH**

Another 'ding' announced Fayt's arrival at the appropriate level of ShinRa Tower. The tournament was well broadcast throughout the company, and lots of employee's showed up in their spare time to see the possible future SOLDIER's. Heck, they even served refreshments in a few of the rooms on this floor. He knew this place just begged to have something shoved in a random room. More space than they could ever possibly need.

An itch suddenly appeared on his right side as he entered the main room the 'tournament' was being held in. He had heard a few people speaking right after he had stepped onto the floor and it was apparently the quarter finals. Most people were speaking of the Gorilla who was basically a shoe in for the number one spot.

However, to his great pleasure his blonde friend seemed to be about to start his match against another hopeful who was also doing well. It only stood to reason that most of those in the quarter finals match actually would be doing well… but maybe that was just him. His approach was slow as the match hadn't actually started yet… and he didn't want to cause a scene. He'd had enough of those over the last few days of going down to the cadet's level.

Rather than joy, he was stricken with an odd sense of fear… when had Spades been released? And more importantly why was he fighting Cloud? '**No… this is only natural,**' Fayt thought to himself as he tried to calm his racing heart. The odds were pretty good if Spades was free and participating that he would be facing Blondie at some point.

There was really only one thing he could do now just before the match started. His hands came up to his lips and he called out, "Kick his ass Blondie!"

This was… a dumb thing to do seeing as he'd just been thinking about not causing a scene. Both contestants and the people around him turned to look and find a third class with white hair calling out to one of the cadets. By this time he'd been spotted with Sephiroth on occasion walking through the tower, and word had gotten around of his being 'mentored'.

Spades seemed to be glaring daggers at him while smiling… it was actually kind of creepy. Blondie on the other hand merely waved happily before the instructor in charge of their match could get the two to pay attention. Fayt couldn't actually be sure what the man was saying through all the whispering employees and cadets around him.

The matches seemed to be on ground level in little sectioned off squares… that velvet rope stuff held back the crowd; only it was in the dark blue of an infantryman's uniform. There were other SOLDIER's, Business men and women, as well as other cadets (both those that had been defeated and those that could yet still gain victory) all watching around one of four 'rings'. Finally from his vantage point Fayt could see two viewing boxes from which someone could stare down at the matches at an angle.

"Match! START!" The Cadet instructors shout drew Fayt's attention back to the fight at hand. The two had immediately charged one another and steel rang off steel. The practice swords had been dulled and were more like metal bludgeons. Not as deadly, but could still cause harm if they hit in certain areas… such as the head.

Blondie was easily keeping up for the moment. All that practice with Fayt and Zack had apparently paid off more than he'd expected. However, the moment he saw who Blondie was fighting… Fayt knew his friend would lose. Spades was far from a pushover when it came to swordplay. Though the blonde had determination, the beginnings of ability… and potential out the wazoo; Spades simply had more experience and it was of the kind that got things done.

Yet… he watched as the blonde of all things seemed to exceed his expectations time and again. Each time Fayt thought he was down and out; his friend would JUST manage to block an attack or dodge by a hairs breadth. He was wearing down… but so was his opponent.

This continued until the final stroke came; not from Spades, but from Cloud. Blondie's sword slammed one last time into Spades own which flew from his grip and skidded off to the side. A smirk spread across his lips as Spades who was now obviously on the run came under a flurry of blows.

The smirk vanished as a glint along the cadets back caught his eye. In place of the joy, dread took hold of his body. That small bit of intricately designed metal was unmistakable to anyone who had seen it even once. How had the bastard snuck that blade into the competition? With each attack Cloud wore down more and more until spades hand slowly moved back to grasp the blades hilt.

In his mind Fayt was screaming at his limb's to move, but his instincts were screaming right back in a deafening roar. He couldn't move… but he had to move. As the Kings blade was drawn out the instructor blew the whistle to signal the matches end due to some rule or other. Fayt's willpower finally broke through as he shoved his fear back down and leapt over the Velvet rope.

If nothing else Cloud wouldn't expect the Bastard to keep going with the match and would drop his guard… just like he was doing now. "CLOUD! MOVE!" A grin was on his friends face as he turned to see Fayt sprinting towards him at full speed…

A grey blur leapt into his path and threw a punch which Fayt ducked under with ease. A hasty Mako enhanced return punch to the person's stomach sent him sprawling and sliding across the floor. The sound of metal on metal graced his ears as Blondie blocked the first incoming blow. His heart soared, but his feet never ceased their movement.

It had all been a ploy… Spades had been wearing Cloud down, and now it was time to strike. The bastard piece slid the Kings Blade under Cloud's guard and aimed for his shoulder. Fayt's outstretched hand slammed into the exact spot and sent his friend to the ground with a loud thud.

Just as Cloud's shoulder separated from Fayt's hand time seemed to slow as the point of that evil blade pierced his skin for the second time in his life. It moved so slowly into his hand that he only then realized that he'd activated his focus. The blade slowly bloomed from Fayt's palm and if he was correct a scream echoed from his lips.

Terror… of a kind he wished to never experience again bloomed throughout his body as his hand continued forward and the blade exited the wound it had just caused. '_Release, let go, surrender._' Was whispered only to him.

A throb pulsed through his whole body as he felt the air escape his lungs slowly. Was he breathing out? Panic joined the fear as his mind started to race, **'NO… STOP!'**

Another throb echoed behind the last and he collapsed to his knees. The jarring pain that should be there as they connected with the metal floor never came. The pain from his hand which had recently been run through wasn't there either, though blood gushed from it in droves.

He could taste the fear dripping from his voice as he spoke to his only friend in the room… the only person to whom he could turn… who looked on at him with a very worried expression. "Cloud… Go… Get… Sephiroth." A tear fell down his cheek…

"What?" The boy asked as another throb echoed through him and his head spun. It felt like someone had just ripped the back of his skull open and was cramming his foot inside. _'Give in, give up, be calm.'_ Echoed inside of his head.

"CLOUD!" he yelled as another wave of pain pierced his mind. "GO! NOW!" the blonde was afraid of… something, but as he complied Fayt's fear ebbed… then resurfaced with force as more tears fell from his cheeks.

Quite suddenly Fayt realized he was gasping for air, he needed it, why couldn't he breathe? No… He knew why… this was all too familiar. His whole body jerked as all of his muscles went taught and his teeth clenched down. He still wasn't breathing… he needed air, his lungs screamed for it! Another twitch started in one hand then spread as they started to wrack his body. He was losing control.

His head slowly turned to see a fearful Spades to his left collapsed on the ground… his head screamed out in pain again as words once more spoke only to him echoed inside of his head. '_Let go, surrender, give in._'

Involuntarily he reached up and clutched at his head as the pain became unbearable. Blood drenched one side as it spilled from the wound on his hand. His once snowy hair was dyed in a crimson flood. It hurt! Ohh God, it hurt so much! Stop! Leave him alone! Get out! '_Give up, be calm, release._'

"SHUT UUUUPPPP!" He screamed aloud to anyone and anything that could hear his voice.

His body continued to twitch as he struggled for what seemed an infinite expanse of time. The sound of boots echoed into his ears yet never registered. A scream escaped his lips letting go the final strands of air he had held inside, and then there was blackness.

()()()()()()()()()

Slowly one of the snow haired boy's eyes fluttered opened to peer at those around him. The other he couldn't open due to some odd substance blocking it. Hands moved away from the head they once clutched tightly. The hands were… different, they were pale hands, dainty hands, yet strong hands. They flowed up into bare lithe arms attached to a small young frame. The sole unbloodied hand reached up and grabbed at a strand of snowy hair on the right side of his head as if it were the oddest of things.

A sinister smirk slowly spread apart the boy's lips as he laughed aloud… a maniacal laugh. The bloodied hand rested on his face spreading the crimson substance that still poured forth across his pale facial features as he did so. It had worked. Forlorn had done it, and magnificently so. No one could have expected this outcome by any means.

"Fayt…" A hesitant voice from his right caused the snow haired youth to turn and gaze at a familiar if not out of breath figure. Beautiful long and curly raven locks spilled down the crimson clad figures back. The man gazed on worriedly… fearfully… hopefully. How he would cherish crushing that hope. And so he did…

"Omen," he stated then paused to allow the name to sink in. "I do believe that this is the second time you've had to witness this, isn't it?" The snow haired youth slowly moved to his feet as a tear fell from one of the man's eyes. Anger bloomed across the crimson clad figures features as that sinister smirk remained atop the Snow haired youth's own.

A glance to his left and behind forced the smirk into a sneer. "Get up you imbeciles. We're leaving"

Corvus and Forlorn immediately responded to the command as they moved into a kneeling position and spoke. "Yes… My King."

Space…

Space…

**_AN2:_** So… show of hand, who saw that coming? SUPER CLIFFHANGER!

I actually got the whole Mako/Blood thing from another story… I upped Sephiroth's level though… o.o DON'T JUDGE ME!

Of note… while Fayt's Mako level CAN go higher than Genesis and Angeal… only time will tell if the mad scientist can keep it up there. Will it go higher than Sephiroth's? Will Hojo get his hands on Fayt permanently? *shrugs* I don't know maybe.

Space…

**_Reviewers: _Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies are… accepted. **

A: **XXTakaraXX: **Heh… Fayt not getting the message was one of the options, but I decided to go the route where he learns of it… besides it gave me more to at least you got to read two chapters… and don't have to wait a week. See there's a bright side to everything… except this week's chapter.

Zack as far as I can tell is just concerned with people. So since the two hadn't actually done anything besides delay them… he wanted to help the poor abandoned twin. In the end he didn't help the guy… he said he was fine… so Zack left with Fayt and Sephiroth. Heh… heheheheh*laughs*

B: **Tayashia:** Aye! **Fayt and Cloud duo forever! **O.o I will… think on it some more. I haven't started on the other Skits, but there's about four more in my head right now.

**Explanations on Mako: AGAIN!**

The way I see it the more Mako in their blood stream the more powerful they are… aside from any Jenova cells they might have as well.

So it's the shot's and constant Mako baths just keep their body getting used to the stuff. They get larger doses as time goes by, and much like if you eat a lot of food every time you eat your stomach expands and you can technically eat more. It's kind of like that. Their body can hold more Mako the more shot's they get; up to a certain point that is different for all SOLDIER's. The amount their body can take of course differs and some stop at a certain place while others can keep going. Test's run by the science lab check these things.

First Class: Roughly 15/85 Mako to Blood concentration.

Second Class: Roughly 10/90 Mako to Blood concentration.

Third Class: Roughly 5/95 Mako to Blood concentration.

Sephiroth: 30/70 Mako to Blood concentration.

Angeal/Genesis: 20/80 Mako to Blood concentration.

Fayt: Mako/Blood concentration varies greatly… True level not yet known.


	19. Chapter Eighteen - In the Beginning

**_AN1: _**This chapter is short, but it gets the job done. Next chapter's probably going to be REALLY long… probably. I'm going to try to cover the rest of what's happening in one go… you'll understand when you read the chapter.

Space…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… **FFV Chocobo Theme**

Space…

**Chapter Eighteen**

**In the Beginning**

Space…

Space…

Down long, obscure, and endless hallways one would walk. To the left or to the right sat many doors of identical make with name plates above them. And like a breeze the wind picked up from a single partially opened door. Small snow drifts blew in and down the hallways freezing knobs of any it should pass until a single door lay at a dead end. There behind the singular black door was a room, or in this one's case a bedroom.

Black curtains hung upon the wall covering a small window that lead into a vast and empty expanse. There was a dresser, a small table, and a bed all made from the blackest of ebon wood. The carpet was immaculate and white; that is, aside from the small black silk blanket that lay there strewn across the floor leading back to the bed.

Upon this bed lay the single pale figure of a man awash in black sheets like waves cascading around his body. Snowy hair sat atop his head in disarray and he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. His age could be no more than twenty two, though if one would guess it would perhaps be around nineteen.

Slowly in his apparent sleep the man turned onto his back as arms spread eagle out beside him. Emotionless almost lifeless violet eyes stared blankly up at the beds black canopy. No emotion could be seen upon the man's equally blank face. The only thing that could possibly tell one that this was a person; and not just some other doll was the slow and steady rise of his chest or the occasional blinking of his eyes.

Off to the right the sound of a shower echoed into the room through a dark stained door.

Blink… Blink… Blink… the emotionless figure lay there awaiting the one who commanded him. He had no will, as such things required thought for which he did the smallest amounts of. He was the perfect being for his owner… his master… his King. The one thing the man could and would seek without fail, would spend years searching for, would never stop pursuing until it was back in his grasp.

Blink… pause… Blink… Pause… Pause… The eyes closed once more and remained so for a few minutes as the Doll like man's breathing increased in pace from the slow methodical rhythm into short almost gasping breaths.

Fear filled eyes flashed back open as his body up into a sitting position on the bed. A hand grasped at his throbbing head as he glanced around. What was going on? Where was he? What had happened? The throbbing, screaming pain increased when he tried to delve back into his memories. What was he doing in this dark room?

The sounds of a shower reached his ears as his senses managed to overpower the agony. Slowly his head turned in that direction and gazed questioningly at the dark stained door. His breathing slowly returned to normal as the pain in his head receded into dull ache.

Right, His name was… Fayt. He was… with his friends… no his ally's. They had been… going to do… something, but he couldn't remember what. Something had gone wrong and he had told them to get out and… and what happened after that? Why did it feel like years had passed since that point? No… He had experienced something like this before hadn't he?

He tossed the sheet that had been covering him aside and noted the bed seemed to be covered in a strange sticky… wet like substance at certain locations. Slowly Fayt shook his head as images slowly flitted up from memory invading the backs of his eyes whenever he blinked.

The sudden urge to retch overcame him… he felt dirty… he felt rather angry. Memories slowly flooded into his mind as past events solidified from scattered maybes into concrete happenings. Everything that had occurred and how long he'd been in that state. How long that bastard had controlled him. Everything last detail aside from one small blank area that he did not care much for though it perturbed him.

Standing slowly onto wobbling feet Fayt made his way over to a dresser and hurriedly pulled on some clothes with an oddly Asian style to them. He didn't care… just being naked with that bastard showering behind a single wall pissed him off.

The world spun around wildly and his hand gripped firmly onto the dresser until things managed to focus once again. What was going on with his body? Shaking his head slowly the dull ache turned into a low throb and he righted himself. Violet eyes gaze scanned his surroundings for what he hoped… or perhaps knew to be there.

Ahh, yes there they were; eight katana were placed on numerous wall mounts. Feet walked slowly and almost unsteadily over to where they hung with belts still attached. How long had they gone unused? No… he had not the time to scan his memories right then. He would have plenty of that later. For now he had to strap them all on like he had done so many times.

A solitary purpose overwhelmed him as his gaze and unsteady feet turned back to the room where the shower still ran.

How long was that crazy bastard going to shower? No, it didn't matter showering and defenseless or battle ready with sword in hand. He was going to kill King's current form and make his escape. Slowly… why was he moving so slowly? His feet took so long to drag him over to the wall, but… it did seem that he was managing to move faster with each passing minute.

His left hand grabbed the knob and slowly turned it before his right pulled one of two katana from his left hip. The world spun once more as he pushed the door open and heard the deep humming voice of King. The man didn't hear a thing as Fayt crept ever closer until he slid the bathtub door open.

The man turned slowly around with a smile on his lips. "Fayt I told you not to-" he stopped apparently taking full note of the odd situation. The thin cold steel blade passing into his chest probably had something to do with that.

"Fuck…" Fayt said before panting. Why was he so out of breath? "You." With a tug the blade slid from the man's body as he collapsed to the floor. Blood and water mixed at his feet as he watched the life drain slowly from the man's eyes. He never said a word and so without paying any mind to what may come next; Fayt slowly turned around and walked back out of the room with the shower still going.

He had to get out of here. With King back in THAT state there was no telling how long he had. The man's 'soul' would be trapped in that blood colored crystal for at least a few weeks before he had the power to wrench himself free. While there wasn't much the man's spirit could do there was plenty his minions could. If memory served he had gathered quite a few since Fayt's groups attempted Coup.

The door out of the room was easy enough to open once you got past the six locks the crazy King had placed upon it. The hallway was just as he remembered though the door to this 'bedroom' being at a dead end was new. The man was known to be subject to as many flights of fancy as insanity.

As he walked down the hallway his body eventually came completely under his control. Things were gradually returning to 'normal' or as close to it as he ever really got with a body that changed size and age seemingly at random. The dull throb in his head had also subsided into an ache before he crossed the path of his first hindrance.

The man eyed him oddly as he passed. For starters… Fayt didn't recognize the man from his time being himself. He was one of Kings newer minions. **'Just walk by as blandly and casually as possible just like you are still Kings little doll.'** Fayt told himself as his foot continued at a standard even pace.

"Hold on." The man said just as Fayt passed him. In one single fluid motion Fayt turned, pulled out one of the katana from his back with his right hand and lopped the mans head from his shoulders. A quick flourish cleaned the blade of the man's blood; after which it was slid hastily back in his sheath and he was on his way.

There were no more incidents as he searched for the door he desired. If he wanted to lose himself somewhere it had to be a BIG place. What could be better than one with a galaxy full of inhabitable planets that no one hardly ever went to. There were a few to pick from so he just had to hope he came across one before the…

The walls slowly turned a red hue as a screeching siren pierced the air. When had the bastard put something like that in? Boots echoed loudly throughout the hallway seeming to come from every direction. **'Crap,'** Fayt thought as he glanced around at nameplates which he didn't know.

**'No, no, no, no, no.'** Fayt said inside of his head as he walked past and read nameplate after nameplate. Damn it, he couldn't find a good one. "THERE!" Rang out from behind him and he turned to see three men running his way. Of course, things had to get worse before getting better didn't they?

Fayt's feet slowly almost painfully moved into a jog as he continued to search for a good door to jump into. It had to be someplace he knew at least a little or he wouldn't be able to get lost in the crowds properly. "There!" Came a shout from in front of him this time; which caused yet another curse pass his lips.

He was surrounded… No choice then. He was going to have to kill some more of Kings Minions. So long as he didn't get overwhelmed like the first time he fought King it wouldn't be a problem… how long ago was that now.

The twin black and blue crystals in his ears glowed suddenly as his eyes took on a darker shade of violet. His focus enacted as he reached out with his mind. Fayt's arms spread wide gesturing both ways and doors throughout the hallway he resided in ripped from their hinges and slammed into those trying to get to him. Arms spread eagle quickly crossed in front of his chest and all of the doors started flying in one direction or another. Splintering, crashing, and slamming into anything and everything other than him.

When the spectacle was over not a single one of his eight pursuers was standing, and wooden shrapnel lay scattered about throughout the hall. Fayt let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding as the dull ache inside of his head took on the status of a full on roaring pain. The focus dropped rather suddenly as did his minds reach.

Panting Fayt shook his head trying to clear the spots from his vison. Ok… he still wasn't ready for that just yet. His right hand moved up and covered his face and eyes until things cleared… or he thought they did. When his eyes opened he realized that he was falling backwards through one of the doorways.

As he tried to take in a breath only water poured into his mouth so he slammed it shut and spun around searching in vain for the door that had been there just moments before. It didn't take long before the surface became his only option. As he swam upwards towards the light of day a deep and agonizing pain shot throughout his body seizing up his muscles with spasms.

**'Not yet!'** Fayt thought as he tried and somehow managed to break his way to the surface. By the time his lungs were finally sucking in air he could feel the clothes on his body becoming baggier. He had to get to land… where was the land? Still frantic eyes searched… and searched… and searched for that green line on the horizon.

One particularly violent spasm shook his body and he found himself sinking and sucking in water once more. He cried out as blackness started to take him and the remainder of his air supply vanished from his lungs.

()()()()Transition()()()()

The sun beat down baking the pale boy dressed in Wutaian looking clothing that was definitely too big for his small and slight frame. Eight Katana sat on his hips and back as he lay face down on the sand. "Oi… Kid, you alright?" Came the voice of middle aged man who flipped the figure over.

"Hey," the man snapped three times above his head. "Oi, wake up!" A slap to his face is what finally brought Fayt to his senses. Who… What? Where? As the blinding light resolved into much less blinding light his gaze fell onto the man crouching over him. "Well at least you ain't dead; though I probably could have gotten a good price on your belongings."

"Whoere am I?" Fayt struggled to speak.

"You blended who and where there kid… take it slow; you look like a mostly drowned rat. I'll answer whatever questions you got." The man stated as he fell from a crouch into a cross legged sitting position beside Fayt.

"Where am I?" He queried.

"You're about three days walk from Gongaga." The man stated easily enough.

"What's gone gaga?" Fayt was confused. Which door had he fallen through, and why did it have to be in the water when he fell through it. That bastard King should get better control over his doors. Never knew where or when you would wind up if the man wasn't trying real hard. Then again… the sword through his chest forcing him back into his spirit crystal may have something to do with that. On the bright side, if he was still alive when Fayt went through the door then he would have known exactly which one. Was it lucky to have caught the bastard when he was all but defenseless?

"Heh, I know, who names a town Gongaga anyways? The locals must have been smoking some of that good old native stuff when they pulled that one from a hat." The man stated with a barking laugh attached to the end.

So Gongaga was a town… "What other towns are near here?" Fayt's next question. With any luck he may recognize something and figure all this out. And with no luck he could be in a world he'd never heard of, while lost and completely confused, wandering around like a mad man until King showed up with a small army.

"Hmm, not too many close by. I wouldn't even be here if I wasn't hunting a specific monster." The man stated then stopped while thinking. "Let's see, if you head west there's Cosmo Canyon, then north is Gold Saucer and Corel, Nibelheim, and of course Costa Del Sol, Not to mention there's Rocket-" The man was droning on so Fayt cut him off.

"Alrgiht… I don't recognize any of that." Fayt lied. He knew the WHERE now, but WHEN was he? It's not like the entire world of… whatever it was called sprung up a few decades before Cloud and his group came to know life. "What's going on in the world?"

"That crazy war's still going on over in Wutai, and things don't look to be letting up any time soon." The man stated ponderously. "I'd say you were from there, but you don't have the look. You're clothes and weapons do, but those Wutaian's have funny faces on them." The man stated.

"Can you take me to this Gongaga place?" Fayt asked as he forced himself into a sitting position and fully took note of how loose his clothing fit. **'Damn it.'** He thought, **'now I have to get used to walking around short again. I'm gonna be tripping over my feet for a week.'**

"Yeah alright; I can take you once I find and kill that monster. I'll have to go to Gongaga to claim the bounty anyways." The man stated as he moved to his feet.

The next thing Fayt knew a large hand was in front of his face. He followed it back to its source and found that the man was apparently offering to help him up. Slowly his sore left arm lifted his hand up as he replied, "thanks."

_**Day: ONE!**_

Space…

Space…

**_AN2:_** I explained SORT OF what happened in the last chapter in this one… please take note of the day. I told you they were important.

Space…

**_Reviewers: _****Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies are… accepted. **

A: **XXTakaraXX: **I explained it in the chapter this time… hope it was done well enough for everyone to understand. It's kind of complicated, but sort of easy at the same time.

B: **Tayashia:** *Maniacle laughter* And now you STILL have to wait. *feels like an arse*


	20. Chapter Nineteen - Unexpected Help

**_AN1: _** This chapter wasn't as long as I originally thought it would be, ohh well it gets us back up to the main story, and covers some 'important' parts.

Space…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… **Sephiroth's theme plays in the background**

Space…

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Help in Unexpected Places**

Space…

Space…

**Day – Nineteen**

The Midday sun beat down on the industrialized city of Junon like it did every day this time of year. The large Mako Cannon's looming figure cast a shadow across part of the town. Down at the seaside port a new boat was arriving with passengers from the vacation and party city of Costa Del Sol. Out of all the boats occupant's one seemed more than out of place. One tan individual after another stepped down the platform and was checked in after showing their ID's. Holidays in Costa Del Sol always seemed to send back people with sun kissed skin.

The exception finally reached the port Guard at the base of the ramp. A smile was upon the girl… or… boy's face. His clothing immediately set alarms off in the minds of many, Wutaian clothing wasn't exactly 'in style' right now. The stuff had been popular before the war and war propaganda had made people all but hate or fear the country and its inhabitants. The teen's snowy white hair let off a dull sheen as if it were wet and a small smile sat across his face.

Yes, the child was a boy… if the passport he carried was anything to go by. Everything seemed to be in order and so Fayt grabbed his luggage from the offload area and continued on his way. It had been a nightmare learning things from the man he'd met near Gongaga. Passing off as an amnesiac had been rather difficult with the man. Perhaps he was a bit more intuitive that originally anticipated.

**Day – Twenty Four**

Food… Fayt was so hungry. It had been two days since he'd eaten anything of real substance, and for that he'd been forced to pawn some of his clothing. Junon being a military town wasn't exactly looking for a lot of helping hands. Well… he'd been offered a few jobs as a seaside waiter, but turned them down. In retrospect he probably should have taken them. When he'd gone back he'd been turned away at the door of each.

Yes, his stupidity was astounding even to himself in this case. He should not have been picky about what work he could get. The alley he sat in would do for a shelter tonight. It definitely blocked the sea winds, and seemed to have a few doors here or there leading into houses. Collapsing against the wall he slowly drifted to the ground and lay there with his head lolled back. His body hurt… there had been a scuffle around midday with some… people. He actually didn't know who they were. Perhaps Monster hunters of some sort. Their job was being dished out to SOLDIER's nowadays, and most found it hard to get work. At least that was what the man who had helped him had said.

So here he sat, what clothes he had left were ragged from the fight, and there were bruises welling up on his skin at certain places. A long low grumble echoed from his empty stomach to which he replied with a groan. "Stupid city sucks. I should have stayed in Costa Del Sol. Why did I insist on coming here in the first place?" Fayt asked himself aloud.

The silent response was expected, but the loud creak of the door to his immediate right was not. "Hello?" an elderly woman's voice.

"Hello Miss, I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I will move to another spot-" he said as he pushed his way back to his feet. It was best not to disturb people in this town. They might call down ShinRa's infantry without a second thought.

"Ohh my word!" The woman exclaimed while looking at him. "What is a girl like you-"

"A BOY!" he overrode her harshly and muttered under his breath. It was absurd that… no it was dark in the alley, and his masculine features wouldn't… refine themselves for another few years. Hell, who was he kidding? It still wasn't as masculine as he had been a long time ago…. A face he could barely remember now.

**Day – Forty Two**

The customers sat around at their leisure watching the sea over the small wall and long drop to the crashing waters below. Fayt had managed to get a job two weeks ago after humbly asking (begging) for one from a restaurant owner. Yes… he was a waiter, and if the tips he received were any clue then he was a rather good one. Then again… that may have something to do with his clientele.

It wasn't something he liked to think about, so he didn't. "Your drink Miss." Fayt said as he sat down the strange concoction the owner brewed in the back. It was best if he didn't actually try it he was told. The wutaian style store had been all but going out of business a just before he started. Something about the wutaians being the cause of the war. He'd seen some of the ShinRa Propaganda, and could see why most people would believe it. It sounded all VERY true, and it was EVERYWHERE. So if you didn't actually know anything at all other than what happened in your town then it was easily believable.

"Thank you." The woman said while staring up at him until he bowed and turned to walk way.

"Mr. Waiter." Came from his right and he turned to look. A camera was pointed directly at him with the obstinately large Junon Cannon in the background. In a flash his hand raised, but didn't manage to get up in time to block the shot completely. Damn it.

**Day – Fifty Eight**

Fayt sat up slowly in bed feeling the bruises from the night before. After work things had gone from weird and annoying to horribly wrong. His boss had asked him to stay late and help out with cleanup which he was fine with. The man paid him for the added hour so it didn't bother him in the least. It was after that that things went to hell.

He had lucked out in one sense. Apparently you could start drinking at sixteen… and his fake ShinRa travel ID said that was his age. So his destination after work was the bar. He'd been to this particular one on more than one occasion, and the night was SUPPOSED to go much like any other. He'd gone in, ordered his usual drink, and started in on it. Intoxication… was easy enough in his current form, and thus a single orange juice hard liquor mix could put him in a relative stupor.

The idiot SOLDIER Third Class's had it coming… he still thought that as he sat up and dangled his feet off the side of the bed looking at the closed door to 'his room'. The Old Woman who had taken him in a month and a half ago was thus far none the wiser. He'd managed to clean the blood off of himself and dispose of his clothes last night. Had he killed the men who'd assaulted him last night after leaving the bar? He… couldn't really be sure of all the details.

He'd run as fast as he could away from that first class from the bar. His throbbing head could be… one of two things. If he'd beaten three Third Class SOLDIER's then that meant he had used his ability. So either it was a hangover, or the after effects of his 'focus'.

Slowly he rose from the bed nursing his head with two thumbs rubbing his temples. His dresser wasn't too full, even after all this time. For one thing he wasn't the type to have an entire wardrobe, and secondly he felt like he should contribute to the woman's bills even if she insisted otherwise. A small rap at the door was followed by her voice, "Fayt are you alright in there? You came back rather late and stayed in the shower for nearly an hour."

He was silent for a few moments before finally replying. "Yes ma'am, I'm fine. I have to get to work soon. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Ok, I have a small breakfast prepared when you're ready." She finished and started to walk away from the door.

"Thank You." He called out and went back to what he had to do. He couldn't stay here much longer. If he did he would grow attached and make things all the worse should something happen after last night's incident. He would leave tomorrow… Midgar would be a good bet. The slums were probably a harsh life, but he could at least make some form of living down there. Or he could find a job as a Monster exterminator. The travel would keep him well away from people most of the time.

A quick inspection of his arms told him he would have to get a bit stronger before that. He was going to go and quit today, pay the shop owner for the clothes he'd that had been gotten destroyed, and then find a way to get to Midgar. It was easy enough a plan in his head. As he slammed the dresser drawer closed he knew that things were never as easy as your mind made them out to be.

The long metal case under his bed lay undisturbed as it had since he moved in. The contents weren't something he'd needed since arriving in Costa Del Sol a few months back. The eight katana weren't necessary for a waiter, and the old woman would probably have had a conniption fit if she found that he had them. He could have easily passed it off as something to do with his parents if it had come to that.

Stepping slowly from the room he made his way down the hall and to the kitchen/dining area of the house. The old woman was already there waiting for him with a smile which he returned. They ate in silence and when he was finished he excused himself then left the house. So his first destination was the workplace to quit and paying for the uniform. How was he going to tell the guy that claimed his current success was due to Fayt's working there? Straight out he supposed; the uniform could be attested to Wutai haters, and he had the bruises to back up his claim. He could use that as an excuse for quitting as well… everything was going well then as he rounded another back street corner and bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that." Fayt said as he recovered and looked up… way up at the silver haired man in black leather. Jade eyes peered down into his violets through a cool gaze. Where had Fayt seen this man before? Was he a patron from the restaurant? No… he was familiar, but not in that sort of way.

As he stepped around the man he smiled ahh, it didn't really matter. He wasn't likely to see the giant again after this anyways since he was leaving the city. "Hmmph," Was his reply and after two steps a familiar whistle like sound echoed through the air. A thin, LONG, curved blade had stopped mere inches from his neck and he swallowed. A few severed strands of his hair fell down the front of his dark blue shirt and drifted to the ground.

Right… that's where he'd seen the man, it was Sephiroth. A sense of fear echoed from deep in his chest. "I'm… sorry for running into you." He repeated as his fingers twitched and he activated his 'focus'. It… may be time to start sprinting as fast as he could. A super villain like this apparently didn't like being run into… wait, why was he here in this back alley?

The blade remained in place as the silver haired giant spoke. "You are the child that was at the 'Drunken Soldier' bar last night." That was a statement not a question. Apparently the first had worked faster than Fayt thought he would, but why was Sephiroth himself out here?

"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person. I don't drink," he was thankful that his headache was gone… but then again with his recent activation of his 'focus' the thing was bound to be making him suffer before long.

The man's words were just as slow in coming as everything else with his focus activated. "You are a boy, you have feminine features, snowy white unruly hair, violet eyes, and are rather short at around 5'6. You match this description perfectly and still claim that it is false." The silver haired SOLDIER questioned from behind him as if it were a preposterous statement.

Damn… that First had been too observant. **'Think Fayt… think. How are you going to get out of this one?'**

"Come along boy." The man said as the blade lowered slowly from its dangerous heart stopping perch near his artery's. He didn't know if he should take it as a good thing or a bad thing, but while the blade had been there it never once wobbled or moved until this point in time. That meant that the man's strength was stupidly enormous for someone who didn't look like a body builder. That blade had to weigh at least fifteen pounds, and was around six feet long.

When the blade was far enough away he took his chance. Running was really his only option at this point right? He'd outrun that first the night before, and Sephiroth couldn't be THAT much faster. A single step was quickly followed by another and he ducked under the blade as it moved in an arc directly over his head.

It didn't take long until he was sprinting as fast as he could go and leaving the silver haired man behind. The lack of foot falls behind him meant that he was correct in his assumption that he was faster than the man, or… well he could have just not been worth it.

A sudden overhead gust was followed by the mid air spinning black leather clad figure of Sephiroth. Fayt started to skid to a halt just as the man touched down and spun bringing the blade Masamune around in a wide arc. Fayt's head and back bent just far enough that the blade passed dangerously close to his nose. ** 'FUCK!'** was that a strong enough word for this occasion.

As Fayt straightened up he dodged another swing down on his right side by inches once more. Then another that sliced cleanly through a trashcan and all its contents somewhere on his left side. That meant the blade was sharp… REALLY sharp. He dodged as he stepped backwards slowly avoiding as best he could each attack. Most were far enough off that he was safe, but every once in a while he gained a new deep gash to one part of his body or another. His clothes were tattered by the time he rounded a corner while walking backwards.

Eyes wide with both fear and concentration he realized sweat was pouring down his face as he fought for his life. No, this wasn't a fight; this wasn't a fight it was a massacre waiting to happen. He was just barely making it past most blows. He wasn't even really sure if the man was actually even trying to hit him. There wasn't exactly time to do much more than react to each swing.

It finally came of course. It was bound to, he was tiring from all of the quick movements he'd been making. His body just wasn't used to THIS kind of fight anymore. Hell, even if he was he doubted he could actually take the man without resorting to other means… like now.

The sword moved in a wide arc aiming straight for his abdomen. It was going to sever him in two, and he was far too close to dodge backwards out of its reach. The sword bit into the wall and slid cleanly through the metal structure of whatever building it was. As it moved closer Fayt's hands slowly came up… he wasn't going to make it!

Just before the blade made it his hands reached their appropriate location and the swords cutting edge connected with an invisible wall. Stars exploded in his head as the twin stone earrings lit up with glowing ferocity. Though he stopped the sword from cutting him the strength put behind the swing lifted Fayt from his feet like a grown body builder would lift a small dog it kicked with its foot. Through the air backwards he flew as his head spun from using his other ability.

His back slammed into the ground some fifteen feet away from his original location then tumbled end over end until he collided with a wall. All of the wind had left his lungs at some point as his whole body ached. He… had to get up. He had to move. The giant black clad figure stood over him as Jade Green eyes peered down into his blue's(note the color change).

Things were… growing darker. As he tried to fight and stay awake the man said… something to him, but he couldn't comprehend what it was. Then the black enveloped him.

**Day – Fifty Nine**

"You don't believe a word I just said, do you?" Fayt asked from his position at the small table. He… still didn't actually know where he was. The Silver haired Moron had brought him to… somewhere secluded. Apparently he'd perked the man's interest in some way. So after he finally woke up… around twelve hours ago the man had started this interrogation. Fayt had nothing to hide really… and besides this may actually be the opportunity he'd needed. If Sephiroth was that strong then maybe he could help Fayt achieve a goal he'd thought impossible for months now.

Jade green eyes starred at him as a smirk sat upon the man's face. "No, I believe the most of it." Most was better than 'not a word' Fayt supposed, and he would take it. Since he believed the story, then that just left him with gaining the man's assistance.

"Then you wouldn't mind helping me with something related to killing King off." He felt out.

The man was silent for a few minutes after sitting back in his chair. The Odachi Masamune sat atop the table between them reflecting the dim lighting of the room. Did the thing even have a scabbard? If so he'd yet to see it. No… more importantly, had the blade been when he'd literally run into the man the day before? The silver haired SOLDIER's face went completely serious as he sat back forward and replied. "What did you have in mind?"

Space…

Space…

**_AN2:_** I think I scared away a bunch of my readers at some point. Ohh well, I suppose that sort of thing happens right? On the bright side my other story is doing outrageously good.

Like the above said this chapter caught us up to the present, and so next week we get to see what their agreement was. O.o Did Fayt ask Sephiroth to kill him? Maybe…

Space…

**_Reviewers: _****Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies are… accepted. **

A: ** XXTakaraXX: **Next week's chapter will be back to when he was stabbed by the Kings blade. With Cloud running off to retrieve Sephiroth who knows how things will turn out.

B: **Tayashia:** thank you o.o… and sorry it had to wait until today… it's a schedule… and I was watching all the seasons of Walking Dead. ZOMBIES!


	21. Chapter Twenty - Unstoppable Force

**_AN1: _**I thought this would a 4K chapter... but it's not. Some of you may have already noticed the change to the story's description. I am shortening everything to about 22-23 chapters plus an epilogue. So... I'm axing about three to four chapters from the story. I blame jenova... and the other story I'm writing... It stole all my interest away. My brain can't handle more than one story apparently.

Space…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… **Sephiroth's theme plays in the background VERY LOUDLY!**

Space…

**Chapter Twenty**

**Unstoppable Force**

**Day: Ninety Nine**

Space…

Space…

Krim stared down at the familiar face of what was just moments before his closest friend. The ever present happy or contemplative features had vanished and been replaced with a blood covered smirk. Gritting his teeth he fought back the words of reply to King's recent statement of; "Omen, I do believe that this is the second time you've had to witness this, isn't it?"

It was the second time. He'd been there when King did this before, and scattered the whole rebellious group with a single stroke of the Kings Blade. They had lost their leader, their close friend, their mentor, father figure… so many things from one person. He had been stolen from them by the one person Krim had thought would never give him back. Fayt had said he didn't want to talk about what King had been doing while manipulating his body. Yet… he didn't seem to recall the largest of tragedies.

"Get up you imbeciles. We're leaving." The snow haired imposter said which snapped Krim from his daze. **'Leaving!?'**

The words Fayt had spoken to him so recently echoed through his head. **_"Krim, if I get stabbed by that sword again do me a favor; kill me before I get to a door."_** His teeth gritted in despair. Was he really going to have to fight this false Fayt again? Was he really going to have to push the tip of his spear through his chest?

"Yes, My King." The twin idiots that apparently served King said in unison.

Closing his eyes he fought back the resistance still inside him and reached for the spear on his back.

"Hold!" Someone beat him to the punch. MP's, instructors, and other SOLDIER's that had been watching the match had weapons drawn and warily pointing towards the trio. King for his part merely smirked… the twisted bastard thought this was all a game.

Krim followed suit, and his ebon spear rested in both hands easily. "Let Fayt go King." He spoke easily with all of the spectators about.

The man's hand lazily reached up and back to grasp with a single hand the large SOLDIER class sword. He pulled it out and held it in front of him without so much as a micron of effort. "Why would I do that? After all he's gone and gotten this nice improvement on top of," The man blinked and when he reopened his eyes blues had become violets. "The ones he already had."

"Fayt Ariolus, Stand down and step away from those two." A second commanded from Krim's right. Great… things weren't exactly looking up, but at least he was going to have some help.

**'Sorry Fayt… looks like you aren't coming back this time.'**

**Perspective Change perspective **Sephiroth** Change Perspective Change**

Sephiroth's snow haired student had peeked his interest he would admit. Fayt had insisted to such a degree that even the Silver haired General found himself watching the matches. To say those in the spectators box with him had been surprised would be an understatement, but he wasn't one to really care much for what others thought.

He merely had to find the one Fayt was here to look in on. He could care less for all the rest. They were simply failures and future thirds if they tried their hardest. Sephiroth's students horrifying performance before he had stepped in to straighten him out had been mildly annoying. The fact that the boy had assumed he would let such a thing slide was more so.

Truth be told he wasn't sure why he believed the boy's fantastical story of world hopping and a nefarious 'King' do as he pleased where he pleased. Some part of him still didn't, but at least a part of him wanted it to be true. If the boy was correct then this 'King' figure would be dangerous, and someone worth fighting. The small viridian crystal attached to a chain around his neck was testament to his end of the bargain.

Sephiroth was naturally bored by the time something interesting happened. The boy he assumed by appearance to be his snow haired student's friend was fighting the one Fayt had nearly beaten to death. Naturally that wasn't the interesting part. No, that came a after the boy's apparent win.

Sephiroth was on his feet and walking towards the arena just after his student was stabbed in the hand protecting the blonde boy. A strange sense of anger had coiled around something inside of him and was driving his feet. Perhaps he was in some way worried for the snow haired third; as doubtful as that may seem.

Some few moments after entering the hallway the blonde boy that was friends with his snow haired student rushed out into the hallway with eyes wide. When their eyes locked together the boy's mouth dropped open slightly and after a few more moments of standing in silence the blonde spoke. "Sephiroth, Sir, Fayt…" He stated and apparently lost his train of thought while pointing back the way he had come.

"I am aware." The silver haired general stated and walked past Cloud; his destination was in fact the same room. He did not need some cadet to tell him where it was.

As he pushed the first door open leading into the room a large crowd of people blocked his way to his destination. Perhaps he should merely have busted through the window of his viewing box. A bit dramatic of an entrance… no… that was more Genesis' style. "Move!" Sephiroth stated throwing his voice through the crowd in the same commanding way he did on the battlefield.

Startled patrons managed to make a large enough wedge for him to squeeze through, and after some small amount of difficulty he found himself standing in the room which one time recently had held the matches. Its current occupants were far fewer and far more dangerous than those sniveling cadets. Few of those who had apparently stood up to the trio were still on their feet.

Some lay groaning on the floor, others perhaps dead did not move or make a sound from their sprawled locations. Aside from the trio only three men were still standing out of perhaps twenty. Two Second Class's and the other man the Turks had interrogated. As for his snow haired student he looked of all things bored and hardly winded.

"Is that all Krim and Company? I had thought I'd actually get some sort of challenge out of this. Perhaps I was mistaken." The snow haired youth stated then turned to look at the other two standing and panting near him. One of the two was the boy he'd nearly beaten to death, and the second was a black haired man Sephiroth did not recognize.

"Perhaps you would like to try someone else then?" Sephiroth stated easily enough causing the boy to glance his way. A strange smirk passed across the third class' face and he laughed a little.

"Well, perhaps this third rate war company does have at least one challenging person in it ranks." Fayt said with a flourish of his sword… no… that wasn't Fayt was it.

"You are the one called King." Sephiroth stated rather than asked. As if he needed affirmation to what he had already surmised.

"So Fayt has been telling people. I'll have to punish him later for that." The snow haired boy said with a slightly off kilter laugh.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The man named… Krim he believed, asked in a hoarse voice.

"Fulfilling my end of a deal." Sephiroth stated as he stepped forward with Masamune in hand. _((He's Sephiroth… who said he didn't have it the whole time? o.o))_

"Ohh, I like this idea. You'll have to forgive me if I don't use any of those fancy tricks or hold back like Fayt does." The snow haired imposter said while smiling.

"So you enjoy dying quickly then." Sephiroth stated as he took the plunge first. Masamune slammed into the small boy's SOLDIER class sword and stopped dead. Interesting; stronger than he had originally thought, but he was Sephiroth and the boy's body had only been through two Mako treatments. He would wear down quickly.

Sephiroth allowed himself to be shoved off and away then dodged an attack and took note of all that surrounded him a second time; every detail that could infringe upon the battle, and every detail of his opponent… including those oddly burning violet eyes. He had been told what they stood for after the boy's initial eye color changed to blue.

Their blades rang against each other time and again the boy seemed to rather easily be keeping up with him. Interesting, perhaps the Mako treatments were doing more good for the boy than he originally anticipated. A close dodge sliced off a few small strands of his hair and the boy laugh once again. "Having a difficult time?" Really… he preferred fighting with Fayt. At least that had been a silent dual, and he didn't have to listen to the nonsense falling from this one's mouth.

He did not respond with words, rather he put on more pressure by increasing the strength and speed of his blows. A smirk crossed his face as he dodged back and spun to hide the glow of a fire Materia. By the time he turned back around a mater leveled fire Materia activated and exploded near the snow haired third. That was quickly followed by a rain of ice caused by a mastered Ice Materia.

"Damn Magic!" The boy called out while dodging each piece with apparent ease; the 'focus' perhaps. "Scared to face me without it?"

Sephiroth did not respond once more. Perhaps silence would anger the man who seemed to wish for conversation during their fight. Rather, before the Ice spell finished Sephiroth had charged in once more and the steel blade of Masamune slammed hard into the SOLDIER class Sword cleaving it in two. The boy stumbled and fell backwards anger upon his face as he started to dodge the easy swipes given to him. Sephiroth was leading him, but the snow haired third seemed none the wiser.

When his back was against the wall Sephiroth dropped Masamune grabbed the boy by his throat and slammed him into the wall a few feet off of the floor. The chain around Sephiroth's neck snapped as he pulled on it and the voice of the much less insane version of Fayt rang in his head. **"Make sure this hit's in the exact center of my chest. Try to avoid any significant damage, but make sure it hurts like hell."**

The fight was difficult he would give this 'King' that, but if it was simply a fight between blades he was unstoppable. Those 'fancy tricks' were what had drawn his gaze and with it his interest to the snow haired boy in the first place.

A strange look of serene fear spread across the boy's features as Sephiroth slammed the viridian crystal home in the exact spot he needed to. Sephiroth does not miss.

Violet eyes opened wide as air rushed form the snow haired youth's lungs and then mouth. He was apparently fighting hard to regain the breath Sephiroth had forced from his lungs when the three crystals took on a horrifically bright glow and Sephiroth let go of the boy's neck then stepped away covering his eyes.

**Perspective Change perspective **Fayt** Change Perspective Change**

It was dark… chains bound both his feet and hands to the wall. Once again he was imprisoned in his own mind; unable to do anything in the least. Just as last time he could not feel, could not see, could not hear anything happening around him. The only hint of any disturbance at all was the face of the man wearing his features sitting at a table before him.

King was not one to be so easily shaken. So when his face took on a look of concern and concentration Fayt couldn't help but egg the man on. "Problems King?" Fayt queried.

The man's reply came through gritted teeth as his gaze did not turn in Fayt's direction, "none."

A small smile spread across Fayt's lips, but before he continued the man looked up anger clear in his eyes. "You are plotting something." The man stated. Insane though King was he could be perceptive at times. One of the few traits he still held from before he killed their 'Operator'.

"Nothing at all." Fayt replied flippantly while still smiling. Keep him the least bit distracted mentally and it would give whatever he was having problems with in the world outside of Fayt's mind an edge. Then again if it was who he assumed it was then the man probably didn't actually need any help anyways.

**'Pain, emotions, and memories are what I'm going to use King. Pain to distract you, and emotions coupled with memories to overpower you and force you out.'** Fayt thought to himself fully aware that King MAY be able 'hear' it. This was his mind after all, recessed as this prison may be it everything around him was his. Thoughts could turn into words with no effort at all.

He had learned most of the things that could affect King's so called 'link' to his mind when last he wasn't in control of himself. When last he was merely a 'doll' to do the man's bidding. "DO NOT LIE TO ME!" The man shouted as he moved to his feet slamming the chair he'd been sitting in to the ground behind him.

Suddenly his eyes widened and he buckled over the table gasping for… air maybe? A scream echoed from the mental image of Kings lips. The shackles which had held Fayt so firmly mere moments before fell away into fog and dissipated. As he stepped forward Fayt stared down at the man then clutched at his chest. Pain followed by a strange warm sensation spread throughout his mental body as he assumed Sephiroth managed to uphold his part of the bargain.

Memories crowded through his mind as he stepped around the table and held King's head up by the hair on the back of his head. A strange sensation seeing as the man looked exactly like him. One elbow remained in the man's back as he lay bent over the table and eyes transfixed on the far wall. "Feel it King, the sorrow, the anger, the pain, the fear, the shame, the joy, the love. All of it. Take it all in; you wanted me? This is me King!" Fayt said as the images on the wall changed from one memory to the next rapidly.

The man started to struggle as he shook his head. "STOP THIS!" The Snow haired imposter shouted while trying to look away but Fayt was making sure his eyes wouldn't close. He had wrested most of the control back over his body for the moment, but until he had forced the man out he could always get back in and take over.

The insane mental image was shaking violently in his grasp, but Fayt held firmly, stronger in his own mind than the man could hope to be.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open to the world around him. Deep blues gazed up at the looming figure of Sephiroth above him. He… couldn't breathe. His hand slowly moved to his chest as he gasped for air and pulled at the small chain holding the viridian crystal.

As air finally managed to seep slowly back into his lungs he said the only words he could think of outside of how much it hurt. "You took too long."

()()()()()Transition()()()()()

Fayt sat with his back against the wall staring at the small group around him. Apparently Spades had retreated with the Kings Blade sometime during the fighting or immediately after. The Raven haired man Corvus hadn't been nearly so lucky. Krim coupled with the arrival of some First class had put the man down… or as was this case pinned to a metal wall with an ebon spear.

Cloud was nearby worrying about… whatever was going on in that spiky haired head of his. Sephiroth was just finishing up a cure spell of significant strength; mastered most probably. The damage to Fayt's chest where the crystal had been rammed home was quite extensive. Apparently when he'd told Sephiroth to make sure it hurt like hell, that meant try to break every bone he had in his Sternum.

"What next Fayt?" Krim asked walking up. He looked strange without that ever present spear attached to his back.

"Now…" Fayt said glancing to his left and up at the silver haired man. "I fulfill my part of the bargain."

"Bargain?" Krim and Cloud queried confused.

"Yeah, though this may be worse than being King's plaything." With a sigh he closed blue eyes and then opened them gazing up hard. From this point forth I, Fayt Ariolus swear to follow whatever Command General Sephiroth hands down to me; so long as it does not push my mental state past recovery." After a short pause and a few pain filled breaths he finished. "Will that do?

A wry smirk spread the man's lips apart. "For now." ((Sephiroth gets a slave! O.o))

Space…

Space…

**_AN2:_** Fayt agreed to be Sephiroth's B**** apparently... you'll have to stay tuned to find out what all that entails. This brings this section of the story to a close and next week we get to find out some fun stuff about what's happened since this point. I should be putting up another Skit this week. It may be a two in one... we shall see.

Cloud has become a bit strange... I don't think I like the plunge his character took over the duration of this story. Alas, I can't go back and rewrite everything.

Space…

**_Reviewers: _****Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies are… accepted. **

A: No replies today... *zoned out*


	22. Skit Chapter the Second

**AN1:** Here's the Second Skit Chapter. Read or Die… (that's also an anime/manga/ etc… it has nothing to do with this though.)

**Be warned the Second one has… an odd excerpt. Mature audiences are advised.**

Remember people… these are meant to be comical… my sense of humor may just be a bit… off kilter's all. 

Space…

Skit Chapter the Second

Days: *Static…Static…Static*

Space…

Space…

**Of Dogs and Cats**

Angeal was concerned… slightly, for his student. No matter where he looked throughout the entire building Zack was nowhere to be found. He wasn't even answering any of the calls or messages he'd been sent. As to the best of his knowledge Zack hadn't been given any solo missions. He ALWAYS knew when his raven haired pupil got a solo mission. The boy would go on and on about it until the day he left; then complain about how boring it was for days after he returned.

Most recently he appeared to be spending lots of time with Sephiroth's new student. It was already strange for his silver haired friend to take in a student after proclaiming that cadets were inept and a few other choice insults. No even stranger than the fact that he had taken a student in the first place was their relationship. Teacher and Pupil wasn't exactly the label he would put on it, but he wasn't about to actually ask the man to explain the finer details either.

What Sephiroth did with his pupil so long as it didn't cross any ethical boundaries was his business. He did not believe his friend was one to fall prey to such things as were in those odd fan made stories about him. Yes… to Angeal's great Chagrin he'd come across more than one of them. Some of them were not for those under the age of eighteen.

His final stop was to be Sephiroth's office perhaps the man would know where his pup had run off to. If nothing else he was probably with the snow haired third and Sephiroth would be able to point the way from there. The 'Ding' went off announcing his arrival onto the floor that held the offices for all first class SOLDIER's. Their missions tended to need very lengthy written reports; not to mention the other odds and ends paperwork that the Company tended to force off on them. Back when Genesis had been with them he had always flippantly waited until the last minute to do those.

Stepping out he took note of a few things. There were no people walking about which was natural at this time of the afternoon. Most First's were usually out on important missions, and it was currently around lunch time. If he did not know his friend so well he would think that the Silver General was actually out enjoying himself on a nice afternoon such as this. No… Sephiroth being the workaholic that he was was most undoubtably holed up in his office putting a few finishing touches on things before his return to Wutai in a few days.

When he finally reached the door he knocked thrice then pushed it open. Sephiroth wasn't exactly going to say 'come in' if he was there. That too was unlike him. It kept away those he did not wish to know he was there.

The sight that he walked in on was… different though if one took note of those involved it was far from unbeleivable. Sephiroth's Snow haired student lay there curled up asleep on the couch apparently ATTEMPTING to take a nap. For his part, Angeal's puppy was dangling a string with something attached to it in front of the boy's face and tickling at his nose.

"Ahh Angeal, you've arrived just in time. Please remove your student so that I might manage to get some work done." The Silver general stated calmly.

"…" "…" "…" "Right." He replied and walked over to Zack who glanced back at him with a smile.

"Check it out Angeal, every once in a while he swats at it with his hand. It's like dangling something on a string in front of a cat."

Sure enough… as if on cue, the boy's pale hand swatted repeatedly at the dangling object in his sleep. Before he could manage to finally rid himself of the nuisance though Zack woudl remove the sinister object from his reach and the boy's hand would fall still. "Come on Zack, we have a mission." The man said and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No, you can't take my student." Sephiroth said while never looking up… probably to Zack who seemed crestfallen at the revelation.

Space…

Space…

**Damn Fan Clubs**

Fayt's eyes were half lidded as he sat at the desk 'granted' to him by Sephiroth in his office. Why the man needed two of them in the first place he wasn't really sure. Either way the slave driver was away so his slave was going to play. Pity they didn't have Solitaire or Minesweeper or something on these computers. Then again ShinRa didn't seem like much the type to encourage 'fun' to its employee's.

It was probably one of the reasons all those weird fan clubs popped up. He had one… as dumb a thing as he could consider it. In all actuality his was probably a small portion of the innumerable Sephiroth fan's banding together for some reason. He also had a hate club, lots of 'his Master's' fans hated how 'close' the two of them were… well here was a news flash for 'em… so did he. Did they think it was all fun, sunshine, and skipping merrily through the fields working for a workaholic like the Silver general?

… Probably.

"Ooh, new mail." Came his sole raven haired distraction. At least when Cloud was in here with him he didn't say much. Or maybe Fayt just preferred his company to Zack's.

That was the last thing the Second said before snickering a few minutes later. "Look one of Sephiroth's Fan Clubs sent out a bulletin with a story."

"Do I want to know how you get mail from one of Sephiroth's fan clubs?" Fayt questioned while deigning it unnecessary to actually look.

"Yeah, I'm in a few of them, The Silver Elite were the first… though I think they just use me for my close ties to Sephiroth." Zack chimed in easily.

**'You mean your ability to barge into his office whenever you want unheeding of the repercussions… most of which I have to deal with later.'** Fayt thought, but asked. "You're a member of the Silver Elite?"

"Yeah, they hoodwinked me in one day." The raven haired second replied.

"… Of Course they did." Fayt said and thought, **'it was probably all too easy too.'**

"I'm a member of one of your fanclub's too." Wait… he had more than one? That was even more pointless than… no… ShinRa employee's had a lot of spare time on their hands. He supposed it was only natural to find stupid outlets for your curiosity.

"I send pictures of your sleeping face all the time." Zack said cheerily… to which Fayt mentally promised to punish him for later. "I'm gonna go ahead and read an excerpt of this aloud while you work. It's a pretty good one." Zack said with a snigger. While Zack using big words like excerpt and sniggering bode ill, Fayt hardly cared at this point. His eyes were finally staying open as he stared at the screen before him. Ohh how he longed for a more advanced computer.

**ZACK SPEAKING!**

Fayt's back brushed up against the wall as he stared fearfully… hopefully up at his mentor who's figure loomed over him in the dark office. "S… Sephiroth." The boy spoke softly.

"Yes, my pet?" The man whispered breathily and hungrily into his pupil's ear.

"I… I don't think I'm ready." The boy whimper as his mentor's hand ran slowly from his chest downward.

Warmth blossomed in the boy's stomach and started to spread slowly outward; as his master and mentor replied. "I refuse to wait any longer." The man said as his hand slipped slowly into the boy's trousers seeking…

**ZACK STOPS SPEAKING**

Fayt gagged causing Zack to stop. "You alright?" The raven haired second queried.

"Yeah… I think I just threw up a little though." Fayt replied while holding his hand to his mouth.

Space…

Space…

**AN2:** Fayt doesn't like his fanclub… or the weird stories that seem to go around about him… heheheh. Zack reads all the stories… Take that as you will.


	23. Chapter Twenty-One - Memories Fade

**_AN1: _**I'm ending the story with the next real chapter… all that's to be left after that is the Epilogue. Call me an arse if you will; I have no desire to write this story any longer… so I'm doing a time jump to the last two chapters. It's better than indefinate hiatus... I think.

In all I'll have cut all of 'the SOLDIER day's' chapters from the story. They'll be referenced lightly in flashbacks though. I do hope you enjoy it… for what it's worth.

Space…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… I own everything else though… EVERYTHING… including your brain…

Space…

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Memories Fade with Time**

**Day: Four Hundred Forty Six + Flashbacks**

Space…

Space…

Blood sprayed across the dark metal door in the now tranquil hallway of ShinRa tower. As if it weren't bad enough that they had the incessant interference from Genesis and his copies, they also had to deal with King's fanatical followers. The latter's bodies littered the floor around Fayt and the small group that were with him. Even Floor 49 wasn't safe from King's pop out of nowhere invasions.

Cloud glanced to the left and right at everyone in the group. Zack was just next to him, Fayt and their non SOLDIER friend Krim stood immediately in front of the door, and Sephiroth was wiping clean the enormous blade that was Masamune on one of the many bodies. Cloud wanted to be rid of his Third Class uniform… it had the blood of one who had jumped at him, been impaled, then landed on top of him all over it.

"Did we get them all?" Cloud queried.

"Yeah…" Fayt's response as he stared constantly at the door his head cocked to the side a bit. Slowly the boy's hand reached up and touched its cold metallic surface. "It's still active…" The Second Class said and trailed off.

Throughout the course of the recent year Cloud had come to know more than he actually wanted to about his snow haired friend and Second Class SOLDIER. If he hadn't before, Cloud had been all but forced to believe the boy's story a few months into his time as a Third Class. At an inn on a rather easy mission a veritable squadron of men and women armed to the teeth had poured out of what turned out after the battle to be a broom closet.

Large groups like that always seemed to crop up near his violet eyed friend. His friend that had once been blue eyed. He said that the change was due to overuse of some ability he called 'focus'. It was a horrifying ability that Cloud had learned about one day during a training match. He had been foolish enough to ask, and stupid enough to allow his friend to explain the details.

**TIME JUMP TIME **DAY 143** JUMP TIME JUMP **

Cloud sat panting on the floor of the Virtual Reality room his helmet beside him and Fayt off to his right blinking and rubbing at his eyes while shaking his head. There had been something odd about the snow haired third class since their last mission. Shortly before being overwhelmed Fayt had from all Cloud could tell gotten a burst of energy and saved their lives. It wasn't until after the mission that Cloud noticed the violet flecks dotting his once deep blue eyes.

"Fayt, what's wrong? Still got that headache? I thought Professor Hojo prescribed you some medicine?" Cloud queried while concerned for his friends well being.

"Hahaha, like I'd take anything that quack offers me. He kept me in the lab for a week after the incident with King." The boy started. "No, it'll go away with time. I'm used to them to a degree." He finished and turned to face Cloud with a weak smile on his face.

"How could you be used to them?" He queried. This was the first time he'd heard of his friend getting headaches like this.

"Yeah, it's just a drawback to…" The boy paused and turned way. "Never mind, let's go find out what our evaluation is." Fayt said obviously trying to dodge around the subject.

Cloud leapt to his feet in a way SOLDIER's found easy while normal humans found all but impossible. "Hold on! It's a drawback to what?" His curiosity was peeked and he wanted to know.(doesn't Cloud know curiosity kills you?).

The boy paused and stood there for a moment before turning to face Cloud once more. With a sigh he closed those violet flecked eyes and began. "Yeah… I suppose it's time I told you isn't it? Try not to regret finding out later." Fayt moved over to the wall leaned against it and slowly slid to the floor.

"Alright… let's start near the beginning. You know I have an ability that others don't right?" Cloud shook his head. This was the first he'd heard of it… that he recalled anyways. Another sigh and the boy continued. Cloud got the feeling Fayt didn't actually want to tell him, but once again his curiosity was peaked. "I have two 'abilities' the first I call 'Focus'. It… speeds up my cognitive function to an insane rate and makes it seem like everything is slowing down around me… I don't feel like going into more detail than that. It's real scientific stuff. Other than that I have a… type of telekinesis for lack of a better term."

"So you can move stuff with your mind? I haven't seen you do that." Cloud interjected. He had seen Fayt do some pretty insane things… like fighting Sephiroth.

"I'm getting to that part," Fayt continued while shaking his head. "Like I was going to say, I have to pay a price for these abilities. While they have other setbacks such as my current hair color and the color of my eyes changing from their original blue to a violet there are two more that are much more… sinister. Each time I use them my mind is pushed a little bit closer to what I call 'an overload'." He paused and stared across the room to the glass… like he was looking through it at something else.

"While there are two drawbacks I think that the first one causes the second." Fayt began. "When my mind 'overloads' it all but shuts down and I become nothing more than a walking, talking, breathing, and eating doll. I follow orders from whomever I deem to be my 'Master.' Not really sure how that works… but it's happened three times so far."

Cloud smiled and tired to joke, "So you mean I could be your master and order you to clean my room and you would do it?"

A sad smirk spread his friend lips apart. "Blondie, you could order me to kill anyone and everyone I'm close to and I would be helpless to do anything but follow your orders to the letter."

"That's…" Cloud stated, but Fayt cut in.

"Not pleasant… let's move on. You remember that night I asked you not to forget me?" Fayt questioned and didn't turn to look his way. He obviously didn't want to talk about the whole 'doll' thing anymore. It made Cloud wonder what all he'd done in those… three? Times he'd been like that.

"Yeah… I remember it rather well." Cloud said while thinking back to how frightened his friend had been that night. It had been the second time the boy'd had a near melt down in front of him due to dreams. It wasn't the last though; he'd seen it a few more times on missions since then. Zack was always very worried when he was there. Cloud had managed to go on a mission with Fayt and Sephiroth once… probably due to Fayt's intervention. His Hero had said he didn't care, but kept glancing back at Fayt the rest of the day.

"The worst of the two drawbacks is memory loss." Fayt replied.

"So you get amnesia when your brain overloads?" Cloud questioned… but that didn't make a lot of sense…

"Not me Blondie, the people I know." Fayt said leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"What?" Cloud asked as his face contorted with confusion. That made even less sense than the doll thing.

"Let me put it too you like this. Think of me like a Computer hooked up to the same server as all of the people I interact with… they are also computers. In this case the Server is called Gaia." Great… Krim and Fayt both explained things using computer terminology. "Now, when I 'overload' the Server protects the other computers and itself by severing the link it had with me. Everyone and everything is saved, but it's like the other computer never existed… That is where the problem arises. The other computers have 'memories' that were originally on the computer that was cut off. So the Server goes in and manipulates all of them so that it was like the computer never existed in the first place."

"… You sort of lost me." Cloud said and Fayt sighed.

"Ok, let's try this. You know who I am right? We've been together for months now, interacted with each other, I've even killed a few things, saved a few people, etc." Fayt said obviously trying to explain things as best he could.

"Yeah…" Cloud replied warily while trying to think of the closest place that held a straight jacket for SOLDIER's.

"You know I'm not from… this planet. So I'm like a parasite as far as Gaia is concerned…" Fayt said then muttered something under his breath along the lines of 'the sentient Bi**h'. "Well, best I can tell when I 'overload' the worlds I've been to, protect all of those I've interacted with by wiping their memories of me… the parasite."

"So…" Cloud tried to start, but was interrupted.

"Hold up till I finish," Fayt started. "Since whatever's wiping these memories can't exactly bring people back from the dead. The things I've killed someone else killed, who I saved others saved. When I got promoted to ShinRa's SOLDIER program, someone else did. The world or… higher power, whatever, fills in the blanks left so that things continue to run smoothly. I used to think it was our 'Operator' that did that, but now I'm not so sure."

"So when you err… 'overload' your mind all but shuts down and you become a 'doll', then someone or something will wipe all of my memories of you, and change events around in everyone's mind so there are no screw ups?" Cloud asked… was confusion a strong enough word for what he was feeling? Perhaps his friend was a bit more deranged than he had thought…

"Yeah… that sums it up rather easily." Fayt replied… deranged… definitely deranged.

**TIME JUMP TIME **Present** JUMP TIME JUMP **

Since that time he'd taken note of what Fayt said… His friend when they were in a pinch used one or the other of those abilities. The strangest of times had come when he'd held Cloud in the air after he'd fallen from a cliff. Now THAT's a weird feeling. Something's holding you up though there's nothing there to keep you from falling to certain death.

Fayt's hand moved slowly back from the metal door then down for the handle. Slowly… he pushed it open to reveal a strange hallway filled with doors that all looked the same. "Welcome to hell." Fayt said to himself more than likely.

"This is the first time we've had the ability to go back through a door King opened himself. We should go through before the door moves." The raven haired man Krim stated.

"Wait a minute!" Cloud exclaimed before anyone else could speak. He had been there when Krim and Fayt discussed going back before. Apparently if they 'jumped' back to wherever it was King's little hallway was then the man would know. If they walked in through a door the man had opened then he wouldn't notice their arrival. They could get a sneak attack in. "You can't just…" He started before trailing off. He was also told that no one aside from one of their kind could actually go through the doors. So it was like Fayt was running off and leaving them all behind…

"Go." Sephiroth stated easily. The man… didn't he care that Fayt could actually die with only Krim there by his side… or worse, he could 'overload' then be sent back by King to fight them in his 'doll' state. He stared up at his Hero perplexed… how could the man simply say that… like it was nothing?

Fayt stopped and looked around them while closing his eyes. "I'm not sure if that's…" Fayt was cut off by Sephiroth.

"That's a command Fayt. Put an end to this." The Silver General stated.

Fayt smiled ruefully as Cloud looked on. As per the two's so called 'deal' Fayt wasn't allowed to disobey a direct order. There was some other stipulation, but Cloud wasn't too familiar with the whole thing. "Of course, Sir." The boy stated and ran a hand through his messy white hair.

"We'll be back soon." Krim stated then nodded and stepped through the door first with his spear at the ready.

Fayt's last look was at Cloud. "Yeah… See you soon Cloud." The boy said while smiling sadly. **'NO!**' That didn't look like the face of someone who would be coming back. Cloud took a hesitant step forward and reached out his arm… but Fayt stepped through the door and it closed behind him.

"Wait…" Cloud said to the closed door. "You can't leave… yet."

"Come on Spike…" Zack said while touching a hand down on his shoulder. "Let's go wait for him."

Space…

Space…

Space…

Space...

**_AN2:_** O.o that's it this time.

Space…

**_Reviewers: _****Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies are… accepted. **

A: Don't feel like it… I'll PM you...


	24. Skit Chapter the Last

AN1: Here's the last Skit. If you've played any of the more recent Tales Series you know that they always say stuff after the battles. That's where I got the idea for this.

Space…

Skit Chapter the Last

At Battles End

Day: *Static…Static…Static*

Space…

Space…

The Katana sang as it split both air and flesh sinking deep then coming cleanly out the other side of the last dog like enemies neck. The form shuddered on all four legs then collapsed to the ground with a puff. The snow haired Third Class holding the blade spun it around a few time then slashed across his front cleaning the blade of whatever remained from its last victim.

With one final spin and a twist he slammed the blade home in its sheath and spoke. "Hmmph, mess with the wolf and you get the fangs."

A cheerful howl echoed from his right and Fayt couldn't help but smirk at Zack finishing antics. "That was awesome!" He stated and threw a hyped punch into the air. "Let me do the next one!"

Fayt's face dead panned and both he and the blonde Third class with him said at the same time. "No."

"Awww, you guys are dull." Zack said crest fallen. Like Fayt was crazy enough to allow Zack to come up with a finishing phrase… there was no telling how things would turn out… just thinking about it sent shivers up his spine.

*****Three battles later*****

Fayt was already cleaning his blade from his last kill, this one some kind of plant… he thought, when Zack finished off the last and largest of the enemies. With a cheer the twirled the blade before him and as he slammed it home on his back he spoke… to Fayt's great dismay. "Mess with the cat and you get the claws!"

He turned expectantly to Fayt… who's deadpanned face stared right back… Did he not know the meaning of the word no when it was spoken to him? He must need a verbal reminder, "No."

The boy's face took on that unstoppable look… the one EVERYONE gave in too. Well he wasn't going to fall for that puppydog look a fifth time… No meant no. No…

It didn't stop… and after nearly a minute Fayt caved. With a sigh he said what he was sure Zack was after, "Nyaaa."

"Yes!" Zack cried out triumphantly and did a small jump in the air.

The sound of Cloud laughing behind him caught Fayt's ear and he whirled on the boy. "What are you laughing at Chocobo? You're saying Kweeh after the next one."

Cloud stopped laughing and looked horrified as Fayt used the nickname the rest of those in the SOLDIER program had given him. "I… I am not!" Cloud said indignantly.

Fayt merely smirked… he'd caved only six times now… Cloud was WAY more susceptible to Zack's puppydog pout and was already near thirty. He just had to come up with the perfect phrase. Like… 'Mess with the chocobo you get the beak'… no, that wasn't any good. It was fine though… he had time.

"I don't like the way you're smiling…" Cloud said as he backed away a bit.

"It is kinda creepy." Zack chimed in as he did the same.

"…" Fayt didn't have anything to say… so he merely ran at the two who ran off laughing.

Space…

Space…

**AN2:** Heh… I thought it was pretty funny. There was supposed to be a second part to this one as well… but I forgot what it was, and was foolish enough to not write it down.

**_Reviewers: _Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies are… accepted. **

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… Not yet... o.o


	25. Chapter Twenty Two - Shatter

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Shatter**

**Days: *STATIC*... *STATIC*... *STATIC*... *STATIC***

Space…

Space…

The hallway was clean, clear, and… disturbingly quiet. He hadn't been sure but it did seem that they took out a large portion of King's men during that attack just a few minutes ago now. Well… it was a few minutes here. It could have been a week in Gaia since the door closed behind Fayt. Movements through space and time were really funny like that.

"Ready to die then?" Krim asked while turning to face his old friend… in a young form. He still had a hard time getting used to that sometimes.

"Pshh, you're the one dying here. I'm going back to Gaia when we're done." Fayt said and slapped him on the chest a few times then started in one direction. It probably didn't matter. They were sure to get to their destination eventually. In here you could say that all roads led to King.

A smirk spread across Krim's lips and he replied, "You really grew attached to Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth over the last year didn't you." Krim asked as he jogged slowly after the young Fayt.

"Well… Cloud yeah. Not so much that damn slave driver or the incessantly happy puppy." Fayt replied.

"Come now, I thought you and Zack had pretty much hit it off." Krim teased.

"Don't make me kill you and leave you as bait for King's men." Fayt replied as they come to the first corner which had been relatively close. The snow haired boy waved him forward and while Krim looked one way Fayt looked the other.

"Clear." Krim whispered and was echoed by Fayt.

"Let's go then." Fayt said and led the way at a light jog. Things were silent from that point on. He figured Fayt should be left alone to his thoughts. The snow haired Swordsman was probably in turmoil much like he had been the first time. The only other person who'd been as close to him among the Jumpers as Krim had, was King. That's why they had taken so long when the Rebellion first started. Fayt was hesitant to go after his close friend, insane as he'd become. He did not wish to betray the man who had long before that betrayed them all.

Hallway after hallway, Corner after corner they proceeded with due diligence. Caution was very important in this particular infiltration. If they didn't kill the man they were after there was no telling what he would do to Gaia after he had Fayt back in his hands… if he got him.

Fayt had said that after being pushed out the odds of King being able to 'puppeteer him' were low. At best he would have to command the 'overloaded' version of Fayt. Something told Krim by how dodgy the snow haired swordsman was that that wasn't exactly something he wanted to repeat.

It had to happen eventually… they HAD to run into someone before reaching King. All of his 'pawns' couldn't be out on other missions or dead in ShinRa tower. "Hey, you two must be new." The tall blonde with slicked back hair and a pistol on his hip stated.

Fayt and Krim both looked at each other then smiled and looked back at the guy. "Yes, we are. We just got back from a mission and were trying to find the throne room." Fayt started, and Krim finished.

"Hahaha, we got a bit lost though."

"Follow me I can show you the way." The blonde stated and waved them after him. Perhaps things would go better than expected. This guy didn't seem to know who they were, which meant he was new as well. "Yeah I was lost here for the first week. I just got back from an infiltration mission."

The man seemed cheerful as he led them to their end goal. None the wiser and ever talking about one thing or another; he hardly seemed like someone King would have serving him. Krim had to wonder if they would ever get there just before the man led them to a large brown and black door. It stood out from all the white rather profoundly, and since King was extremely vain he figured they were finally at the right place.

"Come on, I have to give my report as well." The man finished then turned the knob opened the door and stepped aside.

A bullet whizzed by Fayt's head and he hastily jumped to the side. The smiling blonde had a serious look on his face as he reached for the pistol at his hip. It was naturally too goof to be true wasn't it. Just Fraking great.

Krim's spear was faster than the new Jumper and it sailed in a tight arc off his back, over his head and the spike at the tip bit into the man's blonde head smearing it with the newly found crimson dye. "You just figured we'd follow him huh." Fayt said from his side of the door.

"ME? I was following you!" Krim replied and kicked the door closed. Several 'thunks' followed… perhaps bullets or… bodies. There was no real way to be sure. "Plan?" Krim asked as the knob started to turn. He had to wonder just how many people were in that room. Was there an alarm that would signal more to head this way?

"We can't just run from them." Fayt said as he pulled a second sword from the eight strapped to him. Cloud and the others had never seen Fayt go all out… truth be told, Krim wishes he never had either. If the snow haired swordsman hadn't been… no best not to think about it too much. What happened in the past was in the past. He was in enough trouble right now in the present.

"Then… We fight." Krim said and stepped away from the wall throwing his spear into a ready position he greeted the first horse out of the gate. A black haired short man… early twenties probably, he should probably feel a bit more sorry for these pawns. They hardly knew anything about what was going on. King had been lying to them if the information gleaned from a captured one was anything to go by.

When it was all over, Krim lay on the ground staring up at his snow haired friend. "Damn it Krim Hold on!" Fayt started. "I… I got something here… somewhere. It can help. WHERE THE HELL DID I PUT IT?" Fayt shouted while patting himself down and checking the few pouches he had.

"Calm down Fayt, I'm just… *Cough* Dying." Krim stated as his hand felt the slash wound across his chest. A simple stupid mistake had cost him everything it seemed. Fayt didn't make stupid mistakes like that. The boy should be gloating about it… not panicking.

"You're not dying." Fayt exclaimed angrily as he continued his futile search. He seemed to have forgotten he used up the last of his potions during the fight at ShinRa tower. They should have taken a few from his rich superior.

"Of course I'm dying, you weren't smart enough to bring any cure Materia or learn any other ways of healing me."

"You didn't and can't either." Fayt said bitterly turning back to face him. Tears welled up at the sides of the youth's eyes. Heh… No matter how old Fayt may be he was still just a kid on the inside. Cried at every damn thing.

Krim set the jokes aside and panted. "Look… I don't want you fighting King and learning then so since I'm dying I figure I should tell you now." He started. This wasn't exactly something he'd hoped to ever reveal to Fayt… but he should have done it long before now. "You remember… I said that King managed to get to the group and I was the only survivor?" Krim asked then winced as he tried to move a little and the wound screamed at him.

"Yeah…" Fayt asked puzzlement obviously on his face.

How should he put this… delicately? No… coming right out with it was best. If nothing else the anger might temper the sorrow a bit. "It was you Fayt… He sent you to wipe us out." There, he'd said it and it was finally out in the open… so then… why did he want to take it back so much?

"Wh… What?" Fayt's mouth hung slightly open as the tears in his eyes took full form.

"He sent you to kill us Fayt… and you did… all but me." Krim grimly hammered it home.

Fayt rose to his feet with closed eyes and clenched fists. "Why didn't you… After all this time... Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't want to… *cough* put you through this." Krim said as he felt at the wound. It hurt like FUCKING HELL! "So go kill the sick bastard." Krim said and closed his eyes. He wanted Fayt to go… he shouldn't be here to see him die. It wouldn't be much longer… hell he was surprised he'd held on this long.

Footsteps retreated… thankfully. Fayt was leaving… that was good… His eyes opened once more to stare up at the white ceilings… King needed new decorators.

Footsteps approached from the way opposite Fayt had gone and he painfully turned his head as his vision started to blacken. **'Damn… it…'** Krim thought as the image solidified into one he knew. "Where the hell… *pant* have you… *breaths out*" he started then stopped as the blackness finally consumed him.

**Perspective Change perspective **FAYT** Change Perspective Change**

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIIIIIIEEEEE!" Fayt screamed at what remained of the corpse at his feet. He had lost himself while hitting it with the two katana in his hands. His wide eyes gazed down at the blood soaked Second Class Uniform he wore while panting.

It was a lie… It had to be… he couldn't have been the one… no wait… there was that blank in his memory. It… happened then didn't it? His mind had been blocking it from him… protecting him from the memory of what King had made him do. Of what he'd allowed the man to make him do.

The screams in his head… attested to the truth of the matter. Just another thing Fayt had to make his one time friend pay for. Staring up he took note of the next door he would have to pass through. It was simple enough, black and with particularly distinguishing figure. Slowly he moved forward and twisted the knob. The door pulled open from the other side and flew from its hinges skidding into the next room filled with… enemies.

There were at least a dozen… maybe sixteen. The anger coursing through his veins intensified when he saw the all too familiar door that lead to King's 'throne room' behind the large group of armed men and women. "That's him." One of them said.

Fayt stepped forward righting himself as best he could into a ready position. He was tired, and his left arm ached something fierce. He had been slammed to the floor by someone when he was caught off guard. Deep violet eyes stared out at the group as they all stared back.

Silence permeated the air effectively separating them like a chasm. With a final breath Fayt was ready… he had no choice really. This was what he'd come for. He just had to get through this final group and he would be at Kings doorstep. Mako glowing violets closed in the simplest of blinks, and when reopened had taken on an unearthly glow as Fayt pushed his focus up to a higher level than he had in some time. He wasn't finished though; this level of Focus was only good for one thing. As the three crystals in his possession started to alight with a burning shine a deep metallic rasp echoed around him and into the room as two more swords pulled themselves from his back almost as if held by invisible hands.

"Get out of my way." Fayt's last words as he stepped slowly into the room.

**Perspective Change perspective **King** Change Perspective Change**

How long was he to wait? His doll… his queen still had not shown up. He was sure that by now his snow haired and most precious possession would have made it past the cannon fodder he'd recruited for just such a day. Surely they couldn't have given him so much trouble that… "Ahhhhhhh," *THUNK*

Finally, that must be Fayt. If there was any mercy left inside the God that was himself he would think that Fayt after such a long time and so many fights was near his breaking point. The doll could only go so long and use those fantastic abilities so many times before he became the obedient possession that King so adored. That perfect face devoid of emotions sitting beside him on the only other adornment in his throne room besides the pillars. He could always do away with those easily enough. If they marred his chance at seeing his doll… his queen then they were but useless objects. They didn't actually perform the job of pillars anyways. Not in this space created purely by his will alone.

So King sat there waiting. He had all the time in the world; Fayt was coming and would soon enough be his once more. Then those trifling beings back on that stupid planet Gaia would feel his wrath. He would send Fayt once more to kill them. It would be just as amusing as it had been the first time. Their pitiful screams, their pleas for him to return to normal; all fell on deaf ears as he was bathed in beautiful crimson droplets.

King had helped his queen clean himself that night. His doll with skin likened to milk was hardly capable of doing so alone. Merely stating to wash had always gotten the strangest of results. No… that way was much more preferable anyways.

Silence reigned… when had the screaming, the cries of battle, the ringing of steel in the next room ceased? Ahh, it mattered not. The victor of that battle was already assured. Pawns were of no match for his precious doll; just an assembly of rabbits attempting to fight off a lion.

The doors creaked and King sat forward his head cocked slightly to the side. He had made the rabbits reinforce the door to a degree from his side before giving them a separate way out. It wasn't a precaution or fear. He hardly feared what was coming. Fayt belonged to him and was merely returning to be with his rightful owner. No… the reinforced door was merely another push to have his dolls mind slip that much closer to the edge. Once he was teetering it was a simple thing to push him over.

One could not imagine his utter anger… the horrible feeling of loss as he was forced out of his dolls mind the day he was finally reclaimed by the inept fool Forlorn Spades. A quick glance down at his hands and flexing of his fingers forced a smile onto Kings face. Well… the boy's form would have its uses in this fight. Perhaps Fayt's blade would be stayed once more.

The door shook violently… ahh there it was. **'Yes Fayt… Once more just like that, only once more.' **The door shook again as the large brass hinges that held it in place shook loose slightly from the wall. So his doll thought to hold back a little and perhaps prolong the inevitable. Well he could not fault the snow haired queen for trying.

Another shudder and one of the doors started to fall as King remained in his seat. As suddenly as it started the door halted in mid air then righted itself slightly and started to spin. **'ohhh, what's this?'** King questioned himself as he was apt to do at times. After all, with Fayt gone there was hardly any being of sufficient intellect to have a decent conversation with.

The spinning of the door slowly increased until it was like a top fresh off the string and finally its purpose became clear. Like a bolt of lightning it shot forward and slammed into the foot of the stairs bouncing back it caused mayhem throughout the room sending chunks of pillars flying in all directions as they crumbled closer to dust each time they were hit. Finally after a few minutes and a scratch to the side of King's face later the door stopped and fell slowly to the floor.

"Are you quite finished?" King called out through the dust that filled what remained of his throne room. He did like that trick. He would have to have his doll do it again when he was under his control once more.

**Perspective Change perspective **FAYT** Change Perspective Change**

"Truth be told, I'd hoped that would have killed you." Fayt called back to the man in the next room. The voice… he had heard it… but where? He limped slowly into the next room. Say nothing of their skill there were at least a large number of pawns in the room he had just cleared. His leg had taken a rather severe cut and his left arm was hanging limp at his side barely grasping the Katana in his loose grip.

His vision blurred slightly as his headache took to roaring proportions. The dust was finally settling as the silhouette figure standing before the throne came into focus. Puzzlement was followed by a horrifying realization. Even if he hated the boy, he would never wish this fate upon anyone. "Spades…"

"Do you like it? This was his reward, after you killed off my last vessel and refused my presence I had to take a new one. It is never fun nor interesting to remain locked away in that crimson prison." The form of Spades replied with an overtly theatrical bow.

"You are just as insane as when last we met." Fayt's simple reply as he dropped the Katana he'd been holding in his nearly limp left hand. "I've come to finish this old friend."

"Like you did last time?" The man teased.

True… it was his own fault. Everything that had happened was his burden to bear. As King lay at his feet battered and broken he had stalled. With the power of his focus at its peak and his telekinesis pushed to its utmost he had toppled a superpower. Yet as he stared down at his friend smiling up at him… he had faltered… and then blacked out. When next he'd awoken he was sleeping in waves of black sheets.

This time he was far more broken than the last, but he would not fail. Though his bones ached at every move, though his vision blurred around him, though he held not full use of all appendages he would not fail. He would stop the tyrant that had stolen the powers of an incomprehensible being. Powers that had eroded his mind from cheerful and at times brooding, down to a man more insane than anything else.

"No King, not like last time." Fayt said as he did what he knew he must. He closed his eyes and breathed out. The katana in his right hand dropped from his grasp and clattered to the floor. When his eyes opened once more his head screamed out in agony. His focus was at full power and everything slowed to an indescribable crawl around him. The blades upon his back as well as those on the floor were pulled by invisible hands up and into the air.

The man's eyes narrowed for but a moment then he smiled as Fayt took the first slow step forward. He knew perfectly well what this meant… Just like Fayt did. King's hands reached into the folds of his ornately designed coat and came out with two pistols. Fayt watched as the triggers were pulled at an agonizingly slow rate, as the bullets moved from the barrels and out into the open, as the gun cocked back immediately after, and before they could ever reach him a blade was there to deflect each around his body. Time after time the man fired, and with each shot glared at him then smiled, then laughed, then was glaring again.

By the time Fayt reached the base of the stairs King had dropped the pistols and pulled the kings blade form his hip. An obvious tactic and one he had been prepared for. Four blades moved forward and met the man with inhuman speed. He was fought back up the steps which he had descended, forced back one at a time until he fell back under the rain of blows of all eight blades. Say nothing else of King he was a marvelous swordsman to face down the onslaught Fayt had unleashed on him as he did.

He never saw it though… the knife that Fayt's eight katana had opened up a path for. The knife that plunged into the chest of a boy once known as Spades.

"Not… like… last time… huh." The man said in a horrifyingly slow time.

"No… not this time." Fayt replied as one Katana after another fell from the air. His power to hold them aloft waned as the crystals on in his ears lost their glow. His focus snapped back down to a lower setting, but refused to shut down. The blow back from pushing too hard…

He watched once more as the life drained slowly from King's eyes until he was gone. It was an easy thing… to pull the lifeless body from its seat and let it fall to the floor in a heap. King was dead; the boy once known as Spades had died long ago now when King's blade had pierced his flesh; perhaps the same day Fayt had pushed him out. The throne moved if pushed hard enough… it wasn't something one really learned. You had to be told, and King had only ever shared that with him.

The man's final sanctuary rested below. So after the Kings' throne drifted back from his inhuman strength he stared down at the burning crimson glow. King's Soul… or what Fayt could only assume was Kings soul resided there when he held no corporeal form. It was his reason for coming this far. King would always get out if left to rot.

Bending down with his right hand Fayt picked the Kings Blade up and stared at it. It held a simple gleam reflected by the strange lighting in the room. A small sad smile spread Fayt's lips apart just before he spoke. "Good night… old friend." With his parting words spoken he brought the blade down as hard as he could onto the crimson gem and shattered it.

As if unleashing a torrent of energy, Fayt was caught by a recoil and hurled backwards through the air. Time moved in spasms as his focus kicked from lowest gear to highest and everywhere in between. He felt with horrible clarity the sharp pain of a single shard piercing his arm and coming out the other side. Another nearly biting deep into his foot… and finally the pain as his back slammed into the wall near the door he had so recently entered through.

He sat there… almost lay there staring at the rain of crimson dust in the air as the remnants of a conversation with someone he wanted to see again echoed through his mind. "Hey… Cloud, you won't forget me, right?"

"Of course I wouldn't." the voice replied.

As a tear fell down his cheek he spoke the word he should have then. "Liar…" the world spun from his sitting position and Fayt's eyes closed once more for over a minute. When they reopened lifeless violet eyes stared out at the world around him. The steady rise and fall of the snow haired Second Class SOLDIER known as Fayt would be the only thing to tell anyone he was still alive… a living doll.

**Perspective Change perspective **Cloud** Change Perspective Change**

It had been a week and Cloud was worried the whole time. Zack had been rather chipper at first and encouraging. Even Sephiroth had seemed a bit off at the length of time his student had been away. They were all three together now in the hallway on the SOLDIER floor. There was a small board attached to the wall with newspaper clippings, photos, and other memorabilia of SOLDIER exploits. Several of them had Fayt in them... which was only natural considering he was ALWAYS with Sephiroth. He had made a name for himself throughout the company rather quickly.

Zack had claimed that he was mad that Fayt was getting more attention than him even though he was First Class. The raven haired first was only joking of course, and the two went at it all the time about one thing or another. It was just the way they were. Cloud smiled as he stared at the photo's while Zack spoke with Sephiroth behind him.

"How could I forget when all of this is here to remind me?" Cloud asked the air as a hand reached out and touched a picture of he, Zack, and Fayt posing for a photo. The snow haired cadet and Zack both got the idea to give him bunny ears at the same time, and the Photo was an instant hit on the wall. Most of them with Zack in them had that effect.

As his hand touched down on the laminated surface of the photo agony shot through his head and his hand slammed down onto the board to help keep his balance. **'ugghhh, what was.'** Cloud asked as the pain echoed once more through his head and his eyes watched the board. Photo's slowly changed... before his very eyes. Images of Fayt became someone else, or vanished all together.

Ignoring the pain inside of his skull he slammed another hand down onto the board with horror. **'FAYT!'** Cloud cried deliriously out in his mind as another wave of pain shot through his head.

He watched helplessly as the snow haired boy faded from photo after photo until he was completely gone… horror, the only feeling to describe what he felt inside at that moment.

Finally his head erupted in agony as stars exploded in around him.

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.1 - Static*****

He'd been last again, Drill instructor Quar had forced them to run that extra lap, and now he was exhausted. The others hadn't been too happy with him either. The bruises on his arms were proof of that. He was late for his first class.

Military Tactics was a boring one, and most people fell asleep after the first half hour. His seat as he moved into it was near the back of the room and he had a spare on all sides. People tended to avoid sitting next to him, something about his weakness being infectious. This meant that he was effectively cut off from the rest of the class by a desk in every direction. And of course it helped the Tactics instructor to single him out as he caught the man's eye far too often.

For some reason he came to a stop and stared at an empty desk… like… something should be sitting there. Like something was missing. "Ahhehhem." The instructor cleared his throat, "Mr. Strife, if you are quite finished staring at an empty desk then I would appreciate it if you would take your own seat."

*****Static – Memory altered CH.2 - Static*****

"You're doing pretty good today Strife." Hmm? Where was this going? "I mean you haven't eaten dust once this morning. Perhaps you ARE getting better." Of course that's where Salvis was taking it. The mocking tone the boy held was one thing Cloud wasn't ever going to get used to. And here he thought to try something different out. It had seemed to work a bit too.

He wasn't sure what inside him snapped, but Cloud's foot lashed out mid stride and Salvis hit the dirt, was trampled on by those who weren't paying enough attention and finally the Instructor called out.

"WHAT IS THIS?" the man asked as he pointed at Salvis.

"Cadet Strife tripped him Sir." Came the voice of one of the other cadets.

"STRIFE!" The man all but screamed.

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.3 Static*****

The room was dark, but there was the small amount of light that flooded from the hallway at this time of the morning. Some would call it habit that Cloud was awake right now. He could feel his hair tips brushing against the bed frame even now. His pillow was nowhere to be found. The blanket was tied around him in odd ways showing the usual that he had tossed a lot in his sleep. His mother had claimed it was a good thing, that it showed he was energetic. Cloud wasn't so sure of all that, but his mother at the time had been very convincing.

A quick glance around the room showed that his pillow was actually laying on the bed across from him… again. How he managed to accomplish that every night recently without knowing how was beyond him. Looking at the clock again showed it was only 5:15 AM.

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.4 Static*****

The reddening sky cast its gaze down onto the industrial city of Midgar. Rays even managed to penetrate past dark grey curtains into a lone office high up on ShinRa tower. A single black suit clad figure stood pacing in the hardly lit room. His silky shining black hair was tied halfway up the back of his head to form a ponytail. His skin held a tint that only those of Wutainese origins had. His eyes wore the look of a tired and worn man. A man who hadn't seen much sleep as of late, and seemed to skip nights all together on a regular basis.

Tseng's gaze though he was pacing remained true to the single file located on his desk. Some stranger had started a fight in a bar and his friends had ambushed then killed a few drunk Third Class's outside. The matter had an end put to it by the First that was drinking at the time, but he was still trying to find the best way to handle the nightmare that it had become.

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.5 Static*****

Cloud had awoken with a fright panting early that morning. He couldn't really be sure what the nightmare had been, but he knew it was terrifying, and confusing. The bed across from him lay empty as always aside from his pillow and the straight laced bed folds. If there was someone there could he have woken the other cadet and spoke about it. Just the presence of another human being in the dark room would have been a comfort.

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.6 Static*****

Cloud looked around the room one last time with a smile from his sitting position on the bed. His gaze lingered on the bathroom door as if he'd been expecting someone to walk out of it… why was he waiting here anyways? It wasn't like someone had been in there showering just recently or anything. The thought alone was foolish.

After all… if he didn't hurry he would be late. He was going to have to jog to class then run… that wasn't pleasant.

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.7 Static*****

Reno had spoken with him today. Nothing special just a few questions about who he was and why he would trip Salvis. The red head had thought the thing a prank or vengeance and thus had approached him. It was odd after being a lone and beaten wolf for so long. He had grown used to it, and the new attention he'd received was weird.

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.8 Static*****

That morning had been the same as usual… though for some reason he awoke thinking something was missing… no he thought someone was missing. The bed across from him was always empty so why did he think it should be anything otherwise?

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.9 Static*****

Cloud was eating happily at his favorite spot that morning for breakfast when the strangest thing happened. He had turned to the right on the bench and almost spoken to the air beside him. Perhaps the training was finally driving him insane… Maybe he should go get checked up… no they might find something wrong with him and kick him out of the program. It would be best if he just went to the library.

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.10 Static*****

Cloud walked alone through the hallways angered slightly by something, and also confused. He should just head to the Materia room. It seemed to be where his feet were taking him anyways. He didn't really expect anything to happen.

He had been wrong of course. The Materia instructor had someone there talking to him, a short blonde man with a dagger on his hip. He wondered what that was all about. (when Jumpers die they are also forgotten… Fayt's the only one who gets to see the after effects of the event.)

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.11 Static*****

Light blue eyes opened slowly and tiredly from their slumber. The only light banishing some fraction of the darkness came from the small crack under the door. The unnatural angle of his head was as usual. His pillow was missing… again. Partially opened eyes drifted to the bed opposite of his own. It was empty just like always… why did he always expect something to be there?

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.12 Static*****

The temperature this late in the year could be very cold. ShinRa refused to spend THAT much money to heat the Cadet barracks so… when Cloud had lost his only source to keep the warmth of his body trapped he naturally had awoken. The blanket he sought was on the bed across from him. For some reason he had put this pillow somewhere else and couldn't remember where.

His gaze landed on the other bed in his room not for the first time. He… didn't know why, but he slowly got to his feet and moved over to it, sat on it, leaned against the cold metal wall, and pulled the blanket up around him only to fall back asleep minutes later.

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.13 Static*****

Someone had lied to him and told him that Mr. Graves had wanted to see him. Even with the jogging he had been late. Sparring had already started… naturally. "Strife, get in line and start." The instructor commanded from his position walking and observing. It didn't seem like the man had even glanced in his direction, but still knew it was him.

"Yes Sir!" He said aloud and grabbed hold of a large SOLDIER class sword from the rack. The thing was heavy and unwieldy, but he was determined to master it to the best of his ability. Even IF no one would help him.

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.14 Static*****

The bed… was empty… yet Cloud found himself staring at it like always. Perhaps he expected an imaginary person to appear out of thin air… it could happen. Like someone from another world… hahaha that was laughable.

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.15 Static*****

Cloud was worried… he was sure Mr. Graves the Materia instructor had found his engraving on the Materia bangle. It wasn't something that was actually all that bad. The things were used by a lot of people. It was odd though… he could swear there was supposed to be something else engraved there alongside his. Perhaps it had been too early in the morning when he did it; he had been really tired that day.

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.16 Static*****

They had an esteemed guest and Cloud watched in some strange sense of awe as Zach Fair walked through the cadet hallways. What was he doing here? He seemed to be looking for something… or… like he thought he was following something.

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.17 Static*****

Cloud was practicing alone. He had to get better… he had to. The SOLDIER exams were coming close, and if he didn't he was going to be near last. "No, no, not like that." The ghost of a voice said causing him to turn as if expecting to see someone… odd he could have sworn…

It was that odd hallucination again. Shaking his head he went back at it. He had to get stronger… better.

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.20 Static*****

Cloud sat sadly in his room alone staring at the wall across from him. He had failed… he had been easily and soundly defeated. Perhaps he should just resign himself to the Infantrymen corps. It wasn't like he could go home and face everyone… face Tifa when he wasn't in SOLDIER.

*****Static – Memory altered Ch.21 Static*****

Zack sat across from him and yawned. They had a day off at the same time… that was rare. It was strange though… Cloud couldn't remember why he felt sad… like someone had just left him behind. It must be the movie they had just seen. Some kid had left his friends behind and run off alone. He was killed and they kept expecting him to come back.

He couldn't help but wish the ending was different.

***** PRESENT DAY*****

"Zackary, why is your infantryman friend on the SOLDIER floor dressed in a third class uniform?" The voice of Sephiroth spoke from behind Cloud causing his heart to skip a beat. THE Sephiroth was behind him. THE SEPHIROTH! He had always wanted to meet the man and now he was going to get the chance... he just had to turn around. Why did his head hurt... why did his heart hurt? This was a great moment to be alive. But... it hurt so much.

"Ahahaha... there's a good explanation for that." Zack said though there wasn't any feeling behind it.

"I'm waiting." Cloud's hero spoke.

"I... uhhh… forgot." Zack said as he rubbed the back of his head.

()()()()Transition()()()()

Cloud sat across from Zack at the lunch area. He had finally convinced his First Class SOLDIER friend to come to this location near the Cadets mess hall. Finally the feeling that someone was supposed to be there sitting next to him was satisfied. Zack was there and for some reason the words fell from his mouth. "Hey Zack… you ever think about how we met?"

"You mean on the way to Modeoheim?" the First class questioned.

"Yeah, it's weird-." He started, but was interrupted.

"Of course it's weird, you got to meet someone awesome like me" Zack said and flexed jokingly.

"Hahaha, that's not what I meant… doesn't it seem like… like something's missing?" Cloud questioned.

Zack went to open his mouth then shut it and stared off over the ledge. "You get that feeling too huh. Like there's something… or someone supposed to be there."

()()()()Transition()()()()

Sephiroth stared in wonder up at his mother… she was beautiful. The sirens call in his head was a sweet song and he could but smile… then hate Shinra for locking her up in this… this cage. "You don't have to do this you know."

Sephiroth whirled to face the place where the voice came from and saw a specter. Odd… he should have heard an intruder. Masamune's tip flew out and sliced through the snow haired specter. There was no reason to speak to it. He just had to kill it, and be alone with mother.

It smiled sadly at his reply and shook his head in an… oddly familiar way. "Idiot."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as his name was called out from the doorway to this room. Zack was there…

()()()()Transition()()()()

It hurt… it hurt so bad, but… that bastard… he'd killed them all! He almost killed Tifa." He stared down the length of the blade and into the jade cat slit eyes of his former Hero and now most hated enemy. _'Hahahaha, what happens if you get impaled? What kind of question is that? Well most people die… but I suppose you could… drag yourself closer and throw him off guard… or something.'_ That familiar ghostly voice in his head spoke at a time like this.

The shadow of hands touched down on top of his own and a voice spoke into his ear. **_"You can do it Blondie… kick his Silver ass." _**

With tears streaming down his face Cloud's hands reached forward and grabbed hold of the blade. He could do it… He… had to do it.

Space…

Space…

**AN2:** The part of Ch.15's alteration didn't get put in the story, but it happened. The last two transition parts… Jenova is naturally against Gaia, so the overwrite Gaia did may start to fade in her near vicinity. That's one explanation… deal with it.

I feel like an A** after writing this chapter… Now you all get to feel the sadness that I've felt when thinking about this scene since… the third week of posting. Feel the sadness… and watch for the epilogue.

You will learn a bit more in the prologue o.o look forward to it. It should be nice.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… I own everything else though… EVERYTHING… including your brain…

**_Reviewers: _Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies are… accepted. **


	26. Epilogue - Mementos

**_AN1: _**BEHOLD THE EPILOGUE!

Many thanks to all my readers, reviewers, likers, and followers. Regardless of how other writers feel about such things, it's because of you that I chose to finish this story rather than abandon it. Sorry about the rush and the last chapter… it had to end that way.

Read and Enjoy!

Space...

Space...

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Mementos**

**Day: *Static*… *Static*… *Static*…**

Space…

Space…

The Inn was rather large to be this far away from any town. The building which lay between Gongaga and Costa Del Sol was made entirely of large stones. Cloud took note of the Sign hanging over the doorway with semi interest as Fenrir roared to a stop outside. 'Just When You Need It Inn & Bar'… a strange name. He hadn't ever stayed at this particular Inn even on AVALANCHE's journey four years ago. Truth be told he preferred camping to staying at anyplace like this. It was more solitary and he wasn't disturbed by anyone.

He wasn't here for sleep however; Strife Delivery Services had a client. The man had made a purchase through mail order and requested his business directly for the delivery. Whoever the man was he was rich. The item was one of the old ShinRa Cadet Program Materia bangles. Anything related to that portion of ShinRa seeing as they were limited items were worth a small fortune.

Slowly he moved away from Fenrir and headed for the door. The afternoon sun had washed the sky in pastel colors. Such sights could be breathtaking out here in the open plains. One could see for miles around without obstruction… aside from the Inn in this case. The Structure was large for an Inn out in the middle of nowhere. Made entirely of stone the building stood a good three stories tall and perhaps held a cellar.

The large dark wooden double doors he noted as he approached were engraved ornately in Wutaian stylings. The knob he took note of as his hand turned it was made of a distinctly polished brass. The Inn seemed to get a lot of business. Perhaps the owner was the purchaser of this relic from ShinRa's glory days.

The small cloth wrapped box was tucked under his arm as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. The few open windows coupled with fire light gave the place an odd glow. Without Mako energy many places had returned to fire for lighting. This Inn was just one such place. The old lightbulb sockets could be seen dotting the main entry room and Bar. A small staircase ascended behind the bar up to the second story then third. The old man working the bar hardly took note of him so Cloud's gaze fell about the other inhabitants. Sitting at the array of circular tables were the many patrons of the Inn. An older couple sat chatting while eating some food, a single blonde man was drinking alone in at a table in the corner, and a younger couple sat laughing perhaps… flirting and that was it. The spot around the fire from what he could tell was empty, three large chairs and a couch all made from a strange red cloth.

The fire was blazing and it reminded him that it should be late autumn by now. Glancing down at himself Cloud took note of the clothing he wore… the same he always did. All of the Mako in his system tended to throw off his perceptions of hot and cold. It must be rather chilly outside at this point. No one seemed to take note of his entrance so Cloud did the only logical thing at this point. He approached the bar and the elderly man with a graying handlebar moustache working it.

"Excuse me Sir." Cloud spoke as he came to a stop before the gleaming and polished surface of the bar. The man looked up at him through shrouded black eyes and smiled. "I'm here with Strife Deliveries. Our customer stated that they would be waiting at this Inn."

The old man nodded and pointed to the chairs and couch sitting next to the fire. "He's over there."

Nodding his head slightly Cloud stepped away from the bar, its many stools, and liquid beverages to head toward the indicated spot. The odd thing was he could have sworn there wasn't anyone here just a few moments ago when he'd checked from his vantage by the door. Then again the couch wasn't exactly facing him. Who could be sitting on it?

As he rounded the edge and stared down his eyes narrowed and his heart skipped a beat… though he knew not why. Sleeping there curled up slightly was a girl… no… it was a boy around the age of thirteen or fourteen with gleaming white hair like snow. The black and blue gem set into an earring in his right ear glowed lightly due to the fire light.

"Excuse me." Cloud said though he did not wish to wake the boy; perhaps he was the child of his current client. The boy did not stir and Cloud glanced around him… the snow haired teen had taken every pillow from every chair as well as those from the couch. Two were clutched tightly to his chest and the others were being used for their correct purpose. "Excuse me." Cloud said a bit louder and finally the boy's eyes fluttered open.

Still gripping a pillow in one hand the boy sat up, stretched with both hands over his head, and yawned. Hazy half closed eyes glanced around him and for the first time Cloud took note of the Wutaian style clothing the boy wore. When those violet eyes landed upon him finally they flashed open completely and a smile split the boy's lips.

"Mr. Strife?" The boy questioned and Cloud merely nodded. "You have my package then?" The boy said moving his eyes from Cloud's face to the cloth wrapped package under his arm.

Cloud's own blues followed suit as he pulled the package from its nestled place. A boy this young had enough money to make a purchase like this? Perhaps he had wealthy parents somewhere in the world or upstairs. "You are… Fayt Ariolus?"

"Yes, Sir." The boy replied with a smile as he pushed himself from the couch and dropped the pillow onto the floor. His small pale hands reached out to take the box and Cloud handed it to him then pulled out the small clip board he used.

"Please sign here, here, and here." Cloud requested of the boy who frowned then set the box on the couch and did as was requested. While he was doing so Cloud glanced back to the bartended who was doing the same as he had been. The blonde couldn't help but want to get a bit more assurance that the boy was who he claimed to be.

As Cloud looked things over the boy ripped the box open and smiled at the gleaming metallic object. Just as he was about to thank the boy and turn away a distinct set of markings caught his attention. Engraved on the inside of the bangle were the initials 'C.S.' and a more joking 'F. was here'. Though his memories of the past before Hojo and ShinRa Manor were a bit hazy he recognized it. If memory served… which in his case hardly happened, then that had been his bangle. Though… he couldn't remember who the 'F.' person was; as best he could recall he had been alone throughout the Cadet program. Zack had only become his friend sometime after he'd become an infantryman.

The boy was staring at him Cloud noted as he finally tore his gaze from the gleaming metal object. Violet eyes held a strange… sadness behind the smile on his face. "Memories?" The boy asked as he traced the engraved letters of 'C.S.'

The stomping of feet drew his attention away before he could manage a reply. Down the stairs barreled two younger boys that looked… strikingly… hell they looked exactly like the one he was speaking with. The first a blonde boy was running from the other whose hair reminded him of Reno no matter how you sliced it. "BROTHER! Omen hit me again!" The blonde called out as he ran towards his older duplicate standing before Cloud.

The snow haired boy sighed and whirled on the two as they came into reach. "Damn it OMEN! What did I tell you about hitting your brother?"

"Only do it when you aren't around." The crimson haired boy replied calmly.

"You did?" The blonde chimed with a disbelieving face.

"Omen…" The boy Fayt stated then turned to the blonde. "I didn't tell him that Rex. Where'd he hit you?" Cloud… couldn't draw himself from the spectacle.

With a sniffle the blonde pointed to his the top of his head. Cloud couldn't see the snow haired boy's face, but he saw the turn of his head and the crimson haired one… Omen stepped back slightly. "He… He deserved it!"

With a sigh the boy righted himself and pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand while the other rubbed at the spot the blonde had been hit. "You two, dinner was ready a while back… you were supposed to be here-"

"Brother who's the old guy?" Rex questioned from his hiding position behind his brother. Cloud quirked an eyebrow. **'Old guy?'** He was only twenty five…

"He's a friend of your bothers. Now go eat, we'll be leaving soon." Fayt stated and pointed for the two to do as he instructed. So… he wasn't going to fix the 'old guy' statement huh.

The boy Omen stared at him through narrowed eyes before following his brother's instructions. The blonde followed his duplicate to the table and sat across from him. There were two plates of food sitting out and the blonde poked at the cooked meat and vegetables. "Brother its cold!" Rex whined.

"That's because you didn't come down soon enough. Now eat it!" The snow haired boy commanded and turned back to face Cloud. "Sorry about that Mr. Strife. Where were we?"

"Ahh, Right… I have to pay you." The boy said then reached back and dug through the mound of pillows on the couch. He came back up with small pouch and handed it to Cloud. "This should be everything and a bonus for showing up so soon."

The words fell from Cloud's mouth before he knew what he was asking. "Where are you going?"

The boy smiled as he replied, "Home." Why did he not just have Cloud deliver his package there then?

"Do you need help getting there?" Cloud again… spoke without thinking. Perhaps he was worried for the safety of the three. They didn't appear to have any higher aged guardian, or not one he'd seen.

"No we'll be fine, but thank you for the offer." Fayt replied as he sat back down on the couch.

Cloud nodded and though he commanded them his feet didn't turn from facing the boy…. He didn't want to leave. Strange that he should feel any form of attachment to most anyone… let alone someone he'd just met. With grit and perseverance he finally tore both his gaze and feet from their seemingly cemented locations. His destination was the door. With any luck he could arrive back in Costa Del Sol not long after dark where Cid had been with the Highwind.

Just as he reached the door the voice of his client called out to him. "Maybe we'll see each other again sometime Blondie." Blondie? Strange… his chest hurt a bit as he shook his head and stepped through the door. Children were want to flights of fancy. His feet were carrying him back to Fenrir at an agonizing pace. Each step felt as if he were dragging them along.

When he arrived his blue eyed gaze moved to the setting sun. Costa Del Sol was about a two hour ride from his present location. He nodded then turned to the bag he'd just set down onto Fenrir's seat. He hadn't checked the money inside… distracted as he was. That was quite a bit unlike him, just as offering aid to the three boy's out of the blue. He didn't like to travel with company.

Pulling the sting at the top of the pouch Cloud took note of the pile of Gil and a small envelope. Odd… his hand instinctively moved for the envelope, pulled it out, then opened it. The smooth, handwriting was oddly familiar… this whole job was turning into one strange circumstance after another. Perhaps he needed a break.

****The Letter****

**Blondie,**

**x**

**A little something extra so that promises left forgotten, may be kept. Take care of it; it's one of my most precious possessions. **

**x**

**Your Friend**

**Fayt Ariolus**

****Letter Ends****

Promise?

Something Extra?

Turning the envelope upside down a small black and blue crystal set into an earring fell into his palm. As he turned it over between fingers the thing started to glow slightly and his head throbbed something fierce. His right hand dropped the letter and moved up to rub at his temple until the world swirled around him and he fell to his knees. His chest… hurt. It felt… odd…

He gasped for air as images flashed behind closed eyes, as voices spoke with no one around, as… as memories returned. When his eyes opened wide once more he was laying on the ground with a star filled sky above him.

"Fayt…" Cloud stated to himself then sat bolt upright and leapt to his feet. The doors to the Inn and Bar slammed open as he stepped wildly through them. His eyes scanned his surroundings for a trace of him… of his friend… How could he have forgotten?

His heart was leaping wildly around in his chest until he noted the empty table where the two smaller boys had been. The bar tender was staring at him angrily. "Close the doors." The man stated easily.

Ignoring the bartenders statement completely Cloud questioned him. "Where did the three boys I was just with recently go to?"

"Out the door a few moments before you walked in. Stupid kids… I told them they should wait until morning, but they wouldn't listen." The old man said then gestured angrily to the doors.

Cloud rushed outside and scanned his surroundings. Where was he? **'Fayt!'** Cloud stated in his mind as he continued to look. The moon was full and the plains around him were… empty. The man's voice echoed in his head as his gaze fell back onto Fenrir. _'Out the door a few moments before you walked in.'_ He was gone… Fayt had left… again.

_'Maybe we'll see each other again sometime Blondie.'_ Reverberated through his mind as his face solemnly looked down.

A gloved hand grasped tightly at the crystal it held… the crystal earring which held a twin attached to a friend from a faraway place. A sad smile spread across Cloud's features as he thought. **'That's rather cruel Fayt… having me remember, but leaving without talking to me after.'**

Space…

**Perspective Change perspective **STATIC … STATIC** Change Perspective Change**

**YEARS PRIOR **

**SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN GAIA**

The darkness swirled around them mercilessly as two figures stared down at the doll formerly known as Fayt. With King and the Operator both gone there was no one there that could bring Fayt back from the brink, no to pull his mind back from wherever it had gone to.

"Are you ready? The first figure… a small boy.

"I've been ready for a long time now. It took the human too long to finish this farce." A female who appeared to be in her mid thirties spoke.

"After all this time you still don't understand the hearts of humans." The boy again as the form of Fayt floated into the air.

"I don't need to understand humans. They serve their purpose as our tools. Other than that they're useless." The woman spoke again as her gaze and the boy's fixed wholly upon the floating body of Fayt.

Slowly… Very slowly spectral versions of the floating boy materialized around him. Other than the original Fayt there was one with black hair that appeared identical, and two more, younger… perhaps around five human years of age. The two youngest, one with hair the color of Crimson, and one with blonde hair appeared and slowly solidified.

When the spectacle came to a close the four forms slowly settled onto the floor. After nearly an hour the black haired one's deep blue eyes opened and stared at the two above him. A smirk played across his face. "How long have I been away?"

"Too long. Next time don't let a human kill you. If you do we aren't helping you." The woman stated coldly.

"Yes we will." The boy stated calmly.

"What of the other three?" The woman asked as she looked between the boy and the other operator finally given form once again now that he'd been freed from that human's grasp.

"Once Fayt wakes up I'll let him go where he wants." The raven haired version said as he stood and dusted imaginary dirt from his clean Second class SOLDIER clothes.

"And the other two?" The boy queried.

"Fayt needs a few companions. Who better than the two he was closest to before they died? Isn't that right Krim?" The raven haired said as he looked at the five year old red head version. "King…" He finished as he looked to the blonde.

"I still don't understand why you are going to allow that man to keep living after what he did." The female operator said with contempt. If she had it her way the blonde would be killed in the most gruesome of ways imaginable.

"Unlike Fayt they were dead before you managed to get to them. The only thing that remained were their Souls, so no matter what anyone does they won't remember anything. I'll make them the anchors for his mind. So long as they are around he won't lose himself again."

"And if they are separated?" The boy asked with a knowing smile on his face.

The raven haired and now revived operator smiled back. "You don't think he would actually let that happen do you?"

The small boy operator's eyes narrowed. "No… I do not believe he would."

Space...

Space...

**AN2:**

Hope you enjoyed the story… o.o *tears up*

x

Rex is latin for King.

Ariolus is Latin for Seer. So he is Fayt Seer - Fates seer... I thought it was a good one...

x

In the last part there were two operators with the appearance of a middle aged woman and a young boy… 11ish. The raven haired one that started to speak with them was the operator that King 'killed'. It's complicated, and since it's not really necessary to explain it I'm not going to.

x

There was an alternate ending where Cloud's last thought was spoken then Fayt stepped out and said something… but I axed that one. Bwahahahaha. There were actually four different ways for this to end. This is the one I liked the most so it's the one that was put up. It also lets me go into a follow up story… should I ever decide to put fingers to the keys and type it up. The idea is a bit… odd, but so was this one heh.

x

This is the second incarnation of this story. The first one was axed while I was writing chapter four, and varied… A LOT. Krim was going to be a bad guy working for King, and Fayt was already in SOLDIER. He was there when Genesis left, but stayed behind. Sephiroth was still the one who brought him 'into the fold' and things stayed more away from Cloud and Fayt and focused on Fayt the big three and Zack. It was going to follow more along Crisis Core's story line. Alas… it ended up being killed because I was reading like three Cloud Cadet Fic's and wanted to write one too… heh.

x

Who liked little Krim and Little King?

X

x

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… heheh… that was the last disclaimer for this story.


End file.
